


The Lion Goes North

by tm_writes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO’s falling in love, Don’t like the ship, F/M, Lannister Babies, May/December Relationship, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, Ramsay is His Own Warning, don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: Tywin Lannister has built a multi-billion dollar empire by taking advantage of every opportunity presented to him, no matter how much that might make him a monster.Sansa Stark just lost her parents and older brother in a freak car accident and now finds herself CEO of her father's company.What Tywin Lannister thinks will be an easy takeover of a vulnerable and ill-prepared new CEO, turns into a battle for the ages. And surprisingly enough, soon it's Sansa herself that keeps drawing him North.**New chapters start at 18**





	1. Chapter 1

Tywin Lannister, the richest man in Westeros, shifted in his seat as he glanced down once more at the file on his lap. He was on his private jet, north, to Winterfell, to meet with the new CEO and heir to the Stark fortune, Sansa Stark. He glanced down at the file he had on her, although if asked, he could have repeated it verbatim.

_Twenty-four._

_Masters in Business Administration._

_Graduated with Honors._

_Eldest surviving child of Ned and Catelyn Stark._

There were several photos that his people had compiled in the dossier on Ms. Stark. A few must have been from her university days. She looked impossibly young and carefree, and at fifty-nine Tywin wondered how long it had been since he had looked like that. The only other photo his people had managed to take was one of her dressed in black, four oak caskets in front of her as she laid winter roses on them. The funeral for her parents, and her brother and his wife. Two months ago. She looked beautiful and remote; as if the grief had been too much for her to show any emotion. Tywin shook his head at such a fanciful thought.

He was here, and not Cersei or Tyrion because he knew she was vulnerable. She was woefully out of her depth, and he knew, from the covert reports he received, that her hold on the North, her father's company and the abundant resources in the land she owned, were all ripe for the picking. He knew that he was an utterly cold and emotionless bastard for taking advantage of her during such time, but he didn't care.

The gold mines of his ancestors had long ago dried up, and Tywin made his money by taking advantage of opportunities when they arose. He had diversified his portfolio to the point that he was in shipping, building, real estate and resource extraction. The only thing that had brought Tywin pleasure over the years was making money and crushing the competition. He had his finger in every pot in Westeros.

Knowing the North was rich in timber, but also oil and gas made him excited to expand his already massive empire. This negotiation was too important to leave to anyone but himself. He knew he was an intimidating man, and she was still grieving the loss of her family. She was alone, vulnerable and would be grateful for the generous offer he would make her for sole possession of what came out of the ground in the North. He shifted again, his eyes lingering on the picture from the funeral. It brought back an unpleasant memory from his past; when he had dressed in his most sombre suit to lay his beloved wife to rest. In any other person, their shared tragedy at the same age might have made them soften towards her, but not Tywin Lannister. He shut the dossier and focused on the task at hand; determined to leave with nothing less than full access and rights to the riches of the North.

* * *

Sansa wanted to lay her head on her father's massive desk and weep. But she could not. She couldn't because she was suddenly, at twenty-four, responsible for everything attached to the Stark name. Lumber mills, logging operations, a copper mine that her father had started five years ago that had just begun to turn a profit. Countless jobs, people's livelihoods were on her shoulders. It was true that both she and Robb had been groomed to take over their father's business, but not like this, never like this. They were supposed to work in tandem, work for their father for several years, learning how to run Stark Enterprises from the inside out. 

And all of that was shattered with a single phone call. It was precisely two months ago when her entire world collapsed. She'd just gotten home from a date with a nice young man that she'd seen twice before. Harry Harding had the blond good looks and charm that Sansa liked. She'd told him no to coming into her apartment in Kings Landing, sure that while she wanted him, she wasn't ready for anything more when the unknown number had appeared on her phone. She was in the process of packing up her apartment to come back to Winterfell, having just graduated with her MBA, and answered the phone unthinkingly.

She could still recall the police officer's sombre voice telling her there had been an accident. He went on to explain the roads had been slick with rain, and it had been dark. The large transport truck had crossed the center line and all but obliterated the vehicle her parents, her brother and his wife were in.

Sansa remembered that she was sick. She remembered that she dropped the phone. She remembered that she thought it all must be a massive joke. She called her best friend Jeyne, who knew she was due home in a few days and asked if she could go down to the police station and check for sure. Sansa had sat, curled in a ball, until Jeyne phoned back, pity and sympathy warring in her voice.

Sansa had phoned Jon, who cried with her, unable to believe that such a thing had happened. He promised to meet her at Winterfell but cautioned already he couldn't stay. He was in the military and stationed up North and could only take leave for a few days. Her next phone call had been to her sister, who'd been travelling. Arya expressed her shock and horror and promised to come home, but Sansa knew it would only be temporary. Her brother Bran, twenty, away at University himself, and always somewhat remote, barely reacted, stating he'd meet her there. That left Rickon. At sixteen, he was the only Stark that still lived with the Starks. He had been home alone the night of the accident, and the police had sent Sansa's Uncle Benjen to be with him. Ben promised he'd stay with Ric until Sansa could get there.

The next two weeks were a blur. She had flown home immediately, her friend Margaery promising to pack up her apartment and send her things North to Winterfell Manor. She went home the very next day, Ben and Ric meeting her at the airport. She would move back home; she had been planning that anyway, only now her schedule had been dramatically moved up.

Over the next few days, she was confronted with the sheer horror of having to make impossible decisions. What type of caskets would she like for her parents? What burial plots would she use? What kind of funeral would they want? Was there music they were fond of? What about a eulogy? The list was as endless as it was brutal, and she collapsed each night into a sobbing mess.

Jon and Arya both showed up within days and helped ease some of the burdens. When their father's lawyer, a Mr. Luwin arrived, he sat them all down in her father's study and explained that everything had essentially been left to Sansa. A multi-million-dollar company, Winterfell Manor, and her father's entire portfolio was now in her care. She thought she'd be sick, but she just nodded. It was what was expected of her. Arya, Bran and Rickon all had trust funds set up by their parents, and a tidy little sum of money had also been set aside for Jon. But by and large, everything fell on Sansa's shoulders.

When her siblings left three days after the funeral, she pulled on a business suit and showed up to work. Thankfully, Uncle Benjen was her Dad's chief operating officer, and he promised he'd be by her side the entire time. She nodded, gratefully at him. There were others who were loyal to her father that were in the company. They all promised to do what they could to ease her burden. Still, it wasn't unusual for her to work fourteen- and sixteen-hour days to try to understand what was going on.

Before her father had died, he'd begun to explore what was in the ground up North. For so long Stark Enterprises had made their money in the logging industry, but her father had wanted to diversify. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the grounds of the North were fertile with resources and more than anything the Starks owned massive tracts of land throughout the North.

The moment her Dad had begun such explorations, the vultures had begun to circle, which brought Sansa to the situation she currently found herself facing.

Tywin Lannister, the most ruthless, logical and demanding man in all of Westeros, was on his way North. Sansa had studied him in business school and knew his methods and his philosophy. He would expect to find her grieving and vulnerable, and he would use that to press his advantage. He wasn't the only person who was after what the North had to offer. She knew that Stannis Baratheon had a keen interest, along with Petyr Baelish. All three men represented different regions and also provided an opportunity for the North to get their raw resources to other markets.

Sansa checked her watch for the third time, knowing that at any moment, Tywin Lannister was set to walk through those doors. She still felt like a fraud most days, sitting behind her father's desk, but Ben assured her she was doing a great job. She almost snorted at that thought. He would say that; the last thing he wanted was to be CEO. She took one last look at her parents smiling face, and whispered, "Wish me luck," before her receptionist buzzed that Mr. Lannister was here.

"Send him in."

Sansa stood and watched as he entered the room. He was by himself and still managed to command all the attention. Tall, lean and almost severe-looking, his cold green eyes met hers. She held his gaze and let him drink in his fill. More than one person had underestimated her in this lifetime, and he wouldn't be the last. When he was done looking, she held out her hand.

"Mr. Lannister. Welcome to the North."

He shook her outstretched hand and took the offered seat.

"Ms. Stark." His voice was cool and dry.

When she sat, she folded her hands and waited him out. He was on her territory. He'd come to her. She did not need him or his shipping company and access to markets. She'd run the numbers herself. She could afford to sit on the natural resources on her lands for decades. Timber markets were steady, and mill production was up 5% this year due to low-interest rates and a housing boom.

Tywin's immediate assessment of the young woman in front of him was that the pictures had not done her beauty justice. She was in a league all her own. His second was that very few people were not outright intimidated by him, and it surprised him that she appeared to be one of the few who wasn't. His third was that he'd rarely had his technique of holding his tongue used against him.

Finally, he coughed slightly and spoke.

"Ms. Stark, as you are aware, my company is uniquely positioned to help Stark Enterprises get the natural resources that are in the ground to market."

She held his gaze, blue eyes to green.

"Lannisport is on the West coast is it not?" She asked suddenly.

He nodded guarded.

"Tell me, Mr. Lannister, how is it possible that shipping my goods to the West would be more beneficial than taking them to White Harbour? Or the Saltpans? Even the Stormlands offer closer ports."

Tywin's eyes narrowed. He looked at her.

"Because Lannister Corporation has access to more markets than anyone in those ports you've spoken of. White Harbour cannot deal with the volume, Baelish only barely controls the port in the Vale, and Stannis Baratheon will never offer you the terms I will."

"And what are those terms, Mr. Lannister?"

"30% market value of whatever we take out of the ground."

Sansa laughed then, and although it sounded rusty, it felt good.

"You're a thief."

He grimaced, and his face was a cold and remote mask.

"Ms. Stark, I assure you that Lannister Corp is taking most of the risk. While preliminary studies indicate there may be valuable resources there, the development of such large-scale operations will tax even the most financially solvent companies."

Sansa cocked her head.

"I'll be frank with you, Mr. Lannister. I've run the numbers. I can afford to sit on those resources for decades. I'm sorry you came all this way." She stood then to indicate the meeting was over.

He rose as well, graceful and powerful, as only a man with his reputation could be.

"You're making a mistake."

"Perhaps. But I'd rather not rush into anything."

"Do you have any idea what 30% of billions of dollars is Ms. Stark?"

She smiled, and he saw at that moment that he had completely underestimated her.

"As it so happens, Mr. Lannister, I too took mathematics in University. I'm not interested in signing over anything."

"What are you interested in, Ms. Stark?" Tywin hadn't even realized he'd moved closer to her and was leaning over her father's imposing desk. Sansa too, leaned into to him, as if drawn to him by some irresistible force.

"A partnership."

Tywin scoffed, and she smiled like a shark. Tywin Lannister did not enter into partnerships. He took companies over, broke them apart, and rebuilt them with his people in charge. In thirty-five years, he'd never agreed to work with anyone.

”Never.”

Sansa shrugged. "Enjoy your flight home, Mr. Lannister."

He straightened and nodded curtly at her, then stalked out of the room. Once he was gone, Sansa sunk back into her chair.

She realized that she had enjoyed the past half an hour. Tywin Lannister was a man that was fun to spar with, verbally at least. For thirty minutes, she hadn't thought of the awful circumstances that had led her to sit in this chair. And she swore, there was a spark there. It had been just a moment when they had leaned into one another, that she thought she saw a brief flash of interest in those cold green eyes. It was gone after a second, but it had been there.

She shook her head. She knew he'd never go for her idea of a partnership. It was why she'd floated it in the first place. Everyone knew that Tywin Lannister liked to run the show, to call all the shots. She shrugged unconcernedly. She had enough on her plate than to have to worry about a grumpy CEO from the south that thought he could bully her. She pushed him from her mind and focused on the other three hundred never-ending tasks that made up her day; sure she'd never see or hear from him again. He was from the South, and she was of the North. They weren't even meant to occupy the same worlds. It had been fun matching wits with him, but that was all.

* * *

Tywin sat on his jet and seethed the entire way back to Kings Landing. A partnership? Who the hell did Sansa Stark think she was? Everyone knew that wasn't ever something Tywin would agree to. He wondered if that was why she had proposed it. She was an intelligent woman, that much he could admit. He'd enjoyed speaking with her, short as it was. He gave her full credit for not shying away from him, and for not backing down. Still, it galled him that she asked that of him, especially when he knew men like Petyr Baelish and Stannis Baratheon would also make a run at her.

He drummed his fingers on his seat, lost in his thoughts until the plane touched down.

His driver was there to take him to his penthouse apartment; the one he kept in Kings Landing. He barely noticed the well-appointed space, that he usually enjoyed coming home too, so wrapped up in thoughts of how to get Sansa Stark to bend to his will. It had nothing to do with her beauty and everything to do with her sheer stubbornness.

He waited a week, and then he sent her an email.

_Dear Ms. Stark,_

_I must compliment you on an excellent first round of negotiations. I look forward to our next meeting. I will see you in one month. _

_My offer is now at 33%._

_Sincerely, _

_Tywin Lannister_

_CEO, Lannister Corporation_

Sansa bit back the smile when she received the email. She was lost in budget sheets and had a meeting with her board. Still, there was a funny flutter in her stomach. She pressed a button on her phone and asked her EA if Mr. Lannister had scheduled another meeting.

Her assistant hummed as she searched and then confirmed that he had. Exactly one month since their first meeting, on July 17. Sansa couldn't help it. She grinned. She had to give him credit for pure cheek.

She waited a week before she responded to his email.

_Dear Mr. Lannister,_

_Unfortunately, I think you missed the math class that I was required to complete my MBA, with top grades I might add._

_33% is not a partnership._

_Regards,_

_Sansa Stark_

_CEO, Stark Enterprises_

Tywin let a small smirk grace his lips when he saw her reply. He waited five days before he replied.

_Ms. Stark,_

_Math has always been one of my strongest suits. 33% is a generous offer and one I look forward to discussing with you, in person._

_Until then, _

_Tywin Lannister_

Sansa had been exhausted when the email alert pinged to let her know a new one had come in. That was until she saw his name. She read it twice. And grinned. He was looking forward to seeing her in person. It was the only bright spot in her life. Rickon was a nightmare, and the business, while profitable, required an enormous amount of work. She would think she understood something when another problem rose up.

She waited three days before responding.

_Mr. Lannister,_

_I fail to see how a measly additional 3% can be considered generous, though I must warn you, I was also captain of the debate team, and enjoy a good negotiation. _

_Come prepared,_

_Sansa Stark_

Tywin let out a small chuckle. Had anyone been around to hear him, they would have been shocked at such a sound coming from his lips. He waited two days before responding.

_Ms. Stark,_

_I have been negotiating since before you were born. I would gladly give you some helpful tips, as I feel I must pass along my knowledge to the next generation. Do not overestimate yourself. I am not a boy playing a game. _

_Tywin_

Sansa laughed. Were helpful tips supposed to be a euphemism for his penis? Then she shook her head, blushing but the thought wouldn't leave her mind. That and the fact that he had said he wasn't a boy. He surely wasn't. And Sansa liked that about him. He was a man at the very top of his game. He could teach her a whole host of things she was sure. Just like she was convinced that she would settle for no less than 50%. A partnership. Still, if he wanted to fly all this way to get schooled by her stubbornness, she wouldn't discourage him. He was a welcome distraction in an otherwise bleak world for her right now.

_Tywin,_

_I've never underestimated you. _

_I look forward to your tips. _

_I've cleared the day for you. _

_Sansa_

Tywin sat back. Cheeky girl. He felt his cock twitch. He couldn't help it. And he couldn't help but check his calendar. Ten days and he'd be back in the North, and free to spend an entire day with her. He still wanted the resources in the ground that she called hers. But he realized, quite shockingly, that he also wanted to see her again. It had been years since a woman had held his interest like her, and he knew, despite his best intentions, that he would be counting down the days until he flew North again.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Kings Landing _

Before Tywin went to negotiate with Sansa Stark, he had one last meeting to get through. Seated in his office were Cersei, Tyrion and Kevan. While it was true, he'd been a harsh and demanding father growing up, he still only trusted his family when it came to business. Cersei and Tyrion liked to think they were as ruthless as him; certainty they both imagined they were as smart as he was. Neither was, but they were adequate for the roles in which they had been placed. His brother, always and ever loyal, his one true and only friend was his Vice President. He trusted Kevan in a way he trusted no one else on the planet.

"I don't understand why you are so focused on the North," Cersei said. It was the second time she'd said as much, and Tywin was fed up.

"The North is the last great untapped territory of Westeros."

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Yes, but why does it have to be you?"

He narrowed his eyes on her. Some days he forgot how short-sighted she was. It was why he knew he would never step down from his position. His children lacked vision and execution. They would be content to rest on what he had already built.

Luckily, Kevan intervened before Tywin said something particularly harsh and within moments, his two children were escorted from his office. He let out a sigh which had Kevan arching his eyes brows in question at him.

"Ms. Stark has more stubbornness and pluck in her than those two combined. They are nothing but a constant disappointment to me."

Kevan said nothing, knowing this was old territory. Tywin didn't truly have a relationship with his children; or with anyone for that matter. He was exactly as he'd always been, a harsh and demanding man. Interestingly enough, though Kevan would say nothing, this was the third comment he'd let slip about the new CEO of Stark Enterprises. That, Kevan knew, was telling.

"I need you to keep me appraised of when Petyr Baelish and Stannis Baratheon might make a move," Tywin said, and Kevan nodded and then slid a folder across the desk for Tywin to read.

He watched as his brother's green eyes narrowed.

"Have they threatened her?"

Kevan shook his head. "No, but Roose Bolton is making a lot of noise in the North that his mill is losing money because she won't increase the annual allowable cut for raw timber. It has always been the Stark practice to maintain sustainable levels, but with Ned gone, he might sense blood in the water."

Tywin grimaced. Roose Bolton was a cold and calculating man, and though Sansa Stark had handled Tywin effectively, he worried what might happen should she say no him. There were few men in Westeros that Tywin could say were truly as ruthless as he was, and Roose was one of them. Tywin nodded at Kevan and thanked him for the information.

"Have a safe trip."

Tywin had cleared his schedule so that he would leave first thing the next morning; the flight was less than two hours, and as Sansa's email indicated, she had cleared her day. He barely acknowledged that Kevan had gone, lost in his thoughts of lions circling a wounded animal. Unfortunately, that animal was Sansa Stark, and while it was okay for him to move in for the kill, he wouldn't allow anyone else too. He'd staked his claim first, and he'd beat back any competitors that tried to take any piece of her company from her before he had a chance to negotiate his price fully.

* * *

Sansa looked up when her email chimed to remind her that Tywin Lannister was coming tomorrow for their second meeting. In truth, she had remembered but pushed it to the back of her mind. There were so many more immediate and pressing concerns that were on her plate, that sparring with a man she had no intention of selling out to had fallen off her radar slightly. He was a distraction at best from the hell her life had become.

She'd always known she would end up somewhere in Stark Enterprises; Sansa had often thought she might become a VP or something. She spent each summer since she was 17 in her Dad's offices, doing various jobs and tasks, learning as much as she could.

But nothing could have prepared her for the sheer amount of work that came from being the CEO. Added to that burden, Rickon was a nightmare. Her youngest brother had always been wild, but now, as if losing their parents had given him carte blanche to do whatever he wanted, he was entirely out of control. She'd already received more than one phone call from the police about his behaviour, and they warned that the third time they caught him tagging someone's property, they would have to press charges. It would be a nightmare. Nothing she said got through to him, and she spent most evenings either sobbing herself to sleep or collapsed in utter exhaustion.

She checked with her EA to make sure things were ready for Tywin tomorrow before she glanced at her watch.

Huh, she thought, it was 5 pm. Sansa hadn't left the office this early since she'd started here three months ago. She might even make it home to have dinner with her little brother.

She grabbed the Bolton file off her desk, annoyed that Roose seemed to think because she was new and untested, she could be pushed around and walked towards her car. When she pulled into Winterfell Manor, situated ten minutes outside of the city, her heart constricted in grief. When she was at the office, she could often hold it in, but here, coming back home each night, it was harsh and raw and crippling. She still hadn't even opened her parents' bedroom door. She couldn't face the task of going through their things. She'd barely begun to use her father's study, even though it was one of her favourite spots in the entire home.

Winterfell Manor was a testament to her family's northern roots. It was a sprawling timber mansion, well over twenty thousand square feet. There were massive carved wooden logs that framed the entrance, and enough glass and stone to truly make the place spectacular. Her parents had modernized the building over the years, adding an indoor pool, games room, a theatre room, a magnificent wine cellar, and a massive kitchen with acres of countertops and space, along with the latest appliances. There were two impressive staircases in the main entrance that led to the two wings that made up the house and emptied into a great room with the most enormous fireplace Sansa had ever seen and floor to ceiling windows. It was a one of a kind property, and she used to love it with every fibre of her being. Now it felt cold and lonely, with just her and Ric rattling around it, like shells of their former selves.

Of course, Rickon was nowhere to be found, and Sansa sighed, collapsing onto a couch in the great room and let the day wash over her.

She still had no idea how she was going to do this. She'd never felt more alone in her entire life than she did coming home to this enormous house with no one here. She wondered how long her parents' ghosts would haunt this place? She dragged herself up to her room, determined to get a good night's sleep. She texted Ric, and he said he'd be home by curfew and then collapsed onto her bed, remembering at the last moment to set her alarm. The last thing she needed was to look like a fool in front of Tywin Lannister tomorrow.

* * *

Sansa Stark dressed in her favourite Louboutin heels, slim black slacks and a blouse and blazer to meet Tywin Lannister's plane as it landed. She'd had some time to think about how she wanted this day to go. Perhaps she was crazy, but she was all in now. She watched as his plane landed and taxied and she stepped out once it had come to a stop and was waiting for him as he exited.

She sucked in a breath once she saw him again. He was an extraordinarily handsome man, despite the severe line of his face. She wondered who in this lifetime had ever received a smile from this man. Then she wondered what that might be like- surely it was a rare thing.

Just like last time, he dressed impeccably in a suit that had to cost more than some people made in a year. She liked that about him- his sense of style and his evident comfort with his wealth. He didn't hide what he was, and he made no apologies for it.

He saw her immediately, and his eyebrow arched up.

"Ms. Stark."

"Mr. Lannister."

They stood like that for a moment, each observing the other. Then Sansa cocked her head.

"Will you indulge me today?"

He was quiet for a moment and then nodded, and Sansa smiled.

Tywin schooled himself not to react. When he had first approached her, he could see she had lost weight, and she looked tired, and as if she carried a significant burden. He had hardly any sympathy; he too had an enormous amount of responsibility placed on his shoulders at a young age, and he had also had lost someone dear to him. He had carried on and built his company into what it was today. She would find a way to succeed, or men like him would take advantage of her vulnerability and destroy her father's company.

But it wasn't until she smiled when he realized just how much things had to be weighing on her. Her smile transformed her into what she must have been before her parents died; a carefree and happy young woman with her whole life ahead of her. He realized he liked being the recipient of such a look.

She began to walk, and he followed her until they came to a helicopter. She climbed aboard quickly, and he followed, saying nothing until she'd handed him a set of headphones.

"You need to see the North." It was all she said, and he was, to his astonishment, blown away. He had assumed they would spend their days locked in a verbal battle in her office. He wasn't an idiot; he could feel the underlying sexual tension between them, although he would never act upon it. Still, it had been what he was prepared for — not this.

He watched her closely as the pilot readied them for take-off. She was comfortable in the craft and had done this before. He said as much to her, and she smiled.

"The land is vast. My father would take me out each summer when I got home from University. He said it was the only way to know what ours was."

Tywin nodded and then settled into his seat. It took hardly any time at all before they were airborne and out of the city.

"That's Winterfell Manor," she pointed out, and Tywin looked to see the sprawling estate. It had to rival Casterly Rock for sheer size, and he heard the grief in her voice as she spoke of her family home.

It took some time before they were in what Tywin assumed was the middle of nowhere, surrounded by vast tracks of forests, lakes and mountains. She nodded to the pilot and Tywin felt the helicopter begin to descend and soon he had placed them in a meadow. Sansa opened the door and hopped out, and Tywin looked around.

They were quiet for a time.

"The North is unique. We own millions of acres. And I understand that what's underneath this meadow might be worth millions of dollars. I do. But we were always taught we were stewards of the land."

"The flowers are pretty Ms. Stark, but they don't provide jobs. They don't feed Northern families."

She shook her head. "My father practiced sustainable logging. That meant that he only allowed enough trees to be cut each year that could be replanted." She made a gesture to the huge stand of trees at the edge of the meadow. "Some of those trees are a thousand years old. If we cut too many, too fast, we will be left with nothing. I know logging, Mr. Lannister. I know how many jobs are created from each tree harvested."

He nodded, clearly seeing her passion.

"And what about what's buried in the ground, Ms. Stark? Copper, gold, natural gas and oil. All valuable resources that are in high demand."

She turned to him. "At what cost to the land?"

He grunted. He was not, nor would he ever be, an environmentalist. But it appeared he was talking to one now. As if she could read his thoughts, she waved a hand.

"I understand development. I understand that people need to work; they have mortgages and bills to pay, families to feed. But we are the hinterland, Mr. Lannister, and the south always benefits from our resources. Fair compensation has rarely been negotiated. The heartland needs our natural resources, but they don't want to pay for them. And, they don't understand that when those resources are gone, we will be left with nothing. That is why it is my job to make sure we harvest them in the most sustainable way possible."

He sighed. Sansa wasn't incorrect.

"I'm not emotional, Mr. Lannister. I simply want to protect what is mine. What I will one day pass on to my children and their children."

She walked back to the helicopter. "One more stop."

As they lifted off, Tywin looked over the land that this young woman sitting across from him was so passionate about protecting. He understood her completely, and had he been in her shoes; he would have held out for the same thing. Of course, none of that helped him now, in his current situation, and he wondered if others might agree to her demands. The vastness of the lands she now owned was honestly mind-boggling, and he knew there were billions of dollars to be made here if it was handled correctly.

"My father opened this copper mine five years ago," she was saying, and he saw it come into view. Even he would admit that seeing the open mining operation was almost like seeing a scar on the landscape.

"I wanted you to understand that Stark Enterprises isn't opposed to moving forward, Mr. Lannister. I too understand that people need jobs. But there has to be a balance."

He nodded at her once again. He was at a loss on how to negotiate with someone in her position. She held all the cards. There was nothing to leverage, nothing to use against her. She had to want to enter into a deal with someone. And she would do so with no less than a full partnership.

When they landed and had exited the aircraft, Sansa walked them to the SUV that had been left waiting. She was just about to unlock it when her phone rang. Shooting him an apologetic look, she answered the phone. Tywin watched as her face paled.

"I'll be right there," she said in a clipped voice. She turned to Tywin, and he could see that their day was finished.

"I apologize. A family emergency."

He nodded and grasped her hand.

"This isn't over Ms. Stark," he said.

"51% Mr. Lannister. Let me know when you're willing to go there."

He grimaced and dropped her hand, and she nodded at him before she slipped into the SUV and drove away. Tywin called for his pilot and within the hour was airborne and on his way back south. He thought about all he'd been shown this morning. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't salivating at getting his hands on the natural resources the North possessed, but even more, he thought he understood Sansa Stark better. And that was both a good and a bad thing. For the first time in his life, he had no idea how he might get what he wanted. She was unlike anyone he'd ever encountered, and he knew he had already spent too much time thinking about her.

He'd pull back, give her some time to adjust to her new role and approach her again in a few months. He didn't need this deal; he wanted it. And he could afford to be patient. A month ago, he thought she would be weak and vulnerable due to her parents' deaths; now, he could see that it had forged a spine of steel in her. He would have to rethink everything when it came to Sansa Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Mid-August  _

He made it a month before he sent her an email.

Coming back to Kings Landing had been depressing, and he'd been in a foul mood since the moment he had returned from the North.

He had wondered what the family emergency was that had pulled her away from him was. He was jealous and angry that someone else commanded her time and attention. And that she gave it to whoever was on the phone. For the first time, he wondered if there was a significant other in Sansa Stark's life. He'd seen no evidence of one, but a woman like her, single? He couldn't imagine she'd stay that way for long, and he realized that thought ate at his gut.

He was also frustrated he couldn't see a pathway forward in dealing with her. He had no idea how to negotiate with a woman that did not need to, and her terms were unreasonable. A partnership? He hadn't had one of those since his marriage, and that was over thirty-five years ago. He objected to the idea out of principle; not because the idea of working beside her to form a new company that handled the riches of the North was distasteful. If anything, it was the first thing in a long time where he'd been excited. His business had long since become mundane to him in Kings Landing. He'd done everything here, and there were few challenges left to him.

The only bright spot was that he had found out she had denied both Petyr Baelish and Stannis Baratheon an audience. The official word from Stark Enterprises was that their new CEO, Ms. Stark, was currently reviewing all operations and was not in a position to decide anything at this time.

Kevan had come into his office to show him the interview that she had done, and Tywin watched, transfixed.

She promised the people of the North that she would always have their best interests at heart and that any new deals would be a partnership. She would not be giving up the precious resources of the North with nothing in return.

_Ms. Stark, is it true you've met with the billionaire and legendary businessman, Tywin Lannister? Is it possible that this partnership you speak of will be between your two companies?_

Sansa had smiled and looked directly at the camera, and Tywin swore she was speaking directly at him.

“Mr. Lannister is a man I admire very much. He is well aware of my terms. I am confident in his ability to close the deal and make us both very, very happy.”

She turned and left, and Tywin felt his mouth quirk in a smile and a ball of lust roll through his body. She had done the impossible; soothed his bruised ego when she had cut their meeting short and piqued his interest. He had only had such a visceral reaction to one woman before, and he had married her even though she brought him nothing other than her love and devotion. He wondered what Sansa Stark would think of such thoughts of his. Was she a woman that would welcome a husband? Was there more to this partnership than just business?

Unaware that Kevan had been observing him the entire time, Tywin felt his body relax. She was everything he admired in a woman; intelligent, classy, and with a razor-sharp mind. And Sansa was not done with him. She had just announced, very publicly, that they were in negotiations. It would stop the vultures from descending and keep them away.

He had been debating sending her the article he had found on sustainable logging, and now after watching her speak to the media, he reached for his keyboard. He would deny it to his dying breath, but if someone searched his computer's search history, they would see that Tywin Lannister had spent an incredible amount of time over the past month learning everything there was to know about logging. And especially the kind of logging that Sansa Stark was interested in.

_Ms. Stark_

_I regret our meeting was cut short. _

_I too am confident in my ability to close the deal._

_Any deal. _

_In the meantime, you might find this interesting. _

_I certainly did._

_Regards,_

_Tywin Lannister_

Sansa grinned when she saw his name on the email. She had felt awful about cutting their day short. She knew she had connected with him, and even she saw the tiny twitch of displeasure in his stoic face when he'd seen the open-pit mining operation. Sansa wasn't ashamed of any of her family's businesses, but she wanted Tywin to understand the impact that resource extraction had on the land. She was looking forward to lunch with him and spending the afternoon negotiating with him.

Then she'd received that phone call from the police.

Rickon had been caught, high and drunk, breaking into a skateboard shop in downtown Winterfell. She'd been angry, embarrassed and at her wits end. When she had left Tywin, she phoned her Uncle Ben immediately. This had to stop. She couldn't continue to run around after her half-wild brother and run a multi-million-dollar company. Not when she knew the sharks were circling. She had to be on the top of her game every day, lest she made a single mistake and cost people their jobs. She was under a tremendous amount of stress, and Rickon was only adding to it. She wanted to rage some days that everything had been heaped on her shoulders, but she knew there was no one else. Arya barely answered her emails, and for all she knew, Bran had run off and joined a cult for all he spoke with her.

Benjen met her at the police station, and when they got back to Winterfell Manor, they had what Sansa called, the mother of all blowouts.

"Don't you understand? They'll take you from me, Ric. They'll take you and place you in foster care. With strangers Ric, if this keeps up."

He looked at her angrily, and she realized that nothing would get through until he was sober. Frustrated, she sent him to his room and looked at her Uncle, Ben.

He rubbed a hand down his face. "I think we should consider sending him to Camp Castle Black."

Sansa gasped. It was a place where juvenile delinquents and misbehaving youth were sent to shape up; the North's version of reform school. She shook her head, her heartbreaking at having to send him away.

"Sansa, you can't keep burning yourself out like this. It's not that bad of a place, and Jon's there right now. It's part of his duty with the military. It might be the best thing for him."

"Are you sure?" She asked, voice small and uncertain.

Ben wrapped her in a hug. "Sweetie, you've done an incredible job since all this was dumped on you. Something has got to give. Let's phone Jon."

When they got a hold of him and explained what was happening, Jon readily agreed to take him. He had no idea Rickon had been so much trouble for Sansa.

"San, it's what we do up here. We've got great councillors. My girlfriend specializes in childhood trauma." He also apologized for not helping more, but Sansa knew it in his case, he honestly couldn't. He had his duty to the military, and he couldn't leave.

Sansa tearfully agreed to send him, and within a week Rickon was on a plane heading North. It was only for the summer, but she hoped that Jon would be able to help and talk some sense into him. She hadn't been lying when she told Ric that he was one more screw up from being taken from her.

Once Ric was gone, it had left her nothing but time to concentrate on Stark Enterprises. She hadn't heard from Tywin and had worried she'd angered him when the press had gotten a hold of their meetings. She hoped he had understood her message. If the email was any indication, he had.

She waited a week before responding; after all, the game was afoot, again, and she intended to be a winner.

_Mr. Lannister,_

_I am pleasantly surprised you are so interested in sustainable forestry practices. _

_It speaks highly of a man who is willing to learn something new. _

_I regret the abruptness of our meeting ending as well._

_Perhaps next time, there will be time to discuss some of that knowledge you've acquired over the years. _

_I believe you owe me some tips. _

_From the (sustainable) forests of the North,_

_Sansa Stark_

Tywin felt his blood race when he saw her name pop up in his email. His phone had chimed, and he glanced down and saw who it was from.

He was stuck in an interminable board meeting, listening to his board members discuss quarterly profits. Other than the fact that Lannister Corp was doing exceedingly well, nothing had changed.

And that was when he realized that he was utterly bored in the south. Bored and lonely if his impatience to read her email was any indication.

His reputation down here was such that everyone bowed to him. A simple harsh look had the staff scurrying to move out of his way. Even his children, his disappointing offspring, seemed particularly insipid and dull compared to the fire and radiance that was Sansa Stark.

He might be frustrated that she wouldn't budge on her negotiations, but he admired her bravery and courage. And she didn't seem scared or intimidated by him. Indeed, after reading her latest email, she seemed to want to learn from him. That was a startling realization for Tywin. No one had ever come to him for advice, and he'd never had any inclination to share his vast knowledge with anyone before.

Kevan came into his office a few days later, a worried look on his face.

"What?"

"The Karstark's and the Umber's are planning on siding with the Bolton's to demand that Ms. Stark allow them to purchase the land her family has held in perpetuity around their mills. They're going to argue that she isn't competent to continue her father's forestry practices and that she is undermining their ability to make a profit."

Tywin swore, and Kevan raised his eyebrows. Tywin never let any emotion show but lately he seemed quite fascinated with this Sansa Stark in the North.

_Sansa,_

_It has come to my attention that you have traitors in your midst. At your board meeting this month, three Northern families are going to try to sabotage you and Stark Enterprises. The Bolton's, the Karstark's and the Umber's. _

_I couldn't in good conscience, after seeing the North and reading about your industry practices, allow this travesty to continue._

_Best of luck,_

_Tywin_

Sansa sucked in a harsh breath and cursed. Traitors! She knew that Roose Bolton was angry with her. He'd come at her hard to allow their mill and operators to cut more wood and she'd shut him down at every turn. The Board was filled with members loyal to Ned Stark, and this would be her first test if they would transfer their loyalty to her. She called an emergency meeting with the remaining members: Manderley, Tallhart, Cerwyn, Mormont, Glover and Reed. She explained what she had learned and what the Bolton's were planning on doing. Her Uncle sat to her right, and she promised the Board that she would run Stark Enterprises the way her father had.

"And what of Tywin Lannister?" one asked, more curious than angry.

She kept her face a mask and gave nothing away. "There are rich resources in our ground, but I will not give them away. Mr. Lannister is aware of my terms."

"And what are those terms, Ms. Stark?"

"51% of a partnership in a new company, a subsidiary of both Stark Ent, and Lannister Corp, to market and export those resources. I would retain the controlling vote on how and when those resources are harvested."

A murmur went around the table. These people had been loyal to Ned Stark, but he had been a systematic and practical man, unwilling to take any risks. They too knew the value that the North held and if Sansa could procure such a deal with the Lannister's it would make them all quite wealthy. She had won their full support.

_Tywin, _

_Thanks to you, the coup has been avoided._

_Now I owe you._

_Sansa_

Tywin grinned, and he was sure he face almost cracked from such emotion. It had been so long since he'd genuinely taken pleasure from helping someone the way he had her. He was happy she'd been able to get her Board in line before she was blindsided. He hated Roose Bolton and any chance he had to stick it to him; he would take. More to the point, he didn't like to think of her being taken advantage of.

_Sansa,_

_Well done. Tell me, how will you punish the Bolton's for their betrayal?_

_And have no fear, I will collect. _

_38%?_

_Tywin_

Sansa snorted at his latest offer and then let her fingers fly over the keyboard. It was late, she was at home, and had a glass of wine beside her. There was a warm feeling talking with him like this, but she wished she could text him. It would be more straightforward and more direct.

_Tywin,_

_I haven't decided. You wouldn't happen to have any tips, would you?_

_38%? That's just insulting. _

_Funny thing, I've heard there's something called texting. _

_It's faster._

_All the kids are doing it these days._

_Sansa_

Tywin was in his bedroom at his penthouse, his laptop on his bed and the business news in the background, when her email came. He grinned at her response.

_Sansa,_

_Are you insinuating I'm old?_

_39%_

_Tywin_

Sansa grinned. She had no issues with Tywin's age; it took nothing away from his good looks, his intensity and his intrigue. Nor her interest in him. And she realized she was interested. She tried to imagine the last man she had dated, Harry, compared to Tywin, and they were even in the same stratosphere.

_Tywin,_

_No, I was not insinuating anything. _

_If anything, your age is a plus. I find a certain man very intriguing. _

_55% and I'd let you be the Vice President of our new joint company. _

_I'm just wondering if an old lion can learn new tricks._

_Here is my number. Your move _

_Sansa_

She hit send before she could second guess herself and gulped down her wine. She wondered if he'd take her more than obvious hint text her. Then her phone buzzed, and she felt her nerves race. She looked at her phone and saw the out of area number, with the area code for Kings Landing. She swiped it open.

**Tywin**: Impressive, Ms. Stark. I think only two people have this number.

**Sansa**: What can I say? I'm not afraid to go after what I want.

**Tywin**: And what is it you want, Sansa?

**Sansa**: 51% shares in our new joint company and the title of president.

**Tywin**: LOL. Cheeky. Did I do that correctly, Ms. Stark? Has this old lion demonstrated that he's not quite ready to give up the ghost just yet? Don't worry; I can more than keep up with the kids these days.

Sansa grinned. Her heart raced, and she felt the desire thrum through her blood. Tywin Lannister was delicious.

**Sansa**: Oh, trust me, Mr. Lannister. You have more than demonstrated your skills. I'm excited to experience your… stamina.

Tywin laughed. It was a harsh and odd sound that filled the apartment. He could admit, it felt good to spar with her, and even he wasn't stupid enough to miss the double entendre behind her text messages.

**Tywin**: So, have you decided upon a penalty for those disloyal to you?

**Sansa**: Is it necessary?

**Tywin**: Absolutely. They must know that you are serious Sansa. They need to know not to cross you again. Tell me what your gut instinct says.

**Sansa**: 20% of their earnings for the next six months.

**Tywin**: Good girl.

**Sansa**: I have to admit; I don't like this part of the job.

Tywin frowned at that. He tried to understand that but was having a hard time grasping it. After all, he was legendary for destroying two families from the Westerlands that had been stealing from Lannister Corp for years.

He must have waited too long to respond, because her next text was telling him goodnight, and thanking him.

He sent her back a quick goodnight and lost himself in thoughts of the past.

He'd been younger than her when he'd found out what Reyne and Tarbeck were doing while his father fucked his latest mistresses. And he'd utterly destroyed them once he'd wrestled control of the company away from his father. It was one of the pillars on which he'd built his fearsome reputation. He hoped she would stay strong and punish those who had sought to harm her. It was the only way to bring the unruly families of the North under her complete control.

When he laid in bed that night, there was something about the idea that she now had direct access to him that he loved. He wondered who would be the first to text the other. Only Kevan had his cell phone number. He hadn't even hesitated to contact her on that one. And then Tywin realized he wanted her to have it. He wanted her to have exclusive access to him, and him to her. This negotiation, he realized, was about much more than the resources of the North. He was beginning to suspect that the most important thing in the North, might be Sansa Stark herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Tywin lasted three days before he used his newfound texting powers to check in with Sansa.

**Tywin**: How go preparations for the Board meeting?

He hit send before he could even second guess himself. He was sitting in his office, alone, having just gotten out of a meeting with his family. It was getting harder to pretend that he was interested in their lives.

Cersei and her husband, the boorish, fat, and ill-mannered Robert Baratheon were threatening their third divorce. Tywin had no idea why they insisted on staying together. He had advised her to leave him when his private investigators had found his first mistress and bastard. His daughter had too much pride and had stayed.

Tyrion was married to a former prostitute. He insisted she was a madame, but Tywin knew that was just a euphemism for what she'd done to earn a living. Jaime, his most disappointing child, was playing house in the Westerlands with his enormous wife and their brood of children. He had cut himself off entirely from the Lannister family, and nothing Tywin could do would bring him back into the fold.

**Sansa**: Truth?

**Tywin**: Sansa, I am only ever interested in the truth.

**Sansa**: Stressful. That's the truth,Tywin. There is something off about the Bolton's.

Tywin frowned at that statement. Once again, her instincts had proven to be correct. He knew Roose to be a particularly stern man, but he'd heard rumours, as one did, about his son. Tywin pressed a button and was immediately put through to the man he used. He was gruff and completely anti-social, but the man got results.

"Clegane."

"It's Tywin. I have a new assignment. I'll text you the details. It will require you to go North."

Sandor Clegane grunted. He'd go anywhere the Great Lion needed, for the amount he paid him. He wondered who the Great Lion had him looking into now.

**Tywin**: Trust your instincts, but it must be done, Sansa. If you want to command the respect your father did.

**Sansa**: Can you hear me sighing through the phone? Have to run. Thanks for checking in.

Tywin felt a small ball of warmth spread through him. It had been a long time since someone had thanked him for supporting them. He found he liked it. And he felt a small measure of relief that he had Clegane on his way North. If anyone could handle things there, it would be him. Tywin was drawn to Sansa, but he also knew he had to time his move perfectly to take advantage of both whatever was happening between them, and what he wanted professionally. He also knew she was still grieving the loss of her parents. It had only been four months.

* * *

  
Sansa sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She had three days until the Board meeting from hell, where she would have to stand up to the Bolton's, Karstark's and Umber's. She knew that taking 20% of their profits for the next six months was the correct thing to do. It was the ONLY thing to do. Still, there was something about Roose Bolton's pale eyes that made her shiver, and his son. Gods, if she never had to lay eyes on Ramsey Bolton again, it would be too soon.

She'd talked with Jon almost every week since Rickon had gone North. Her brother was doing alright; he still had a lot of anger and grief, but Jon felt when he came back to Winterfell, he'd be better for Sansa. That was two weeks away, and she was nervous about that as well.

She'd opened her parents' bedroom the other day, which was a significant first step she told herself. She'd phoned Jeyne in a crying jag ten minutes later. Her friend, bless her, arrived at Winterfell with wine and brownies. Jeyne found her on the floor of her parents' bedroom.

"I don't know how to do this?" Sansa said, her face a mask of grief and sorrow. Jeyne wrapped her in her arms and just held her. That night she spent the night with Sansa and promised she'd come back on the weekend and help Sansa start to go through her parents things.

There were many nights when Sansa worked late only because the thought of wandering through the monstrosity of Winterfell Manor by herself was too depressing. She tried texting her sister, needing to talk to someone, anyone in her family, but Arya was out of cell service, traipsing around Essos. They had never been close, but Sansa had never felt so alone. She couldn't even begin to speak with Bran. She thought he must be medicated or had some illness the way he never reacted to anything.

She wondered how she was supposed to do all this?

She knew she was barely making it as CEO, even though she'd managed to hold Tywin Lannister at bay. He might not have negotiated a deal with her for resources, but Sansa was afraid he'd become more important to her than almost anyone else right now. With him, she could be herself. He understood what she was facing in business. He intrigued her, and he challenged her, and he dragged her out of her grief. He was the bright spot in her life that was consumed by work, responsibility and deadlines.

Sansa sighed and eyed her wardrobe critically. Today was the day she would confront the traitors on her board. Sansa needed every advantage she could get. She worried her lip, looking at her choices. She sighed, knowing that she would have to carve some time out of her schedule to go shopping one day. That didn't help the problem today.

Suddenly, her phone chimed.

**Tywin**: Classic is the best choice.

Sansa smiled and felt something warm constrict in her heart. She wondered how he did that. It seemed like he knew exactly what she needed to hear.

**Sansa**: How did you know?

**Tywin**: I'll never reveal my tricks. Best of luck today, Ms. Stark.

**Sansa**: Thank you.

She smiled and reached for the one she knew she looked amazing in. Unsurprisingly, it was the suit she had worn for the first meeting with Tywin. It brought back fond memories. She realized that even during that first meeting, the spark between them had been there. She wondered if she was crazy to feel this way about him. She didn't think she could trust him. He was still Tywin Lannister, and utterly ruthless; more legend than man at this point in the world of Westeros's rich and famous. But she did feel something for him.

When Sansa marched into the board room that morning, she knew she could do this. She'd decided she'd start higher and let the Bolton's, Karstark's and Umber's scramble to bring her down. She could, if she wanted, shut production down permanently for them, although she knew that would harm their workers more than it would touch the wealthy families themselves.

She was the last to arrive, purposefully, and the following three hours demonstrated to everyone in the room that Sansa Stark was not here to play. She was entirely in control of Stark Enterprises and would ruthlessly deal with anyone who stood in her way.

She watched as Roose Bolton's face tightened in rage when she realized he had been caught. She tried to avoid his son, but Ramsay was there. He was licking his lips and looking at her in a way that had a chill run down her spine.

The Karstark's and the Umber's folded first, and without their backing, Roose was left with nothing. He very angrily, and very grudgingly agreed to a 30% fine.

She stood and loomed over the men before her; the only other woman was Maege Mormont, and she had been one of Sansa's staunchest supporters throughout this entire transition.

"I realize none of us could have foreseen the circumstances that led to me standing before you but make no mistake. I have no plans of abandoning my position as CEO of Stark Enterprises. In fact, under my leadership, I plan to ensure that my father's company is well-positioned to take advantage of every opportunity that comes our way.”

"Does that include taming the Great Lion? Tell us, Ms. Stark, are you fucking him to get him to bend to your will, or just sucking his cock for fun?"

Shocked faces rang the boardroom table at Ramsay's outburst. He sat there with a smug look on his face. He had known precisely the reaction he would illicit with such a crude statement. And he had done so purposefully. Roose reddened and then dragged his son from the room, apologizing to Sansa and Benjen, ready to murder him. The other board members looked uncomfortable, and the meeting soon broke up.

Both the Karstark's and Umber's tried to apologize. Sansa froze them with a look. "I don't trust you. You need Stark Enterprises more than we need you. The next time I catch a whiff of you moving against me, I'll destroy you." Sansa thought that Tywin would be particularly pleased with that line and she smiled internally thinking about how proud he would be of her today.

Even still, she saw something flash across Rickard Karstark's face, and he leaned in. "The Bolton's, Ms. Stark. Do not trust them." There was real fear in his eyes, and she began to get a funny feeling. She hadn't questioned why the two families before he had sided with the Bolton's; only reacted when she learned they had.

"Have they done something to you, Mr. Karstark?" She saw him look around, and then he shook his head, but she could tell there was something more to the situation than first presented. It gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She shook his hand. "As long as I have your loyalty now, Mr. Karstark." He nodded.

"You do."

Sansa nodded and saw them out when Willem Manderley slipped in.

"Great job San," he said and hugged her. He was the second youngest board member next to her. His father rarely left White Harbour and trusted his son implicitly to represent their interests here. Sansa and Willem had been friends since childhood. It felt good to have someone touch her, and she squeezed him back.

"I'm so glad you were here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, San." He tugged on her hair. Then his face got serious. "So, about Saturday night…"

She groaned and glared at him. It was the annual Winterfell charity event of the season, one that was heavily sponsored by Stark Enterprises and one she could not miss. She and Willem had decided to go together as friends and to ward off any unwanted advances. Sansa knew he liked a woman in the far North, and she, well, up until a couple of weeks ago, she would have said she'd had no interested in the opposite sex. Now, however, her thoughts turned to Tywin Lannister, and she wondered what he might have said if she were to invite him. Then she shook her head; she was ridiculous. There was no way that he would come North to go to a stupid charity dinner and dance with her.

"What?" she said and crossed her arms.

"So that woman I'm interested in? Well, she'd kind of going to be in town…" Willem looked both hopeful and miserable that he was bailing on her.

Sansa sighed. Who was she to stand in the way of true love? "Fine," she said and waved a hand. Willem hugged her and told her she was the best. She rolled her eyes and thought of another lonely night, going solo. It was Thursday; the gala was Saturday. There was no way she'd find a date in time. Then her phone rang, and she was once again consumed with the work of being a CEO.

* * *

The email from Sandor Clegane was troubling. The man had a knack for finding out everyone's dirty little secrets, and the Bolton's, especially this vile Ramsay character, was full of deep, dark ones. Added to that, Sandor indicated that the man had made a crude comment towards Sansa at the end of the Board meeting. Tywin seethed at the thought of a man like Ramsay Bolton laying a single hand on her. He seemed to have a taste for torture; both sexual and physical and liked to mark and maim his victims. It was only his father's power and influence that had kept him from jail. Tywin told Sandor to stick to Sansa as close as possible. Something was going on in the North that he didn't like.

He glanced at his phone for the hundredth time. He knew her board meeting had ended hours ago, and a part of him, a part he rarely examined, had hoped that she would have sent him a text message to at least tell him how things had gone. But there had been nothing and a part of Tywin was extraordinarily disappointed at her lack of communication.

He was still lost in thoughts when he poured himself a scotch and settled into a chair in his living space, his penthouse as dark as his thoughts. He wondered if he had misjudged the entire situation. He had thought that they were working towards something; and not just a business deal. She was the first woman in years that had captured and held his attention. So lost in his musings, he barely realized that his phone was ringing. He glanced down and saw that it was her and swiped it open.

"Ms. Stark."

"Hi."

Pause. He thought he heard water splashing and glanced at the clock. It was late, almost 11 pm.

"I'm sorry if this is inappropriate. I just had a hell of a day, and texting seemed like too much work, but I wanted to let you know how things went."

Tywin felt the tight band that had been gripping his chest loosen.

"This is fine, Sansa." He'd even gentled his voice.

"Tell me, how did things go?"

He sat back, sipping his drink and listened to her tell him about the meeting. She was especially pleased with herself when she told him about the 30% penalty.

"Good girl," he all but purred to her, and he heard her breath catch. It had been a long time since he'd set out to make a woman's blood heat, but he was half-hard and aching to touch her, and he was 800 miles away from her. He was sure she was in the bath if the continued splashing were anything to go by. He was lost in thoughts of her long legs and limbs covered in soapy water when she mentioned her date abandoning her this weekend.

His eyes narrowed.

"What date?" If Sansa had been in his penthouse, she would have seen his entire body go rigid with jealousy and anger. But she wasn't.

"Oh, this huge charity event. I can't miss it, because I'm a Stark and we sponsor it. I was going with my friend since the woman he likes wasn't able to make it. Only now she can, and I have to go solo. Do you know how difficult it is to find a man that has a tuxedo ready to go and won't make a complete fool of me?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I have a tuxedo, Sansa. Several in fact."

Silence dominated the call as Tywin waited. He'd laid the offer down; now it would be up to her to either accept, and move whatever this was forward, or reject him. He'd never felt like so much had been riding on a single sentence.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But it's so far away…. Winterfell."

He chuckled softly. "Sansa, I have a private jet. And no plans for Saturday night." It was true; while there were events that he regularly attended in Kings Landing, art shows, museum openings, charity events, he did so solo and with great reluctance.

"You would want to?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Sansa smiled. "Ok, but I insist you stay at Winterfell Manor. I have twenty empty rooms, Tywin and it's the least I can do for you rescuing me from my dateless shame."

"I would be delighted to see your home, Sansa."

"Thank you, Tywin," came her soft voice.

"Your welcome. Get some sleep. I will see you on Saturday."

Sansa hung up and grinned. Then she squealed. Tywin Lannister was flying North, to accompany her on a date! On Saturday! She felt the excitement and nerves settle in her, and she realized that for the first time since her parents passed away; she was truly, profoundly looking forward to something. She wondered just how good Tywin Lannister would look in a tuxedo, and then she wondered what it would be like to share space with him at Winterfell Manor. The house was huge, but still. He would be here. And she couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're flying to Winterfell for a date?" Kevan asked Tywin incredulously the next day when Tywin informed his brother of his weekend plans.

Tywin nodded.

Kevan shook his head. He had yet to meet Sansa Stark, but one thing was sure. She had the old lion's interest.

"It is a charity event," Tywin said by way of explanation as if he regularly flew 800 miles to attend such things. Kevan could hardly recall the last time he had been able to get Tywin to one in King’s Landing without him complaining. Loudly.

"She must be something," Kevan muttered, and Tywin's eyes narrowed.

"She is."

Kevan smiled and held up his hands. His brother was a harsh man, and there weren't that many people that he had ever allowed to get close to him. Kevan would never have imagined that now, at almost sixty, there was someone who had finally intrigued him enough for him to make such an effort.

Tywin was not at a point where he was comfortable saying anything more about Sansa; even to his brother with whom he was closest. He was still unsure exactly what was happening between him and Sansa Stark, and the newness of it was something he was savouring. 

Before he had left for work today, he looked at the tuxedos he owned and decided the traditional approach was best. He wracked his brain for the perfect gift to bring her. They were not at a point where he might bring her jewels and flowers seemed too obvious. Tywin Lannister was not an obvious man. 

And then he grinned. He knew the perfect gift for Ms. Stark. He spent the remainder of his day ensuring everything was ready for tomorrow night, including the car he had ordered. Right before he left the office, he received a phone call from Sandor Clegane.

"Twelve."

Tywin felt his stomach roil. Sandor had pushed hard to discover more about Ramsay Bolton after the board meeting yesterday. It was odd that Sansa hadn't told him about the young man's outburst, but perhaps when they were alone, she would open up to him.

"There are twelve missing women in Deepwood Motte that I can link to him in some way," Sandor's gruff voice continued.

"Do you have eyes on her now?" Tywin asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Sansa's safety is your top priority. I will be there tomorrow."

Tywin stewed on this information. He wondered if he should tell her and then knew she would be outraged when Tywin revealed the man he had guarding her without her knowledge or consent. It was for her own good, but still. He shook his head, more positive than ever that Ramsay Bolton was a dangerous and unhinged man. And that he had Sansa in his sights.

More than ever, Tywin was beyond relieved he would be seeing her in the flesh tomorrow. He knew he needed to see her to assure himself she was safe and remained unharmed. He didn't even want to consider what he might do should someone harm her. He restlessly looked at his watch and knew the next twenty-four hours would drag until he could see her again.

* * *

Sansa stood in front of her closet, debating what to wear. She glanced at her watch and saw she had half an hour before Tywin was set to arrive. Jeyne had come and done her hair and makeup, and Sansa, just in case things took an unexpected turn, had spent a good hour removing every last follicle of hair from places she didn't want them to be.

While she would generally work her hair in some complicated and elegant knot, tonight her and Jeyne had decided to curl it in loose waves, so it ran down her back like a fiery red waterfall. She knew it was a stunning look, and she was out to wow the man coming to her door in… crap…. 27 minutes.

She debated red. She had a magnificent red dress. She knew the colours of the Lannister's were red and gold, but she shook her head. She'd already gotten him here, and he was on her territory now. That meant she needed to prove to him that she was the strong and powerful woman he seemed to think she was. Black was classic, and she looked excellent in it with her colouring and her hair, but her hands slipped past that dress to finger a soft silvery-grey gown that she had purchased but never worn. It had been a ridiculous expenditure, and her mother had been unimpressed at the price tag, but when Sansa had seen the haute couture gown in Kings Landing, she knew she had to have it. There were sheer panels that sparkled with what almost looked like snowflakes and the bodice hugged her trim figure before it flared out at the bottom. The top cupped her breasts, and the shoulders were accented pieces with lace and more beading. The best part of the dress was that it left her elegant back bare and she hoped that someone might decide to rest his hand there throughout the evening. The entire dress was a complete showstopper, and Sansa grinned. She would look like the Northerner she was. She was slipping into a matching pair of stiletto heels when her phone chimed.

**Tywin**: 5 minutes away

Sansa felt the butterflies dance in her stomach and grabbed a wrap, and her purse, fluffed her hair and went down the stairs. Thankfully, their long-time housekeeper Mordane, was there to let Tywin in. When she walked down the stairs, his eyes were instantly drawn to her. She saw him suck in a breath, and he made a subtle tiny adjustment, and she knew he was captivated.

She smiled as she descended the stairs, and when she reached him, she offered him her cheek.

"Tywin," she all but breathed his name.

"Sansa." He pressed his lips to her cheek and lingered a moment too long to be proper. She swore he could hear her heart hammering if he listened close enough.

When she stood back, she drank him in. Some men were just born to wear tuxes. Tywin Lannister was one such man much to her delight.

"You look stunning," he said, immediately proud of her choice of dress. No one would mistake this goddess for anything but the Northern Queen she intended to be.

"As do you."

He handed her a small envelope, and she opened it immediately.

"I thought flowers might be too mundane."

Inside was an initiation for her to come and visit the Westerlands. When her eyes widened, he all but smirked at her.

"You've shown me yours, as they say…"

"Tywin, this is… wow… I mean. Yes, of course, I'd love to see the West. This is incredible." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm, which she willingly accepted.

She nodded to Mordane who would close the house and be off until Tuesday and let Tywin escort her to the elegant car idling in her long-rounded driveway.

When she was seated, he asked for directions, and she willingly gave them to him. Then he asked for a run-down of the players tonight.

"It's just a charity event, Tywin," she told him, and he gave her a look.

"Every single thing you do, you should be thinking about how it might advance your position, Sansa. There will be some of the wealthiest families from the North and indeed from the neighbouring regions here tonight if my sources are correct."

Sansa frowned. His sources?

When she asked, he gave her a look.

"I never attend any event without knowing every person who has RSVP'd. Did you know that both Stannis Baratheon and Petyr Baelish will be here tonight?"

"No, I didn't." She had denied both men access to her because she was too busy dealing with the one she was currently seated beside.

He nodded. "They believe this to be a way to approach you, even indirectly."

She sighed. "It never ends does it."

"No, it does not. The sooner you learn that the easier the game is to play."

She nodded and realized he was giving her the advice that they had discussed. She could only hope to be at his level one day. He indeed was a master of the craft.

When they arrived, only slightly late, Tywin held her hand as he escorted her from the car. Right before they made their entrance, he leaned into her space.

"While we may never truly take a break from our roles as CEO's Sansa, make no mistake, this is a date. You are here with me, and I with you. I warn you now; I'm a possessive man. Is this a problem for you?"

She felt the shiver of lust slink through her body, and she turned so she could meet his gaze. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"No." She saw the approval in his eyes and the desire as well. Then she turned her head and felt his hand at the small of her back.

"Showtime my wolf," he murmured, and she pasted a smile on her face, her mind fully and entirely occupied by him as the world erupted into flashbulbs of delight at the presence of Sansa Stark on the arm of Tywin Lannister.

* * *

Dinner was a staid affair. Sansa's Uncle Benjen was seated at her one side, along with her Uncle Edmure and his wife Roslin, her Uncle whom they called the Blackfish, her friend Willem and his date and Dacey Mormont and her date. All the people at the table were loyal to the Starks and Sansa.

It wasn't until the mingling portion of the evening when the silent auction began, and the tables had been cleared that the real fireworks began.

True to his word, Tywin never left her side. Sansa had just finished talking with the Tallharts when she heard a slight cough and stiffened ever so slightly. She'd know that sound anywhere. It was her mother's childhood friend, Petyr Baelish. She would never admit it to anyone, but the man unnerved her. There was something in his eyes that was untrustworthy and …. creepy. Tywin felt her stiffen and stroked her back, and she relaxed before she turned.

She was stunned. Standing beside Petyr was her ex-boyfriend of three dates, Harry Harding. He grinned at her, and she remembered when she had thought it had been cute and endearing. Now, comparing him to the man that stood beside her, she knew he would have been nothing more than a summer fling. There was no doubt which of the two men made her blood race. Though, he clearly misunderstood Tywin's presence by her side, because he pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips to her cheek, as Tywin growled.

She extricated herself and sent him an apologetic grin at her reluctance to return his embrace. She stepped back and reached for Tywin's hand, linking them together for the first time publicly. Tywin squeezed her hand tightly, and she looked at him. She could see the anger in his face, directed towards Harry. She shook her head slightly as if to say he had nothing to be worried about.

"Hi, Harry. It's great to see you. Harry Harding, my date, Tywin Lannister. Tywin, Harry Harding. Harry and I went on a few dates in Kings Landing last April."

Harry's face fell.

"Really, Sansa? Him? I thought, well, I mean, I was giving you time after your parents died." She could see the disgust and judgement in his eyes.

Sansa’s smile dimmed. She hadn't heard from Harry once in the past four and a half months. There was no way he could claim she'd ever indicated she wanted him to wait for her.

"She's been busy, running Stark Enterprises," Tywin cut in. He held out his hand to the young man, who shook it reluctantly. He seemed to be pouting. "She has done a wonderful job." 

Sansa's eyebrows arched and she barely kept her mouth from dropping open. Tywin Lannister was known to rarely speak highly of people in public or private.

Harry grimaced and looked as if he'd swallowed something sour.

"Sansa, sweetling," Petyr's voice cut the tension, oozing out of his mouth.

Sansa barely suppressed a shudder. Tywin felt it and kept her by his side, pulling her even closer.

"Baelish," Tywin ground out, making it so that Sansa didn't have to touch him.

"Tywin Lannister. The Great Lion himself. A pleasure, as always," Baelish said, each word more insincere than the last. "I see you have staked your claim."

Sansa stiffened, and Tywin let out a dangerous little growl.

Petyr was shaking his head at her like she were some errant child, and she felt her blood heat.

"I must confess, my dear; I expected better from Catelyn Stark's daughter."

Tywin leaned down. He could see that the band was starting to play, and he knew the first dance would be a waltz. They always were at these events. He needed to get her away from Baelish before they both made a scene.

"My dear, care to dance?"

She shot him a grateful look. "Yes."

"Petyr, Harry," Tywin said, effectively dismissing both men, as he guided her to the dance floor. They had to be the only couple there, and all eyes were glued to them. When he brought her into his arms, he leaned down.

"Do you know how to dance, Sansa?"

She smiled at him, and it was brilliant. "Yes. And this time, I'll let you lead."

He let a small smile loose on his face, and then the music started, and he led her through the steps, sweeping her across the floor and capturing the attention of everyone there. They were a sight; two tall, influential, beautiful people wrapped up in each other's arms. Tywin was more than proficient on the ballroom dance floor, and Sansa wondered what he wasn't good at. She let herself forget for a moment that there were people outside the circle of his arms that wanted a piece of her, and instead, let herself be swept away by him and the romance of the moment. When the band ended, she glanced around and was stunned to realize that they had essentially performed solo for the entire event. Not a single other couple had joined them. Thunderous applause sounded throughout the room.

"Now that will be all anyone will be talking about," he said, leading her from the dance floor. She wanted to be embarrassed at such a display, but her romantic heart had loved it. It was almost like a scene from a movie.

"That was incredible," she said, and he agreed, stroking her bareback.

This entire evening had done nothing but confirm to Tywin that Sansa Stark was a woman worthy of him. She fit on his arm like no one had since Joanna. And he wanted more. Much, much more.

Sansa spotted her Uncles, and Tywin left her with them, sure she'd be safe in the time he needed to use the restroom. When he returned, he tried to find her, but the three men he'd left her with were by themselves, and she was nowhere to be seen. He felt a slight shiver of fear and looked around the room and spotted her red hair in the crowd. She was with a dark-haired man, and he appeared to be dragging her to an exit. She was trying to resist him, but Tywin could see the man had an iron grip on her wrist. He stalked through the crowd to get to her, and it was only moments when he was almost upon them.

"I see you flashing that cunt for the southern lion. Does that old man stick his dick in your pretty mouth Sansa? Don't you know you're not supposed to sully yourself with those from outside the North?"

"You disgust me," Sansa retorted, still wiggling and trying to getaway.

"Oh, my dear, I'll do much more than that before I'm done with you."

Tywin saw red. He lengthened his stride and shoved the man off of her, breaking his hold because he'd come upon them unaware.

She spun and threw herself into his arms, and Ramsay Bolton smirked at Tywin before he hurriedly left through the exit, he had been dragging her too.

"Shhhhhh," Tywin said, trying to calm both him and her. The band had been playing a lively number, and the lights had dimmed. Almost no one had seen what had happened but for him.

"Take me home," she all but demanded of him, and he nodded. He gathered their things and made it to the exit. When they were in his car, he could see that she was shaking, and he reached out and clasped her hand. It wasn't until they were back at Winterfell Manor, him having grabbed his overnight bag when he followed her into the massive kitchen when he saw the bruising on her wrists.

He swore. They were an angry purple and red as if Bolton had tried to inflict as much pain on her as possible. She grabbed some frozen vegetables from the freezer and put them on her wrist.

Then she met Tywin's eyes.

He was furious. "He's deranged, Sansa."

She nodded.

He debated what to do. If he called in Sandor and revealed both what he knew, and that he'd had a man looking out for her, he'd break some of the trust between them. But one look at her wrists, and he knew he had no choice. Her safety was more important than her anger. She had to be alive to be angry, and Tywin wasn't sure that Ramsay Bolton would stop until he had harmed her beyond all reason. He took out his phone and ordered Sandor to the house.

"Who is that?"

Tywin sighed and met her gaze. "When I discovered that the Bolton's were going to betray you, I had a feeling. So, I sent my man here."

"What has he been doing Tywin?" Her voice was chipped ice; it was so cold, her normally warm eyes frigid.

He didn't respond. He heard the knock at the door and went to answer it. He let Sandor into the house, having forgotten for a moment just how large and scary he was. He wondered what Sansa would think of him?

When they made it back to the kitchen, Sansa gasped a bit at the man's ruined face and then schooled her features back into a remote mask. Tywin had to give her credit; most women would be a hysterical mess right now. But not Sansa.

"This is Sandor Clegane. He is my most trusted man. He has been looking out for your safety, while at the same time investigating Ramsay Bolton."

Sansa startled at this bit of information. Sandor slid a file across the table to Sansa. He laid a large hand on it before she could open it.

"I warn you, what's in there, well, it's not pretty. I've seen some bad shit in my day and this guy…" Sandor trailed off, and Sansa nodded and then flipped open the file. She thought she might be sick by the time she got to the picture of the third body.

Tywin watched her and saw her skin pale further until she was almost chalky.

"And you think he's the one responsible for these women?" She could barely get the words past her mouth.

Tywin and Sandor nodded.

She met their eyes.

"Please find whatever rooms you'd like for the night. I need space." She turned and left the kitchen.

Tywin wanted to run after her, but he knew it would be pointless tonight. If he had been in her shoes, he would have demanded the same thing. He wondered how significant the damage was, and if he'd ruined any chance, he might have had with her with his dishonesty. Then he looked to Sandor.

"Find somewhere to bunk down," and left to find his own space. He was angry at himself, Ramsay and the circumstances. But more, he was worried that he'd chased her away and she might never want anything to do with him again.

Sansa was in a daze. She had known there was something off about Ramsay; she didn't think it was something so awful. The pictures made her sick, and when she got to her room, she ran to her bathroom and vomited into the toilet until there was nothing left.

Then she drew a bath and sunk into the water that was so hot it was almost scalding. She needed to feel clean. When she finally felt the water cool, she dressed in her baggiest sweatpants and oldest sweater and curled up in her bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight, haunted by what she had seen.

And then her thoughts drifted to the man in her home somewhere. Tywin Lannister. She was hurt, she could admit, that he hadn't told her about the man he had sent to watch her. She knew that he wasn't spying on her in a corporate sense; she had seen the genuine fear, concern and worry in Tywin's eyes tonight for her and about the Ramsay situation. But she couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't told her. She knew she'd need to confront him about that tomorrow.

She must have eventually slept because she woke up tired and disorientated. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 am. She reached for her phone and saw a single text message. It has been sent at midnight.

**Tywin**: When you're ready, I'd like to explain.

She smiled a bit at the sentence. Not an apology. She knew her lion wouldn't; that wasn't the man he was. And then she felt some of the ice in her heart melt when she realized that she already was starting to know the very complicated man that was Tywin Lannister. She also realized she had begun to think of him as hers, and wondered if she was about to get her heart stomped on.

**Sansa**: Where are you?

**Tywin**: Kitchen

She roused herself, and not even looking in the mirror and wound her hair into a messy bun. She changed into yoga pants and a flowing top and then wandered downstairs. She stopped to observe the man in her kitchen.

He was so handsome he stole her breath away. There was something about him; he radiated power, decisiveness and competence. She was drawn to all those things, but she didn't want to be swallowed up by them. This conversation would be an important test in their relationship because she could no longer deny it. If things were to progress, they would need to establish exactly what this was beyond mere business rivals jockeying for the best position. This entire relationship had veered into the personal.

She entered the kitchen and slipped onto a stool. Tywin had known she was there, and he handed her a cup of coffee. She gratefully wrapped her hands around it.

"I won't say sorry because I'm not Sansa. I am a harsh and demanding man, and I've been alone most of my life. I am used to doing whatever I want, getting what I want and not asking anyone for permission. Or forgiveness."

She held his gaze.

"And, your safety is not something I will negotiate. It will always come first."

She swallowed. Then she spoke. Her voice was soft in the early morning.

"I understand about my safety. But Tywin, if this, whatever this is, is to have any chance, I need honestly. Even when it is brutal and crappy and you'd rather I not know. I can't be with someone; I can't do this with someone if I don't trust them."

He met her gaze, gold-green eyes to Tully blue. He gave her a curt nod.

"I will try, Sansa."

She felt the small knot of worry in her stomach release.

"Where is Sandor?"

Tywin made a vague gesture. "Out exploring the grounds. I told him I needed time to speak with you."

She smiled. "Well, he might as well move in. I have space, and to be honest, it would make me feel better having him here. Rickon's set to come home next weekend, and we could use the company."

Tywin snorted at the idea of Sandor being company for anyone. The man barely said two words. But he would feel infinitely better with him living here as well. He nodded.

"Want the tour?" She asked, and Tywin nodded. He held out his hand, needing to see if she still wanted him, and was relieved when she took his in hers. It seemed she was more forgiving than he was, and he hadn't chased her off with his overbearing need to see that she was safe.

There were very few places in all of Westeros that could rival Casterly Rock, but Winterfell Manor might be one of them. It was an astounding estate, and Tywin found himself enjoying her tour immensely.

Jaime and his wife and their five children had all but taken over the Rock. Tywin had never been able to bring himself to live there after Joanne died.

But he was a man that liked grand things, and Winterfell Manor was indeed a magnificent estate. Ned Stark's study and library were his favourite rooms, and he told Sansa. She smiled sadly.

"I spent hours in here talking with my Dad, watching him work." He could see the grief, still fresh and genuine in her voice and face and wrapped her in a hug. She burrowed into him, and he thanked the gods he hadn't fucked it up with her entirely.

Later she curled into him as they sat in the great room. She napped lightly, and he was happy; she was comfortable with him. He knew they would have to discuss Ramsay at some point but pushed it aside until Sandor came back. He'd been sent to retrieve his things, now that he was moving in.

Tywin needed to get back to Kings Landing; he had a meeting he couldn't miss. But he was already working out how to move himself North. He knew this was where his future was. He knew he was invested in this woman at his side. She was as much a part of this region as the riches in the grounds she owned. She would wither in a place like Kings Landing, and he was all but done with the south. He'd known it for an age now. It was almost as if he'd been waiting for her to open his eyes and to how boring his life had become down there.

He made Sansa promise she would listen to Sandor, and she nodded. Her wrists had been aching all day, and Tywin had lightly stroked them and pressed soft kisses to them. They were both worried about when Ramsay might strike next, and she promised to file a report with the police tomorrow.

She made him promise that he would inform her of what they learned about the Bolton's. When he finally dragged himself away from her, he brushed the softest kiss against her lips.

"Be safe until I come back."

"You're coming back?"

He arched an eyebrow and gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes, Sansa. Give me some time to arrange things in the south." He could see the relief in her body and knew he'd move heaven and earth to get back to her. She seemed to be as alone as he was, and he could feel the constant tug to be near her.

She nodded and then hugged him hard as he was leaving. When he got to his car, he glanced back at her, standing framed by the large house, and felt as if he were leaving a part of himself behind. He met Sandor's gaze and knew the big man would do everything he could to protect her. Then, before he could make a fool of himself, he slid in his car and drove away, his mind already occupied with the incredible amount of tasks before him Tywin would need to complete before he could make Winterfell his home. He had a mere taste of Sansa Stark, and he wanted more. She was his, and he had no intention of ever letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

After Tywin left, Sansa wandered through the house to find Sandor. The big man had hardly said two words to her, and now they would be living together. She wondered how Rickon would react when he came back and found the scarred man living here, and then shook her head. If it kept them safe from Ramsay, it would be worth it.

Sandor had taken the smallest guest room and he was busy unpacking his things.

He'd spent the better part of the last two weeks watching Sansa Stark, and imagined she was angry that he was here. His face, a present from his cruel and twisted brother, was a mess, and he knew he made her uncomfortable. He'd try to be as unobtrusive as possible, and hopefully, they would be able to get Ramsay on something, so he'd be in jail and away from her. The guy was a psychopath of that Sandor was 100% certain. And he'd set his sights on Sansa. Sandor felt every protective instinct he had, rise when it came to her and her safety.

He heard the subtle knock on the door and then she pushed inwards.

"Hi," she said and sent him a small smile.

He jolted a bit, not remembering the last time someone had looked at him that way. Most people avoided his face at all possible costs.

"Hi."

He was not a man of many words. He watched as she sighed and stepped further into the room. She wrinkled her nose.

"There are larger rooms. I have so many…"

He waved a giant hand. "It's fine."

She nodded. They stared at one another.

"So, I was thinking. We are now reluctant roommates, and we should get to know one another."

Sandor felt a wave a pure horror wash over him. Get to know one another? What the fuck did that mean? He was here to protect her. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize she was still chirping away.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. I'll see you then, Mr. Clegane."

Before he could tell her no, she was out the door, and he was fucked. How would he sit through dinner with her?

Reluctantly, and only because he was afraid, she would search him out, Sandor made his way to the kitchen 58 minutes later. Sansa smiled at him as he walked in, and he shuffled to the vast island. She slid a plate of chicken stir-fry and rice in front of him and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you might like," she said by way of explanation and then joined him with her plate.

He stared at her. No one in his entire life had treated him this way. He was a freak; a scarred menace to be mocked and stared at. He was not invited to sit at the Queen's table and eat dinner with her.

She smiled gently at him and tucked into her food, and he did the same, lest she thought he was rude.

"I don't much feel like eating either. My mind can't stop thinking about Ramsay," she told him, and he grunted.

"I'll keep you safe. Have to go to the police first thing tomorrow, little bird. Let them know what he did to you."

She grinned. "Little bird?"

He swore. She smiled wider, and Sandor knew exactly why Tywin Lannister, the most powerful man in Westeros, was falling hard and fast for this woman by his side.

"For fuck sakes. You chirp all these niceties. Don't waste your breath on me. I'm just here to keep you safe."

"Sandor," she said, laying her hand on his massive forearm, "You're more than just that. I can't thank you enough for moving in here, uprooting your life to make sure I'm safe. After what Ramsay did, well," she shuddered, and he patted her hand awkwardly. "I'm glad you're here."

He gaped at her. No one was ever glad he was in their home. And yet, he could see no trace of deception in her beautiful face. He finally found his tongue and answered her.

"It's my job."

"Yes, well, still. Thank you."

He grunted but nodded and then tucked into his food. It was delicious.

"So, next week my brother comes home."

Sandor arched his one eyebrow at her. She went on to explain what had happened with Rickon and Sandor growled. If this little shit thought he was going to give his sister, who had the weight of the world on her shoulders, plus a nutjob after her, a hard time, well then Rickon Stark was in for a rude awakening.

After dinner, Sandor thanked her and told her he'd take her to work tomorrow after they went to the police station. Then he went to send a report to Tywin. She nodded, knowing it had to be done.

Sansa wandered back to her room. She checked the time and thought Tywin might have landed by now and sent him a quick text.

**Sansa**: Back home?

**Tywin**: Just. How are you doing?

**Sansa**: I'm ok. I'm going to take some painkillers and go to bed early.

**Tywin**: Good. I'm glad.

… … …

Then nothing. Sansa frowned. She saw the three dots appear again, then go away. Then her phone rang. She opened it and smiled.

"I miss you," came Tywin's low and raspy voice. It sounded as if he were confessing to some grave, dark crime, not telling her he missed her company.

She smiled.

"I miss you, as well."

"Get some sleep."

"I will." She paused. "Tywin, thank you. For… just… thank you. For everything."

He was silent for a moment.

"Sansa there is nothing I won't do to ensure you are safe. Rest now." She smiled at her phone. Out of the horror of this weekend, she felt like something good had happened between her and Tywin. It was still very new, and quite tentative, but she was excited about it.

The next morning Sansa dragged Sandor into her office with her.

They had just come from the police station where she had filed a report on Ramsay Bolton. The officer had taken her statement and photographs of her bruises. He asked if there were any witnesses, and she confirmed that Tywin Lannister could corroborate her story. When Sandor coughed, she looked at him, and the big man added what Ramsay had said in front of her board. Her eyes narrowed at that, and he shrugged.

"We need to explain things to my Uncles," Sansa told him, pissed that he'd found someone in her company to report to him. She wanted a name, but he was tight-lipped and mumbled something about his sources. She was furious. And her anger fueled her. She threw her purse onto a chair and pointed to the couch, telling Sandor to sit. Then she asked her EA to have her three Uncles in her office in 10 minutes. She sat at her desk and phoned Tywin.

He answered immediately. Before he could even say hello, she went on the offensive.

"Mr. Lannister, it has come to my attention that your man, Sandor, has somehow found someone in my office to report to him. Report to him on a private, closed-door board meeting. Tell me, Mr. Lannister, how am I supposed to react to such a situation?"

Tywin all but growled into the phone at her tone but was secretly glad to hear the heat back in her voice. This was the Sansa that he'd begun to fall for, and he was concerned that Ramsay had damaged her.

"I would take it as a lesson, Ms. Stark, that people are not trustworthy and that anyone will sell you out for the right price."

"Does that include you?"

She was all but vibrating with fury; sure she'd been used by him and duped.

Tywin was shocked. He thought she understood that he had done what he had to protect her. He lowered his voice.

"One day, Ms. Stark, you will trust me. And you will know that everything I have done has been for your protection."

He hung up the phone, and she stared at it for a moment.

She wondered if she had offended him, then brushed the thought aside. Surely nothing could hurt a man like Tywin Lannister. He had to be accused or worse things that what she had just said to him. Then she pushed all thoughts of Tywin aside and focused on her Uncles, shuffling in, and how she was going to tell them that there was a psychopath in their midst, and he had his eyes on her.

* * *

  
Tywin seethed in rage. For the first time in his life, he'd done something selfless, almost benevolent and the woman was questioning his motives. He wanted to fly back to Winterfell and shake her he was so angry. He stormed through his day, letting his words and temper fly, taking joy when people cowered and scurried to do his bidding. How on earth could she question his motives?

Had he wanted; he could have pushed her harder. Hell, he could have launched a campaign so vicious and brutal she all but would have signed her company over to him to get him to stop. He hadn't. Because he respected her and liked her and wanted her. And he had from that very first meeting. She'd been under his skin for over three months.

"Bad date?" Kevan said, conversationally. He'd been watching his brother for the past five minutes and could see the war going on internally with the Great Lion. He wondered what had happened at Winterfell this weekend. Tywin said nothing but drummed his fingers on his desk. When his phone rang, he snatched it up.

Sandor's voice was on the other end.

"The security at Winterfell is shit. No cameras, no monitoring. The locks are ancient and easy to open. A ten-year-old with a spy kit could break-in. Nothing is secure."

"How much to upgrade?"

"Full works?"

"Yes."

"250k should do it. Take about a week. I can have a crew here in three days."

"Do it."

There was silence.

"Is there a problem, Clegane?"

Sandor coughed. Then he sighed.

"Uhmmm what do I tell Ms. Stark?"

"Is Ms. Stark paying you Clegane?"

A pause.

"Perhaps it's not my place but…"

"I would advise you to think very carefully about finishing that sentence, Clegane."

Sandor sighed. "Look, Mr. Lannister. You pay me to do whatever you want. And if you want me to install the security system at Winterfell Manor without Ms. Stark's knowledge or approval, I will. But, don't blame me when she roasts your ass."

Sandor hung up the phone and just looked at it. Jesus, these two. He might have a shit track record with women, but even a man as dumb as he could see how she would go off on him if he proceeded without her knowledge. She'd all but begged him to be honest with her. She didn't want his money or his power. She just wanted to be treated like an equal. And Tywin Lannister was a damn fool if he pushed her away over something like this.

**Tywin**: I will speak with Ms. Stark. Do not presume to question me again Clegane.

Sandor grunted and rolled his eyes. Fuck the rich were assholes some days, he thought. Except for Sansa. She seemed different than the rest of them.

Tywin waited until he was alone in his bedroom that night before he reached out to Sansa. He knew that Sandor was correct. And he knew that had his man not said anything, he would have barreled ahead and made a massive mistake with her. One that could have cost him everything.

He was unused to sharing with someone- with asking permission. He'd lived his entire life by doing whatever it was he wanted, whenever he wanted. He wasn't used to thinking about someone else. But Sansa demanded it.

**Tywin**: I need to speak with you about your security at Winterfell Manor.

Tywin waited five minutes for a response. He could see that she had read his text. He growled in frustration. This woman was too stubborn for her good.

**Tywin**: This is me trying, Sansa.

His phone rang.

"Hi."

Something hot shot through his body, hearing her voice. She might still be angry at him, but she was always willing to talk with him.

"Has Sandor spoken with you about the lack of security around Winterfell Manor?"

He could almost see her frown through the phone.

"No. Why? What did he say?"

Tywin told her that it was a free for all; that anyone could access her home whenever they wanted. He heard her sigh.

"What does he suggest?"

"A full upgrade. 250 thousand dollars."

"Alright. I'll get him on it."

"Sansa, I was going to pay for it."

That was the wrong thing to say; he knew it immediately.

"Tywin, I can afford to keep my property safe. That's not your job." Her tone was cold, and he'd have frostbite if he were in the room with her.

"What if I want that to be my job?"

A pause.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I thought you understood me the other night Sansa. This is much more than a mere business arrangement. I feel something for you."

Silence.

"I feel something for you as well. But I'll admit, I'm having a hard time trusting you, Tywin."

He grunted. That was most likely a fair statement.

"Tell me, when Sandor told you about the upgrades needed, what was your first instinct?"

He growled.

"Tywin."

Silence.

"Fine, Sansa. My first instinct was to do what I do best. To take care of it and keep you safe."

"Without asking me?"

"Yes."

She sighed.

"This is who I am Sansa. I am trying, but I cannot change overnight. More to the point, certain parts of me won't ever change. I was 19 when I was forced to take over my father's company. I've spent 40 years being in charge of everything. I am not an easy man, Sansa and I make no apologies for that."

"I know." She paused. "I want to trust you, Tywin; I need to know you won't steamroll me. My whole life has been in turmoil for the past few months. I need to be in control, as well."

He sighed. "I understand. I do. But your safety… Jesus, Sansa, the thought of him getting near you." He paused. "Fuck, it makes me sick to my stomach."

She melted a bit at his words. She had found he'd left a shirt behind, and she had slipped it on tonight after a quiet supper with Sandor. She inhaled his signature scent; sandalwood and Tywin. Something masculine and delicious. It made her feel safe and protected.

"You left behind a shirt," she said, abruptly switching the conversation.

Tywin's eyes widened.

"And are you wearing it?" he almost purred. The thought of her body wrapped in his clothing made him instantly hard. It seemed he had been forgiven.

"Yup," she said, sounding impossibly young and carefree. He ached to be beside her, cursing the distance between them.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was late.

"This was a good effort, Tywin. I need to sleep… but thank you. And I'll get Sandor working on the upgrades. All the upgrades."

"Thank you," he said, unable to disguise the relief in his voice. Then he lowered it. "The thought of you wrapped in my shirt, Sansa. It does something to me."

She giggled. "Go to sleep Tywin."

He growled and then hung up, pleased that he had listened to Sandor and hadn't made another mistake with her. She was too important to him to mess things up the way he had been. He needed to remember that she was independent, wealthy, powerful and fiery. All things that had attracted him to her in the first place. And all the things he would kill someone over if they threatened her. Sansa Stark was the most important person in Westeros to him right now, and he shot a quick thank you to Sandor. His man had overstepped, but it had been for a good reason.

Tywin had gotten very little done in his goal to move North and now that Sandor was taking care of security, he could focus on what he needed to do to get out of Kings Landing. The thought filled him with excitement- an emotion that was almost foreign to the Old Lion. But she was there, and he would not be parted from her. She was his future, of that he was certain, and the North was where he would make the last great deals of his life; both business and personal. He couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Rickon came home on a Saturday, and Sansa and Sandor agreed to allow her Uncle Benjen to pick him up from the airport. Both thought that might go over better than having her there, along with her new shadow.

Sandor was wondering just how big a pain in his ass this kid was going to be. Sansa, for the most part, listened to him. She took the threat to her safety seriously and generally followed his directions.

True to his word, he'd had his team on sight within three days to upgrade Winterfell's pathetic security system. He felt better by the day when cameras, scanners, and biometric locks were installed. Sansa thought it was all a bit much, but he wouldn't budge.

He'd also been tasked by Tywin to start scouting for a place for Tywin to stay when he finally came North. He wasn't quite sure what the old lion had in mind and had shot him back a text for more details but received no word from him.

Personally, Sandor wondered why he didn't just move into the empty carriage house on the Stark property. It was a smaller version of the main house and at 2,500 square feet, would offer him plenty of space and privacy, while keeping him close to Sansa. They talked almost daily, and the fact that Ramsay Bolton seemed to disappear worried them both.

Sandor had plans to mention the second property to Sansa tonight over dinner. He would feel better having a second set of eyes on Ms. Stark. Sandor was good, but he couldn't be everywhere.

In one week, she had transformed his lonely, pathetic life entirely. She might be his first friend. They spent hours together each day, and she cooked for them every night. They talked about everything except business and Tywin as if an invisible line had been drawn around those two topics.

Sandor knew that Tywin was working hard to wrap things up in Kings Landing to a point where he could come North for a time. Sandor knew that no matter what happened after this job, he'd be staying here. In the North. He liked Sansa's Uncle Benjen a lot. The man was straight forward and to the point. The Blackfish, her other perpetually single Uncle, had also reluctantly accepted him and had also stayed in the North to offer his support to his niece. The other one, the stuttering and incompetent Edmure, had run home to Riverrun after their Monday meeting.

Still, Sandor had spent more than one-night drinking scotch and smoking a cigar with the Blackfish and Ben. It was a level of companionship that Sandor had never experienced in his entire life. Both men asked him about Tywin, but Sandor was tightly lipped about the Old Lion. He was loyal to him. The man had given him a chance when everyone else had just seen a scarred and angry young man. He owed everything to Tywin Lannister. And he hoped to god that he and the Little Bird figured out whatever it was between them. As far as Sandor could tell, Tywin had been alone for far too long.

Both Sansa and Sandor heard the front door open, and they wandered to the front to greet Rickon and Ben. Ric glanced at his sister and then stopped and stared at Sandor.

"Who's he?"

"Security. Live in," Sandor said and held out his hand to shake Rickon's. Knowing there was no way out of it, Ric held out his hand, and Sandor squeezed. Hard. He leaned in.

"Things are going to change around here, boy." He saw the young man's eyes widen. Then Sansa was there, and she was hugging him.

His dark hair was cut military short, and he seemed to have gained some muscle. He gave his sister a hug and then another wary look to Sandor.

"Thanks, Uncle Ben," he said before he slipped on headphones and went to his room. Ben and Sansa sighed, and Sandor watched him disappear into the large house.

Later, when Sansa was curled up with her laptop and Sandor was fiddling with some of the new security features, Rickon drifted in. He grunted at them and then looked to Sansa.

"So, is this your new boyfriend as well as the “security”?"

Sansa laughed and shook her head. "No, he's just security and my friend. There have been some issues."

Ric's eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

She sighed and pushed back her long hair. She rose and held out her wrists. The bruising had just started to fade. It was the drawback of being a redhead with milk pale skin.

"Who did this?"

Sandor saw the fury in the boy's eyes. Good, Sandor thought. He loved his sister at least.

Sansa told him about Ramsay, leaving nothing out. She also told Ric about Tywin, and he wrinkled his nose at that.

"San, he's old."

She laughed again and waved a hand. "I know but… well… I'm not sure where it's going, but I like him. And I realized when you were away, that it's just you and me, Ric. We're all that's left. I'm sorry Arya bailed, and Bran is … Bran. But I'm determined to be here for you."

He looked at her and nodded slowly. "Ya, ok. Ummm, I'm just going to grab some food."

Sandor rose and followed him into the kitchen. The boy was pulling out leftovers and startled when he saw Sandor in the kitchen. He scowled at him.

"Fuck lurk much?" Ric sneered at him.

Ahhhh, here it was- the angry youth who'd lost his parents. Jesus, they could be a pair, Sandor thought.

Sandor slid a file across the table.

Ric eyed it as if it were dynamite.

"Look." Sandor's voice brooked no argument.

Rickon flipped it open and almost lost his lunch.

"What the fuck is this?"

"This is what I think the sick fuck that's after your sister does to women. So, get this straight. You won't fuck around; you will tell her where you're going, and you will check-in. You want a beer; you see me. I'll let you drink as much as you fucking want until you puke your guts out and you're crying. You won't skip school. You'll be on your best fucking behaviour. Because that's what she's dealing with."

Rickon's eyes had widened. "Jesus Christ. That's fucking sick man."

Sandor nodded. Then his eyes narrowed. "I used to be you. Angry. I was pissed off at everyone and lashing out at the few people who want to help. Don't push me. You won't like the results."

Rickon swallowed hard and nodded. Then he heated the leftovers. When he turned back to Sandor, he eyed him critically.

"You ever play?"

"Football?" Sandor asked.

Ric nodded.

"Ya. Highschool and two years college until I blew my knee out. Then I went into the military."

"Huh."

"You?"

Rickon shook his head. He said nothing. But after a moment, he offered, "Up North, we played for fun. Jon said I had a good arm."

Sandor looked at him. He had the build for a quarterback. "I'll throw the ball with you tomorrow if you'd like."

Ric's eyes lighted before he clamped down on that emotion. "Ya, ok, man. Whatever. I mean, if you're around."

Sandor sighed.

"Rickon, my brother held my face to our fireplace and burnt half my face away when I was a kid. My sister died in a freak accident when she was being babysat by the same brother that did this to me." The unsaid implication was that his brother had something to do with her death. "My mom died of cancer, and my father drank himself to death. Trust me when I'm telling you, I get your pain. But you have something I didn't. Your sister. Your cousin. Your Uncles." Sandor sighed. It was the most he'd ever opened up to anyone. "I'm just saying, give them a shot. They didn't fucking leave you, and you can't blame them forever."

Sandor patted the boy on the back and walked out, passing Sansa along the way. She had tears in her eyes, and he shook his head. What the fuck was it about these people that had him acting this way?

She came into the kitchen and grasped Rickon's hand.

"I'm angry as well, Ric. Angry that they're dead, angry that they left us, and angry that I had all this dumped on me. But, you're my family, and I want us to be ok."

He swallowed and looked at her, nodding slowly. "I'll try, San."

She nodded. "That's all I'm asking."

He jerked his head in the direction Sandor had gone. "He's a scary fucker."

She laughed. "You should meet Sandor's boss."

"Ya?" Rickon said, a grin splitting his face. It was one of the first Sansa had seen on his face in a long time. Ric had just googled Tywin Lannister. "This guy?" He turned and showed Sansa the tabloid picture of them together at the gala event.

"Ric!"

"Man San, you're looking at him like he's a lemon tart," Rickon teased her, and she blushed.

"I needed a date," she said primly, and he howled.

"Sure sis." He winked and got up and hugged her. "It was the right thing to do- sending me North. Jon read me the riot act. Now Sandor has. I'd hate to think what Tywin Lannister might do to me."

She squeezed him back. "I love you, Ricrock."

"I love you too, Sannypants."

Sansa felt something settle in her as if she knew they'd be ok at that moment. Not that raising a teenager was ever easy; but she had a feeling that Rickon and her would be fine. They'd be a unit, and that's all she'd ever wanted.

She went to find Sandor afterwards to thank him, and he was cleaning his gun.

Without even looking at her, he said, "You should offer the Carriage House to Tywin. He'd looking for a place to stay when he comes North. Another set of eyes on this place wouldn't hurt."

She startled a bit and then thought the idea over. It was perfect. It even had its driveway and was far enough away from the main house that whenever he wanted privacy, it would be his. And she knew he wasn't staying here forever. Just long enough to try to close the deal so if he stayed there, he wouldn't have to sign a lease.

She nodded. "Thanks, I will."

She went to speak, and he finally looked at her. "Sansa, don't."

It was the first time he'd said her name. He shook his head. "I can't talk about it. So, leave it be. Please."

She sighed but nodded. "You're a good man, Sandor. And I'm glad you're my friend."

When she got to her room, she pulled out her phone and called Tywin. He answered right away.

"Hi," she said, almost breathless.

"Hi," he replied, and she heard the slight smirk in his voice.

"So, I hear you're looking for a place to stay."

He growled. "What did Clegane tell you?"

"Oh, don't blame him. He had a great idea. I have a Carriage House on the property. It's about 2,500 square feet; it's got all its amenities and a private driveway. It's yours if you'd like."

He was deadly quiet. He couldn't quite believe what Sansa had offered him. A chance to stay close to her? Hell, Tywin half wanted to force the issue and insist he move into the Manor home if for no other reason than to ensure she was safe; but this, well, this was quite the elegant solution.

"Tywin?"

He cleared his throat. "I would be delighted, Sansa."

He heard her let out a breath in relief. "Great. It'll be nice to have you close."

He had forgotten the last time someone had offered him something like this. People placated him because they wanted something from him; always and without fail. Most times, it was his money. Often, it was his influence or connections. Never was it because they wanted just him.

They had spoken almost every night, and both knew they were anxious to explore what was between them, but not over the distance they currently were. Tywin wanted to date her; to be there for her day in and day out and he couldn't do that while he was in Kings Landing.

Of course, leaving the south had proven more problematic than he had anticipated. His children were incapable idiots that were more interested in fighting with one another than genuinely learning what it took to run his company. His daughter thought she was as smart as him (she wasn't) and his youngest son thought he was as influential as him (not even close). He wouldn't even be able to conceive of leaving the south if it weren't for modern technology and his brother.

Now that he had a place to stay, he worked on packing what he needed. He planned to be in the North for October 1st. It was mid-September and the next two weeks would drag by, waiting to get to her. But things were coming together, finally, and he was excited about this new chapter in his life.

He was lost in his work on the evening of the 17th when Kevan hurried into his office. It was well past 5 pm, and they were virtually alone. He glanced up to see his brother's face a mixture of horror, excitement and reluctance. It was the oddest combination he had ever seen, and Tywin felt something in his gut coil in dread.

Kevan handed him a file, and Tywin opened it and read through. His stomach dropped.

"Who knows about this?"

Kevan shook his head. "No one except the lawyer who was reviewing the file and myself. And now you."

"Get the lawyer to my office. Now. And call and have the jet readied."

Kevan's mouth dropped open. He had just handed his brother everything he needed to bring Sansa Stark to her knees. The lawyer who had been reviewing the paperwork transferring Stark Enterprises to her name had noticed that one was missing her signature. It meant that technically, Sansa Stark had no legal authority to run Stark Enterprises. Even more grave, the paperwork had to be filed by midnight tonight, or the entire company would revert to the Board, and she would lose her controlling shares. Tywin had all the ammunition he needed to press forward and claim Stark Enterprises from ruin and with it the vast tracks of land she controlled and all the resources in those lands. He was holding a billion-dollar file in his hand.

Kevan leaned over his desk, his face intense.

"Tywin think about this. You hardly know this woman. You owe her nothing."

The glare that Tywin gave him would have made lesser men shrink back, but Keven held his ground. Tywin grabbed the file and his suit coat. "This is the original?"

Kevan nodded.

Tywin stalked to the door. Before Tywin left the office, Kevan called out. "Is she worth it? It's a billion dollars, Ty."

Tywin stopped and turned and walked back to Kevan. He looked at his brother, straight in the eyes. "Yes."

Kevan nodded, then smiled. "Then go get her."

Tywin nodded and was out the door. On his way to the airport, he phoned Sansa.

"I need to see you. I'm on my way to the jet. I'll be at your home in three hours, Sansa."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get there." He sighed. "Sansa, I know you don't trust me fully, but I hope… well… Tonight, I hope that you will. I will see you soon."

He hung up as they approached the airport and climbed into his jet. The young lawyer who had discovered the mistake was already there, and she nodded at him. He glared at her.

"You will say nothing to anyone, or I will destroy you," he told her and watched her eyes widen. Then he settled himself in for the two- and half-hour flight North, thanking whatever gods were out there that his people had found this and not someone like Baelish, the Bolton's or Stannis. It would have meant utter ruin for her, and he realized how upset that would have made him. He wanted to win with her, but not like this.

* * *

Tywin exited the plane and saw his car waiting. They hurried inside, and he spun out of the parking lot. The paperwork had to be filed by midnight, and his pull in the North wasn't quite what it was in the south. He wondered if there was enough time for his lawyer to fly back to Kings Landing or if he'd have to call in a favour to a judge in the North to wake them and accept the signed papers.

When they pulled up to Winterfell Manor, the lawyer, whistled. "Wow."

Tywin grunted. He turned to her and said again, "You will say nothing. I'll remind you now of client-attorney privilege. I will destroy you if anything about this ever leaks."

She nodded, and he saw the fear in her eyes. Good.

He was out of the car, and she scrambled to keep up. Sansa opened the door, and he could see the worry on her face.

He wanted to pull her into his arms but couldn't. Time was of the essence now.

"Let's go to your father's study, Sansa."

She nodded and led them there. Unsure of the situation, she sat behind her father's desk and then looked at Tywin and the young woman he brought with her.

He met her eyes.

"Your idiotic lawyer made a mistake." He pushed the file towards her. She flipped it open and thumbed to the page where a sticky arrow had been placed. She felt her stomach drop at her missing signature.

"What does this mean?" She thought she was going to be sick.

"It means, that had my people not found this, as of midnight tonight, Stark Enterprises would have reverted to being an entirely Board owned company. You would have lost your 65% shares and your role as CEO. And all because your lawyer was too fucking incompetent to double-check their work." Tywin was in a cold rage at what they had almost cost her.

He had imagined she would take the pen he'd laid on the desk and sign the paper immediately. She did not. She sat there staring at the document with the missing signature.

"Sansa, we don't have time. You must sign it, and it needs to be filed." Tywin heard the plea in his voice and knew that was the only time in his life his voice had sounded that way, save for the moment Joanna had died.

She gazed up at him and came to stand in front of the desk; the papers were all but were forgotten.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why, Tywin?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring this to my attention. If I don't sign, you could buy my shares, control Stark Enterprises, make billions. No need to negotiate with the young CEO. No need to have a partnership. You'd own everything."

He ran a hand through his hair and spun and paced the room. Sansa had crossed her arms.

"You're playing with fire, Sansa. Sign the goddamn papers, and then we can discuss this afterwards."

"No. I want an answer before I sign a thing."

He growled at her, still pacing. And then he stopped and pinned her with a look. Everything he wanted from her, everything he felt for her, every desire he had, he let her see it all.

She sucked in a breath, stunned by the depth of what she saw there. Then Tywin stalked towards her, pinned her against her father's massive desk, and carded his hands through her hair and kissed her. On the mouth, deeply, passionately and as if he never meant to let her go. She moaned into it and wrapped herself around him, running her hands up his back and making it so there was no room between them. When they finally broke apart, his voice was soft and low.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you, and I want you to trust me. I won't have you weak and powerless, not when some idiot attorney fucked up. I want you strong and powerful and fighting me every step of the way. I want a partnership, Sansa. Fifty-fifty. Now sign to goddam papers so I can kiss you again, and my overpaid attorney can file them, and you can hang on to your company." 

She leaned up and captured his lips again, her eyes bright and happy.

"I want those things as well." She turned and reached across the desk and signed her name.

"Uhm, ya, I'll take those." The attorney was looking back and forth between them. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Then she was gone. She'd make it back to Kings Landing in time, and Tywin knew Kevan had a judge waiting.

When they were alone, Tywin pulled her back into his arms, tracing her face with a finger.

"You just gave up a billion dollars for me," Sansa said, wonder in her voice.

He grunted.

"We'll make at least that much in our new joint venture," he said, leaning down to kiss her again. She moaned into his mouth, and her responsiveness undid him.

"Sansa," he rumbled her name in that deep growly voice and she grinned.

"So did your ride just leave?"

He nodded.

"Want to spend the night?"

He smiled, and she returned it. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He still hadn't let her go. He could hardly believe what he had done. There was no one else in this world that he would have done this for he knew that for sure.

"Well, I mean, I want you to stay, but we, sort of, you know… I mean, what are we Tywin?"

She was utterly adorable. He leaned in to kiss her. "Partners. Exclusively in a relationship."

"Oh, I like that," she said, smiling again.

"Dating," he continued and moved to kiss her neck. "I want to date you, Sansa. To take you out and show you how good we could be together."

"Aren't you worried about mixing business and pleasure?" It was a legitimate question, and he had an answer.

"No. If anyone can do it, we can." He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. They were glazed with lust, which made him feel good, but he wanted her to be sure.

"Are you worried?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore. Tywin, I can't even express what this means." He had more than proven that he was trustworthy with his actions tonight.

He smiled and kissed her again. When they broke apart, she placed a hand on his chest.

"Ummm there's one more thing. It might be a bit of a deal-breaker for you."

She looked uncertain, and he frowned. She wouldn't meet his eyes, and he got a worried feeling in his stomach.

"I haven't ever really, been with someone," she blurted out.

Tywin frowned. What did she mean? She could see the confusion on his face. She sighed and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"I mean, I've dated. I've had boyfriends." Tywin growled at that thought. "I'm not completely ignorant of things that happen between a man and a woman. But I've never…"

"Sansa," Tywin said gently, tilting her head. "Are you a virgin?"

She blushed red and nodded and buried her face in his chest. Tywin felt everything inside him explode into a riot of emotion. How on earth was that possible? She had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was sensual and fiery and passionate. He realized that she was still babbling, and he tried to pay attention, but that caveman part of his brain was screaming ALL MINE.

"I just, there was never anyone who made me feel like I wanted to do that with. No one I fell in love with. No one I trusted. I just thought you should know, in case, you know, I mean, if it's a deal-breaker for you."

What she fucking serious? A deal-breaker? For fuck sakes, if he had his way, he'd be the only man that would touch her. Ever. For the rest of her fucking life. His brain was screaming at him to make her his.

He cupped her face in his large hands and looked her in the eyes so she could see the truth there.

"Sansa, there is no universe in which I don't want you. This, whatever I feel for you, gods, woman, I just told you I was falling in love with you. And now you tell me you're unspoiled? That no man has had you? That you're mine?" He growled and pressed his lips to her. "Fuck, darling, there's no words to describe what the thought of me being your first does to me."

She felt the tears come to her eyes. "Seriously? Are you ok with it? Ok if we go slow?"

He nodded and kissed her again. "Sansa, we'll take as much time as we need. For everything."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," she said in a rush, and he grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ms. Stark." He winked at her and Sansa felt the lust curl through her body. He undid her with what he made her feel. It was big and scary and oh so exciting and enjoyable. And she couldn't wait for more.

Then he reached down for her hand.

"Perhaps we should go and find your brother," he said, knowing if he kept her here any longer, he'd pin her to the desk and see just how far he could take her. But he didn't want it to go like that. He was serious when he said he wanted to date her, and knowing that she was untouched, made him want to do things properly. She grinned.

"Ric's going to get a kick out of you."

He followed her through the house, where they found Sandor and Rickon locked in a battle on the Xbox. It had been a surprise to both of them when they'd discovered they were both gamers.

Rickon paused the game. His first instinct was to scowl at the man, but then he saw the freaking heart eyes in his sister's eyes as she gazed up at Tywin and he reluctantly held out his hand.

"Rickon Stark," he said, and Tywin shook it.

She'd had many conversations with Tywin about Rickon, and he knew the young man was doing much better since his sojourn North. Ironically, Sandor Clegane seemed to be a stabilizing force on the young man.

"Tywin Lannister."

Ric nodded and then sat back down.

Sandor shot his boss a look, and a subtle nod of his head knew that things were ok between the two of them.

"Alright, we'll see you guys in the morning," Sansa said brightly and led Tywin out of the room. He wondered where she'd take them next. Surprisingly she led them to her room.

"I thought, well, I thought maybe you could sleep here. I mean, not like that, but like…"

Tywin chuckled. "Sansa I am capable of holding you and not forcing myself on you. I told you, we'll take this at your speed."

She sighed and grinned. "I have a spare toothbrush. Umm, let me get ready for bed."

Tywin nodded. He was thrilled at her nervousness, but also delighted that she wanted him here. He took off his coat and laid it over a chair and then followed that with his suit jacket. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs and kicked off his expensive shoes. He knew his suit would be a disaster in the morning; he'd have Kevan make sure there was one on the plane. As much as he'd like to stay, he needed to get back to Kings Landing. He would have one night with her before he was here permanently in two weeks.

When she came out, she was wearing a t-shirt and tiny little shorts, and he almost groaned at the long legs she had on display. She winked and then told him the bathroom was all his. When he came back out, she was snuggled under her covers, and he went to the side of the bed. She opened them up, and he slid in. Once there, she came into his arms, and he held her.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and heard her sigh happily.

"This is good," she said sleepily. He wondered how much weight she had been carrying for the past few months. She was an impressive woman, but he hoped she'd let him shoulder some of her burden going forward. He had been truthful when he said he wanted a full partnership with her; both in and out of the bedroom.

His phone buzzed in a bit, and he picked it up. Kevan said the paperwork had been filed. Sansa Stark was still in charge of Stark Enterprises. He thanked Kevan and then asked that he send the jet for the morning, along with a suit. Kevan sent him an emoji with heart eyes, and Tywin rolled his eyes. But he felt something warm settle inside him, holding this woman in his arms. It was the most chaste night he'd ever spent with a woman, and one of the very best. He thanked the gods for the day he'd come North to negotiate with Sansa Stark.

* * *

His shirt and pants were impossibly wrinkled, and Sansa laughed at his grumbling. Then she handed him the shirt he'd left behind. He gratefully accepted it and then slipped on his tie and shoes. When they made their way down to the kitchen, Sandor was already there. He took one look at them and sipped his coffee.

"So, it's official? You two?"

Sansa grinned and nodded. "Yup," she said, popping the p.

"I can drop her at the office this morning, Clegane," Tywin said. He was on his way to the airport, hoping this was the last time he'd have to go back and forth on such short notice.

Sandor nodded.

After a quick breakfast, Sansa kissed Ric on the cheek and grabbed her bag and was opening the front door. She hardly had a moment to look where she was going, when Tywin hauled her back against him. He tried to shield her, but she saw. Sitting on her front porch was a cat. But it had been skinned and flayed and was presented in an upside-down X. She screamed and then felt her world spin. Tywin cradled her against his body, yelling for Sandor.

"Get the fucking police here, now," he demanded, and Sandor was already calling.

He wondered how the sick fuck had gotten close enough to leave this here. The entire premises were on a closed circuit.

Sansa was shaking, and Rickon looked ill. He'd never been so glad for the two men standing in his house as he was now.

"Why is he doing this, Tywin?" She asked, brokenly into his chest. He had no answers for her, but he knew everything had changed. He would not let her out of his sight. He looked at her brother. "Pack a bag. The two of you are coming South with me."

Sansa didn't even protest. Tywin walked her to the couch and then went to her room, quickly throwing things into a bag for her. He didn't pause when he came to her underwear drawer, just grabbed stuff and threw it in. He'd buy her whatever she needed. He didn't care; he just needed her safe.

When he came back down, her two Uncles were there, and they looked sick and angered.

"I'm taking them with me to Kings Landing. We'll be back early next week," he said by way of explanation, and they nodded. It was Thursday. He'd see how the weekend and the investigation went.

He called Clegane over. "I can leave you in charge?"

He nodded. Sandor was enraged that this had happened on his watch. He vowed to get to the bottom of this and make that fucker pay.

"If you need more men, Clegane you do it. You bring them in. Anything. Nothing is too much to keep her safe."

Sandor nodded. He had been about to suggest that to Tywin.

They both saw Ric come down the stairs; a bag slung over his shoulder. He nodded to Tywin and then went to his sister.

"Come on San. Let's go," he said, and she nodded and then her eyes searched for Tywin. He was by her side in a minute and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Let me take care of everything, Sansa. Please." She nodded into his chest. She was numb. She was scared and shocked and numb. She knew she needed to be away from the mess that was her home being violated and police crawling all over it.

Sandor, Ben and the Blackfish all promised they'd keep her informed and that they'd see them next week. When Tywin finally had her in the car, Rickon met his eyes.

"Thanks, man. For, you know, everything."

Tywin nodded to him and then held Sansa's hand. "Come on love, time to see my home now."

She gave him a watery grin and then slid her sunglasses on her face, wanting to forget the day she had ever crossed paths with Ramsay Bolton. She had no idea what she would have done without Tywin there, and for once, she willingly turned over everything to him. He would keep her safe and make sure that things were handled. She reached out and held his hand, and he squeezed it, and she knew, at that moment, that he would do whatever it took to bring Ramsay down, and that he would never leave her. He might be falling in love with her, but she was almost positive she had already had.


	8. Chapter 8

Tywin got them to the airport and aboard his jet. He saw that Rickon was suitably impressed and well behaved, and he thanked God that the boy wasn't giving Sansa any grief.

She was a ghost, she was so pale, and he was worried about her. He saw the bag containing his suit, and slipped away for a moment to change, feeling much more like himself when he was suitably attired again.

He came back to find her curled up into herself in one of the large chairs. He lifted the center armrest and opened his arms, delighted when she came to him willingly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, knowing that this was it for him. Holding her last night had been one of the best nights of his life. She was everything to him, and he'd proven it by what he was willing to give up for her. He vowed, holding her like this, that he would marry her one day, make her his wife and give her everything she ever wanted; a family, children, protection for the North and it's a way of life. Tywin had finally found the second love of his life. And someone was out to hurt her.

He raged internally at the thought of Ramsay Bolton carving up that cat. He could have chosen a dog, and Tywin wondered if the message had been to him as well. As sick and twisted as he was, he was smart. Too smart if he'd been able to bypass the new system Sandor had installed. Tywin thought about the big man's face when he realized what had happened and knew he would move heaven and earth to get to the bottom of it. He could already see that Sandor Clegane was devoted to Sansa.

Sansa moved a bit, and Tywin glanced down at her. They had been in the air for an hour, and she had been silent.

"It's not too much trouble having us in your home? We could stay in a hotel," she offered.

Tywin just stared at her as if she were crazy. She squirmed; she didn't want to be an imposition. They had just started dating, and in her limited history, men usually hated to be pinned down with anything that resembled commitment and responsibility. Tywin, it seemed, was cut from a different cloth.

Then he tilted her chin. "Sansa, I'm not sure how much clearer I need to make myself. I want you in every part of my life. The thought of you in my home, even temporarily, makes me happy."

"Ok," she said and gave him a small smile.

"Ahhh, there she is," he teased her and then pressed a kiss to her lips. "Sansa, nothing about this is casual. Not for me."

She cupped his cheek. "Me either, Tywin."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Which means, we will have to issue some statement. Because as much as I hate it, the press will eat us alive if we don't give them something."

She nodded. "How are your people at that kind of thing?"

"They are excellent."

He stroked her back and was pleased when she pressed closer to him.

"I hate him," she suddenly said, and he saw her eyes flash.

Good, she was starting to rally, he thought. Anger would help her now.

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life Tywin. We should be happy and focused on our new relationship, and the new company we want to create. And he stole all of that."

He grunted. He agreed. "You'll have some room to breathe in Kings Landing, Sansa."

She nodded and then sat up. "What are you planning on doing to him?"

He gave her a look which she met.

"I'm not stupid, Tywin. I know your brain has been working on this issue since we left Winterfell Manor."

He let out a small chuckle. "Smart little wolf. Gods, that's so attractive." He was delighted when she blushed. He was captivated by her. Totally and completely.

He stroked her cheek. "I'm going to destroy the Bolton's. Everything they own, everything they love. I will tear it down to dust."

He said it so casually as if he were talking about what they would have for dinner tonight. Sansa's blue eyes popped open. Then she grinned. "With me. I want in as well."

He nodded, pleased. She would need to learn to be ruthless if she wanted to survive at this game. It also turned him on. Everything she did turned him on, heated his blood.

"You will share my bedroom, in Kings Landing," he said and let his voice make it a command and not a suggestion. She arched an eyebrow, and he stroked her cheek. "Do you trust me, Sansa?"

She nodded.

"Then trust me when I say that I will only move our physical relationship ahead at a speed you are comfortable with. But I will not be denied you in my bed, not now even if it is to hold you. I want to see you there each evening and in the mornings. I need to, after Winterfell."

She licked her lips and cocked her head. "Ok," she said softly.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Good girl," he praised her, and she preened. Then she leaned in.

"And what about when you move North? Are you going to demand to be in my bed each night?"

His eyes narrowed, and he pulled her towards him, carding his hands in her hair. "I'm trying to go slow, Sansa. To court you; date you. Give you what you deserve. What I want to do is drag you somewhere safe and lock you away with me; forever." He saw her blue eyes ignite at that suggestion. He was thrilled.

"Does that make you excited, my darling? That I lose all control with you? That I want you that much?"

"Yes," she hissed and pressed her lips to him.

"Fuck, sweetheart, what you do to me," he muttered and kissed her back, dragging her on to his lap, knowing that her brother was in the back, engrossed in a movie. She wiggled onto his lap and giggled softly.

"Are we crazy?" she asked, and he grunted.

"Probably, but as long as we're together then I think we'll survive this, Sansa," he told her, and she kissed him again.

"You're so handsome."

He snorted.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm serious Tywin. The first time you walked into my office… yum!"

He saw the truth in her face. How had he ever gotten so lucky? He wondered, not for the first time. Most men had one great love, but it appeared Tywin Lannister had found his second.

She fit herself into his arms, and he welcomed her weight. For the first time in years, he finally felt like he had someone worth fighting for in his life again.

* * *

When they landed a couple of hours later, Tywin's driver was waiting for them. He would take them all to his penthouse and then Tywin had meetings all afternoon. Part of what was so critical, why he needed to come back to Kings Landing, was that he needed to set up a separate company from Lannister Corporation. His new project with Sansa would be utterly different from anything he was currently working on or associated with. He was serious when he told her it would be a total partnership, and he was looking forward to it in a way that reminded him when he had first been trying to build his company.

He needed to introduce her to Kevan and Dorna and wondered about her meeting Cersei and Tyrion. Both his children would object to her; he knew that unequivocally. He remembered belatedly that Robert and Ned had been very good friends and wondered if there might be any blowback from him. It didn't matter what anyone thought; Tywin controlled his company with an iron fist. He had enough liquid capital to do almost anything he wanted in the world. He could fund whatever projects he wanted, invest in whatever he deemed to be most worthy and not have to answer to anyone for it.

He wasn't close to his children, and his being in a relationship with Sansa Stark would not make things any more comfortable between them. He wished he could say that he cared, but he didn't. Something had fractured in him when his first wife had died, leaving him with three small children to raise. Objectively, he knew he was mostly to blame for the distance and the lack of love and affection between them, and he knew that had she lived, things would have been different.

When he looked at Sansa, he wondered if this was his second chance? She was young, and she seemed as enamoured with him as he was with her, but would she see him as father material? Would she want a man nearing sixty to be the father of her children? He knew he wanted to try with her. The idea of her pregnant with their child, a child of the North that they had created an empire for, heated his blood. They could build a dynasty.

He shook his head as they approached his building, trying to remember if there was anything out of place but knew that his housekeeper would have straightened everything out. He wondered what she would think of his home, and realized he was excited for her to see it. While it wasn't Casterly Rock, it was where he spent the majority of his time. He'd customized the penthouse to reflect his tastes; it was more modern than he had been used to at Casterly Rock, but he'd needed a complete change. It was sleek lines, marble, slate, concrete and glass. And when they finally made there was to the top, both Rickon and Sansa's jaws dropped.

He'd taken over the whole top two floors of the building; the second floor was his private domain. An entire wall of the penthouse was nothing but floor to ceiling windows with a million-dollar view of Kings Landing.

He gave them the tour of the first floor; three guest rooms, each with their bathroom, a media room, the massive kitchen with an island that went on for an age, a dining room where he could easily feed thirty people and a living room. He showed them the large deck off the main hall, where he could entertain those thirty people easily.

Rickon claimed the first bedroom, and then Tywin led him to the media room when his eyes brightened at the two gaming systems Tywin had delivered.

"We'll be upstairs," Tywin said, and the teenager waved a hand, eager to set up and start playing. His sister's boyfriend's place was sick, and he wondered just how much money the guy had.

Tywin led Sansa upstairs to his living quarters. He'd spared no detail here. His study looked like something from a rich man's country estate, save for the high-tech computer and phone system, as well as a complete media system here. He had walls of books on every subject, and Sansa lovingly ran her hands over them. There was a massive desk on the one side, and Sansa could see him sitting there, ruling his empire. She had no illusions; Tywin Lannister was a modern-day king in all but name. The bedroom also shared a beautiful gas fireplace in the adjoining wall to his bedroom.

When she walked into his bedroom, she realized she had never seen a space so massive. In the center of the room was his California king bed. It was the largest bed she had ever seen. One whole wall was windows again, and he had tempered glass that he could control with a single flick of the remote. The walk-in closet was one she could comfortably live in, and the master bathroom was at least as large as her entire bedroom back home at Winterfell Manor.

She looked towards him and saw him standing there, staring at her as if waiting for her assessment.

"It's an amazing space, Tywin." She came towards him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you for inviting me here."

He dragged her to him and deepened the kiss. "You're the only woman I've ever brought here, Sansa."

Her blue eyes widened and then she smiled. "Good. I aim to be the last." She didn't know how, but he had become everything to her, and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

Since that aligned with his plans perfectly he gave a warm chuckle. 

"So do I." He kissed her again before his phone rang. He growled as he swiped it open, glancing at his watch. "I'm on my way."

He sighed and looked at her. "I have to go. Please, make yourself at home. I threw some things together, but…"

She laughed. "If I'm missing anything, I'll just go out and buy it."

He frowned. "Just… text me if you leave." He held up a hand. "I know, I'm an overprotective ass. But, Sansa, please… after this morning, I can't lose you."

"I'll take Ric, and I'll text you. He'll love that."

He took out his phone and texted her the codes for the building, the elevator and the penthouse.

"If you need anything, you phone me. Immediately," he stated, and she nodded, biting her lower lip at how cute he was. He growled and kissed her again and then was gone, leaving her in his ten-million-dollar home.

She wondered at the trust he had for her because she could get into anything while he was away. She wouldn't. But she could. She would bet her vast fortune, that there were very few people in Tywin's life that he had given this level of access too.

She unpacked the small bag he'd put together for her, grinning when she saw how hap-hazard it was, and then went to find Ric. She would need to go shopping, and she promised Tywin she'd drag her brother along. He moaned, but then shot her a sly look and asked if they could stop by a sports store. He'd taken his tryout with the football team seriously and was interested in some jerseys. Sansa knew that King's Landing had a team and she checked the schedule and saw they were in town this Sunday.

**Sansa**: Hey. I'm wondering if you'd like to join us on Sunday. We're thinking of going to a football game.

**Tywin**: As it so happens, I have a box.

**Sansa**: Really? For football?

**Tywin**: Owner's perk.

She laughed. Of course, he owed the football team. When she told Ric, his whole face lit up in excitement, and both agreed they'd need some new gear to cheer on the home team.

**Tywin**: Headed out?

**Sansa**: Yup. Someone packed me twelve pairs of underwear and no toothbrush.

**Tywin**: How very disappointing. If only it were the other way around.

**Sansa**: Man, I can't wait until you’re home later. Xoxo

Sansa's fingers hovered over the message and then pressed send. This was who she was. Let's see if Mr. Billionaire still wanted her as a girlfriend, even with her cute little text messages.

**Tywin**: Be safe love. See you later. I'll arrange something for dinner.

Sansa sighed; surer than ever that the heart eyes were even more prevalent than before. Her eyes lingered on one word. Home. Because that's what it was wherever Tywin was. Then she grabbed her brother's arm, and the two of them headed out into Kings Landing to shop, the ugliness of Winterfell pushed aside for the moment.

* * *

Tywin smiled at his phone.

"Ahh, that's a good look on you, Ty," Kevan said, leaning against his brother's office doorway.

Tywin glanced up; a bit startled. He'd been lost in the warm feeling of having Sansa in his penthouse. He loved the idea of her there, and he loved the idea that he would see her tonight for dinner and then afterwards, she would sleep in his arms the way she had the night before.

"She's here," was all he said and Kevan's face looked shocked.

He came inside and closed the door and took a seat.

"Tell me."

Tywin sighed and then finally, opened up to his brother about Sansa Stark. When he was done, having left nothing out, Kevan sat back and smiled, folding his hands into a T.

"When can we meet her?"

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Tywin said immediately knowing that Kevan and Dorna would love her. Kevan nodded. He'd wondered about the woman Tywin willingly gave up a billion dollars for.

"Do you love her?" Kevan asked bluntly.

Tywin paused and looked directly as his brother.

"It's new, but there's something big there, Kevan. Something I haven't felt since Joanna."

Kevan nodded.

"And have you slept with her?"

He would always have Tywin's primary interests at heart; someone had to. He wondered if this young woman had an angle and hoped not. It had been a very long time since he'd seen his brother so excited about a woman.

Tywin froze, and he pinned Kevan with a look. "No. She's a virgin."

Kevan let his jaw drop. Before he could respond, Tywin was speaking again.

"She's mine, Kevan. I'll be the only man that touches her. Ever. She doesn't know it yet, but I want it all with her."

Kevan nodded. He could see how a woman like this appealed to Tywin. She was beautiful, educated, wealthy, powerful and unspoiled. And from all accounts, lovely and kind.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her."

"I need you to prepare a statement, jointly from both of us. Something about blending our personal lives with our new company, we're very excited, the North is the last great region. You get it."

Kevan nodded.

Tywin grunted and nodded. "About the Bolton's."

Kevan's eyes dimmed and got angrier and worried.

"We've begun our investigation. If there is something to find, we will. There have always been rumours about that family and Deepwood Motte. Our initial findings appear to show a completely corrupt police force that is deep in debt to Roose Bolton. How Ned Stark was ever able to control him is beyond me, but he somehow did. Perhaps he had something on the man — either way, what Clegane found tracks. The son, Ramsay, has been in and out of jail; nothing ever sticks. He had a sealed juvenile record that showed cruelty to animals and mutilation, much like the cat this morning. For all his insanity, he appears to have a near genius-level IQ, along with a knack for hacking and electronics." Kevan paused. "He's a scary man, Ty. I'd be worried about her. Very worried."

The words were redundant; any fool could see just how worried Tywin was about Sansa. Then there was no time to chat about it further as their next meeting was upon them. Still, it sat in Tywin's mind all afternoon. He wondered if he was powerful enough to stop a man that was truly insane and fixated on his girlfriend.

Then he shook his head and prepared to deliver the news that he was moving to Winterfell in two weeks, knowing he'd send shock waves through his board. He steeled his eyes and looked out over the Board table, giving nothing away, except to say he would still retain his position as CEO and he'd be starting a new company, separate and independent from Lannister Corp.

When Cersei shrilly announced that he couldn't, he shut her down with a glare. She sulked in her seat. Tyrion just looked baffled and wondered what was in the North.

"Kevan is in charge of the day to day operations. I will be reachable, as always, through email, phone or web conferencing. Do not think for a single second that I will have my eye off of this company. My interest in the North does not preclude me from running this company as well."

Then he dismissed everyone. He glanced at his watch and saw the time and then sent Sansa a quick text message.

**Tywin**: Home?

**Sansa**: Ummm, just finishing up.

**Tywin**: Want to meet for dinner?

**Sansa**: Sure. Where?

Tywin texted her the address of a tiny little Italian place he frequented. He had stumbled upon it one night, late when he was starving, and the owners took pity on him and served him even though they were almost closed. It was close to twenty years ago, and it had been on the anniversary of Joanna's death. He had been a wreck. He liked the older couple, and they plied him with pasta and wine, until, he shared his heartache with him. They let him speak about his dead wife and had healed something in him that night.

Later, he had drunkenly promised to help them save their little restaurant. True to his word, he ensured the local street gang that was stealing from them was permanently taken care of, and they treated him like a hero. Or family. Either way, they had never sold him out to the press when he went there and always kept an open table for him. He had never brought another person here — not even Kevan. Maria and Gio were his alone. Until Sansa.

He knew she would love it, and they would love her.

When he walked in, he realized he was first as Maria kissed him on both cheeks. She was nearing seventy now, and still worked every day. Her husband Gio, came out from the back, his voice booming.

"Ahhhh, the Great Lion is here!" he cried a short, small man and hugged Tywin around the middle. They were some of the only people who could get away with it. Tywin looked around the small restaurant and saw it was mostly empty, except for one table with a young couple. They didn't even look his way.

"Has business been slow?"

Maria waved a hand. "Tonight, the weather is not so good. It comes and goes," she said, but Tywin could see the worry in her eyes. He made a point to check on them more frequently. He wondered if he could finally convince them to retire.

Then the door pushed open, and Sansa walked in, alone. "Ric went back to the penthouse. Something about a new mode starting on one of his games." She shrugged and then came up to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He leaned down and drug her closer.

"Hi handsome," she said, grinning.

"Hello, beautiful." She was beaming.

"Ahhhhh, love," Gio said, also grinning widely.

Tywin smirked and turned to introduce Sansa to them. As predicted, she warmly embraced them both and then insisted they tell her how they knew Tywin. They made him sound like some hero, which he wasn't, but she didn't seem to mind. When they finally sat down, she insisted that Gio and Maria choose for them. She winked at them.

"I have a feeling you know what's best," she said, and they were utterly delighted by her. They scurried to bring them their food.

Tywin reached out and clasped her hand to his. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Accepting them."

She smiled. "Of course."

Within minutes three heaping pasta dishes were before them, the table almost groaning at the amount of food. Sansa insisted they join them, the young couple having paid and left. Gio flipped the sign to closed and took off his apron.

They opened the wine and toasted to family and new love, and Sansa laughed, loving this first date with Tywin. It was nothing like she would have expected and was entertained for the next two hours by tales of Tywin over the years. When Tywin went to pay, they waved away his money. He glanced back and saw Sansa slip a couple of hundred dollar bills onto the table, and she winked at him. It was at that moment that he knew he was well past falling in love with her. He was already there.

His dating history post-Joanna read like a serious of one-shot encounters. He hadn't been celibate, but he hadn't played the field. He rarely slept with the women he had tried to date, finding most of them shallow, obnoxious and rude. Most were after his money, and few tried to hide that fact. It had been years since he'd been sexually active; he found most encounters before that had left him feeling used and almost lonelier. He preferred his solitude to a procession of women, and as such, was known to be a confirmed bachelor. It was like his world had been grey until Sansa came into it and now it was full of colour.

He grabbed her hand as they exited the restaurant and kissed her on the street.

"It was my treat, Sansa. I didn't invite you there to pay." His lips were close to hers.

She waved a hand. "Tywin, please. Those two gave me so much good stuff on you; I should have paid them more." He could tell she was teasing him, and he found he didn't mind. They had two take out containers for Rickon.

When they finally got back to the penthouse, they found him deep in gamer mode. Sansa made him promise he wouldn't stay up forever and then she hugged him and showed him the pasta which he willingly dug into.

She wandered through the penthouse to the top floor, to find Tywin in his bedroom. She'd sent Ric home with her bags, and he'd dropped them all on the bed. There were several.

Tywin turned and grinned at her. "Successful?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I like to shop."

He nodded and begun to undress, and she quickly picked up her bags and put her new toiletries away beside his. She found herself touching the two bottles of shampoo; the two toothbrushes, the two tubes of toothpaste. Of course, she had creams and face masks, and makeup remover and a dozen other things. She'd bought a blow drier and curling iron and all sorts of other little things. For a moment she wondered if Tywin would object to her stuff being there. She loved seeing everything paired up.

"I love it," came his deep voice from the doorway of the bathroom. He'd changed into a t-shirt and loose pants. She felt her core clench in desire at the picture he made. The bachelor billionaire who liked seeing her things besides his. He was so effortlessly handsome; powerful, graceful and magnetic. And she was just Sansa.

She didn't know how to do this. She'd never even come close to living with a man, and until last night, she'd never even slept overnight with one. As if he could read her thoughts, he came towards her.

"Whatever you need, you tell me, love," he said and kissed her, softly. She clutched at him.

"I'm excited but nervous. I don't want to disappoint you," she said. And then she shook her head when his eyes widened. "I'm not ready for that, not yet. But I like touching you and kissing you."

He chuckled softly. "Why don't I use the washroom while you change and then you can have your turn. After that, all we have to do is sleep, Sansa." She nodded and hurried to put the rest of her new purchases away, finding space in his huge closet and putting on the same type of sleepwear outfit she had on the night before. When she came out of the closet, he was in his massive bed, with a book, and she went to the bathroom. She took her time; washing her face, brushing her teeth, flossing. She brushed her hair and applied her nighttime skin cream. Then she applied some lotion to her legs and hands. Finally, she squared her shoulders. She trusted him. And she wanted him. And she was almost positive she was in love with him. She could do this. The pep talk was done, she closed the light to the bathroom and walked to the bed. As she did, he flipped the covers over, and she crawled in, and then she scooted up close to him. She saw that he had left both his t-shirt and his pants on and she was grateful. He opened up his arm, and she rested herself against his chest.

"Good?" he asked, and she hummed her agreement. Then she began to let her hands wander. His chest was hard with muscle. She wondered briefly what he looked like under his t-shirt. He let out a low sound that almost sounded like a purr, and she glanced up. His gold-green eyes met hers.

"What do you want?"

"Your hands on me," she said, a bit breathlessly.

He moved them in an instant until she lay on her back, and he stretched out alongside her. He traced his hand down her cheek, and over her jaw, dipping down to let his finger follow the line of her collarbone.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured and then gently let his hand go towards her breast. He cupped one of them and watched as the nipple peeked through the fabric of her shirt, and unable to help himself, leaned down and pulled both her shirt and her nipple into his mouth. She moaned and put her hands on his head.

"More," she said, and he whipped her shirt off, so she was naked from the waist up. He stopped and stared at her. She was perfection. Pale, creamy porcelain skin tipped with perfect pink nipples. His eyes met hers.

"Perfect," he said and watched as she blushed. He took a tip into his mouth and tugged lightly and was delighted when she moaned. She was so responsive.

"Good girl," he purred, letting his hand stroke her stomach, making small circles as he went lower. He kept his mouth latched to her breasts until his hand came to the waistband of her little shorts.

"Let me touch you, Sansa," he all but pleaded with her.

"Yes." He slid his hand lower and stroked through her curls. He wondered if they matched her hair and then knew tonight was not the night to find that out. Tonight, was all about her; giving her pleasure and making her see how good they were together. He would not ruin this perfect moment. He was gentle as he stroked her, feeling how wet she was.

She bucked her hips, seeking more from him. "Do you want my fingers inside you, Sansa?"

"Yes," she all but begged him. He grinned and slid one in. She was warm and tight, and he worked into her slowly, pressing his thumb against her clit and stroking her, watching her intently so he'd know exactly when she was ready to peak. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about her.

"Just let go, baby. I've got you, Sansa," he commanded, and she bucked again, twice and then shattered around him. When she finally opened her eyes, she pinned her to his. She sat up and dragged his face towards hers, kissing him soundly.

"That was," she started to say, and he cut her off.

"That was perfection. Like you."

She nodded and kissed him again. He could see the sleepiness in her eyes. He turned her so that she was cradled against his chest; her long legs twined in his. He stroked her back and hair. There was no way she could miss his erection pressed against her stomach, but neither made any move to deal with it.

"I feel so much for you," she murmured into his chest.

"I feel the same way," he told her back. "Go to sleep love; I've got you."

"I know," came her reply and Tywin smiled into her hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. No, when he went back to Winterfell, he wouldn't be sleeping in the Carriage House. He would be in her bed, the place he intended to be for the rest of his life.

The phone call at 3 am shattered their sleep. Tywin groggily reached for it and swiped it open. "What?" he all but growled. Then he stilled. "Yes. Come on up."

Sansa was sitting up, clutching the sheet to her chest. She knew that a phone call in the middle of the night was never a good thing.

He turned and pulled her towards him, needing her. His voice was shaky. "That was the police. There has been an incident."

"Oh gods, Sandor."

Tywin shook his head. He coughed. "No, love it’s not Sandor. It was Mario and Gio. They have been murdered."


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa thought she was going to be sick. She knew immediately that it had to be Ramsay. It was all because of her. People Tywin loved, people that were his family, were dead because of her. She reeled back and raced to the bathroom, sicking up the dinner that they had so lovingly prepared for them. She sobbed as she cradled the toilet, wondering when this horror would end.

She felt Tywin lay a hand on her back, and she finally glanced at him. She wondered if he hated her. She almost hated herself.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Sansa all but whimpered, and his mouth dropped open. He sunk to his knees beside her and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her to his chest, rocking her.

"Darling, gods no. Sansa, it is him. All him.”

She heaved out a sob.

"But if you'd never met me than they would still be alive."

He cupped her face, his voice low and commanding. "Sansa stop. The best thing that has ever happened was meeting you. I will never regret that. Never. No matter what this sick fuck puts us through, I'm not leaving you. Ever, Sansa."

She stopped sobbing and met his eyes. She saw the truth there- the dedication and love for her. She had never had someone look at her like that. Her parents always had spoken about true love and falling in love at first sight. She'd scoffed at them. She could barely find a man to date more than once or twice. She wasn't ancient, but at 24 and with an abysmal track record, she'd all but given up on finding the one. And yet, here he was. She knew it, and he did.

"I need to brush my teeth." She hopped up and ran the toothbrush over them and then went back to where he'd remained on the floor. She smiled softly at him.

"I love you, Tywin. And I know it's too soon, and maybe too much. I don't need the words back, but you need to know. I love you."

He growled and pressed his lips to her, carding his hands through her hair. She wrapped herself around him as he deepened the kiss until she was moaning. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

"I'm so in love with you. I can hardly stand to be apart from you," he told her, and she smiled.

Then reality came crashing back down.

"We are in this together, Sansa. All of it. We are dealing with Ramsay, moving North, our new company. This life, it's us together. So the only question is, are you in or out?" He needed to give her the ring he had Alessandro make for her. He wouldn't waste anymore time. They loved each other. She would be his wife. Soon. She would belong to him, and he would make it his life's mission to destroy the Bolton's.

"All the way in, Tywin."

"Thank fucking gods," he said and kissed her again. "You're mine, Sansa." She nodded and Tywin felt a part of him relax, now that he knew how she felt about him.

"The police are on their way. They said there were things they needed to discuss with us, which I don't like the sound of. I've asked Kevan to come here. If I don't like their questions, I'll put an end to it. Immediately."

She nodded and then pulled him to his feet so they could change.

"Should we wake Ric?"

He nodded, and she went to do so, while he brewed coffee.

Kevan was the first to arrive. When he walked in, Sansa was sipping coffee, standing in the protective circle of Tywin's arms. She looked ragged; pale with huge circles under her eyes. She had stolen one of his sweaters and put on black leggings, and still, Kevan could see her beauty. And how much his brother loved her. Then she gazed at him, and cupped his cheek, stroking him softly, and he saw just how much Sansa Stark loved the Old Lion as well.

Kevan smiled despite the horrible circumstances that had brought him here.

Rickon stumbled in and grunted something unintelligible at them, and Sansa handed him a coffee.

When they were all awake, Tywin explained what had happened.

Stunned looks met their heartbroken eyes. Tywin kept Sansa close to him, and Kevan could see how devastated the two of them were.

"You should get Bran on it," Ric's voice cut through their thoughts.

Tywin's head whipped to the teenager.

"Who is Bran?"

"Uh, our brother. Best hacker, I know. The guy is like a god. Goes by the name of the three-eyed-raven." Ric frowned. "San, when's the last time you had your phoned scanned?"

She had a confused look on her face.

"Scanned?"

"Ya, like, have Bran look at it. Make sure no one's hacked it."

She shoved her iPhone away from her like it was poison. "Someone can do that?"

Ric nodded. "Oh, ya. I have Bran check my online accounts at least once a week. It's creepy, knowing he has all this info on me, but hey, better him than someone else.”

Tywin's green-gold eyes pinned Rickon's. "Get him here. Now."

Ric swallowed hard and nodded.

"Fuck," Tywin said, cursing himself for being so stupid. Ramsay had access to her in her offices and at the gala event. If he were as smart as they thought he was, it would have been child's play to clone her phone. Or worse. Even the new security system at Winterfell might be compromised.

Tywin heard the intercom buzz and looked at the monitor, pleased when he saw the most senior detective of the force at this door. Tywin had called in a favour to the Chief of Police. He would stand for nothing but the best in this case.

Detective's Barristan Selmy and Bronn Blackwater were soon at their door. Tywin took one look at the other man and instantly took a dislike to him, but Barristan shook his head slightly. He'd known Tywin Lannister for over forty years since they were both young and trying to make it in the cutthroat world of Kings Landing.

When introductions had been made, Barristan sighed.

"Tell me what's been going on. All of it." He saw Tywin go to protest and held up a hand. "Humor me first."

Tywin nodded tightly and grasped Sansa's hand. Ric had wandered back in and took a seat. He sent Tywin a look that said Bran was on his way.

Then Sansa and Tywin told them everything that had been happening with Ramsay Bolton, including what Sandor had found out in Deepwood Motte, the threats, the taunts, the cat. All of it.

"And last night? That was planned?"

Tywin shook his head. "I've never taken another person there- no one except for Sansa. They were close to me, Maria and Gio. They were innocents. Good people who worked hard."

Det. Selmy sighed. "What we have to tell you, doesn't leave this room."

He glanced at their cell phones. "Turn them off."

Everyone did.

He opened a file and handed the first picture to Tywin. The bodies had been covered, but the words written on the wall of the restaurant in blood were clear. It was six words

"Wolves don't belong in the south."

Sansa paled and swayed, and Tywin held her tighter.

"Was there anything else?"

Barristan nodded and swallowed hard. "They were flayed. Thankfully, he killed them first. It was disturbing."

"How is he doing this?" Tywin growled.

"Most likely he's hacked one of your phones," Det. Blackwater said for the first time, cocking a hip and pinning them with a look. "Best bet is to get new ones. But, if he's that good…"

"It is being looked into," Tywin stated, sick with rage and fear. Fear for the woman he loved.

"Where is Ramsay Bolton now?"

Det. Selmy sighed. "His father claims he is home, in the North. The restaurant is small, with no real surveillance. Ironically, word on the street was, no one hit that place. They were under the protection of the King." Barristan gave Tywin a look.

"They were family." It was all he would say on the matter.

"Ms. Stark, have you checked your emails lately?"

She shook her head. She'd taken the day to recover from the cat yesterday morning.

"Perhaps you should, with us here. Just in case."

She nodded and went to find her laptop. When she logged in, she saw several from an account she didn't know. When she indicated that, Barristan told her to open them. She clutched Tywin's hand and watched in horror as someone stalking her captured her entire afternoon.

They had pictures of each store she'd entered, her and Ric walking and laughing, her going into the little restaurant, and then worst of all, one of her kissing Tywin. She felt sick that she had been so vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his chest, burying herself against him, hating that she was the cause of this heartache for him. He stroked her back, the rage building. He could only be grateful, however much of a bastard it made him, that this sick bastard wanted to taunt her, or she would already be dead, he had no doubts.

"Can we take this?" Det. Blackwater asked, and she almost shoved it to him. "And your phone?" She nodded.

"Take it all. Please, catch him."

They nodded and then said they'd be in touch. Forensics had just started to go through the place.

"You might want to tell your family, as well. These type of people… well… they'll strike anywhere they think you're vulnerable."

Tywin thanked them and saw them out. When he came back, he caught Kevan, hugging her. She was sobbing, and he felt his heartbreak. She didn't deserve any of this. He took her from his brother's arm, stroking her back and trying to soothe her. The intercom buzzed again, and Ric jumped up.

"That's Bran."

He was feeling sick that this guy had Sansa in his sights. At least she had Tywin by her side. The man looked utterly devoted to her.

When Bran entered the room, Tywin immediately understood why Sansa wasn't close with this brother. He seemed… remote was the word that came to mind. And weird. He nodded at them all and then focused on his siblings. He was very intelligent and at twenty almost no one knew exactly what he was doing in university- only that he was sought after. 

"Rickon was right, Sansa. Someone had cloned your phone. They could track all your movements; know everything about you."

Sansa thought she was going to be sick. It was like a never-ending nightmare.

"Who?"

Bran's eyes swung to Tywin.

"Ramsay Bolton."

Tywin all but growled out his frustration.

"Can you find him?"

Bran cocked his head, and Tywin met his gaze. "He is terrorizing her. This is your sister."

"What will you do with him?"

Tywin Lannister's smile was a fearsome thing to behold. "I will destroy him. And if his father knew anything, him as well."

Bran smiled back. "I want in. If I do this, with you, he's good. Very good. I'm better."

Tywin nodded.

"As soon as Rickon phoned me, I hacked him. He's already left Kings Landing. He's accomplished what he needed too." Bran paused and looked at his sister, wrapped in this older man's arms. From what he could see, there was nowhere else she wanted to be. He wondered if she knew just what type of man he was but then decided that wasn't his place. It was time that Ramsay Snow learned that wolves and lions had teeth.

"Roose Bolton is in debt. Massive debt to a variety of different unsavoury people. They are demanding payment immediately. He is aware, at least on the periphery of his son's activities. He has actively paid off police and judges around Deepwood Motte to make charges disappear."

"You have proof?"

Bran nodded and then paused. "None that can be used in court, since none was legally obtained. But there is a room, a rumoured dungeon in their old family home, where it is said Ramsay keeps some souvenir from his kills. His security on that room is the most of anywhere on the family property."

Tywin nodded. They needed to gain access to the family home. He wondered just who Roose Bolton owed money too, and how easy it may be to force disclosure on the property.

"I've already sent in several anonymous tips from a variety of legitimate sources. I've also provided Det. Selmy and Blackwater proof of the corruptness of the police force there. In my estimation, within two days, a joint operation between Winterfell Police and Kings Landing Police Department will raid their family home."

Bran nodded. Then he pulled out two new phones and handed them both to Tywin and Sansa. "They are fully programed with all your old information."

Tywin's eyes narrowed, and Bran shrugged. "I thought it would save time, and it was for Sansa."

He grunted and saw the look of relief on her face. For her, he'd do anything, including putting up with her terrifying brother. Tywin had no illusions that the young man knew everything there was about him.

"Arya and Jon?" Sansa's voice held a wealth of worry.

"I've reached Jon. He is aware and vigilant. He wanted to come down to Winterfell, but the uncles convinced him to stay."

"And Winterfell? Is it safe?"

Bran sighed. He's been a busy boy the past two hours since Ric had called. "There was a man; he wasn't part of the original team. He put a bypass switch into the system. It was how Ramsay got so close. It has been fixed. I will monitor the entire system, Sansa."

She sagged in relief, and Tywin saw the utter exhaustion on her face. She felt the emotion of the past several hours wash over her, and she clutched at Tywin. She had nothing left in her. She'd been up for over four hours and was done. He thanked Bran and then looked to Kevan.

"I won't be in today," he said, and his brother nodded. "Tell Cersei and Tyrion and bring them with you tonight. He has proven he will strike at our family as well."

Kevan agreed and then asked Bran if he could scan everything at Lannister Corp. He gave him a funny look and said he already had. Kevan worried how Ty might react, but he had already left earshot with Sansa.

When he got to their bedroom, because everything he owned she now could claim a part of, he put her on the bed.

"Let me run you a bath and then you can curl up in bed."

She clung to his arm. "You won't leave."

"No love, I won't leave."

She nodded and heard the tub start to fill. Soon enough, he was back and told her to take her time. She closed the door and stripped and gratefully sunk into the warm water. Every time something good happened between her and Tywin, Ramsay was there to spoil it. She wondered about his message; it wasn't the first time he'd indicated his anger was the fact that she was with someone from the south. Was he that xenophobic? She shuddered when she thought of his pale grey eyes. He had made her uneasy from the start.

When the water eventually cooled, she dried herself and put on her underwear and Tywin's sweater. She wondered if he might be willing to make her forgot some of the horrors they had just faced. She still worried that he blamed her, and she needed to be in his arms.

She came out of the bath to see he had dimmed the glass on the window and turned on the television to the business news, though it was muted. He'd changed out of his jeans and sweater and was once again wearing his sleepwear, sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled at her when she came over to him. She crawled on his lap and sunk onto him, cupping his neck and kissing him. Deeply. She met his eyes and then lifted off the sweater so that she was naked except for a pair of panties. His eyes flared with desire.

"Sansa," he all but breathed her name.

"Make me forgot," she said, and he nodded, picking her up and laying her on the bed, her body a feast for his eyes. She was stunning. He prowled over her, leaning down to kiss her, feeling her arch into him.

"I love how responsive you are to me, my little wolf. You're mine, Sansa. No one else will ever touch you, or make you feel the way I do. I'll know every secret your body has to offer, love."

"Yes," she said breathlessly. His eyes met hers. Then he proceeded to show her just how much he wanted her, making her forget the ugliness of the morning and think of only him when he used his mouth on her to make her peak.

Afterwards, he laid down beside her and gathered her into his arms. "Sleep, my love."

"What about you?" she asked, her eyes already half-closed.

"I have everything I need, right here."

She gave him a lazy grin and then stretched out alongside him. He drew a blanket over them and stroked her bareback, delighted that she was finally comfortable enough to be naked with him.

"I love you," she whispered before she fell asleep and he startled a bit. It had been so long since such words had been so freely and meaningfully given to him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead; "I love you too, little wolf."

She stirred and stretched before she woke up completely and Tywin thought she reminded him of a sleepy kitten. It had to be one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. Then almost as if she realized she was naked and, in his bed, her cheeks pinked. And it was even cuter than watching her wake up.

"Darling," he said, his voice filled with love for her.

"Hi handsome," she said and stroked his chest. She thought it was incredible how comfortable she was sleeping with him in the same bed. Living together, technically and going to be living together at Winterfell. She thought of her mother then, and how she would be disappointed that Sansa had moved so quickly, not being married. A big part of remaining a virgin had been because her mother had drilled it into her head that it was what good girls did. Sansa had mostly broken free from some of her mother's more colourful opinions, but that one remained.

"What are you thinking about?" Tywin asked, and she gave him a look.

"My mother. And that she would be scandalized at my actions. Naked in a man's bed without a ring on my finger," she said, not realizing the implication of her words.

Tywin arched an eyebrow at her. While he didn't find promiscuous women attractive, and he was delighted she was unspoiled, he hated that she felt any guilt at what they were doing. They were committed to one another, short as their courtship may be.

"Do you regret what we've done?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, gods no." She shook her head and then she grinned a bit. "Just that my mother would be giving me a lecture and a warning."

He barked out a laugh and then leaned down and nuzzled at her, feeling her arch into him. "Perhaps she should have warned you about the possessive lion that wants his wolf!"

She squealed as she felt his whiskers tickle her neck and was laughing until he slipped his fingers inside her again and then she moaned.

"Gods, Sansa, I could hear you moan my name all day," he murmured to her, sucking on her neck and stroking her until she shattered again.

She was panting.

"I love this Tywin. When it's us, and we are doing these things. I like learning what you like."

He was stroking her back, and he captured her lips again.

"I love it, as well."

Eventually, he glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 2 pm. His family would be here in a few hours.

"Ready to live wildly and shower together?" He wiggled an eyebrow at her, and she nodded, blushing.

"Yes," she said, and he laughed.

She tried not to be self-conscious as he brought her to his large bathroom, but this was the first time she was naked outside of his bed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You're the most beautiful woman I've seen in years, Sansa. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She loved how he was taking things slowly with her.

He adjusted the water in his shower, which had more jets and nozzles than she'd ever seen.

"We might need to do some upgrades at Winterfell Manor to accommodate your tastes, Tywin," she said dryly, and he laughed.

"We can do that." It warmed a considerable part of him that she was already thinking about their life up there, and what it might be like.

She turned suddenly, naked and wet and looked at him. "Do you want more children, Tywin?"

He cupped her face and looked directly in her eyes. "Yes."

She narrowed her eyes. "How many?"

He grinned. "I may not have been in a relationship for a long time, Sansa, but even I'm smart enough to know that's a trick question. As many as you'd like, love."

She cocked her head. "What if I said I wanted four?"

He smiled. "Then I'd say, we'd best get on with things so we can start having our new little pack of lions and wolves."

She put a hand on his chest. "This is it for me, Tywin. I waited so long to feel like this for someone. I thought I was broken. No man ever made me feel the things you do."

"This is it for me as well, Sansa. And I promise I'll give you everything you want, love. Now turn around so I can wash this glorious hair of yours," he all but growled at her.

She giggled and did as he asked. She was naked in his shower, having had him touch in her in ways no man ever had, and she knew Tywin would never push her for more than she was ready for. She trusted him implicitly, and his attention to her and the sleep had done wonders for her. And the thought that her scary brother was looking out for her.

She moaned as he worked her shampoo into her hair and then rinsed her, dumping on conditioner. He let his large hand roam and work the knots in her neck and shoulders until she was moaning and arching back into him. He leaned in, "I love you so much, already, Sansa. I can't wait until we move North, and we have every day together."

Tywin knew it would be a miracle if he could get through the next five minutes without proposing to her. He wanted his ring on her finger. Now.

"Soon," she said, and he nodded.

When she was finally dressed and ready to face the world, she asked him what she should expect from tonight. He snorted.

"I've invited the whole family because we've seen he is willing to take out people close to us to hurt us. What he doesn't realize is that there is no real love lost between my children and me."

Tywin sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He liked seeing her here, in his space, getting ready.

"Jaime has been informed. He and his wife are both in the security end of Lannister Corp, both former military and capable of taking care of themselves. Cersei, for some unknown reason, is still married to Robert. They hate each other. Their children, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, are almost as useless as their parents. Tyrion is currently married to a former prostitute, which is no surprise."

She arched an elegant eyebrow at his description. "Don't hold back, darling," she quipped, and he barked out a harsh laugh. He shrugged.

"I was a broken man after my first wife died Sansa. I make no apologies or excuses for it."

She frowned. "But you want more children?"

"With anyone else? No. With you? Several." He stood up and stalked towards her. "We are going to build them a legacy in the North Sansa." He kissed her. "And I want another chance. I screwed up my last family; I want one with you. Enough that little lions and wolves are running all through Winterfell Manor, filling our house."

She felt the tears come to her eyes. "Are you sure you'll be happy there?"

He nodded and cupped her head, tilting it back. "We're past going slow Sansa. I could have a judge here tonight, to marry us." He saw her eyes flare wide at that suggestion. "Is that what you want, Little Wolf? Do you want to be my wife?" He already had the ring; they had hardly any family around, and yet, they both knew that this is what they wanted.

"Yes," she said, and he growled.

"Be sure, because I won't ever let you go. You'll belong to me. Every single part of you. I'll demand more from you than any man has the right to, Sansa, but I know you're capable of so much, love."

Being the wife of Tywin Lannister was not an easy job. Being the wife, business partner and mother to his new children; even less so. And yet, they were both such lost and lonely people before they'd met each other.

"You'll belong to me as well; and the North. You'll be mine, Tywin. And I'll give you as many children as you can handle," she said, and he groaned as he captured her lips. He was half out of his mind, wanting to drag her down onto the bed. But he wouldn't; not until she wore his ring and his name. Not until she was his. He would do this properly with her.

He let her go abruptly and went to his nightstand and pulled out a small box. Her eyes widened. He came back to her arms and opened the box. Nestled inside was a stunning 15 carat emerald-cut diamond on a split shank platinum band, surrounded by micro-diamonds. Her mouth popped open. The ring was gorgeous.

He kept her eyes pinned to his. "Sansa Stark, will you marry me?"

"When?" She asked, indicating the ring.

"After our second meeting. I knew." Tywin's eyes were intense and solely focused on her.

Sansa felt her heart trip and fall. It was stupidly fast, but she loved him so much. Sansa could see their lives unfolding before them; he'd already agreed to move North, and she wanted a family. She had lost so much in such a short time, and the thought of having him by her side made her excited and happy in a way she hadn't thought possible.

"Yes, Tywin Lannister, I will." She grinned, and he smiled and kissed her, cupping her cheeks. He didn't want to wait for any of it; marriage to her and their new family.

"Tomorrow night. Here in the penthouse. I'll fly down your Uncles and Sandor."

"Anyone else?"

"My friend Jeyne."

"You're sure this is the wedding you want?"

She nodded and then grinned. "We'll plan a huge one for the summer, at Winterfell, after we've dealt with Ramsay. But right now, Tywin, I want to be yours."

He kissed her again.

"And the first time I make love with someone, I want it to be with my husband."

He growled and kissed her once more, deepening it until they were both a bit breathless.

"You're mine, Sansa." He slid the ring onto her finger, and she squealed in delight. She was getting a family. She was getting Tywin.


	10. Chapter 10

After they emerged from the bedroom, Sansa found herself standing in Tywin's large kitchen, arguing about the pre-nuptial situation. She was for something. He was not.

"It doesn't matter to me, Sansa. I trust you." She wondered if those words had ever come out of his mouth before. She gave him a wry grin.

"I know. You've more than proven that. But can you imagine what your children are going to say if we have nothing in place?"

He grimaced. "They are lazy, ungrateful sponges," he muttered darkly and heard Sansa's laugher at his description of them. He gave her a pointed look. "It's true."

"I know darling, but still. Shouldn't we have something in place before we marry?"

He pulled her closer to him and leaned down to nuzzle her neck, one of his favourite spots on her body. He loved that she slipped that endearment in. "Are you after my company Sansa? Want to be CEO of Lannister Corp and Stark Enterprises darling?"

She shook her head, laughing at his teasing tone, until he suckled on her and she moaned, wrapping her hands around his neck, keeping him close to her. "Because I have to tell you, that turns me on, little wolf."

She turned her head so she could capture his lips. "Nope. I've got enough on my plate, Mr. Bigshot. You can keep your company and your ungrateful children."

He huffed out a breath at that thought and a short little laugh.

In the end, both of them were laughing when they realized just how deeply they trusted one another. They would find a way to blend some of their bank accounts while keeping others separate. She knew he had every opportunity already to own everything she had, and he'd passed it up; for her. And they would create a new company together that would be completely separate from the two that already existed.

It was startling for Tywin to realize that she was a wealthy woman in her own right. She might not be at his level yet, but she would be one day. She didn't need him or his money. She was marrying him because she loved him, and for a man who had been chased by women his entire life for his wealth, it was a heady feeling indeed.

He was moving around his kitchen, plating cheese and crackers, opening a bottle of wine, and looking at a menu for dinner tonight as they continued to talk.

Sansa was utterly fascinated by watching him. She'd never really imagined him doing things for himself. He was so wealthy and powerful she just assumed he had an army of servants at his disposal, but when she stopped to think about it, he seemed to be quite capable in executing everyday tasks. He was wearing jeans and a button-down oxford shirt, but it was old and slightly faded. They were both barefoot, and she supposed it was because they were in his home. She liked feeling like she belonged here.

"I like being in your home, Tywin," she said, smiling almost shyly.

"Ours," he said offhandedly, missing her slightly stunned expression.

"What?"

"Ours, love. Our home." He winked at her and then moved to the fridge and started pulling out fruit to add to the platter he was building.

She was so lost in watching him and contemplating what he had just said that she almost missed his next question.

"And what about your new name?" He asked it casually, but she could see this was important to him.

Before she answered, she reminded herself that Tywin was from a different generation, and part of what she had fallen in love with was his possessiveness and willingness to take care of her and see to her needs. It would be necessary for a man like him that she took his name.

But professionally she argued she might have to keep the Stark name, at least to start.

He frowned. And then he slid the food to her and poured her a glass of wine. She accepted both gratefully.

"Tywin, I've barely been in control of Stark Enterprises. What would happen if I showed up on Monday as Sansa Lannister?" She saw his eyes flare in desire at hearing her soon-to-be-new name on her lips, but she held up a hand. She was sipping a glass of wine and laughed a bit at him. "Tywin." She was trying to be serious.

He huffed about the name issue.

He had just phoned in a bunch of food to a caterer he always used, and she was slightly fascinated that he could command such a large order on a Friday evening. Such was the power of Tywin Lannister she supposed. She felt a small thrill that he was so powerful. She could admit, it turned her on.

"Well, as most of your board seems to be made up of misogynistic assholes, I suppose they would assume that you're being a good wife and taking your husband's name." He frowned. "It is the North, after all."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously?"

He stalked over to the stool she was seated on and turned her and cupped her face. "I want the world to know you are mine, Sansa. But," he said before she could protest, "I suppose I could settle for a hyphen in business only. In everything else, you'll be Sansa Lannister. I will not have my children wondering why their parents have two different names like we are hippies from some bygone era." He practically growled this into her mouth. She grinned and kissed him back. She could do a hyphen for work. Maybe. She might shock them all and take his name entirely.

"You're demanding," she said, once he finally stepped back and she regained some of her equilibrium.

He gave her a heated look. "Oh, my love, you have no idea."

She bit her lip and let her eyes lust after him. She had some ideas. She wondered what it was about him that made her want to lose all control? She had never felt like this about any man before him. She had long suspected that all those songs and movies where people did stupid things for the person; they loved were all BS. And now, well, she knew. You just had to find the right person, and then it made all the sense in the world why people acted crazy for the person they loved.

Tywin stepped back from her, lost in how much he desired her. Even talking with her like this, he loved it. He could imagine this every night for the rest of their lives; bantering over preparing dinner, talking about their respective days, sending lust-filled looks to one another. He couldn't wait to start their lives together.

It took a moment for Tywin to realize what was so different being with Sansa. Even Joanna and he had not had this aspect of their relationship where they talked about work as much as their private life. She had never been interested in his businesses, and he kept that part utterly separate from her. And that had led to problems between him and Joanna that almost no one knew about.

But Sansa was like a sponge and wanted to know everything. She was fascinated with the business world and loved to argue with him it seemed. She never backed down and had a spine of steel. He had to admit; it turned him on.

Tywin was eager to teach her as much as possible. He would do whatever was possible to make her the best CEO of Stark Enterprises, and a powerful woman in her own right. He knew she didn't need him; but he hoped that his being there, being her husband would help ease some of the tremendous burdens on her shoulders. He knew they would need each other if their new business were to be a success. Now that this was a personal and professional merger, their children would be the beneficiaries of their hard work.

They were laughing when the caterer showed up with the dinner and then were caught mid-kiss when Kevan and Dorna slipped in behind them. Kevan was delighted to see Sansa with some colour in her face. She was still wearing what appeared to be a sweater of Tywin's and leggings, but she was flushed and happy and had a huge diamond was on her ring finger.

He grinned. He'd known the moment Tywin had flown North to make her sign the paperwork to save her company that this was what it had been leading to. No man gave up that much money if he wasn't entirely in love and committed to the woman, he'd given it up for.

Kevan coughed, and they broke apart before Sansa smiled and hopped off her stool at the island. Tywin took her hand in his and quickly introduced her to Dorna, Kevan's lovely wife. The woman enfolded her in a hug, saying how sorry she was for all the drama happening. Then Dorna saw the ring and squealed, and Sansa was enveloped in another hug. Sansa felt her whole body relax. It had been an age since she had been held like this and Dorna gave the best hugs.

"Genna's on her way as well," Kevan said, and Tywin grimaced. His sister was loud, obnoxious and abrasive. And she loved him, almost to a fault.

"Genna?" Sansa's pretty blue eyes opened.

"My sister," Tywin said, taking Dorna's offered bottles of wine, although he hardly knew why she bothered. He had a vast selection here. Kevan, at home here, dropped his and his wife's coat, and they moved together into the kitchen.

Tywin leaned down and said close to Sansa's ear, "She's a pain in my ass."

"I heard that!" came a loud voice, and Sansa's eyebrows rose. She had been prepared for his children and grandchildren, but not a sister. She was the polar opposite of her soon to be husband. Short, round, curvaceous and squeezed into a designer top that was at least one size too small, she still looked like a Lannister. She was a beautiful woman, of that there was no doubt, and had no issue spending the Lannister fortune if the diamonds on her fingers and her ears were any indication. She walked into the kitchen and stopped to stare at Sansa.

Tywin had come to stand behind her, and Sansa could almost feel him vibrating. Whether in anticipation of an attack or in frustration, she didn't quite know. She reached up and grasped his hand and ran her fingers over it. Genna arched an elegantly sculpted eyebrow at that move.

"Nice ring, sweetie," she said.

Tywin growled. An honest to god growl. "Genna, be nice."

She gave him a look. "You're making her the next Mrs. Tywin Lannister. She needs to be able to handle herself. If not, people like Cersei will eat her up." Genna shrugged. It was the damn truth, and she needed to know if Tywin was marrying a kitten or a wolf.

Sansa stood and narrowed her eyes. Then she turned and pulled Tywin's mouth to hers, kissing him long, hard and deep. He carded his hands through her hair and pinned her to him. When they finally broke apart, they were both panting, and Sansa turned triumphantly back to Genna.

"I don't need his money. Or his companies. I want him."

Genna let out a howl of laughter and then quickly scurried over to give Sansa a big hug. She pressed her lips to her cheek. "Oh, you'll do."

She slapped Tywin on the back. "Gods, I love her already Ty. She's feisty."

She hadn't seen her brother that love-struck… in well… forever. It had seemed like him, and Joanna had loved each other forever and everyone had just assumed they'd be together. Which they were. But something had changed at the end before she had died, and even when they should have been the happiest ever, with three young, beautiful children, Tywin had never looked at his first wife the way he was Sansa Stark. Genna had always wondered what had happened between her brother and his wife, but Tywin had never said a word to anyone.

And the young woman in his arms was looking at him like he hung the moon. Genna liked it. It was about time someone swept Tywin off his feet and gave him the family and the love that she knew he needed. He had been alone for far too long.

Tywin shook his head at her. He would never be as close to Genna as he was to Kevan, but she was family, and she loved him. And if she liked Sansa, it would be one more person on his side against his children. He knew Cersei would have a fit when she saw her and a bigger one when they announced their engagement.

Thankfully, next to arrive were Tyrion and Shae. Sansa had a hard time reconciling what Tywin had told her about Shae being a former madame with the lovely dark-haired woman in front of her; she seemed quite nice, but then Sansa supposed that was part of her business. Either way, she was Tyrion's wife.

Tyrion, from what Sansa could see, was just flat out intimidated by Tywin and used humour and sarcasm to deflect his father's disapproval of him. Sansa knew there had to be more to the story than the fact that he was a dwarf. At least, she hoped so. She would get it out of her fiancé later.

Tyrion kissed her hand, noting the massive ring on her finger. He arched an eyebrow at that, and she held his gaze.

"It appears congratulations are in order, Ms. Stark."

"Thank you," she said softly. No matter what Tywin felt, these were his children, and she would not disrespect them until they did something to her.

He gave her a tiny smile. "He seems happy when he talks about the North. Although, I'm not sure how much he likes the cold."

Sansa let out a pretty laugh. "Well, good thing I have plenty of fireplaces in Winterfell Manor."

"Ahh yes," Tyrion said, heaving himself up onto a stool, while Shae got him a glass of wine.

Rickon chose that moment to wander in, and another round of introductions took place. Ric grinned at Tywin and asked if he had some snacks. Tyrion watched in fascination as Tywin took the boy aside and showed him where things were in the pantry. He was gobsmacked.

"Oh San, Bran said he's gonna pop by in a bit as well. Said he's got some stuff to talk to you about."

Sansa nodded and thanked Ric and then told him to pull up a seat. He grinned sheepishly and slumped into one.

"So, Winterfell Manor. I've heard it's quite a place." That was Tyrion. He was intrigued by these wolves in his father's home.

Rickon laughed. "Yeah? It's weird because it's just where I grew up." He shrugged in a way that only a teenager can.

Tyrion smiled. "We too grew up in such a place. Casterly Rock." You could all but hear the pride in his voice at his family's great house.

Tywin stiffened though. When she saw that, Sansa moved to him, and wrapped her arm around him, stroking his side. He relaxed and watched as Tyrion and Ric compared properties. The door opened, and loud voices accosted them all — loud, angry, obnoxious sounds.

Still, with Tywin's arms wrapped around her, Sansa prepared for the Baratheon-Lannister family.

Of course, she had met them before. Robert and her father were good friends, and she and Joffrey were only two years apart, but it had been years since she'd seen anyone but her surrogate Uncle. He'd come North for her parent's funeral but kept his family behind. He'd made some excuse for them, and at the time, Sansa hadn't cared. She had heard her mother speak ill of Cersei Lannister-Baratheon her entire life and steeled herself for the most challenging member of Tywin's family.

She wasn't disappointed. Cersei entered first, her mouth turned to a sneer as she saw Sansa and Tywin. Her eagle eyes though missed the ring on Sansa's finger.

"Really, Father? A little late for a mid-life crisis, isn't it?" she snarled. "Men your age mostly just fuck their mistresses, not move them in."

Tywin rose to his full, imposing height. "Cersei!" he barked out, voice low and harsh.

She glared at Sansa, who pressed closer to Tywin. "Darling, why don't we tell her the good news?" Sansa flashed her ring and watched as Cersei's green eyes glittered in hatred. "Haven't you heard? We're getting married!" Sansa infused as much false cheer into her voice as she could and felt Tywin's rumble of pleasure.

"Careful, little wolf," he said, stroking her back. She turned her head and grinned at him and saw the approval in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, not caring for a second that they were in front of his entire family. He didn't let up until he heard Sansa's little moan. Finally satisfied, he broke the kiss and nipped at her once more.

Cersei grabbed Tyrion's wine and drank deeply as if to wash away the taste of her father remarrying a woman thirty years younger than him. It was obscene. Just like his little display was. Men were such predictable creatures, and she was disappointed her father had become just another stereotype. He was so much better than Sansa Stark and the midlife crisis. She couldn't see that he was in love because she had never felt that emotion.

"Sansa dear," Robert boomed and held open his arms. She reluctantly left Tywin's side to hug her surrogate Uncle.

"Hi," she said, making the contact brief. She could smell the booze on him, and she wrinkled her nose.

That just left Tywin's grandchildren.

Joffrey, who was her age, who had a sneer on his face that mirrored his mother's. He was looking at her as if she were somehow less than him. She straightened her spine and looked down her nose at him. She was freaking Sansa Stark, CEO of Stark Enterprises, MBA and fiancé to Tywin Lannister. He was nothing. Last she'd heard, he'd flunked out of university for the third time, and was doing almost nothing at his father's company, except taking up space. Sansa had always stayed as far away from him as possible. He gave her the creeps almost as much as Ramsay and Petyr Baelish did.

"Sansa."

"Joffrey."

He opened his mouth to say more, but Tywin was suddenly there. Joff looked between both of them and shook his head.

"Disgusting," he muttered, and Tywin leaned in closer to him, grabbing him by the arm and squeezing. Hard.

"Careful." His green-gold eyes glittered, and Sansa saw the spark of fear in Joff's eyes. She couldn't help the tiny surge of pleasure. "You would be well advised to treat Sansa with the respect she deserves."

"Or what?" he said, but his voice had lost its sneer and was almost worried.

Tywin leaned closer. "Or else I will make it my mission to make your life as miserable as possible."

Joff swallowed hard and then spun away, stomping off to find his mother.

Sansa pressed herself closer to Tywin, and he kissed her on the head. "Fuck me, he's an insolent little bastard," Tywin muttered into her ear. She had to agree.

When they turned back to the group, they were confronted with the other two.

Myrcella was a pretty girl, just twenty and she gave Sansa a warm hug, which Sansa gratefully returned. "Congrats," she said, and Sansa could see the truth in her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Grandfather has been lonely for years. I like what he looks like with you," Myr said.

Tommen was just seventeen and after meeting Sansa was mostly interested in talking with Rickon. They were both gamers and were deep in conversation.

They were just about to sit down to dinner when Bran showed up. Sansa was happy to see him, and soon, the awkward Stark-Lannister family dinner was underway.

Cersei and Joffrey had taken spots far away from the rest, at the end of the table, leaving Sansa to be entertained by Genna, Dorna, Kevan and Tyrion. Despite his drunken state, Robert was mostly in a good mood, at least until Cersei started hissing at him.

Eventually, when everyone had settled, Tywin stood and announced that he had gathered them because there was a severe problem facing them. He then proceeded to let his family know about Ramsay Snow. Cersei was suitably outraged.

"This whore has now endangered my children, father. How can you not see this is madness?" she raged.

Tywin pounded his fist on the table.

"This is not Sansa's fault. Everything is being done to capture him."

"And if he decides to carve up Myrcella? What then, father? Will your redheaded slut still be worth it?"

"Oh, for fuck sakes, Cersei, it's not Sansa's fault," Robert bellowed. "This Ramsay person sounds unhinged. It's good she's got Tywin by her side." He winked at her, and she sent him a small smile.

"Husband kindly shut the fuck up and keep drinking," Cersei glared at him.

Robert's face turned an unusual shade of purple. "Woman," he bellowed, and then he banged his fist on the table.

Sansa wanted to die. This was awful. She stood.

"Enough!" All eyes turned to her.

"Ramsay Bolton has killed two people close to Tywin. He killed them and then flayed them. We have one of the best hackers in the world watching him, the police are doing everything they can, and Tywin has hired extra security for everyone. If you do, as they say, you will be fine. It is me he is after."

"Why?" Joffrey sneered, but even Tywin could see the lust in his eyes for Sansa, and he hated it. He moved to stand beside her and glared at his grandson. He'd had a disturbing number of short relationships, and Tywin worried that he was on the same pathway as someone like Ramsay. Perhaps not to that level, but he'd heard whispered rumours of payoffs by Cersei. Looking at Sansa, he vowed then and there to look closer into Joffrey's past.

"Because he's obsessed with her and angry at our relationship."

"Then break it off." Joff shrugged. He couldn't imagine why Sansa would want to waste her time with his grandfather. Everyone knew he was the future. Besides, his grandfather was old. It was just… gross.

Tywin shook his head at the stupidity of his grandson. Time to end this now. His eyes roamed the table. "We are getting married here, at the penthouse tomorrow night, before leaving for Winterfell on Monday."

Shocked gasps ranged from the table. Not even Kevan had been aware of their plans.

"Father, no. She's after your money," Cersei cried, rising to her feet as well.

Tywin barked out a laugh. "Hardly. She's got enough of her own."

"Don't you think this is all a bit… fast," came Tyrion's tentative voice.

Sansa laid a hand on Tywin's arm before he could react. So far, Tyrion and Shae had been nothing but supportive.

"No," she said and smiled at Tywin. Then she looked at Tyrion. "It's right for both of us. We'd like you here, but if you choose not to be, we won't beg, and we won't hold it against you. This is our decision."

Tyrion nodded; he could see how smitten they were with one another. "We'll be here."

Shae stood to hug Sansa, followed by Genna, Dorna and Myrcella.

"Shopping tomorrow for a gown," Genna announced and Sansa laughed and waved a hand.

"There's no way."

Genna's eyes glittered. "Darling, we're Lannister's. Of course, there's a way."

Sansa's mouth spilled into a wide grin. "I think I love you," she told Tywin's sister.

Genna let out a loud laugh. "Oh, my dear, of course, you do." All four Lannister woman agreed to accompany her, as Cersei sat there and fumed.

Tywin was more grateful for his sister at that moment than he had ever been. After that, dinner broke up, and different groups paired off in the penthouse.

Bran grabbed Sansa and asked if he could speak with her privately. He had watched everything and said nothing. She nodded, and they stepped outside on the vast terrace.

They stood there in awkward silence for a time.

"I'm sorry," his brother said suddenly. Sansa turned and looked at him. "For leaving you, at Winterfell. With Rickon and Dad's company."

Bran was only twenty but seemed so much older.

She nodded. "It was a lot. Thankfully Jon and Uncle Ben stepped up."

Bran nodded.

"Do you know what type of man he is?" Both knew who he was talking about.

She cocked her head.

Bran swallowed.

"Tell me."

He shook his head. "It's not my place. But some of his decisions are … questionable."

Her eyes narrowed. "Like he's hurt, people? Or he's a ruthless businessman that operates in a grey area?"

Bran held her eyes. "The second one."

Sansa relaxed. "I can handle that."

Bran watched her and saw the truth. She had changed. She had to. Running a company like Stark Enterprises had forged her into something new.

"You love him?"

She nodded and then he saw her eyes fill with tears. "So much. It's crazy, Bran, I know, but I do."

"He loves you, as well." It was a statement to which nothing more had to be said.

They stood in silence for a time, both looking out to King's Landing.

"I've put in for a transfer to Winterfell University. I was hoping I could come home," Bran said, breaking the quiet.

"If that's ok."

"Bran, of course! It's your home as well, and Winterfell Manor is huge," she said, overjoyed at the thought of having more of her family around. She threw her arms around him and hugged him hard. Thankfully, he returned it.

"I'll watch out for you, San. I'm sorry I let you down," Bran said, hugging her back.

"Jeez, Bran, it's been a shitty four months since they died," Sansa said, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, San. And me and Arya just left you holding the bag."

She agreed; they had. But maybe that would change. They heard the door open, and Tywin stepped out. His face was instantly concerned with her tears and narrowed his gaze on Bran. The young man held up his hands.

"I'm trying to apologize and make things right. I'm coming home to Winterfell with you," he said, and Tywin nodded. The Manor house was huge, and Sansa would feel better having both her brothers at home.

"Sansa love," Tywin said, and she transferred herself to his arms, fitting into them perfectly. He'd been missing her while she was out here. It was insane how much he wanted to be near her.

"I'm ok now," she said into his chest, burrowing in. Bran nodded once more to them and slipped inside.

They stood wrapped in each other, looking at Kings Landing.

"You won't miss it?"

He scoffed. "Did you hear those jackals in there?"

She let out a small laugh.

"And do you think Genna will stay away?" His voice was dry as dust. She grinned. She hoped not. She would liven up the North for sure.

"I love you, Tywin," she murmured into the night.

"Gods, Sansa, I love you so much."

Eventually, they went back in. Plans were made for tomorrow to shop for her wedding dress. Everyone but Cersei and Joff would be back, and even then, Sansa suspected she wouldn't stay away. The woman still looked like she wanted to kill her, but she wouldn't miss a chance to remind her father just how big a mistake they were making.

When Tywin and Sansa were finally alone in their room, she grabbed one of his t-shirts and put it on, climbing into bed.

When Tywin emerged from the bathroom, he smiled at the picture she made. She cuddled into his arms. "So, why do you hate Tyrion?"

He startled a bit and looked at her. She arched an eyebrow. "Tywin, there has to be more to the story. He doesn't seem that bad."

Tywin huffed out a breath. He had never told anyone what had happened between him and Joanna at the end of their marriage. It was a secret he'd carried for thirty-five years.

"Sansa, I've never shared this with anyone," he said, and she rearranged herself so she could look into his eyes.

"You don't have too, Tywin. I'm not going to push you." He saw the truth in her eyes. He sighed. Perhaps it would help to share with someone.

"After the twins were born, we began to drift apart. I was obsessed with the company, needing to make up for the mistakes my father had made, driven to be the best, to restore the family fortune." He shrugged. "We were young, and she loved me. I thought that was enough. I never paid her or the children enough attention."

He ran a hand down his whiskers and gave her a wry look. "I'm not painting a very good picture for myself, am I?"

"Tywin, love, you were young…" she said, and he barked out a harsh laugh.

"I was your age. Look what you've done."

He looked away for a moment, then back to her.

"I didn't know at first that she had found someone else. By the time I found out, she was almost six months pregnant. She never told me who it was, but as soon as he found out she was pregnant, he left her." Tywin's jaw tightened. "She said Tyrion could be either of ours."

Sansa gasped, trying to imagine the heartache he might have felt at having his wife cheat on him. "Tywin," she said, her voice breaking.

He shook his head. "I was a bastard, Sansa. A cold son of a bitch more interested in my business than my family. Still, that doesn't excuse what she did. And then after Tyrion was born, it was such a difficult birth, she never recovered. She was sick from the moment he came, and we lost her within the year."

He sighed heavily.

"Did you ever find out about Tyrion?"

He gave her a look and nodded.

"Tywin, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Everyone thought we were the perfect couple. My ego couldn't handle telling anyone that she had cheated on me. And I couldn't tell anyone he wasn't mine, because then they would all know." His face was grim. "He didn't deserve my treatment, but he was a living reminder of her infidelity. Whoever the bastard was, he killed her by getting her with that child."

Sansa had tears streaming down her face. It was an awful story, with so many victims and blame, none of which belonged on Tyrion. She pushed Tywin down on the bed and straddled him. She cupped his face, feeling his whiskers against her palms.

"I love you so much, Tywin, and I promise, I will never cheat on you my love," she vowed, pressing her lips to his. She thought it was a miracle that he was even willing to love another woman after he had been betrayed. He carded his hands through her hair and kept her close, breathing in her scent.

"Sansa, love, I know," he said, voice low and intense. She met his gaze, and they saw the truth in each other. "I've waited my whole life for you." He knew it was more real than ever before, and he felt something in him release now that he'd found someone to reveal his deepest secret too. Sansa was everything; his second chance and the woman he would love forever.

When Joanna had died, he had to mourn the fact that his wife no longer loved him and was planning on leaving him. And then he had listened to people lament that the Great Lion had lost the love of his life when it had turned out to be lies. He blamed himself for years, both that she had cheated on him and that he had driven her to it. After he'd been a widower, he'd closed himself off to all relationships; including his children. His anger towards Tyrion grew, and he couldn't look at either Cersei or Jaime and not see Joanna. He threw himself into business and all but ignored his children.

He felt Sansa settle herself on him and he wrapped his arms around her, hoping that she would forgive him for his treatment of Tyrion.

"He's not responsible," she said softly, and he let out a broken little sigh.

"I know."

Sansa was quiet for a time, stroking her hand down his chest.

"Just… try," she told him, and he grunted.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips when her head turned.

"You're my family, Tywin." He met her eyes and nodded and felt something he'd waited his entire life for; complete and total love and acceptance from someone he loved as well. He was undone by what he felt for her.

"Come on love," he rasped, fitting her into his arms, not quite able to express everything he felt for her at that moment; just that it was more significant than anything he'd ever felt before. She snuggled in closer.

"I like Genna."

He snorted. "She is ridiculous."

"Yup. That's why I like her."

He shook his head at her. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow you're getting married, little wolf."

She cuddled closer, loving what it felt like to fall asleep in his arms.

"Sansa Stark-Lannister," she whispered, and he growled.

"Sansa Lannister. Final decision." He heard he soft little laugh and then her contented sigh.

"I love you, Tywin."

"I love you, Sansa.


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa awoke on the day of her wedding to her soon to be husband tracing the tiny little freckles that dotted her porcelain skin. He was using his lips and his whiskers, and she felt the heat pour through her when she realized how delicate and soft he was with her. He'd find one, kiss it, and then trace it with his finger before moving on to the next one. She'd lost her sleep shirt sometime in the middle of the night when she'd had a bit of a nightmare, and he'd woken up with her, calmed her down and then stroked her so that she came apart in his arms, chasing away the image of her and him dead at Ramsay's hand.

"Tywin," she all but breathed his name into their space between them.

"Good morning, little wolf," he said in that deep, rumbly voice of his. She let out a contented little sound and wound her hands into his hair, keeping his mouth close to hers.

"I love what your skin tastes like. And feels like," he told her.

She adjusted herself slightly, so he had better access and then was content to lay back and observe him. He was a very thorough man, and she arched up when he brought her breasts into his mouth, making her pant. He let his hands wander lower and watched as she wiggled and found her pleasure from him, leaning down to capture her cry in his mouth.

"I love you," he told her, staring in wonderment at her. She was so open and trusting with him, and he hoped he was able to be the husband she deserved. Joanna had broken a part of him that Sansa was fast fixing, but still. He'd failed at his one previous marriage and didn't want to do so again. He knew exactly what type of man he was, and though he was softer with her, he was still Tywin Lannister.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He let his eyes meet hers, resting his chin on her stomach and looking at her. His hand was on her hip, and the other one, still stroking her thighs.

"That tonight you will be mine and that I hope I am worthy of your love," he told her honestly. Most of the problems with him and Joanna had been him remaining closed off and uncommunicative. He was determined to let Sansa in, no matter how hard that might be for him. He saw her eyes soften further.

"Tywin, you are," she said, and she tugged at him until she could kiss him. "I've never felt anything like this. Excited. Loved. Safe. Challenged. It's everything, and it just feels… right." She frowned. "That sounds stupid."

He let out a small laugh. "It's the same for me." He sighed and dragged her into his arms. Soon enough, the Lannister women would be here to take her shopping. If anyone could get her prepared for tonight, it would be Genna, along with Dorna and Myrcella. He knew that Cersei would be back. She might bitch to high heaven about Sansa, but she wouldn't miss it for the world. Tywin got a funny feeling thinking about having Bran look into Joffrey. He just knew there would be things there that he didn't want to know, but how he had looked at Sansa last night had turned Tywin's stomach. He'd seen the same look on Petyr Baelish's face, as well as Ramsay Bolton's. He wondered about these men who seemed to get pleasure from hurting women and hoped to hell that Joffrey wasn't that deranged.

When they finally dressed and entered the kitchen, Bran was sitting as the island. He'd stayed over last night, bunking in with Rickon. He had a funny look on his face, and Tywin felt Sansa tense.

"What?"

He sighed. Then he turned his computer. There was the picture of Sansa and Tywin at the gala event with the words, "What happens to the wolf bitch when she marries the enemy?"

"Where did you get this?" Tywin's eyes were deep green pools of rage.

"He sent it to the Board of Stark Enterprises. From an anonymous account. I have no idea how he discovered you two were getting married, but he did." Bran sighed again. "I could do a full sweep of everyone's phones that were here last night. It's most likely one of them. You guys are clean, as well as Kevan and Rickon."

Sansa thought she was going to be sick. They hadn't even discussed how they were going to announce they were getting married and now he'd tainted everything.

"I've already sent it to the Winterfell PD and the Kings Landing PD."

Tywin pulled out his phone and made a call. He wanted to know what they were doing.

"What was the Board's reaction?" Sansa asked, her voice small.

Bran turned the computer and showed her the emails. Everyone condemned it and was supportive of her wedding, led by the Manderley's, the Mormont's, the Glover's and the Tallhart's. Uncle Benjen had also produced a statement saying he was fully supportive of her wedding to Tywin Lannister, and that given the heartache they had all suffered, the Stark's and the Lannister's were thrilled with their union.

Tywin stalked back in and gathered her close. "Love, I'm sorry," he murmured, and she felt herself settle. Then she looked at him. Her eyes were determined and intense.

"Darling, is there someone in the press you trust?"

He cocked his head. What was she thinking? He nodded. He had one contact, a trusted man from the West who would never sell him out.

"I think it is time we showed everyone just how much we are in love," she said. She didn't want her wedding to be a spectacle or a stunt. But she would not back down and hide, and she would not be ashamed.

"Are you sure?"'

She grinned. "I'm a wolf, and you're a lion. And he's going to learn what that means. You're coming North. My brothers are with me. And the Starks have never bowed to the Bolton's. It is time to remind Roose and Ramsay of that."

"Gods, I love you, woman," Tywin said. He kissed her deeply.

"I've just had my lawyer put pressure to call in all of Roose Bolton's outstanding debt; I'm sure there will be a mill for sale in Deepwood Motte by Monday love." She grinned.

"Good."

"And the police are planning on raiding the family home soon. They wouldn't give me a day, but it is happening, Sansa. How did your board react?"

She shrugged. "They honestly seem alright with it. It helped that Uncle Benjen issued a statement, and Dacey and Willem backed me as well, along with two other prominent families. I don't think anyone else sees it in quite the same as Ramsay."

He grunted. He knew that their marriage and new partnership would cause ripples across Westeros. They were joining two of the most established families in together, and it would be difficult for anyone to challenge them. They would be two of the wealthiest and most influential people in the entire country. The Tyrell's, Baratheon's, the Martell's and places like the Vale would be hard-pressed to gain a foothold now that the Great Lion had staked his claim in the North. This might be their most apparent enemy; but not the last one they would face.

Bran had been quietly observing them. He knew his talent gave him unlimited access to people's private lives and that because of that, it made him someone to be feared and treated with a healthy amount of respect. But he didn't want that distance between himself and his sister. They had been close growing up, and Sansa had always looked out for him. He watched as Tywin Lannister, a terrifying man in his own right, turned into goo in his sister's arms. He knew his father wouldn't like her choice, but their Dad wasn't here. Bran was pragmatic enough to know that Ramsay wouldn't be the only threat to her. Or Stark Enterprises. Or the North. And with a man like Tywin by her side, she might weather the storms coming her way.

He also missed his home. Kings Landing had been a bit like a candy store for a kid that had been denied sweets their whole life, but even he longed for their home. When he'd gone home for their parent's funeral, it had seemed bleak and depressing. But the idea of Sansa, Tywin, Rickon and this man named Sandor there, made it seem like it wouldn't be quite so quiet and empty.

"I'm glad you found each other," he said to them, watching as they turned almost as one. It should be the height of insanity that they were this compatible, but they worked. "Rickon, Jon and I will also issue an official statement saying we approve of our new… brother." He grinned at that statement and watched as Tywin looked a bit stunned. He would bet his gigantic brain that not many things made Tywin Lannister truly speechless, but the idea that Bran and Rickon would technically be his new brother's in a few hours had.

Bran let out a little laugh. "Don't worry; I won't call you, brother."

"No," Tywin said, coughing a bit. He held out his hand, and Bran shook it. "I'm glad to have a chance with a new family." Bran could see the truth in his eyes and wondered how long before he was an Uncle. He hoped it was soon.

When the women spilled into the kitchen an hour later, Myrcella sent Bran a shy smile. They had found themselves speaking last evening about school. She was in fashion design and was fascinated by his computer science degree. She was a sweet woman, his same age, and Bran had opened up a bit with her. He'd always found it the height of awkwardness to connect with girls, but Myrcella made it easy. He wondered for a brief moment if she might have been at all interested in him, then dismissed that thought entirely. Women did not like him.

Then she showed up this morning and came to him immediately and said she had a good time last night.

"How were things with your parents?" he asked her quietly as Genna and Dorna fairly swarmed Sansa.

Myrcella sighed. "Tense. They fought. Something's going on with Joff." She almost shuddered. She did not like her brother; he was mean, rude and ill-tempered.

She gave Bran a shy smile. "I think I might talk to my Grandfather about transferring up North. I mean, not to live with you guys or anything, but to get away."

He looked up and saw Tywin looking at them. He grabbed her hand and approached him. "Can we talk to you?"

Tywin indicated his head and led them both to his study. Myrcella, in fits and starts, explained what things were really like at home; the fights, the drinking, the battles.

"I think Joff's using. Again," she said quietly, and Tywin looked shocked. Then he realized he shouldn't be and cursed himself for being blind the faults of his first grandchild. He looked to Bran, who nodded discreetly and took out his laptop, settling down to work.

"I just think that maybe if you're in the North, it might be a good chance for me to get away," she said to Tywin who jolted a bit at the thought that one of his grandchildren might want to be near him.

"Myrcella, if that's what you'd like, we'd be happy to have you. I will need to speak with Sansa, but there is a Carriage House on the property, and I know it will be empty. It would be…. Lovely to have you there." Myrcella nodded. "Go find Sansa dear, and bring her here." Myrcella beamed out a smile, shot a glance to Bran and then went to find her Grandfather's soon to be wife.

Tywin arched an eyebrow at Bran. "Is there something you'd like to explain to me?"

Bran blushed and for the first time, looked like the twenty year old man he was. He gave Tywin a funny little smile. "I've never had a woman as beautiful as her look at me like that." He had a goofy grin on his face, and Tywin barked out a laugh. He clamped a hand on Bran's shoulder.

"Son, when a woman like that smiles at you, you make sure you do everything in your power to keep her that happy."

Bran grinned at Tywin. "Thanks. I've never even had a girlfriend."

Tywin shook his head at these Stark's. They were one of a kind. "I don't think she's had many boyfriend's. She's sweet and nice and special."

Bran nodded. "I'll treat her right."

Tywin looked at him and saw the truth there. "I know, Bran."

Then he grimaced. "Tell me about Joffrey."

"It's not good. Coke seems to be his drug of choice right now. He's blowing through his trust fund, and whatever salary Uncle Robert's paying him. He'd had three complaints about him from different women in the past eighteen months; Ummm, your daughter made them go away."

Tywin frowned. "And Cersei and Robert."

Bran gave him a look.

"The truth. I can handle it."

Bran sighed. "Cersei is currently sleeping with the pool boy. It seems she gets a new one every six to eight weeks. She goes through a bottle of vodka every few days and had multiple prescriptions. Uncle Robert currently had two mistresses; one of whom is pregnant, but he doesn't know it yet. She's threatening to go to press. They spend more money than he makes, and Cersei relies heavily on her corporate account. She's billed several things to Lannister Corporation that had nothing to do with your business. Stannis is threatening to fire Robert because he shows up drunk to work more often than not. And one of his mistresses is his secretary."

Tywin almost growled. He'd been a fool to take his eyes off his family and knew he needed to deal with this immediately.

"And Tyrion?"

Bran arched an eyebrow. "Ummm, he's mostly clean. I mean, he and his wife are a bit kinky in the bedroom." Bran's cheeks coloured. "They like to role play, but only with each other and from what I know of that world, it's pretty vanilla type stuff. They have been trying for a baby for several months, with no luck. He's worried that it's because he's a dwarf, and she's worried it was because she was a…." Bran trailed off.

Tywin grunted. And then felt a small curl of empathy for his youngest son. He tried to imagine what it might be like if he and Sansa couldn't have any children. He hadn't even asked if she was on birth control, but sincerely hoped that she wasn't. He wanted another family. And soon. The thought of a little girl, with her red hair and green eyes, almost brought him to his knees.

He heard Bran's cough and was brought back to the present.

"If you don't do anything, this might hurt Sansa," Bran said bravely, and Tywin gave him a pointed look. He was well aware of what was required of him. He'd taken his eye off his family for too long, believing that they were, at the very least, capable of acting like responsible adults. He had been in the wrong.

"Get Robert, Cersei and Joffrey here. Brief Kevan and Tyrion." Bran nodded. "I'll need you here. Are you up for that?"

"I am." He paused. "You're a scary man, but I know you have her best interests at heart."

Tywin barked out a laugh and clapped him on the back again. That was how Myrcella and Sansa found them, and Sansa smiled at the picture they made.

"Hi handsome," she said, pressing her lips to Tywin's.

"Hello love," he murmured to her. She stood beside him as he sat at his desk.

Myrcella had taken a seat beside Bran. Close to Bran. Sansa suppressed a smile. She knew someone had a crush on her brother. When Tywin explained about Joff's drug habit and the questionable complaints against him, both women turned pale. Tywin took Sansa's hand in his. He stroked his long fingers over hers, and for a moment she was caught looking at his hand, thinking just how strong it was. Then she met his eyes. "I think it would be beneficial for Myrcella to come North." She saw the almost plea in his green-gold eyes, and she agreed.

"Oh, she can have the Carriage House!" Sansa cried, and all three smiled, glad Sansa was on the same page. "This is so exciting. Bran and you, coming North with us. I love it." She was entirely truthful and genuine, and Tywin felt his heart expand exponentially. He squeezed her hand, silently thanking her. And then, because he couldn't help himself, pulled her onto his lap. He was done being a cold bastard. Sansa would get all his love and affection. He whispered into her ear, "thank you, love." She turned, smiling at him. Neither one of them caught the grins that Myrcella and Bran were exchanging.

Sansa was a woman that loved family. Big families. That was how she'd been raised and what she had wanted for herself. Wandering around Winterfell Manor by herself this summer had been depressing as could be. Now she felt like her home was finally filling up again. And she liked Myrcella. She was younger than her by four years but so sweet and kind. And she thought that there was something between her and Bran which would be amazing. She kissed him and then sighed and almost slumped into his chest as he held her there.

Genna bustled into the room, clapping her hands. "Nope. No time for this." Sansa giggled, and Genna rolled her eyes at them.

"Let her go, Ty. She needs a dress. And some sexy lingerie. Trust me; you'll benefit." Sansa turned beet red, and Myrcella let out a pretty laugh, as Tywin growled at his sister and Genna came and hauled Sansa from his lap. It was the most fun that any of the Lannister's could remember having, and it was mostly due to Sansa. She pressed one last kiss to Tywin's lips.

"Your cousin and Uncles are on their way, along with your friend Jeyne," he said, and she nodded, thankful they were coming. Then she and Myr were out of the room, and Tywin stood and grabbed Genna's arm.

"Whatever she wants, dear sister. Nothing is too much for her," Tywin said, and Genna grinned. She cupped his cheek.

"I've waited for an age for this day, Ty. I'll make sure she's stunning, although she could wear a sack and be gorgeous."

Tywin nodded and then turned back to Bran as Kevan entered the study. They had work to do, to bring his useless daughter and her husband and son to heal before they embarrassed them all.

When Sansa had said yes to marriage within twenty-hours of Tywin's proposal, she had honestly not even considered the logistics. She just knew that a part of her, a huge aching part of her, wanted, no needed to belong to him. It was wild how much she craved him, how she loved him so much already. She would question it, but she'd learned a very real lesson that life was short when her parents and brother had died and then had that lesson reaffirmed by Ramsay Bolton when he'd killed Maria and Gio. Life was short and waiting for it to begin was not going to be her modus operandi anymore. She was a Stark and a wolf, and she knew this man in her soul.

Still, she had thought that perhaps she'd grab an off the rack dress and exchange some quick vows. Genna Lannister had other ideas. And thank the seven gods for that. Dorna was a delight, and Sansa already knew she loved her, and Genna was a woman that took the world by the throat. She had commanded one of the most exclusive bridal boutiques in the city for their private use.

Sansa's mouth dropped. She loved fashion; loved shopping. Loved shoes, but she had never been subject to shopping Lannister style. And certainly not with a woman like Genna. They were hustled inside, the paparazzi having been alerted since Sansa had decided that this wedding would be known by everyone until the doors were closed, and she was seated in a private salon with three women dedicated to finding her the perfect gown.

"She is being married in less than eight hours, so it must fit perfectly. It has to be one of a kind and preferably haute couture. Expense is no issue," Genna pronounced, and the gallery owner's eyes glittered.

"Is this Tywin Lannister's bride?" Word had spread.

"Yes."

Sansa stood and smiled and then was swept up as they measured her and brought gown after gown. They were all beautiful, but she knew what she wanted. When the woman asked her, Sansa grinned.

"We're getting married in his penthouse. I want it sleek, form-fitting and dramatic."

The woman grinned and snapped her fingers. "Bring me all the Galia Lahav gowns we have." Sansa raised her eyebrows. "Trust me, love; we'll find you the perfect dress." Sansa grinned.

Three dresses later, they had. It hugged Sansa in all the right places, showing off her stunning figure. It was lace with a completely sheer back panel, exposing her entire back, with a slightly flared skirt that a had a slight train. It left her shoulders and her elegant neck bare and fit her like it had been made for her.

All three women gasped, and Sansa grinned. This was it. She didn't even want to know the price, just nodded her head.

Genna clapped her hands. "Lingerie," she ordered and watched as Sansa blushed. Then she looked closer. No, she thought. It couldn't be. Holy shit, Genna thought to herself. How on earth had Tywin found this woman? Genna may come across as loud and abrasive, but she had a heart of gold, and she had longed for a daughter. She approached Sansa and leaned it.

"Hey love, are you alright with this?"

Sansa nodded and then bit her lip. "I want to look perfect for him."

Genna smoothed back a lock of her brilliant hair. "Love, you will. Sansa, dear, are you worried about your wedding night?"

She shook her head and then looked at Genna. She lowered her voice. "I'm a virgin."

Genna nodded; just as she had suspected. "Does Ty know?"

Sansa nodded again.

"That's good. He'll be gentle Sansa. When he loves someone…" Sansa hugged Genna.

"He already is so good to me, Genna. I love him so much," she whispered into her ear, and Genna hugged her tight. She was perfect for her brother. She pushed her back slightly. "Well, let's pick something that will have his eyes pop open, then shall we?"

Sansa giggled and noticed the other two women looking at them. She grasped Genna's hand and walked over to them, and they spent the next hour fingering the laciest and sexiest wedding lingerie Sansa had ever seen, eventually settling on a pretty set that she thought Tywin would like. She knew he would like her in anything; she'd been wearing his t-shirt this morning, and he'd wanted her. The cap to the day was the shoes, white Manolo Blahnik's that fairly sparkled on their own. Sansa would meet her billionaire husband in one of the most spectacular wedding outfits of the decade.

Genna had arranged for her hair and makeup lady to meet them at the penthouse, and three hours after they had entered, they left to the crush of the paparazzi who all wanted a picture of the bride to be. When one finally called out to her, asking if this were a stunt or a business deal, Sansa shot them a brilliant smile.

"No, just a woman marrying the man she loves." That would be the sound bite that was heard around Westeros; Sansa Stark was in love with Tywin Lannister.

* * *

The mood at the penthouse was decidedly less friendly. Tywin had called his jeweller to his home. He'd brought a selection of items, including a stunning diamond necklace for Sansa and matching earrings and a variety of wedding bands. Tywin remembered his last wedding band; when Joanna had told him about her pregnancy, he'd fairly ripped it off his finger and threw it at her. But somehow, he knew that would never happen with Sansa. He loved her in a way he never had his first wife. And he could never imagine a circumstance in which he would take this ring off after she slid it on his finger tonight. With that task done, he prepared for the Baratheon's.

Cersei was snarling when she entered his study. Robert looked sick and hungover and Joffrey bored and nervous.

Tyrion had arrived ahead of them and was surprised to find himself in his father's good graces instead of being belittled. He watched in horrified fascination as his father removed Cersei from her position at Lannister Corporation, effectively cutting her off from the family fortune. He ordered her into rehab for her drinking and pills. She snarled but could see the determination in his eyes. "And quit fucking the pool boys." Her eyes widened.

"You'll join her. Both of you," he said to Robert and Joffrey.

Robert scoffed. "You're not my father, you snarly old lion."

"No, but you are about two days from being fired from your job, and your new mistress going public with your latest bastard."

Cersei let out a strangled sounding moan, more about the embarrassment and humiliation than at the fact that her fat husband was sleeping around on her. They hadn't been intimate in years.

"You're a drunk, Robert. How long will Stannis let you stay when he finds out this latest transgression?" Robert's face coloured, and he sputtered. He could see the fire in the Great Lion's eyes. He snarled and cursed but, in the end, agreed.

"I will allow nothing to embarrass my new wife," his voice was low and intense, his eyes snapping in barely contained fury. "The two of you have done your best to damage yourselves, your children and two great families. It all ends now."

They straighten at being spoken to in such a way but knew they could ill afford to anger him any more.

"The worst is what you've allowed him to become," Tywin said, turning all his rage towards his grandson. He stood and stalked over to the young man.

"I know about the drugs and the women. Do you like scaring them? Beating them?" Tywin slapped him. Hard. Joff reeled back, and his lips formed a snarl. He surged to his feet.

"You dare hit me, old man?" Spittle flew from his mouth.

Cersei shrieked, and Robert bellowed, but Tywin silenced them with a glare. When Joffrey raised his hand to his Grandfather, Tywin twisted it behind and brought him to his knees, forcing him into a painful crouch. "I saw how you looked at her. She will never be yours. She is too good to even be in the same room as you."

Joffrey sneered. "She's just after your money. They're all whores, you stupid old man."

Tywin twisted, and Joffrey screamed. Cersei ran, trying to dislodge her father from her son. "Father please, you're hurting him."

Tywin turned his eyes on her. She shrunk back at the wrath there. "You allowed this. You knew. He beat these women, Cersei. How could you?"

She rose up. "He is my son."

"He's on the verge of becoming a sociopath."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"He's going to jail."

"No, father, you can't."

Tywin snarled. "I can, and I will. And you will not stand in my way, Cersei. It is about time he paid for what he did."

"They wanted it," Joff snarled and Tywin twisted harder.

"Are you particularly stupid?" He shook his head and then nodded when Detectives Selmy and Blackwater appeared at the door and took Joffrey into custody. Tywin had no idea if there would be charges that stuck, but he'd done the right thing.

Cersei collapsed, arguing that he'd done nothing wrong and she'd have the best attorney for him within the hour. Tywin shook his head. He knew then that she would sooner support her son than save herself. There was almost nothing he could do. He'd send her to rehab if she agreed, but his money would not pay for Joff's defence, and she couldn't afford her lifestyle if she didn't agree to his terms. She stalked out of the room without a single glance back at her father. He let her go. He'd done what he could.

Robert appeared stunned.

"I didn't know."

Tywin sneered. "Of course you didn't. Too busy fucking anything with a skirt and drinking yourself to an early grave. Sober up and fix your family, Robert." His son in law nodded and paused at the doorway. He turned back. "I'd like to be here. For Ned. And Sansa. If you'll allow it."

Tywin nodded tightly. Whatever Robert had become, he'd been Ned Stark's closest friend.

When the room had cleared, he sunk into his chair and pinched his nose.

"Well, that was dramatic," Tyrion quipped. For once, Tywin barked out a short laugh at his youngest son, instead of irritation.

"Yes, it was."

There was a moment of silence. "You'll have more to do," Tywin said after a moment.

Tyrion nodded and swallowed hard. "I make you proud."

Tywin held his gaze and nodded. Then the sounds of happy women entered the penthouse, and the men all relaxed.

"That was… impressive," Bran said after another moment. "Thank you." He knew both Myrcella and Sansa would feel better knowing that Joffrey had been taken care of. The men rose to go and find them.

Sansa immediately came up to Tywin. She had bags and boxes and a massive grin on her face. He opened his arms to her. "Find it?"

"Yes," she said and kissed him. "I'm going to knock your socks off." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"You always do," he told her, and she beamed at him.

"We're getting married, Tywin!" she almost squealed and threw her arms around her.

"We are, my little wolf." He couldn't help but smile at her and pull her closer.

His staff and family had done the impossible. The caterers were scheduled, her family had just landed, and his family was, shockingly, getting along now that he'd dealt with Cersei and Joffrey. Flowers were being delivered, and his contact in the media would be here. Most importantly, Sansa was glowing. He checked his watch; in a few short hours, he would be a married man and have the woman he loved by his side, forever. He pulled her closer and nuzzled into her, happier than he could remember being in a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Tywin still had Sansa in his arms after everything had been put into their bedroom when the door to the penthouse opened, and Jon, Uncle Benjen and Jeyne spilled into the space. The three Northerners were wide-eyed; Sansa didn't know if it was the private jet, her quickie marriage or the ridiculously expensive penthouse. Or perhaps it was Tywin, who was glaring at then. She squeezed his hand and laid one on his chest.

"Darling, they're my family."

He glanced down at her, and his face softened fractionally. He had no idea Sansa's cousin Jon was such a young and handsome man. Or that someone else could look at her the way Tywin did- that Sansa was his to protect. He wanted to snarl that it was his job now and forever to keep her safe. Things did not improve for Tywin as she left his arms and hugged her Uncle, embraced her best friend and then threw herself into Jon Snow's arm.

"Careful, brother," Genna's said beside him. "That woman loves you. Not that man over there."

He grunted and looked towards his sister.

"How did shopping go?"

"A smashing success." Genna paused. "You'll be… careful with her. Tonight, I mean?" Tywin heard the concern in his sister's voice and turned towards her. He saw that she knew about Sansa's virgin status. He nodded tightly.

"I always have nothing but the utmost concern for her," he told her brusquely. She put a hand on his arm.

"I know Ty. And I'm not trying to piss you off. She's special."

He nodded. "I know." She was the most precious thing to come into his life. He looked over to see her leading her small family towards him. He was pleased when she linked their hands together as if to present them as one.

"Tywin this is my cousin Jon and my best friend Jeyne," Sansa said, smiling at everyone.

Tywin held his hand out for both. He saw the look of doubt on Jon's face, and he wanted to smash the young man's face in.

"San, we need to talk."

She frowned and worried her lower lip. Benjen coughed.

"Jon, don't." His Uncle sent him an imploring look, but Jon would not be moved.

His scowl deepened. Someone had to talk some sense into Sansa.

Tywin met his scowl with one of his own, and once again led people into his study. It seemed this was where he would hold court today. He wondered how Sansa might approach this. Her cousin disapproved. Would she bow to the pressure?

She held his hand and stood beside him as they turned to face Jon together. He leaned down and whispered “Thank gods," into her ear, and she smiled at him, cupping his cheek.

"Together, right?" Sansa asked. He saw the slight uncertainty as if she was worried that he would crumple in the face of Jon's disapproval. He all but snorted at that thought. No one would take Sansa from him- not even his disapproving cousin.

"Forever, my love,” Tywin said, reassuring her. She kissed him softly, pressing her lips against his.

"Forever."

Then they turned to face Jon. Their display did not sway him. He stood there, arms crossed over his shoulders, glowering at them. Bran slipped in and went to take a seat.

"Sansa think about this. You've known this man for a matter of months; met him twice and now you're marrying him?" Jon let out a frustrated huff. "You don't know him well enough to make this type of commitment. And you've got Uncle Ned's company to think about. This marriage is reckless Sansa. I'm worried about you."

Sansa glared back at Jon. "Wow. That was a mouthful. Condescending, concerned, worried and a lecture all in four sentences." She held up a hand before he could go on.

"First, I do know him. Time spent together doesn't matter. I know he's not after my money or my company," she said.

"How?" Jon's eyes were narrow slits.

Sansa sighed and looked to Tywin. Then she glanced at Jon and Bran. Jon might be a cousin, but he was like a brother. She told them what the lawyer had done, what Tywin's people had found, and what he had done for her.

Jon's eyes went a bit wide, but the scowl returned. "Still, you two don't know one another. I've been with Ygritte for a year, and we've barely moved into with one another."

Tywin scoffed. "I'm not a foolish young man like you. I realize that our age difference is great, but the one advantage is that I know what I want." Tywin paused and drilled Jon with a look. "And I'm not afraid to go after it. I'll not let her slip away because convention dictates that I wait a predetermined amount of time. I have never lived my life that way and do not plan on starting now." Tywin had risen to his full, impressive height. Jon might be a good looking guy, and in the military, but he'd always been rather short. Still, he placed his hands on the desk and leaned into to Tywin.

"She's special. The best of us. Good. Kind. Loving."

Tywin closed the gap. "I know. She's everything. I'm completely in love with her. I want a family and I'll do anything she wishes to make her happy."

Jon met Tywin Lannister's fearsome gaze. Many men had shrunk before him over the years, but not this man.

"Alright, then. I still don't love it, and I'm going on the record as saying it's too fast, but I can see that you're serious about your feelings."

Sansa barely refrained from rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms. "I don't need your blessing or your permission, Jon. I'm marrying this man because I love him." He looked at her face and saw the truth in her statement.

"Do you think your father would approve of him?" It was, to be fair, a bit of a low blow, and Jon felt awful the moment he lobbed it at her. He watched her shrink back into herself just a tiny bit, and Tywin whipped his head around and growled at Jon. Bran stood and coughed.

"Jon, I think, perhaps, that things have changed. Everyone, including Sansa, wished father were here- even to object to her marriage to Tywin. But he is not."

Jon ran his hands through his hair, messing it up and sending it into a riot of curls. "Fuck San, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Tywin had wrapped her in his arms. She shot Jon a hurt look. Then she straightened her spine. "I don't know if Dad would have approved Jon. Maybe. Maybe not. And even if he hadn't, I would still be marrying Tywin."

She glanced at her fiancé and saw what everyone did. She wasn't an idiot. This man was a legend. Cold. Unyielding. Demanding. Intense. She imagined they would have some epic battles when it came to their new company and what to do in the North. She doubted Tywin could genuinely give up his need to control and dominate everything. And yet, she knew he would try for her. And that he was loving and kind and soft with her. She knew he was a man that would do anything to protect her. And like everything else in his life, he was a man, then when he loved, did so thoroughly. Singularly. Wholly. Sansa wanted that. Needed it. Craved it. She had waited her whole life for that type of love, that could remake her entire world. He would strip them both down to their most vulnerable selves and force them to build something new; together. He was a man, quite simply, without equal anywhere. And he was going to be hers.

"He's everything, Jon. And I hope you can be happy for me. If not today, then someday."

Jon scrubbed a hand down his beard. He was worried sick about her and this Ramsay person. His Uncle Ben had told him just what the sick fuck had done and continued to do to her. Seeing her in the arms of a man, that quite frankly, intimidated Jon, didn't help ease his fears. Oddly enough, both Bran and Rickon seemed to like him and get along with him, which was just… weird. Bran didn't get along with anyone, and Jon was pretty sure he'd seen his cousin holding hands with a pretty blond-haired woman when he'd walked in. That had almost stopped him in his tracks. He didn't know if Bran had ever even had a girlfriend. And Ric, from all accounts, was doing better since he'd come North. He'd settled into Winterfell, had tried out for the football team, and was being kind to Sansa.

Uncle Ben had told him how Sansa was single handily running Stark Enterprises and doing a damn good job of it. The Board loved her and were excited about where she was taking the company. Jon knew he was overprotective, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to see her get hurt. Still, he'd said his piece. It was up to her to make this decision. If she wanted the very intimidating man at her side, then he wouldn't stand in her way.

"If you're happy and sure that's all that matters, San," he said, and she smiled and nodded. He held out his hand to Tywin Lannister. "Welcome to the family."

The man grunted and shook it; reluctantly.

Then Genna was there and bustling Sansa off to Tywin's huge bedroom to get ready. They judge Tywin had ordered here would be arriving shortly, and things were being set up. Sansa kissed Tywin once more before he stilled her hand and told everyone to clear out. Genna met his eyes.

"Five minutes and I'm coming back in." He nodded at her.

When they were alone, he took one of his allotted five just to hold her. Then he grinned and got the case from the jeweller and watched as Sansa's eyes widened.

"Tywin, no. I mean, I can't possibly."

He grinned. "My love, you are about to become Sansa Stark-Lannister. You must. Plus, I insist." She touched the diamond necklace reverently.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you." He nodded and handed her the case, with the earrings as well. Then Genna was back, and he could only kiss her quickly before she was gone. The tuxedo he'd worn to the gala in the North was pressed and waiting in a spare room on the first floor, and he wandered throughout his penthouse to see the men in small groups as flowers were brought in, and the terrace transformed into a small but elegant wedding venue, with candles, a few chairs and a little runner for Sansa to walk down. Somehow, even unknown to him, Genna had found an elegant archway for them to stand under. His sister might be obnoxious and loud, but she was a Lannister and got things done.

Kevan handed him a coffee and patted him on the back, while Ben shook his hand. Jon was busy with his cousins. Tyrion and Robert arrived almost at the same time, and Tywin was happy to see that Robert was not drunk and looked suitably ashamed of his recent behaviour. He clapped Tywin on the back and congratulated him, and then went to find the Stark boys as he called them. Tywin kept glancing at his watch until Kevan told him it was time to get ready. As he dressed, he wondered at the nerves coursing through his body. He knew he loved her and wanted her to be his. But it was the sheer excitement and joy she brought him that was so unusual. Perhaps because things had ended so poorly with Joanna and Tywin had never dealt with his marriage ending, that he knew what he wanted this time. Tywin was sure he could make this marriage work with Sansa. When he finally stepped out from the spare room, he stood tall and proud in his tuxedo. He saw his friend from the press, Addam Marbrand and shook his hand.

Addam arched an eyebrow. "So, Sansa Stark. Business or pleasure?"

Tywin glared at him, and he held up a hand. "Give me something, Ty."

He coughed. "Both. But mostly because we love each other."

Addam grinned. "I'm happy for you, and I promise the article will be flattering. To both of you."

Tywin nodded and thanked him and then went to stand and wait for his bride.

* * *

Sansa floated up the stairs, clutching the incredible necklace in her hand. She knew, logically, she was a wealthy woman. But the way Tywin just spent money on her, as if he didn't care in the least what it cost him, was something she wasn't quite used to. Private jets, penthouse apartments, diamond necklaces. Genna had shut down an entire wedding boutique; for a day just for her to shop. She wondered if she would ever get used to the Lannister wealth. Still, she had to admit; she liked how much Tywin cared. Some men wouldn't have put the effort in, and even though the wedding was being held on extremely short notice, he'd managed to make it feel special. There were probably only a handful of people who could pull off such a task. She loved that she was marrying one of them.

Jeyne came to her side immediately when she entered the room. The others, Dorna, Genna, Myrcella and Shae, gave them a bit of space.

"Are you sure, San?" Jeyne asked. Her face only held love and worry for her friend.

"I'm sure. I love him so much. He's just… everything."

Jeyne hugged her friend. She knew her. Sansa had been waiting for the right one her entire life. She'd wanted a prince or a king to sweep her off her feet. Jeyne couldn't help but thinking that Tywin Lannister was just such a man. He had an impressive lifestyle and commanded the respect of all those in the room with him. Jon had bitched on the plane down to Kings Landing that Sansa was making a huge mistake, but Jeyne didn't think so. She was almost positive that Jon didn't know that Sansa was still a virgin and that she wouldn't do something like this unless she was 100% certain. That just wasn't Sansa's way. Which meant her friend loved this guy.

Jeyne sort of got it. I mean, he was hot in a sexy old dude kind of way. He was certainly impressive. And he looked at Sansa as if she were everything, which was when Jeyne decided that he would do for her friend. She knew, looking at them, that somehow, despite their incredible wealth and power, they loved each other for who they were.

"Let's get you ready to be married!" Jeyne squealed after releasing Sansa. She was so happy she'd been invited to participate.

Sansa loved female attention. She missed her mother, achingly so, and always would. But the women gathered around her pampered her and showered her with womanly attention and advice. She was so grateful for them and told them over and over again. Genna waved an arm about, telling her to hush and that she was family and Sansa believed it. She could see it in her eyes.

She had decided that her hair, her waist length glorious hair, should be free in soft waves down her back. When she put on her lingerie, she fingered it, wondering what it might feel like to have her husband take it off. She slipped into her dress, letting female hands zip her up, and then handed the jewelry box to Genna to do the honours.

She whistled lowly and complimented her brother on his taste. Sansa smiled.

When she was finally ready, her heels adding to her already impressive height, the five women stood back, stunned at the picture she made.

"Holy shit, San. You look…." Jeyne was speechless. Sansa looked like she'd stepped out of a magazine. She was exquisite.

Each woman pressed a kiss to her cheek and then left to take their places.

Her Uncle Benjen knocked on the door and pushed inside. He stopped and stared, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Christ San, I wish your father were here. You look, gorgeous sweetheart," he told her, tears in his eyes. She clutched at him as he led her down the stairs. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I am."

He gave her a look and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm proud of you Sansa Stark."

Then he took her to the terrace, where their small group of family waited, and Tywin stood at the front. His green-gold eyes met hers, and he sucked in a deep breath. He'd never seen a more gorgeous woman in his entire life. And she was about to become his.

He stood still, waiting for her Uncle to bring her to him, where he would never let her go. When she was finally close enough to be handed off to him, he shook Benjen Stark's hand and met the man's gaze. "I'll never hurt her." Ben nodded and kissed her once more. Then she was in Tywin's hands.

"Gods, Sansa. You look amazing," he told her, and she grinned up at him.

"Told you I'd knock your socks off handsome," she said. Tywin let out a small chuckle.

"Ready love?"

She nodded. "More than ready." He heard the conviction in her voice, and it was all he needed to settle. He knew she wanted this as much as him.

The judge led them through the vows; they had agreed to share their own, privately, later when they were by themselves. When the judge said they could exchange rings, Sansa gasped at the beautiful wedding band Tywin had picked out to match her stunning ring. Then she watched his face as she slid his platinum band on his third finger. He had a look of such happiness and contentment that she knew he was as equally devoted to this marriage as she was.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Tywin."

The Great Lion grinned and swopped down, capturing her lips and searing his to hers. When he pulled back slightly, he saw the desire and love in her blue eyes.

"Wife."

"Husband." They smiled at each other and then turned to their family and friends who cheered and rushed to congratulate them. Addam Marbrand snapped pictures and knew exactly what he would write. He saw the love on their faces, and even though they might profit from this union, this was primarily a love match as Sansa had said earlier.

The small dinner and evening that followed was delightful. Jon had finally unwound enough to enjoy himself, Rickon and Tommen mostly played video games, Bran kept Myrcella glued to his side, much to the delight of everyone there. The adults found they had more in common than they thought, and eventually, seeing his new bride begin to tire, Tywin announced they were going to bed. It was a testament to how good a mood he was in, that even the slight jeers and catcalls didn't bother him. Sansa, of course, was red as a tomato, which he thought was utterly adorable.

"Come on, wife, time to be alone," he said in that low, raspy voice. She felt the butterflies start to swoop around her stomach and nodded, thanking their friends and family. Today had been perfect, and she had loved her wedding day.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Tywin paused to carry her over the slight threshold to their room. She giggled at him and his old fashioned ways, and he arched an eyebrow at her.

Once in their room, she stopped and stared. The bed was covered in rose petals, there was a bottle of champagne chilling off to the side, and dozens of candles bathed the room in soft light. It was perfect. She turned and captured his lips.

He traced his fingers down her face. He knew she was nervous, but he hoped he could put her at ease. The last thing he wanted was her to be frightened of anything that happened between them.

She went to stand beside the bed and brushed her hair off to the side. She glanced back and looked at him.

"Help me, husband," she said, her voice husky and low. He nodded and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"I love you so much, Sansa. And anything we do, you tell me if it is too much. My job is to love you, make you feel beautiful, treasured, special."

She melted at his words. She turned and looked at him. "I wanted a great love, Tywin. My whole life, I wanted my marriage to be spectacular, for a man to sweep me off my feet, to be worthy of everything I have to give him. I'm so glad I found you that you exist and love me like that."

He was stunned at how deep she loved him. "Sansa, if you feel even half of what I do, my love, then you know this is everything." She nodded and then gave him her back. He let his hands roam down it, bare and elegant and soft. He pressed kisses along her spine and felt her shudder in desire. Eventually, he unzipped the gown, and she stepped out, and he drank her in.

She gave him a cheeky little grin and shimmied a little. "Like it?"

All he could do was growl. He thanked the gods he wasn't some idiotic young man, in his twenties that didn't understand how precious she was. He unwrapped her as if she were the best gift he'd ever received, which come to think about it she was, paying attention to all the extraordinary things that made her Sansa.

When he nudged her legs apart and knelt before her, he was proud of how she didn't cover herself and then brought her to a second peak with his mouth. Knowing she was finally ready for him, he laid her on the bed and drank her in. She was impossibly beautiful and his. No other man would ever see her like this, know her this way.

"I love you so much," he murmured, stripping off the tux and letting it fall at his feet. When he let his weight settle on her, he looked at her. "Ok?" He didn't want to do anything that made her uncomfortable.

She nodded. Sansa's heart melted with how gentle and loving he was with her, and she leaned up and kissed him. "I'm ready."

He smiled but checked himself and seeing that she had spoken the truth, entered her slowly until he was fully seated inside her, allowing her to adjust. He'd felt a brief resistance, and a saw a small flare of discomfort in her eyes when he'd entered her, but nothing like what he had feared for her first time.

Her eyes had widened to an impossible size, and when he slowly started to move, murmuring how much he loved her, how she was his, she clutched at him. He kept his pace steady and even until she panted on him and then he rubbed at her while she broke apart and he pumped and finished deep inside.

It wasn't until that moment that he'd even thought to ask her about birth control, and when she opened her eyes, she saw his slightly concerned look.

"What?" she asked, almost panicking. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Gods, no, nothing like that." He grimaced slightly. "Fuck, Sansa. I didn't use protection."

She grinned at his expression. Then she wiggled an eyebrow and moved a bit, loving his weight on her and that he hadn't pulled out yet. "I thought you wanted children Tywin."

He sucked in a breath, nostrils flaring. "Little wolf, what are you saying?"

She leaned up and kissed him. "You're my husband, and I want your baby. I'm failing to see the problem."

Tywin's heart expanded exponentially at that moment. He took her lips in his, seeking her mouth and her tongue as she moaned again.

"Just the thought of you, pregnant with my child," he murmured to her, kissing her neck and sucking on her ear. She giggled softly, her hands having dug into the muscles on his back, her hips swivelling slightly.

"I love the idea as well. There has been too much pain in our lives Tywin. Now it's time for something good," she said, meeting those green-gold eyes she loved so much.

When her husband did finally pull away from her, Sansa watched in delight as he moved about the room, comfortable in his nakedness. He was, even at his age, an impressive man. He slipped into the adjoining bathroom, and she heard water running. After a few moments, he was back and holding out his hand for her.

"Come on, wife, let's get you clean."

She smiled widely. She'd never taken a bath with anyone before. She entered the bathroom to see that he had lit a few candles in her, and the space was warm and cozy. She lay back against his chest, the warm water chasing away any lingering soreness and they just touched and stroked on another, Tywin placing soft kisses over funny parts of her body. Her elbow. The palm of her hand.

She had wound her hair up into a messy bun, and he marvelled at the length and colour of it.

"If we ever have a daughter, I hope she has your hair," he said at one point, almost to himself. Sansa turned and looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes.

Both of their hands went to her very slim stomach. It was a marvellous thing to think about, especially given the heartbreak of the past few days. It was hard to believe everything that had happened in the past 72 hours and Sansa giggled a bit.

She turned and cupped his cheek. "Who knew that giving up a billion dollars would get you a wife."

He chuckled himself. It was the best possible deal he had never made.

When the water had cooled, he dried her and brought her back to bed. Despite her protests to the contrary, he knew she'd be sore. He had his whole life to make love to her and would not push things with her tonight. They hadn't even opened the champagne, but he could see she was sleepy, and she snuggled into his arms, once he had extinguished the candles.

"Thank you for the perfect wedding day, Tywin," she said into his chest, where she was currently situated.

"I love you, wife."

"I love you, husband."

Tywin felt contentment unlike any he'd ever felt before steal over him. He was married. To her. And he was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

When Tywin woke the next morning, his wife in his arms, he had a moment to observe her. He was awed in a way he hadn't been with Joanna that she had chosen him. He knew he was an impressive man and had been chased for decades by women who wanted things from him. It soothed his ego to know that Sansa had chosen him because of what she felt for him. He hated to compare this wife to his first one, but he and Joanna had always been assumed, and there was nothing that had been a guarantee with Sansa. Until now. He traced the rings on her fingers, telling the world that she was his. He was an extremely possessive and jealous man, and he wanted everyone in Westeros to know just whose wife she was.

After a time, she stirred, and like before, watching her wake was delightful. Tywin helped her along by touching her, kissing her, making her cry his name before she was even fully awake until she growled at him to be inside her again. He grinned at her, and teased her more, dipping down to taste her and let his tongue do the work this time. She all but ordered him to make love to her when he finally had lifted his head, her screaming his name again and again.

He knew she was a passionate woman, but he was slow and gentle with her as he entered her, and she sighed happily at him. He didn't know if she would be sore from last night and never wanted to hurt her. When he spilled inside her, he couldn't help but think about the child they clearly both wanted. He held himself still and deep, loving how it felt to be this close with her. He'd had his hand carded through her brilliant hair and was rubbing the silky strands. Sansa's hair was showstopping, and he loved feeling it on his skin.

Laying in a sweaty mess afterwards, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, licking at him. He found he loved it and twisted slightly so she could continue.

"I can't get enough of you," she murmured into his ear, nipping and tugging at his earlobe. Tywin felt his cock stir and still seated deep inside her and thrust lazily as he rallied. Her eyes widened, and he grinned. He'd always been a man that defied reasonable expectations. She smiled and moaned and wrapped her long legs around his midsection as he made love to her again. She kept up a litany of words directly into his ear, and he almost purred at how she made him feel.

He wished he could fly them somewhere for a proper honeymoon. The idea of Sansa and a beach and with little else made him smile. He could spend hours worshiping her, without interruption.

But they needed to get North. She had been away for two days, and Ramsay, as demonstrated yesterday, was still a problem. And despite the hard work she'd already done, she had only been in charge of Stark Enterprises for four months. A vacation now, with the Bolton's circling would be idiotic. Tywin knew there were other threats on the horizon. He didn't like that Petyr Baelish had an interest in her. He still was unsure what Stannis might want. And don't even get him started on the Tyrell's.

He felt her hand on his cheek, bringing him back to the present.

"What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and told her, and she nodded. "Maybe in time we can go away." He loved how pragmatic she was being; it was a decision he would have made as well, but others, many others, would have been angry and upset about missing out on such a vacation.

"I promise you, wife, we will take our honeymoon."

She grinned. "I know. But it also means so much to me that you're coming to the North, Tywin."

He wondered for a brief moment, an instant really if their lives could somehow work down here, in Kings Landing. He loved seeing her in his penthouse, and she got along with his family so well. But he knew that this had been a brief interlude. Rickon had school; she had her company. Bran and Myrcella were joining them, and the North was where the new wealth of Westeros was. It was odd to feel like he would be the one at a disadvantage there; it was her territory after all. But that was also the challenge. He was unfamiliar with the land, and it would take him some time to discover the nuances of the place.

When he eventually withdrew from her, he settled her on his chest, happy she seemed to want to lay half over him. She loved to touch him to his delight.

He finally allowed himself to open his phone, seeing the dozens upon dozens of messages. Addam Marbrand had been true to his word. The article he'd posted early this morning spoke of how much they loved one another. The picture he'd posted captured her spectacular dress and Tywin showed it to her.

She ooohhh and ahh'd at how great they looked and smiled widely. She almost dreaded opening her phone, reluctant to see if Ramsay had somehow gotten ahold of a picture, but she had nothing but well wishes as well.

"So, football game today?" she asked Tywin, lounging against his chest, flicking through comments. Most of them were nice; some were catty, and some were downright jealous, but overall, most seemed to think they had some fairy-tale romance which suited Sansa's, romantic heart.

"Seriously?" Tywin asked, arching an eyebrow and looking at her. He had been unsure if she'd still want to attend the game, given that they'd just gotten married.

She grinned and nodded. "My three brothers and my Uncle? For sure." She sent him a cheeky grin. "Wait until Ric starts hockey in a few weeks. Late September until April. Every weekend, darling."

Tywin's mouth dropped open, and for the first time, he realized he'd married a woman who was raising her brother still. Ric, at fifteen, still needed parents. And that would be them. He let that idea bounce around in his head and found that it wasn't the worst thing. He'd missed so much with Jaime, Tyrion and Cersei because he'd cut himself off from them, but he knew that would not be allowed with Sansa.

"Are you one of those crazy hockey parents?" Tywin had never even been to a game but knew the basics of the sport.

Sansa grinned, and he saw the competitive spirit in her eyes. It seemed his little wolf loved sports.

"Oh, ya. I am. I love it. And Ric's good. Like, really good babe. Be prepared to spend our weekends at the rink once we get through football season. I have no idea how he's going to manage both and still get decent grades." She sighed and worried her lip.

He was floored at how much she cared about her family and knew she would be an amazing mother. He sincerely hoped it didn't take long for her to become pregnant. And in the meantime, it looked like he would be getting a crash course in parenting a teenager. Again. Oddly enough, he didn't mind in the least. He wondered what it might be like to sit down and cheer for a child, with his wife at his side. What would the other parents think of them? He was excited to find out.

When they finally wandered downstairs to the kitchen, the men of the Stark family were waiting for them. He saw Jon take a close look at her as if he'd somehow hurt her. He bristled at the insult until he felt Sansa smooth a hand down her back, as she addressed her family. Tywin sent a look to Jon, who shook his head. He was still a bit uneasy with the whole thing.

"Are we still going today?" Ric asked, excitement in his face. He had jumped up when he saw them and came directly over. It was the most excited Tywin had seen him since Thursday. He understood now how Sansa had known, that even though most women would be making the day after their wedding about them, she was here for her brother.

Rickon didn't care that it was the day after their wedding. Tywin had a brief flare of guilt, thinking that today should be just him and Sansa, alone with nothing to concentrate on but each other. Instead, they were going to attend a big, pushy and decidedly public sporting event with her family. Then he looked at his wife and saw that she was focused on her youngest brother and his anticipation, and he knew half the reason he fell in love with her was her dedication to family. It was something the more youthful generation often didn't understand; that all that lived on after you were gone was the family name. He knew this woman at his side would ensure that their children would be worthy of the Stark-Lannister name.

Tywin nodded, and he let out a sound of pure joy. Sansa smiled and saw that all her men look excited, except perhaps her husband. She leaned into him. "I'm sorry. I know it's not romantic, and I know you most likely want me for yourself…" she began to say.

Tywin stroked her cheek and captured her lips. "We'll have time, my love."

His biggest concern was security. He looked to Bran who nodded once and indicated everything seemed to be OK.

"Where is he?"

"Still in the North, from what I can tell," Bran said and shrugged. "I'm good, but if he stays offline, there isn't much I can do, Tywin."

The Great Lion nodded at that statement, which he knew to be true. Ramsay had caught them unaware over the past few days, but even he had to see that they would strike back. If he were smart, and he'd proven that he was, he'd stay in the dark. And that meant he could be anywhere and was still dangerous. Tywin laid down the law with Rickon. The boy nodded, eager to do anything to make this day happen.

When Jeyne finally stumbled into the kitchen, it was to find her best friend standing in her new husband's arms, arguing with him what was better; hockey or football. Tywin was from the south, so he was clearly in camp football while the Starks were in camp hockey. Jeyne smiled at them all. She'd known them her whole life, and it made her heart happy to see Sansa so loved after this past spring. And with fire in her eyes again. Growing up, Sansa had been into dance and cheerleading and had complained loudly about the number of sports the Stark's played. But she knew it was a big part of Ric's identity and she was in a fully supportive mom role now. And both her and Jeyne had begun to realize the benefits of tight football pants when they'd entered high school.

"Football," she said after her first sip of coffee. Tywin gave her a triumphant little smirk, and holy hell, Jeyne finally saw it. The man was hot. Jesus, Jeyne thought. He was looking at Sansa like he would do anything for her, and Jeyne sighed, knowing exactly why Sansa had married him. Every single woman on the planet wanted a man that devoted to her. She caught Sansa's eye and wiggled an eyebrow and Sansa laughed.

"Jeyne, how can you say that?" Rickon looked aghast and if she'd taken his favourite toy.

She had three brothers and had spent a ridiculous amount of time in hockey rinks. She shrugged and grinned at him. "Tight shorts. And at least it can be played outside."

Jeyne laughed. "Besides, even Sansa can’t deny that. Remember San, head cheerleader, watching the cute quarterback." Jeyne winked at her and Tywin's eyes narrowed.

"Cheerleader?" he said, voice low and rumbly.

She grinned and nodded. "Yup. Dance for 13 years, followed by five years of cheer in high school. I can kick and twirl with the best of them." She winked at Tywin. "And I'm very flexible." Her husband's eyes went liquid gold almost, darkening with desire. She felt that sweet little ache in her core and stroked his whiskers.

Tywin growled. "Do you still have the outfit?"

Her eyes widened, and she laughed. "Somewhere I'm sure. My mom never threw a thing out." He all but purred into her mouth.

Jeyne grinned at the two of them, as Tywin leaned down and kissed his wife and then whispered something in her ear which had Sansa blushing — and smiling. They were freaking adorable, Jeyne thought.

Rickon was not appeased by Jeyne and Sansa's reasoning, even though everyone else laughed.

"Don't worry, Ricrock, Tywin and I will be at all your hockey games." That seemed to mollify him, and Tywin couldn't help but notice that the boy seemed pleased that his sister would be there to support him. And him. Ric sent him a small grin.

"You'll come?"

Tywin cleared his throat. "Of course."

Jon and Ben watched all of this of course, and for the first time, Sansa saw her cousin fully relax, as if he finally realized that Tywin was all in with her. Family, businesses, the North. Rickon. Bran. This was their life, with hopefully more children on the way. She squeezed her husband's hand and saw the pleasure he got when Ric looked to make sure that he'd be there to support him.

When Myrcella, Tommen, Robert, Tyrion, Shae and Kevan all showed up, Sansa dashed away, claiming she had to get ready. Tywin wondered what she could mean and followed her into their bedroom where he found her getting dressed in her gear that pronounced to everyone that she was cheering for the Winterfell Wolves and not the Kings Landing Capitals.

"Seriously?" He said, shaking his head at her. She flashed him a grin.

"What can I say, babe. I'm competitive."

He shook his head and looked at her. "Oh, the press will love this. Tywin Lannister's wife, the enemy of the Capitals."

Her grin grew wider. She sauntered up to Tywin and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I promised I'd keep you on your toes in this marriage lover." She loved that she could finally call someone that. "Game on baby."

Tywin growled at her and lifted her into his arms, cupping her pert little ass in his hands. "Careful little wolf."

She grinned. "Nope. I can't wait for you to lose control."

"Jesus Christ woman, you don't know how close I am," Tywin said, using all his control not just to keep her in their bed all day. It was their honeymoon for God's sake. And she had been a cheerleader. A cheerleader, his brain screamed. She was deepening their kiss when they heard voices calling them.

Then they both groaned when they heard Rickon's yell that they were going to be late, (they weren't), and Sansa shimmied out of his arms. He had to admit, the dark skinny jeans and grey jersey, along with the boots she had on made her appear young and effortlessly gorgeous. The diamonds on her finger flashed, and she'd teased her hair into a high ponytail. He wanted to eat her up. Repeatedly. She blushed when he leaned down and whispered that in her ear.

"Fuck, baby, I want you so much," he told her.

"Tywin," she said, moaning his name. "Gods, I love you."

His heart thumped, and he kissed her back. "I love you as well, Sansa."

She grabbed his hand and eyed him critically. He was dressed, as always impeccably in his Tywin Lannister, CEO and King of the world outfit. An impossibly expensive and impressive suit. She loved what he looked like, how he dressed and the man he was, but she arched an eyebrow at his choice today.

"A suit? For a football game?"

He gave her a look. "I'm the majority owner." She thought about that and then nodded.

"Makes sense." Then she cocked her head. "Although, when we're at Ric's hockey games, you're going to want to dress warmer." He waited for her to admonish him for not wearing something less formal, but she didn't. And then he realized she most likely never would. She wasn't going to try to change him, just accepted him for what he was. He loved her all the more for it.

When they came downstairs hand in hand, it looked like a sports store had exploded over their combined family members. The Lannister's were in Capital red and the Starks in Wolf grey. He knew the press would eat this up, and then realized he didn't care. Everyone looked like they were having fun and excited to go, and for once in his life, Tywin just allowed himself to enjoy the moment. It had a lot to do with the woman currently holding onto his hand like she never meant to let him go, even as she herded them out the door and into the waiting Range Rover's he'd ordered for the day. She was a natural leader, and everyone eventually listened to her.

When they got to the enormous stadium, Rickon's jaw dropped at the preferential treatment they received. Somehow the press had gotten wind that they were attending, and even though they hurried through them, pictures were snapped. Thankfully, Tywin had Sansa by his side, though she was grinning, and he saw her ring flash more than once.

Tywin leaned into the teenager and said softly, "We can meet the team after the game. Hopefully, if they win, they'll be in a good mood."

"Man, this is… wow. I can't believe this."

Tywin grinned as his uncensored response. His wealth had always held him apart from others; now, he was discovering ways to share it and the experiences it could bring.

His suite was large and more than comfortable. There were private servers, and anything the boys could want, including a pool table and a foosball table to entertain them until the game started.

At one point, Myrcella came up to him and gave him a big hug. He wondered what was on her mind.

"Dad's been awesome, Grandpa," she said, slipping into the softer name for him. He was pleased he was no longer Grandfather.

"I'm glad," he told her. She cuddled into his side as she used to when she was young.

"Mom's still pitching a fit about Joff. He has his bail hearing tomorrow. But Dad put his foot down and said it's time he faced up to his actions." She paused and looked at Tywin. "Dad also threw out all the booze. Mom lost her shit when he did that, but he was adamant."

They both glanced over at Robert, who was sitting with Ben, Jon and Sansa. He seemed…. Sober. And engaged. Tywin was amazed at the difference that seemed to make in the man. Myrcella watched as her grandpa's eyes lingered on his new wife.

"She's so nice," Myrcella said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy for you."

He grunted at that and hugged her before he watched her find Bran. The young man smiled at her and held her hand. They seemed to be taking things very slowly and carefully, and he was happy for them both. Bran would be twenty in a week but was still very uncertain when it came to his new girlfriend.

When the game started, Sansa was in the front row. With no more seats, Tywin frowned, until she stood up and sat him down and then sat on his lap. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips, which was the exact moment the cameraman found them. The entire stadium lost it when they were on the big screen, kissing like teenagers. Sansa blushed but grinned and waved, and the crowd went nuts. Of course, those on social media jumped on the fact that she was wearing a wolves jersey and kissing the Capital's owner. And Sansa didn't leave his lap until half time, not caring that the camera seemed to pan back to them regularly. She yelled, she booed the referees, she cheered loudly. And she did it all beside him, grinning like a maniac when her beloved team was up by a touchdown at halftime. He shook his head at his exuberant wife.

"Ty, the press wants you," Kevan announced and Tywin grimaced but pulled his wife along with him. If he had to face these jackals, he'd do so with her by his side. She was the star after all.

They got to the press booth, high above the field, and her eyes widened. The two announcers fell over themselves to accommodate her, and they grinned when she sat beside Tywin, holding his hand.

"So, Tywin Lannister, owner of the Capitals, married a die-hard Wolves fan," they said, grinning at them.

Sansa laughed prettily and smiled at her new husband. "Yup. But we didn't let that stand in our way. I have time to convert him."

They laughed. "So, we should be worried that he's suddenly going to switch sides?"

Sansa shook her head. "If you've ever met my husband, you know that nothing will change his mind. He's a Capital's fan, even if they're going to lose this game."

He rolled his eyes at her but had a good-natured grin on his face.

"So, we hear congratulations are in order. You two got married last night if our sources are correct. We'd ask if it was a love match, but it's fairly obvious."

Tywin nodded. "It is. And I have confidence in my team. They were league champions last year. They know how to win."

Sansa scoffed, and Tywin shot her a look and then she grinned and leaned in and kissed him. On national television. In front of everyone in Westeros. With millions of people watching. Tywin practically roared with glee, knowing there would be no doubts after today about their marriage. He cupped her face and kept her there just a moment too long to be proper. He couldn't have given a flying fuck. He was Tywin Lannister, the richest and most powerful man in the world, and this woman loved him.

When Sansa pulled back, she was smiling. "Want to have a little bet, husband?"

Tywin grinned. "What's on your mind?"

The announcers had all but been forgotten, but their producer knew he had gold with what was playing out. Screw the news shows. He'd scored the interview of the decade.

"If the Wolves win, you donate money to an animal shelter in the North."

"And if the Capitals win, which they will?"

Sansa laughed. "I'll donate money to a women's shelter in Kings Landing."

"How much are you willing to wager darling?"

She grinned. "How does half a million sound? It will be our wedding present to whichever city loses."

"I love it. Deal."

"Deal."

Then they shook on it and turned back to the announcers. "Wow. OK, well, there you have it, folks. The new Mr. and Mrs. Tywin Lannister…" he started to say, and Tywin coughed.

"Uhmmm, sorry, Tywin, did you have something to say."

"My wife's name is Sansa Stark-Lannister." Sansa beamed at him. She knew she'd take his name when they had children, but publicly, she still wanted to keep the Stark name.

The announcer coughed. "Yes, alight. Well, the Stark-Lannister's have just made a bet that will benefit two very worthy organizations. Once again, congratulations on your marriage and best of luck. To both of you."

When they exited the booth, Tywin drew her to him, and she almost climbed up him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him passionately. "That was fun," she finally said.

Their security team was trying to look away, discreetly, but it was hard given how they were carrying on.

His own behaviour floored Tywin. He'd never acted like this before in his life, but he found he enjoyed it with Sansa. She made him feel young again.

When they got back to his suite, stunned looks met them.

"What the fuck was that?" Kevan all but sputtered. He'd never seen Tywin act like that before. Ever. Not even with Joanna.

Tywin shrugged. What was the point of being him if he couldn't do what he wanted? He said as much, and Tyrion's mouth dropped open.

Myrcella, Shae and Jeyne were grinning like fools, thinking it had been hot and romantic.

"People will be talking about that for like, ever," Myrcella said. "You two are hot."

Kevan opened the official Lannister twitter account and showed how he and Sansa were trending; from the lap kiss to her cheering and now their display at halftime, it seemed like the entire world was obsessed with Tywin and Sansa.

She didn't care; she had no desire to curb what she felt for her husband. She had been one hundred percent serious when she said she wanted a great love. Let them talk about her and Tywin; they loved one another and had nothing to hide.

Benjen just shook his head at her, smiling slightly. Really, what were people going to do? They were practically untouchable. Jon just felt like he'd stepped into an alternate universe. And then he wondered about his relationship. Jon had never felt the need to carry on like that with Ygritte. He loved her; he was sure. But it was a steady love, one that had started in friendship and blossomed into more. He thought that was how it was supposed to be. Not explosive and consuming and passionate like Sansa's was. But he was questioning his ideas on it. Because, damn if he wasn't jealous of what they had.

"Wild huh," Jeyne said, coming to sit by him. He had been lost in his thoughts. He looked at Sansa's best friend then. Hell, he'd been looking at her since she joined cheerleading with Sansa and kicked her way into his heart with her fancy little uniform. Of course, he'd done nothing about it first, because she and Robb dated for about six months, and then because she was Sansa's best friend. Almost like another Stark. And she'd never even looked at him in any way other than a friend.

"Yeah," he said, glancing over to see Sansa sitting on Tywin's lap again, the Great Lion stroking her back, indulging her yelling and cheering. He was utterly besotted with her.

"She wanted a great love, Jon. She got it."

He grunted. He wanted that as well. Who didn't? And he'd be lying if he said he had it. He hadn't even really pushed for Ygritte to come south with him. He didn't need or want her here. And that was a huge problem. He sighed, knowing he'd be heading back to Castle Black to break up with his girlfriend. He had six months before he was done his stint with the military, and he knew now he'd be coming back to Winterfell.

He looked at Jeyne. "What about you? Isn't that what you want as well?"

Jeyne blushed. Jon was so fricking good looking; she could hardly string two sentences together. Had she known that dating Robb years ago would have made her off-limits to him, she would never have said yes to the eldest Stark brother. She sighed, wishing that one day, Jon might get a clue and figure out how much she liked him. But for now, he was her friend.

"Of course. Jeez, every woman wants a man that looks at her like that."

Jon looked at her; intense and if he had more on his mind. "I'm going North to break up with my girlfriend. I don't even feel half of what they do." He had no idea why he was sharing this with Jeyne.

She licked her lips. "And after that?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He remembered his longish curls and couldn't wait to grow his hair out again. "I'm coming home. To Winterfell."

"Good," Jeyne said, and he held her gaze.

"Yeah, I think it is."

The moment was broken up by wild cheering as the Capitals made a huge comeback. In the end, they edged out the Wolves and Sansa pouted prettily as her lion roared his approval. Tywin Lannister loved to win. He swung her around and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Of course, it was broadcast on the big screen. Again. Sansa smiled into him and did a mocking bow and promised she would pay up. Tywin tweeted out that he would also donate the money from their bet to a shelter in the North.

Ric said it was the best day he'd had… in like forever. Sansa smiled at him. Once again, Tywin ordered food and Genna and Dorna joined them at the penthouse. Tomorrow almost all of them would head back to Winterfell, with Jon going way North for the next six months. He'd spoken with Sansa about coming back to Winterfell, and she'd readily agreed. He'd also said he believed her and how much she loved her husband. He'd confessed he'd never felt anything like that for Ygritte and Sansa hugged him hard when he said they'd be breaking up.

Genna was having a field day with the press that she and Tywin had generated.

"You two are everywhere," she said and flicked on the huge TV. It was true. Every single headline that was on the news was about them and their display today. Tywin pulled his wife onto the sofa with him, and glanced at the story, amused more than anything. He'd known all along with the press this would generate, but not a single person would be able to say this was anything but a love match. And shares in both their companies were predicted to go through the roof tomorrow. Tywin felt his phone vibrate and was startled to see Jaime's number. He swiped it open, still holding Sansa in his arms, and muted the TV.

"Wow. Married and I didn't even get an invitation," Jaime's acerbic voice said.

Tywin sighed. He realized, now, that it had been an oversight not to at least to give his son the chance to decline the invitation.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

Tywin's jaw ground together. "I'm sorry. It was poorly done on my behalf. I should have invited you." Tywin wanted to say more; that Jaime had declined all invites to Kings Landing for years, that he hadn't invited any of them to his wedding to Brienne and that he barely even knew his grandchildren. But he held his tongue. He felt Sansa press herself closer to him.

"She must be fucking something," Jaime muttered, clearly at a loss. He sighed.

"She is. I love her."

Jaime was stunned into silence again. An apology and a declaration of love in a three-minute phone call with the coldest man he'd ever met.

"We'd like to meet her." Brienne had badgered him all weekend to phone his father and try to make amends. Jaime thought she was crazy, but his wife was insistent.

"We are leaving for Winterfell tomorrow, but the Manor is huge, and you are welcome anytime, Jaime. Anytime."

He heard the truth in his father's voice. He cleared his throat. Brienne was making a motion with her hand. "We'll give you time to settle, but perhaps in a month or so. If that's alright."

Tywin felt something tight that had been gripping his chest relax. "We look forward to it."

"Yes, well. Congrats. If your display today was any indication, I expect a sibling before long."

Tywin barked out a harsh laugh as Sansa coloured. He'd turned the phone, so she could hear the whole conversation. "We are hoping for the same thing."

Silence again. "It was nice seeing you…. Happy."

Tywin felt the shame course through his body. His children had not deserved his anger and his heartbreak and yet they had been the recipients of it. He barely knew what to say. How did one make up for years of neglect?

Sansa plucked the phone from Tywin's hands.

"Hi, Jaime. It's Sansa. This means the world to us, and we're so sorry we didn't invite you guys. If it makes you feel better, we are planning a huge wedding this summer. And I'll schedule you into Winterfell in a couple of weeks. Tywin will send the jet. I can't wait to meet you all." They exchanged a few more pleasantries and then hung up. Sansa saw that her husband was struggling and pulled him off the sofa and upstairs to their room. Their family could fend for themselves.

He looked so lost she felt her heartbreak a bit. He settled into one of the large chairs he had in his room, ripping at his tie and looking more dishevelled than she'd ever seen him. He had rumpled his hair and heaved out a sigh.

"Fuck, I was a bastard to them," he said to her. She said nothing. He needed to purge this from his soul. He scrubbed a hand down his face. "What man takes out his anger on his cheating wife on innocent children?" She sighed. Then she went and kneeled before him.

"You can't undo the past, Tywin. You might be able to build something in the future. They will have to forgive you, and you will have to understand that they might not."

He let out a harsh little laugh. "Don't hold back."

She arched an eyebrow. "Tywin, they were children. I understand what Joanna did to you, and quite frankly, I don't know what I would do if you came home tomorrow and told me you were cheating on me. But I hope that I wouldn't take it out on our kids." She huffed out an impatient breath.

"I love you, and I know what type of man you are. And I accept it. But I won't tell you that your behaviour wasn't deplorable. It was. So be better now."

Tywin sat in stunned silence and looked at his fierce little wife. She was a wonder. No one dared talk to him like that except her.

"I'll try."

"Good."

She crawled up and sat on his lap. "You're so good to me. To Bran. To Ric. I know you have it in you. I've seen you with Tyrion, these past two days. I'll help you, my lion. I promise."

He rubbed a hand up her back, finding her smooth skin. She pressed her lips to his. "Take me to bed, husband."

As he picked her up and undressed her, laying her out on his huge bed, he couldn't help but shake his head at the day he'd had. It had every possible emotion in it, and yet, in the end, like the beginning, it was him and Sansa. He knew she would stand by him, no matter what, even at his worst. And he knew she would help him be a better family man. It was the one area where he had indeed failed. Repeatedly. But everywhere he looked, he was being given a second chance, by her, her brothers, his sons. His family.

He leaned down and kissed her, everywhere, needy and demanding and wanting her as wild as he was feeling. When he saw that she was there, he allowed himself to lose a bit of his legendary control. Tomorrow she would show the love bites and whisker marks he had been driven to leave on her skin, as he ruthlessly brought her up time and again before finally taking pity on them both and finishing. Afterwards, she wound herself around him and held herself close, telling him he was loved and that he had a second chance.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Tomorrow, they would head North. A new chance with a blend of their family around them and he was excited for what lay ahead. He owed everything to the woman in his arms, and he would do whatever it took to be worthy of her, no matter how long he had to try.


	14. Chapter 14

Tywin Lannister woke up the second day as a married man to his gorgeous wife with her hand wrapped around him, stroking him tentatively. He had no idea what had possessed her to take this next step in their relationship, but clearly, she had wanted to. She hummed a bit to herself as she worked him over, and he had to suppress every instinct to surge up and bury himself between her lips. He did, however, let a smile come to his face. It was the sweetest torture, and he was fully prepared for whatever she wanted to dish out. He wondered how long it would take her before she realized he was awake and watching her, and if that would scare her off.

He had things well in control until she swallowed him deeply and sucked.

"Holy hell, Sansa," he groaned, and he saw her eyes meet his. She let him go with a pop, then grinned.

"I knew you were awake," she said, keeping on hand on him. He arched an eyebrow at that.

"Alright, little wolf, it's your show."

She blushed but nodded and then took him in her mouth again, testing various speeds and techniques, listening as he coached her and encouraged her. Finally, when he told her she had to stop, or he'd make a mess of her mouth, Sansa understood why all the girls had talked about the power of doing this to their boyfriends. The idea that a man like Tywin Lannister could come undone beneath her made her feel powerful. So, she ignored him and kept going until he did exactly what he said he would, and she swallowed what he gave her. Completely.

She sat back on her knees, looking particularly pleased with herself and grinned at him. He had a stunned look on his face and such love in his eyes for her.

Then he pounced and laid her out like his own personal feast, until she finally, achingly, begged him to stop. Her entire body how bowed and arched off the bed at the last peak; three orgasms in short succession was enough for anyone.

He kissed his way back up her body until their lips met, and things softened between them.

"Good morning, wife," he rumbled into her ear. She loved his voice. Loved it. There wasn't another one like it in the world she was sure. She wondered if he'd read to her, at night in their bed. She thought that might be something to look forward to in the cold winter months when they were snuggled up together.

"Hi, love."

He kissed her nose and then rested his face against hers. "Looking forward to going home?"

She nodded eagerly. "Will you help me with my parents' room? When we get back there? It's the largest one, and it should be ours, but I need it to be redone." She paused. "I can't sleep in their old space."

He nodded. He'd remembered the hell of packing Joanna's things after she had passed away. He was glad she was willing to ask for his help.

"I will, Sansa. For now, I am sure we can make do in the space we have." He remembered holding her that one night in her room and was excited to be back there. Still, it would be nice to create a space entirely for themselves as a married couple.

He had hired movers to come to his penthouse once they had flown out and sent most of his personal belongings North. He'd packed a few suitcases and was mostly ready to go. It was odd to think about starting something new at close to sixty, but the joy on her face made it worthwhile.

"Come on, shower time. I promised I'd have you in there before we left, and I'm a man that keeps his promises," he said, winking at her. When he the water perfect, he cupped her ass and set her on him, and told her to hold on, as he thrust into her again and again against the cold stone wall. The water fell over them like a tropical mist, and she moaned and writhed until he reached down and told her to come and she moaned his name, feeling him finish deep inside her. She was panting slightly as she held onto him and he washed them both, deliriously happy. She loved waking up a married woman. She had thought of nothing but Tywin since he'd brought her south to Kings Landing.

But once she was out of the shower, she was worried, and she tried to push down the small kernel of fear at the thought of facing Ramsay and Roose Bolton. She hated that they made the North feel scary for her. It was her home and her legacy and in her blood. She hated that they made her fear her home.

The reality was, she couldn't live in a bubble. Even with Tywin by her side, and Sandor looking out for her, and Bran being Bran, Ramsay scared her. He was a loose cannon that no one had been able to stop. She knew their display yesterday would have only fueled his rage. That was all confirmed when they entered the kitchen and saw Bran and Ben's grim looks. Jon looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"What?" she said, already resigned to it being awful. It seemed like it always was. Yesterday had been fantastic, which meant today had to be bad. She grimaced and shuddered, preparing for the worst.

They turned the laptop towards her, and she looked at it.

It was her on Tywin's lap, at the game yesterday and the words, Lannister slut, printed across them in bold red font. She sighed. "Who'd he send it to now?"

"This one was on twitter. I hacked the account. He's still in the North, somewhere, but he pinged it off a bunch of different towers." Sansa risked a glance at Tywin and saw that he was incensed. She wondered if she was too much trouble for him.

Tywin was on his phone in a second. He bypassed Selmy and went straight to the Chief. "I want to know what the fuck you are doing to get him," he all but growled into the phone. The Chief assured him that a raid was happening on the Bolton property, today.

"He had better be there. Because if he harms a single hair on her head, I'm coming for everyone," Tywin snarled and hung up the phone. The next call was to his lawyer.

"I don't give a fuck what it costs. I want to own everything that Roose Bolton has by the end of the fucking day. He can call me if he's wondering what the fuck is going on."

He was heaving out deep breaths and trying to get his temper under control. He was terrified for her and worried that Ramsay wasn't at Deepwood Motte. Even if they found all the evidence in the world that he was a psychopath, until he was in custody, it didn't matter.

His phone rang again, and he snatched it up, listened and slammed it down. Joffrey was out on bail and with no restrictions. None of the women had wanted to testify against him, and Cersei had vouched for him. He practically ripped the phone from the wall; he was so enraged.

Sansa watched from the doorway, wondering if anyone had ever loved her that much, sure that no one had. She wouldn't deny him his anger and his worry. She was as well. To feel you could do nothing when your entire life you've bent people to your will would be incredibly frustrating. And she worried what Ramsay might do to him as well.

When his eyes finally met hers, she held his gaze. She saw such worry and love there that she crossed over silently and he drug her into his arms.

"I can't even breath with the thought of him near you, baby," he muttered, and she nodded, feeling the tears come. The past few days had been a break; an oasis but now reality had slammed back into them.

"I'm sorry I'm such trouble," she said softly, and he growled.

"Sansa no. Never you, my love. You're worth everything to me. I will wage war against these assholes for you. It just kills me to be so powerless against him." He'd cupped her chin in his large hands and made him look into his eyes. "Gods, baby, please believe me." She saw the truth there; that she wasn't a burden to him. She felt the tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Ok."

He pressed his lips to her. "Sansa, you have to know, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I will stand by you through anything."

"Tywin, I couldn't do this without you," she whispered, hating how broken Ramsay made her feel. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her close to him. He stroked her rings and dropped his voice to her ear.

"I am here for all my days, Sansa. You are mine, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Nothing is too much for you."

She saw the truth in his eyes. She'd never been loved like this. No one had ever looked at her like this. "For all my days. Take me home, husband," she said, clutching him to her tightly.

He did, but anyone that would have seen his eyes would have known that when Tywin Lannister finally caught up with Ramsay Bolton, he would make him pay.

Within the hour, everyone was ready to go, and they made their way to Tywin's jet.

Kevan, Tyrion, Genna and Myrcella were staying behind, the latter following in a week. She had looked worried when the news had come about Joff, but she reassured Tywin that her Dad was still sober and wouldn't put up with his crap. Tywin hated leaving her here with Joffrey free and angry. As much as Ramsay Bolton was a problem in the North, Joffrey Baratheon was shaping up to be one in the south.

When they were on the jet, Sansa settled herself beside Tywin and let the others find their seats. She was lost in her head, wondering how she was ever going to function if they couldn't find him. When Sansa heard Jeyne laugh, she clutched Tywin's hand. "We have to protect her as well," she said, and he nodded. There was an entire team of men waiting for them at Winterfell Manor, and Bran had personally vetted them all. Tywin knew that taking out her friends would be something he would do.

"I promise my love," he told her and brought her onto his lap, hoping she would trust them to take care of her and this threat that kept hanging over them.

Tywin insisted that everyone come to the Manor house before going their separate ways. They needed to debrief everyone and ensure they took the threat seriously.

When they pulled up to Winterfell, Sansa sighed, happy at last to be home despite the awfulness of the circumstances hanging over their heads.

"Welcome home, handsome," she said to Tywin and gave him a small smile. He'd been noting the additional security measures including cameras at the front gates and was pleased. He looked up, seeing Sansa's home again and was once again struck by how impressive a structure it was and how pleased he was that this would be their home.

They emptied the two SUVs, and Sansa directed all of his things to be placed in her room. He remembered flying here a few short weeks ago for their date at the gala event and how he hadn't been allowed into her inner sanctum, and now she was his wife. Thank gods, he thought.

Sandor greeted them at the front door, grunting at the massive diamond on her finger.

"Married now, little bird," he said and gave her a crooked grin. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him on his scarred cheek.

"I've missed you," she said, and he rumbled out a laugh from his massive chest. Then he saw Tywin's gaze at his wife in his arms and gingerly extracted her, and she went deeper into her house. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't half in love with her himself, but Sandor knew he'd never stood a chance. He'd seen how she had looked at the Old Lion and knew that no one in all of Westeros stood a chance. It was wild for him, and as a man who'd known Tywin for fifteen years to see the man in love. He was almost no different except when he was with her.

When Tywin came closer, he snarled at him, and Sandor snapped back. "Don't be a cunt. She loves you. And remember, I'll fucking die for her."

Sansa was oblivious to the men's posturing, but Jon had heard it all. As Tywin stalked off to find his wife, Jon eyed the huge man.

"It is true? What you said to him?"

Sandor nodded. He knew who this was- the cousin that was more like a brother. Everything about Jon Snow screamed the military.

"Aye, it's true. Her and the little one. He's a good kid."

Jon nodded and held out his hand. "He takes a bit of getting used to." He was meaning Tywin.

Sandor barked out a laugh. "He's a fucking cunt, Jon Snow, only not with her."

Jon grinned and slapped him on the back. "I'm glad you're here, Sandor." Jon felt much better, leaving his family in this man's capable hands. He was a scary guy, but he already knew they'd be close if they had a chance to spend time together. Jon told Sandor that he'd be back in six months and Sandor grunted at that, happy that Sansa's family was finally coming back home.

They gathered in the family room, Tywin keeping Sansa glued to his side. She just smiled at him in amusement and Jon, and Sandor shook their heads at how she managed him.

Tywin's tone brooked no argument; they had no idea where Ramsay was or what he might do. Tywin gave them their security people and cautioned them about being stupid. Ric had made the football team, and practices were after school. Sandor had taken up a volunteer position with the team so that he would be with Ric each day after school.

For now, it had been decided, Tywin would accompany Sansa to her office. It was a considerable space, and they'd share.

Everyone suppressed grins, wondering how long that might last. They might love each other like mad, but working together? Still, as amusing as it was, Sansa would put up with almost anything to be safe. Soon enough, Jeyne, with her new security people, and Jon left, along with Uncle Ben who said he'd see her at the office tomorrow. Bran drifted off to find and reclaim his room, which left Sandor, Sansa, Tywin and Rickon.

"Boy needs a guardian to sign off the forms for the team, and to meet the coach," Sandor said gruffly, and Sansa sighed. She checked her watch and saw that it was just coming to the end of the school day. She needed to speak with Ric's principal about the threat to their family and where he had been the past few days as well.

"Alright, let's go," she said. Ric dashed off to get changed and was back within minutes, excited that Sansa was letting him do this.

Tywin rose to accompany her. She gave a bit of a startled look and then smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," was all he said. He was fully invested in his marriage. She was his wife, and her younger brother was in her care. That meant, she no longer had to do these things alone. They piled into the SUV with Sandor driving and Ric in the front.

Sansa leaned over. "His principal's an ass. Alliser Thorne. Hates our family for some reason and has made it his life's mission to make Ric's life miserable."

Tywin's eyebrows rose at this little tidbit of information. He wondered how she'd shouldered all the burdens that had been heaped on her slim shoulders. While Bran and Jon might be willing to step up now, he knew for months that she had been doing it alone. Without Sandor or him to help.

Hell, he remembered his first flight here when he was sure he'd find a broken young woman ready to sign her company over to him. He almost snorted when he thought of how she'd fought him even then. Gods, he'd wanted her even then. And respected her.

When they got to the school, Tywin looked a bit shocked that he was at a public one.

"Is there not a private school in the North?"

Sansa sighed. "Yeah. Mom and Dad thought it was good for us to go to regular school. And Winterfell High has some great sports programs." She frowned. "But, if this is going to be an issue, I'll pull him out and put him in Wintertown Academy."

Tywin nodded at that. His children had only attended the best schools in the Westerlands.

"To be fair, Rickon was a mess at the end of last year. And now I've already pulled him out within the first few weeks of this year," Sansa said, worrying her lip.

Tywin pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, love. Let's not borrow problems. I am sure this Thorne will be reasonable. And if not, well…" Tywin let the sentence trail off, and Sansa saw a look of almost glee in his eyes at the potential to verbally lash out at someone. She felt the crushing weight of being solely responsible for Rickon leave her.

"You're really in it for the long haul, huh?" she said, wonderment in her voice.

"Baby, I'm never going anywhere. Not ever, love. You're stuck with me for life," Tywin said and kissed her deeply. "Now my love, let's go show this Alliser Thorne who the fuck he is dealing with."

Tywin remembered numerous phone calls from the headmaster where his children had gone. He'd felt entirely out of his depth, parenting solo and embarrassed by his children's constant disobedience. He was happy he could be here with Sansa today and in the future.

When they entered the schools' office, the harried-looking secretary flashed them a quick look, and then stopped and did a double-take.

"Holy Hannah banana, you're Tywin Lannister," she said, flushing and looking around as if she just realized the implication of Sansa's marriage.

Tywin looked as out of place standing in a public school office as he would at the local grocery store. His suit easily cost more than some of the other parents probably made in a year. Sansa had always been aware of her family's status and wealth, but her Dad most often still wore jeans and a Henley to the office. And her mother was the epitome of understated grace and class. Tywin was like a peacock amongst crows. A perfect looking, intimidating, delicious peacock. Sansa had to admit, watching her husband in action got her hot.

"I'll get him for you, Ms. Stark. I mean, Mrs. Lannister. Fuck," the secretary whispered.

Sansa gave her a soft smile. "It's fine. Mrs. Lannister is fine." The woman's eyes bugged out at the massive diamond ring on Sansa's finger.

Tywin squeezed her hand but refused to sit in one of the awful looking chairs. He'd often found that if he stood, his looming height and intimidating presence motivated people to do his bidding faster. The mousy little secretary disappeared to find Principal Thorne. She almost chuckled with glee at the tongue lashing that was sure to happen. Not many people could take on Thorne and win, but she'd put her money on Tywin Lannister any day of the week.

"He'll see you," she said, coming out from his office, winking at them.

Tywin sighed. He'd been in business long enough to recognize the power play for what it was. Thorne was acting like a tyrant in his little castle. Tywin couldn't wait to knock him down a peg. Or two.

He grabbed his wife's hand and strode through the office. He knew she was more than able to do this on her own, but his back was up, and he hated that this man had made her feel bad in any way for dealing with all she had. He should have been helping her, not adding to her burden.

When they entered the principal's office, it was clear that Thorne was not expecting Tywin. Score one for the mousy little secretary, Tywin thought. The man blubbered and fumbled and offered a sweaty hand, which Tywin pointedly declined. He took a seat next to his wife, and sat silently, his green eyes boring into the man. Thorne tried to ignore him but unable to.

"I just wanted to come and personally reassure you that Rickon's doing much better," Sansa started to say, wishing that Throne would look at her and not Tywin.

His pale eyes swung back. "Well, yes, Ms. Stark. As you are aware…"

Tywin coughed and looked at the man. He fumbled. "Yes, Mrs. Lannister, as you are aware, your brother is on his last strike. We cannot have children of his ilk disrupting the rest of the students."

Sansa's spine stiffened. "He lost his parents and his brother in an awful car accident only a few months ago. I would think a little compassion would be in order."

Thorne cleared his throat and tried to ignore Tywin. "Well, yes, but he's been given several warnings. I didn't even want to let him on the football team but was convinced by the coach it was in the school's best interest." Throne gave Sansa a pointed look. "And his attendance is already questionable… which leads me to question your parenting abilities."

Tywin growled and leaned forward, and Alliser Thorne startled a bit. "Well, yes, I mean, I can see how things have changed now…"

Tywin stood. "My wife is more than capable of taking care of that boy. He was hurting; he has gone through a trauma that you are too dense or too idiotic to recognize. I will not have you threatening him, or her. You may think you have some power here, but I promise you, Thorne, if you cross us, you will find out what it means to anger the lion."

Thorne swallowed. Hard. His eyes flashed over to Sansa. She arched an elegant eyebrow. "My family is being …. Intimidated by a psychopath, Principal Thorne. Rickon will have security with him at all times." She paused and fingered her diamond ring. Tywin had retaken a seat. "My parents believed in the public school system. They believed that we Starks needed to go here, to learn and mingle and be friends with people whose livelihoods we would one day be responsible for." She gave him a hard look. "My husband thinks differently. The Starks have always been supporters of Winterfell High, but I will not jeopardize my brother's safety nor his emotional well-being by keeping him here with a bully like you in charge. Ensure that he is safe, Mr. Thorne. For both our sakes."

She sailed out of the office, Tywin on her heels. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You are magnificent," he murmured, and she grinned. It had felt good. She knew her father would never have used the family name like that, but the man had been a first-class jackass to her since last May. She was done dancing to his tune. And Tywin approved. Sansa was forging herself into something she liked; a woman not to be fucked with. And she had her husband's full support and love.

They made their way out to the field where Ric was practising. Sandor waved them over, and they introduced themselves to the Coach, thanking him for standing up for Ric to the Thorne.

The Coach shrugged. "Kid's got the best arm I've seen since your brother played, Ms. Stark. It was selfish on my behalf. And having this guy," he said, pointing at Sandor. "Godsend. I can already taste the State championship."

Sansa and Tywin left him them to it, content to sit in the stands with a few other parents and watch Ric practice. He was good; both of them could see that. He had on one of the team jersey's he'd gotten from the Capital's players when Tywin had introduced him yesterday after their big win. He saw them watching and waved, a huge grin on his face, and Sansa snuggled into Tywin.

"He looks so happy," she said, wonder in her voice. She turned and kissed him. "Thank you."

He arched an eyebrow at that and lifted his arm so she could be closer to him. He found he enjoyed the next hour, watching Sandor put the kids through their drills, seeing Ric throw and be the centre of attention. Tywin noted that more than once, the boy looked over and had a slight grin that they were there and made a point to come more often. Tywin wondered when he'd started to care for him, and he realized he did, almost as much as his wife. He knew it had to be a package deal, these Starks. Anyone who couldn't see that was a first-class idiot.

When practice was over, Ric came up to them, grinning. They told him they'd smoothed things over with his principal and that he was ready for football. His first game was this Friday night.

"You guys are coming, right?"

Sansa grinned. "Of course, we are!"

Tywin met the boy's eyes. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Awesome," he said grinning.

On the way home from practice, Sansa made them stop at a grocery warehouse. She grinned at the thought of having three men help her pack groceries into her house. She was a tornado, blowing through the store, stocking up on meat and vegetables, fruit, bread, snacks and cheese and more drinks than Tywin even knew existed. She had two full carts by the time they left and a $700 bill. When he gaped at all the food, she looked pointedly to Sandor and Ric.

"Seriously?"

Tywin supposed it had been an age since he'd even had to worry about feeding a family. When they had it all packed into the kitchen, Sansa unloaded things into the fridge and pantry. Then she wiped off the big whiteboard and handed Ric the marker, just as Bran drifted in.

Both boys took a turn writing in a meal they wanted, and even Sandor picked it up and scribbled something.

"What's that?" Tywin was fascinated by the comfortable family dynamic.

Sansa was humming softly to herself, taking out chicken and rice, and pulling out vegetables.

"Meal plan. Everybody gets a day, and you can't complain. I'm going to try hard to be here each night to cook," she said it offhandedly as if this were an everyday occurrence. Tywin's jaw almost hit the floor. She was worth millions. Multi-millions. She was married to him, a billionaire. And she was planning on cooking family meals each night.

She saw his stunned expression and laughed. "Sometimes Mordane helps. I'm not that much of a Susie Homemaker. But…I want to try. For the boys. I think it will help us all." She blushed a bit as if she were worried; he would think she was too unsophisticated or straightforward.

"Ummm, I know you're probably used to fancy meals and stuff…" he stopped her words with a kiss, dragging her into his arms.

"Fuck sakes, I love you, woman. I've never, Jesus, Sansa." He rested his head against her. "Gods I can't even explain what seeing you here like this does to me." He pressed a hand against her stomach. "I want all of this. This family, this fucking life."

She kissed him again, keeping her raw chicken hands away from his impeccable suit. "Well, you're getting it, love. This is me."

He'd hit the veritable jackpot with her. She was brilliant, ballsy, beautiful, and so down to earth that she made him crave things he didn't even think he had a right to want. He could see their life, their children here, the two of them cooking together, sharing meals and the day. He wanted it all so bad he could taste it.

"Gods, you're perfect." Then he shucked off his suit coat, loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes, and rolled up his sleeves.

She grinned, turned on some music, and watched as he started to wash and prep vegetables, joining her in cooking for their little family. She stole kisses from him, and pinched his ass, telling him that it was hers as he grinned at her. They were laughing while they cooked and Bran and Ric and even Sandor drifted in, drawn by their joy. The Stark boys were reminded of their parents, and the big Manor home felt warm and welcoming for the first time since their parents had died.

Just as dinner was finishing up, Sansa's phone buzzed. Unthinkingly she opened it up and then paled before she started to shake.

Tywin grabbed her and the phone. There was an open email with a picture of the wreck from her parents' car accident, with the bodies of her parents and Robb visible.

"It's funny, how the traitorous wolf thinks that her parents' deaths were an accident. Don't you get it, Sansa? I've been planning your torment for months. I guess stupid sluts are too dumb to catch on."

Tywin snarled and asked Bran to do a trace. The young man was pale, but hurriedly agreed. "Get the police here, now," he barked to Sandor who took out his phone and made the call. His wife was shaking, her face deathly pale, her eyes impossibly wide and blue.

"Tywin he couldn't have possibly? Could he? Is it my fault they are dead?"

Tywin cursed Ramsay Bolton and brushed her cheeks. "God's no love, never your fault. This is him. All him my love."

He held her in his arms until the police arrived and he showed them the email. He demanded they reopen the investigation into the car wreck. When the detectives were gone, Bran looked at him. "I can take them apart. Destroy them," the young man said, and Tywin nodded. His lawyer hadn't called about buying the mill at Deepwood Motte, and Tywin wondered what the hold-up was. But as much as he wanted to spend his night figuring out a way to take Roose Bolton apart, piece by piece, his wife needed him. She'd rallied when the detectives were here, but he could see her chalk-white face and eyes that looked like bruised pools.

He looked at the two Stark brothers. "This is not her fault." Startled, they nodded, and then it was as if they realized that their sister needed them.

Both of them came to Sansa immediately and hugged her, reassuring her that they didn't blame her. Before they left the downstairs, Bran told Tywin he wouldn't stop until he had something they could use.

Tywin scooped her up in his arms, despite her feeble protests that she could walk, and brought her to their bedroom. They hadn't even had a fucking day back in the North before this had happened, and he had never felt such anger in his entire life. When he got to her bedroom, he laid her down on her bed, and she curled into a little ball.

"Come on, baby, you need to undress," he said softly, guiding her in her movements.

"I want one of your shirts," she said, and he quickly dug through his suitcase and pulled one out watching as she slipped it on and then slid beneath the covers, shaking. Tywin dimmed the lights and stripped down until he joined her. It was barely 9 pm. She clung to him and wept, and he held her, stroking her back, muttering nonsense into her ear. After a time, the wracking sobs stopped, and she was quiet. He said nothing, not having a clue how to make things better.

"They're dead because of me," she said, voice almost lifeless.

That pissed him off. "They're dead because this fucker is a psychopath that is determined to torture you. For all we know, it's a lie, Sansa." His voice was firm, and she titled her chin to look at him. She'd never seen him this angry. And yet, he was as gentle as could be with her.

"I couldn't imagine doing any of this without you," she told him, and he finally glanced down at her.

"You would if you had to. You're strong, Sansa. And you'll need to be strong to deal with him," Tywin said. He hated that he couldn't comfort her, that he couldn't give her empty promises that everything would be fine. Because right now, nothing was fine, and he didn't know when it might be. He was arguably the most powerful man in the country, and his wife was being taunted. He was throwing all his considerable resources at the problem and still, no one could find this bastard.

"I know. But, I'm stronger with you," Sansa said and almost crawled up onto his chest, so she was laying prone across him. She nuzzled at him. "My lion. My husband. Thank you." She looked into his eyes and then kissed him, showing him how grateful she was. Then she tucked herself into his arms. She was utterly exhausted as he held her.

"Fuck Sansa, I'm so scared," he whispered as she traced patterns across his chest.

"I know. Me too. But we have to trust that he'll screw up and someone will catch him."

He grunted, hating that this fucker had all the power right now.

"I can't lose you."

She looked up and met his eyes. "You won't."

Both knew it wasn't a promise she could keep, but both needed to believe the lie. He had shaken them to their very core. When he felt her drift off to sleep, he shifted her, so he was still touching her, but opened his phone. Bran had traced him to somewhere in Winterfell, but the town had over half a million people, and he was staying off the grid. His lawyers also said that by tomorrow morning, Tywin Lannister would own everything that Roose Bolton did. Finally, Det. Selmy had finally reached out and said that a raid on the Bolton property was imminent.

Confident he had done what he could, for now, Tywin let his arms band around his wife, pressed a kiss to her forehead and prepared for a sleepless night, guarding her with his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Tywin slept little, needing to guard his wife now that the threat from this Ramsay Bolton seemed even more prevalent. His phones buzzed early, barely 5 am, and he glanced down. The raid was happening, his source inside the police department indicate. He felt a small bit of relief- it was something. He was not a man accustomed to waiting, and he hated inaction. But he knew there wasn't much else he could do, and it ate at him. He'd put the best security system in place, had the top hacker in a room three doors down and round the clock security for him and his wife. And still, he had a feeling that this asshole was playing with them. He just wanted him found to end this misery for her.

"Tywin, enough," came Sansa's sleepy voice. She tugged him down so that his arms came around her and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Have you slept at all?"

He glowered at her and didn't answer.

She tsk'd at him and asked what she would do if he got sick.

"I don't get ill," he almost sneered. Sansa knew his arrogance came from a deep-seated fear for her safety. She knew that. But she still let out a little smile. She had no idea why his haughtiness turned her on, but, damn it did. He was such an alpha male; fully and totally in control and in charge at all times.

She almost purred into his neck as she licked and sucked at him.

"My husband," she whispered and heard him groan, feeling him harden against her thigh. "So strong, staying up, making sure I was safe."

"Sansa," he growled, a warning in his voice. He was on a razor-thin edge with her. He wanted to sink into her so deep that she wouldn't know where he began, and she ended. He wanted to mark her, claim her, have her scream his name. But so far, he'd been nothing but gentle with her. If she kept this up, his control would snap.

She writhed around on top of him and nipped at his lip.

"Tywin…" she said back in a low, sexy voice.

His eyes darkened. "Playing with fire, my love."

"Good."

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but need. He moved, fast as could be, until she was under him, reaching down and feeling her readiness.

"This won't be gentle," he warned, and she grinned.

"Perfect."

He growled into her ear, "Wrap those legs around me, Sansa and hold on baby."

She did as he asked and felt him surge into her, relentless and driving with both their needs until sweat slicked their bodies, and she was panting his name. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he twisted and hit something deep inside her, and she screamed, breaking apart and dragging him over in an instant.

He all but collapsed on top of her, nuzzling into her neck and praising her. She had loved every moment.

"That was amazing," she told him, and he was happy to see she meant it.

"Gods, I want you all the time," he said, still half-hard and buried inside her. He had such a need for her that he was afraid when she saw it, she would be nervous or scared. But she had responded to him today in a way that gave him hope.

"Come on, babe, let's try out my shower."

She wiggled away and held out her hand, and he was helpless to do anything but follow her. It was much smaller and a tighter fit, but that only meant that she was happy to climb on top of him as he had her again. When she finally leaned against him, sated and limp, she burrowed into his chest, kissing him there and thanking him for being so kind to her.

"Always, Sansa."

They were finishing breakfast, with Tywin and Sansa getting ready to go to her offices when the call came. They had raided Deepwood Motte and found evidence of fifteen women that had been raped and murdered along with trophies from his victims. But no Ramsay. Roose was in custody, his world all but destroyed. His home, businesses and his son were all gone. Still, it made Tywin uneasy about having confirmation of the man's depravity and yet having no idea where he might be. It was hell living like this.

When they walked into Stark Enterprises, eyebrows were raised seeing the Great Lion prowling beside his wife.

"Can you try not to scare all my employees," she said to him, exasperation waring with love at the expression on his face. He looked as if they were all out to get her when most of them had been here for years. Benjen was standing in the doorway to her office, grinning.

They made quite a pair; there was no doubt about that. When her Executive Assistant came running up with a stack of messages, and Tywin almost growled at her.

"Stop," Sansa said to him, placing a hand on his chest. Then she smoothed it over his suit. Gods, Tywin and his suits, Sansa though, loving how her husband dressed. She felt the lust curl through her body, and she licked her lips. He leaned down.

"Keep doing that, and I'm going to take you to your office and bend you over your desk, Sansa."

Her eyes widened, and she would have called his bluff, but she saw the truth in his eyes. Hers darkened with desire. He could see her excitement at that suggestion.

"Not. Helping." He was on a hair-trigger and watching her strut into the office in a tight skirt and sky-high stilettos.

He leaned down and kissed her in the middle of the office as everyone watched.

She was panting when he pulled away and leaned in. "I want you, wife."

Sansa had no idea how the hell she was supposed to get through today. Her very handsome, very desirable husband was going to share office space with her? After saying what he wanted to do to her? Gods, she would be lucky if she didn't lock the door and let him do whatever he wanted.

"Fuck, baby, if you keep thinking those thoughts I'll be forced to act," he said.

She straightened and turned and walked into her office, him hot on her heels, her Uncle Benjen laughing.

She had asked him to have another desk put in her office and disappointed to see… nothing. Everything was the same.

Ben grinned. "No way you two could share the same space." He nodded to the door that adjoined their offices and Tywin walked through. While it wasn't the corner CEO's office, it was a good size, the second largest and connected to his wife.

"But Uncle Ben," Sansa started to protest, and he held up a hand.

"Sansa, dear, when is the last time I spent more than five minutes pecking away at the keys on the keyboard?"

She grinned sheepishly. Benjen was known for his love of being in the field and his almost pathological need to be out of the office.

"It will do," Tywin stated and went about getting himself situated.

Sansa closed the door and turned to her Uncle.

"Fallout?"

He shrugged. "Board called an emergency meeting today. Word has spread about the Boltons. Surprisingly no one seems that upset about your marriage."

Sansa thought about that. She wondered if she might find out what the Bolton's had on the Umbers and the Karstarks.

"When is the meeting?"

"An hour. Everyone will be there." Ben paused. "Ummm, they want to meet him."

Sansa's eyes widened. "Him?"

Ben pointed to the office next to hers. "Your husband. Tywin Lannister. The Great Lion."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Ben shrugged. "Sansa, you guys, are…. Everywhere. Hell, I'm not even on social media, and I know you are ‘trending.' Willem Manderley was the first to declare that you two are genuine celebrities. People love you and want to meet you guys."

She heaved out an irritated sigh. "He's my husband. Not a source of gossip."

Ben shook his head. "Well, not according to everyone. You're the it couple, dear." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Deal with it."

Sansa all but growled and stomped to her computer to go through the thousands of emails she was sure she had, trying not to think about the distracting man in the office next door.

She was fifteen minutes in when her email chimed. She had been reading about a section of forest that wasn't re-growing according to projections due to increased hotter temperatures in the summer months and some devastating forest fires that had happened in the past few years.

_Dear Mrs. Lannister,_

_I can still taste you on my fingers._

_Your husband._

Sansa felt the love and lust race through her blood, and her lips quirk into a smile. But she refused to look through the window that connected their offices. She had forty-five minutes to prep for the meeting.

Ten minutes later.

_Little wolf,_

_Does it make you wet to know that I know exactly what you are wearing beneath that tight skirt?_

_The Great Lion_

Sansa squirmed but wouldn't look his way.

Five minutes passed.

_I could have you moaning my name and peaking in minutes, love. Just say the word._

Holy seven hells, didn't the man have work to do? Still, she refused to look up and gritted her teeth.

Then she heard the laughter. Female laughter. Her Executive Assistant and a few other women that worked out front. She wondered what was going on when she heard the deep rumble of his voice. She was pissed as they giggled and laughed at something he said. She knew he could be charmed; hell, he'd charmed her into marrying him after barely knowing him for four months. But her jealousy ate at her, that her husband was standing in her office, flirting with her staff. She refused to give him the satisfaction and took out her phone, flicking on some music and trying to drown out whatever was going on out front. She glanced at her watch and saw she had ten minutes until her Board was here. She rose to freshen her makeup and go to the bathroom. She thanked the heavens that her mother had insisted her father had one installed in his office. She would either fire or snarl at her staff if she had to speak with them right now.

She had just pushed into the tiny bathroom when Tywin was suddenly there.

She hissed and turned to snap at him when his lips came down and captured hers in a searing kiss. He rucked up to her skirt and felt how ready she was.

"Such a bad little wolf, ignoring her husband," he all but purred into her ear. He somehow had himself out and free and inside her within seconds and she moaned his name. Gods, she felt good.

She bit at him, still angry and jealous at how he'd made her feel.

"Don't do that again," she told him, her eyes blue pools of hurt and confusion. He frowned.

"What?"

"Try to make me jealous by flirting with those women out there."

He still and saw that she was desperately trying to hold back the tears. He cursed himself. He thought it had been in good fun and that she had been enjoying the game.

"Sansa look at me," he commanded, and she raised her eyes to him. "I didn't love it or seek it out. I was asking for coffee, and then they wanted to know about the wedding. I was showing them photos of us, love."

She sniffed. "Really?"

"Gods, baby, yes. Sansa, there has been no one important in my life for years. You are everything to me."

She nodded. "Good. Because I don't share, Tywin. And I don't like the thought of anyone else even around you."

He almost purred at her possessiveness. Finally, his brain screamed. He felt the same way, but it made him feel good that she did too. If that made him a bastard, so be it.

"Come on love, let me get your off, and then we'll meet your board," Tywin said, grinning and reaching down to stroke her in the exact way he knew would have her screaming his name.

They were ten minutes late to the meeting, and there would be no doubts about what had kept them from being on time. Sansa wanted to be embarrassed, but she felt so good; loose-limbed and languid and just happy. They moved through the regular motions and procedures until it came to the Bolton's. Ben stood and gave the update; from the police and the Board's perspective.

He glanced at Tywin. "Since someone new has bought out his mill, it is possible we can transfer his shares to the new owner."

All eyes landed on Tywin, who nodded. "I'm willing to buy them at the market price. But only if my wife agrees. This is her company, and if she doesn't want me here, then I will sell the Mill and the shares to her."

Sansa met his eyes and saw nothing but the truth. He wasn't trying to take over. He cared, and he'd bought the Mill to put pressure on the Bolton's. Because of what Ramsay was doing to her.

"I'm fine with it," she said and saw nods of approval.

Then there were questions about their new venture, but they weren't hostile. Instead, they were curious and smart and interested, and that's when Sansa realized that these people were worried about providing meaningful employment for their communities. Her father's practices had served the North well, but they were old fashioned and conservative. Tywin Lannister represented… more. And Tywin and Sansa. Well. They weren't idiots. They knew the couple standing in front of them was the future, and the future was the North. It was always a delicate balance; resource extraction versus jobs versus managing the resource adequately. But as Tywin sat and eagerly spoke with them, Sansa saw hope and excitement on their faces. As well as that of her husband. When the chatter had finally quieted, she stood once more and taking a chance, explained what had been happening with Ramsay. Most had heard bits and pieces of the story, but Sansa held nothing back. Some were beyond outraged; some were scared. Most had looks of disgust and fear on their faces.

"Please, be careful. He's … dangerous."

Tywin had come to stand by her side. In this, he would not budge. She was his wife as much as the CEO of Stark Enterprises at this moment.

Sansa was just about to dismiss the meeting when the stories about blackmail and threats came pouring out. Roose had been trying to consolidate power for years behind Ned Stark's back, and when his son, Ramsay had come of age, that underhandedness hard turn to outright blackmail. Sansa felt sick at what he had threatened some of her board members with. Kidnapping and rape of daughters and wives and the murder of children. It was awful.

"This needs to be reported," she stated unequivocally, and once she received their nods, she phoned the Winterfell Police Department.

It was hours before they left the offices and Sansa was exhausted by the emotion of the day. It had felt like a cleansing though, and now her husband sat on her board; a Mill owner and part of Stark Ent.

They made it home in time to cook dinner and listen to Ric's day. Bran had spent the day enrolling in university, and Tywin found he enjoyed the comfortable family atmosphere Sansa created.

This continued for the rest of the week; going to work together, Tywin teasing Sansa with emails or text until the bathroom had seen almost as much action as their bedroom. By Thursday he'd discovered his wife had stopped wearing panties to the office and he was delighted. She was becoming more and more comfortable with her sexuality and how he liked to pay, and that pleased him.

"Naughty little wolf," he'd whispered in her ear when he'd found out that secret.

"You keep ripping them off me." She pouted, but he could see how much she loved this.

He grinned. He had two pairs in his desk drawer.

"I'll buy you more," he growled in her ear, before hitching her and sinking into her. His wife was a fast learner; at everything.

Then he made her forget everything but him. He'd never loved going to work so much as he had this week. When they had finished, she was panting slightly, and he kissed her hard. And then looked at her desk.

"Oh gods, you can't be serious," she said, but always was worrying her lip, trying to figure out how they might make that work.

He rumbled out a laugh. "Don' temp me, little wolf. I'm a man who loves a challenge."

Enjoying being in the North was more than just being able to make love to his wife when he wanted. He enjoyed watching her work, seeing her dedication and that brilliant brain at work. Her staff respected her, and he found the work fascinating. He hadn't had this much fun in… ever.

They cooked dinner each night and made sure both boys knew how much they were interested in their lives. Myrcella was arriving on Sunday, and Bran was excited but nervous. He asked Sansa if they could go shopping on Saturday to make it feel more welcoming for her and Sansa grinned and told her for sure.

Friday came, and Ric was a mess of nerves at breakfast. "You're coming, right?" So far, they'd made it to one more practice.

"Won't miss it for anything, baby bro," Sansa said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He was starting at quarterback and was so nervous he could puke. Sandor patted him on the back and spoke lowly to him. Both Tywin and Sansa knew he would be close to Ric today.

Work was busy, but half the office seemed to be getting up for the game tonight. Tywin watched as his wife was distracted after lunch and finally entered her office.

"Let's go, love," he said, holding out her hand. She glanced at her watch. It was just after 3 pm.

He almost rolled his eyes. He leaned down. "You've worked hard all week. And we both know that you will work this weekend. You're like me, Sansa. You can't ever stop. So, it's ok to take this time. To be there for him."

She nodded and shut down her laptop, packing things up. She had budget spreadsheets and data to review as well as projections for the annual allowable cut and how many board feet of lumber they could produce. There was an endless amount of work, but not an infinite amount of first games for her baby brother.

She texted Sandor as they were leaving the office, hand in hand, and Tywin went to the Range Rover he insisted on driving around the North. She grinned at her husband, who looked delicious behind the big SUV. She could see him coming to love the North, and she was so happy.

SC: He's at practice now. With the team. Nervous but anxious for you guys to be here.

SL: Ok. We're just going home to change.

SC: Kick-off at 6 pm.

When they entered Winterfell Manor, Tywin dragged her up to their bedroom. She'd been busy all morning, and he had a couple of hours before they had to leave.

"Gods these suits, baby," he was murmuring in her ear as he stripped her down to her sexy little bra. He groaned and then sucked on her rosy little peaks until she was panting.

"Now, Tywin."

She wasn't in any mood to draw this out. He could spend hours later after they were home.

He grinned and pinned her against the wall. "Legs around me, baby."

She did so instantly, and he thrust into her and kept up the punishing pace against the wall, watching for the telltale sign that she needed just a bit more.

"I need you," she eventually moaned, and he purred and willingly stroked her, loving watching her break apart. He sunk in deeper and finished soon afterwards.

"So good baby," he was purring into her ear as she sighed happily. It was. So far, her week-old marriage was terrific. Except for Ramsay. They still had no word. Roose had pleaded ignorance but had been denied bail and was rotting in jail. Ramsay was now the most prolific serial killer in the North, and he had his sights on Sansa.

They showered and then were dressing. Sansa hummed happily as she looked through their joined clothes. She knew that they would need to start some renovations; especially to her parents' room. They had a suite of space, and once it was updated, it would be perfect for them. Still, it was lovely seeing her husband's clothes next to hers. She pulled out a soft sweater and handed it to him, along with a scarf she loved and his woollen peat coat.

"Dressing me?"

She grinned. "Trust me; you'll want to be warm love. I'm even bringing a blanket."

When they were ready, they met Bran at the front door and piled into the SUV. When they arrived, the parking lot was packed, and Tywin's eyebrows raised. Sansa smiled and grabbed his hand. He loved how she always touched him in public. They walked up into the stands, and Sansa waved and smiled at many of the people that were in the stands. Those he recognized, Tywin nodded to, and then had several parents comment that they'd watched Ric at practice, and he was looking good. Once again, Tywin felt that odd surge of pride for the boy, who wasn't even his. But then he stopped. If Ric wasn't his, then whose was he? He and Sansa were as close to parents as he would have, given what had happened to Ned and Catelyn.

He settled in beside his wife, who lifted his arm and snuggled in close, grinning at him and kissing his lips.

"Thanks for coming," she said, and he grunted and held her hand. She'd also brought them gloves; it was mid-September, but they were in the North and dark had fallen, and there was a chill in the air.

When the teams were announced, Sansa cheered wildly as Rickon's name was announced. They saw Sandor on the sidelines with the rest of the team.

Like when she was in his booth, Sansa cheered just as hard for her brother as she had the Wolves, only this time he could swear Ric responded to each one of her cheers. The boy was brilliant, Tywin saw. He was the only reason that they won the game, and he was swarmed afterwards by teammates and parents. Sansa and Tywin made their way down to the field, to meet with him.

Tywin felt hands patting him on the back.

One father, who had been drinking, slapped him hard. "Dude, your son was awesome."

Tywin had stiffened at the heavy hand but then smiled. Ric had been remarkable, and he was his.

When all the congratulations had been given, Ric gathered his stuff.

"Thanks for coming," he said as Sansa hugged him. He grinned at Tywin.

Tywin drew the boy closer and gave him a quick hug. "That was an excellent display."

He shuffled his feet and almost blushed. "Thanks, man. It was great that you guys were here."

"Burgers?" Sansa asked, and Ric and Bran grinned.

"Oh, ya."

They all piled into the SUV and Sansa directed Tywin to their favourite diner, where the Starks all piled into the old fashioned restaurant. They were laughing and joking, and Tywin and Sandor shook their heads at them.

Rickon ordered an impressive amount of food and proceeded to eat it all. Sansa leaned against her husband, happy and content in a way she hadn't been in a long time. Tywin happily wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her head, listening to the Stark's dissect the game and Sandor give him tips.

It was the most Tywin had ever felt like he had an actual family, and he realized he loved it. He looked at Sansa, practically glowing with happiness, and he knew it was all due to her. She was the reason he had a chance at such a life.

"Love you, Sansa," he murmured into her ear as Ric ordered a large chocolate milkshake to go.

She turned and kissed him. "Love you, Tywin."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Sansa asked on last time, a cute pout to her lips. Tywin had spent the morning after the football game keeping her more than occupied in their bed, but just that pout alone, and he felt himself harden.

Still, it didn't make him want to spend time shopping for things for Myrcella with Bran and Sandor. He had asked if she minded if he began to carve out some space for himself in the large Manor house and she had given him the green light. More than anything, he wanted to establish a proper home office for the two of them in Ned's study. He also knew that they needed to get started on the remodelling of the master suite. And he still hadn't seen the entire house he was sure.

"You go, love. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Tywin had spent a miserable hour on the phone with his daughter earlier, who was in a snit that Myrcella had decided to follow him North. Robert had given his full support, reminding Cersei of how great the Stark children were, and wasn't that a kick in the ass because Tywin was now married to one of them, and telling her to mind her own business. It seemed being sober had also given Robert Baratheon a backbone. This, of course, led to greater fighting, but in the end, Robert prevailed, and Myrcella would be on the jet in the morning.

Speaking with his daughter reminded Tywin of just how unpleasant she was. He didn't miss her or her constant whining in the least. He looked forward to having Myrcella here and thought it would do her wonders to get away from Cersei for a time.

She pressed her lips to his and gave him a passionate kiss, bringing his attention back to his very desirable wife that was in his arms. "I think I'll stop by a lingerie shop. You never know what I might find."

He all but swallowed her groan. Then her eyes flashed. "Of course, that would require me wearing panties."

"For fuck sakes, love, you can't tease me like this," he groaned into her mouth. Noting that Sandor and Bran were at the front door, Tywin snuck a hand down her pants and found her wet, warm and naked. He drew his fingers through her cream and then brought them out, sucking on them and watching her pretty blue eyes widened.

"Oh, my gods," she all but moaned against him. He regretted more than ever, not being on a honeymoon with her. He'd take her somewhere for a month and keep her naked and screaming his name until she could barely walk. When he told her that, her eyes went cloudy with desire. "I need you, Sansa. So, hurry home. Please."

Tywin Lannister never begged for anything, but he wanted his wife. Now that he was married, he walked around in a state of permanent arousal and only she could sate him.

"I will."

Then with one last kiss, she was gone, and he was left to try to occupy his time by going through Ned's massive library and study. It was a masculine room, which Tywin appreciated, along with the real stone fireplace. He could see them here in the winter months, snow falling outside and curled up with each other on the couch, books in hand. He wondered how she might like being taken on the rug in front of the fireplace, warm and cozy, and it felt like it was just the two of them. Then he shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

He didn't want to touch too much, but he lost himself in making piles. Things he knew that Sansa would have to decide on, things he thought were garbage and items he knew had to stay.

Ric wandered in at some point and scratched his head. He had a sandwich in one hand and leaned against the door.

"She's been putting it off," the boy said and nodded towards the piles Tywin had amassed.

He grunted. "What about their bedroom."

Ric nodded. "That too." He paused. "It's good you're here and that you love her. I have never seen her this happy. She was lonely."

Tywin looked at the teenager. He had a horrible relationship with his own family. But perhaps there was a chance here. "I was as well. I was an awful father."

Ric startled a bit at that. In his world, adults rarely said that they were wrong. Or screw-ups.

Tywin laughed at his face. Ric came closer and settled into a comfy chair his Dad had kept in here. It didn't hurt quite so much as he thought it would seeing Tywin here.

"Why were you bad at it?"

Tywin sighed. "My wife died. We had…. Problems at the end of our relationship." He shrugged. "After she was gone, I threw myself into my work, made no time for my children. It was cold, remote. Unfeeling."

"Harsh man."

Tywin arched an eyebrow. It was the truth, after all.

Ric cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad you're not like that now. I mean, with me. I mean… shit. I know you're not my Dad…" the teenager stopped, at a loss.

"Rickon, I view you like mine as much as Sansa is. I didn't just marry her. I know you're all a package deal."

Ric coloured but nodded. "Thanks. Ummm… that means a lot."

Then he stood and gave a jerky nod before he was gone. All in all, it had gone better than Tywin had expected. It would take time, but he was sure that he'd be able to have a good relationship with the boy. Tywin worked for a few more hours until he heard the doors open and everyone spill back into the house. When he finally made his way out front, he found only Bran at the kitchen table.

"Where is Sansa?" he asked, more curious than anything.

"Oh. She said she forgot something at the office, so she went back. With Sandor."

Tywin grunted and went to open the fridge, looking for a bottle of water. When he turned back, he jolted at the image on Bran's screen.

"Why do you have that woman's face on your computer?" His voice was low and harsh.

Bran jerked. "Ummm this is who I think is Ramsay's girlfriend. I think they are in this together."

Bran took one look at Tywin's face and knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong. "Why?"

Tywin was pulling out his phone, dialling Sandor. "She's the new temp at our office. She's been there all week. How did this get missed?"

Bran felt his stomach drop, and he sat at his laptop, typing furiously.

Sandor wasn't answering his phone. Neither was Sansa. Tywin had a ball of fear in his stomach as he phoned the Winterfell police. Something had to have happened. His breathing was rapid, and he felt a sweat break out over his entire body. Where the fuck was his wife?

The police said they would send someone to the office immediately, but Tywin couldn't wait. He looked at Bran.

"Find something. Anything. If he has her…"

Bran nodded and got to work while Tywin raced to Range Rover. Standing by the SUV was Ric.

"No."

He crossed his arms. "You're not going alone. San would kill me if something happened to you."

Tywin let out an aggrieved sigh. He had no time to argue with the boy. "Get in and listen. If anything seems off, you stay the fuck in the vehicle."

On their way, Tywin phoned Ben. He was out of town, up North visiting Bear Island but promised to get aa flight home immediately.

When they go to the office, all of Tywin's fears were confirmed. The police were kneeling beside Sandor, who looked to have been tasered and taken out almost immediately. The big man seemed positively sick at the thought of what had happened to Sansa.

"I didn't even get a look. Just saw there were two of them," Sandor said to Tywin, his eyes a grey smoke of rage.

Tywin clenched his fists.

"How long?"

"Near as I can tell, they've had her about an hour. Maybe a little less."

Tywin's guts churned. He knew just what could happen to someone in an hour. His phone rang.

"I found it. I mean, I think I did," came Bran's excited voice. "He buried it under layers of paperwork, false names..."

"Bran. Where?" Tywin ground out.

He coughed. "A small cabin, north of town. I'm texting you directions now."

Tywin felt a small glimmer of hope. His entire world had almost collapsed. He knew he would never survive if something had happened to her.

He told the police the address but moved swiftly to the Range Rover himself. If they thought he would stand by idly while some madman had his wife, they were sorely mistaken. Sandor stumbled to his feet and managed to heave his massive body into the vehicle, while Rickon hopped in the front.

"I know a short cut," he said when they were moving, and Tywin gave him an approving look. When they were nearing the single small cabin on the isolated lake, they had indeed beat the cops there. And Tywin could see that there was a late model SUV parked outside. It took but a moment to hear a blood-curdling scream, and Tywin and Sandor moved. Both had guns in their hands, and neither was inclined to wait for backup.

When they burst into the cabin, the single door proving the only point of entry, Tywin thought he might be sick. They had Sansa tied to a chair and had stripped her bare, leaving on only her panties and bra. The worst was the knife that they had taken to her body. A long thin line of blood ran down her face, with more marks across the tops of her chests and breasts, and shallows cuts along her pale stomach. Tywin took one look at the startled pair who had his wife and fired. Not to kill; to hurt. The guy shot the woman holding the knife made her scream in pain, while the one to Ramsay's thigh shattered the bone on impact, dropping him to the floor immediately. Knowing that Sandor had them taken care of, and hearing the wail of police sirens, Tywin stripped off his jacket and went to his wife.

"Shhh love, I'm here."

"Tywin, I knew you'd come."

She was crying so hard she could barely open her eyes and Sansa longed to feel his arms around her, but she was stuck to the chair.

They had tied her so tight to the chair that he could see the abrasions cutting into her wrists and ankles. He couldn't even imagine the amount of pain she was in, coupled with the knife wounds, along with the sheer terror. The entire cabin, upon closure inspection, had been set up as a torture room. There was a full table with different devices laid out on it, that had Tywin looked closer, would have made him ill. Some still had the blood of other victims on it.

Within moments the small room was crowded. Someone produced a knife to free Sansa, along with a sheet. The paramedics were there and had her covered and strapped to a gurney. Tywin was by her side, never leaving even as they loaded her into the ambulance for the ride to the hospital. He pulled out his phone only once and made a single call. The best plastic surgeon in Westeros would be at Winterfell General Hospital within two hours to work on her. She would never have a remainder of what she had been through if he could help it.

"I'm so sorry baby," he murmured to her, stroking her hair. They'd given her pains meds and had packed her wounds lightly, having orders barked at them by the surgeon on his way to Sansa right now.

She never let go of his hand, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," he told her, and she nodded. They had a mask on her face, but he could see the emotion in her eyes. When they arrived at the hospital, she was whisked away, and he stood there, alone and bereft, covered in his wife's blood.

The first to arrive were Sandor and Ric. They said the cops would be by in a bit. They were not pleased that they hadn't been the first to arrive. Tywin didn't give a single fuck considering what that madman had done to his wife.

Next Bran was there, and he'd brought a change of clothes for Tywin, which he was infinity grateful for. Jeyne came rushing in next, and she hugged Tywin hard. He held Sansa's best friend and murmured lies into her ear that she would be alright.

Time crawled, and they were told the surgeon had arrived. Most of the wounds were superficial, but the one on her face would require time to fix. And there had been a deeper wound into her abdomen that they hadn't noticed at first. They were hoping it hadn't done any internal damage. The doctor giving the update hesitated.

"Is it possible she might be pregnant?"

Tywin swallowed hard. They'd been married a week. Possible? Maybe. Probably. Unlikely. He told him that.

The doctor got a funny look. "The wound it close to her reproductive organs. We'll do our best. She's young, and I'm assuming she wants children."

Tywin felt like he was going to be sick. What more could that fucker possibly take from her? Her parents? Her beauty? Her ability to have children? He wanted him dead. Tortured and then dead.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize when his family arrived. Genna, Kevan, Dorna, Tyrion, Shae. And Jaime and his wife, Brienne. Robert, Myrcella and Tommen. Suddenly they were all there, and Tywin thought he might collapse under their support. But they wouldn't let him, and the Lannisters, Starks and Baratheons sat and waited for a vigil for word on Sansa.

The police showed up. One look at how wrecked Tywin was and they gave him a stern warning about interference. But more importantly, Ramsay was in surgery along with his girlfriend, after which they would be arrested. More than enough evidence had been found at the little cabin and coupled with what had been found at the Dreadfort; he would never see the outside of a prison cell. Sandor had a grim look on his face. His contacts extended to inside the prison as well. Once the trial and sentencing had taken place, Tywin planned to have both houses destroyed.

Ten hours. Ten fucking hours is how long it took to ensure the damage that Ramsay and Miranda had inflicted upon her would have no lasting effects. The wound to her abdomen had been deep but hadn't done any permanent damage. The doctor was confident that she would be able to have children still.

The plastic surgeon, a friend of the Lannister's, met them in the waiting room and explained the deepest and most grievous wound was the one on her face. He'd fixed it and assured Tywin that you wouldn't even notice a thing. The other cuts he'd also worked on, although given how many there were, there might be some very faint scarring. Tywin clasped his hand in gratitude.

"Anytime," he said and then strode off. He had aftercare instructions to give.

Another doctor approached and said that he could bring Tywin to see her now. He glanced around and saw Bran and Ric and nodded to the two boys. They were on their feet in an instant. Tywin put his arms around both of them, and the three of them made their way through the doors to the recovery wing where she was being kept in a private room.

"Fuck never thought I'd see the day," Jaime said, utter bewilderment in his voice watching his father interact with his new family. Everyone agreed. It hurt, Jaime could admit to himself, watching his father be a father to two other boys when he never could be there for his sons. He supposed it had everything to do with the woman that he had married. Some men were only at their best when they had someone to love. Tywin Lannister was one such man.

It wasn't how he wanted to meet his father's new wife, but Jaime was glad he'd come. Looking around, he could hardly imagine a time when everyone had come together like this. Sansa Stark must be some amazing.

"We'll wait until they're done visiting with her, and then we'll head back to the Manor house. Enough room for all of you," the big man said. He'd been checked over and cleared. He half wished that Tywin would fire him for failing so spectacularly to do his job and keep Sansa safe, but that would remain to be seen. He knew it would be warranted if it did happen, and there would be no protest from him.

As they walked down the hallway, Tywin risked a glance at Sansa's brothers. They were both acting tough, but he could see the strain on their faces. Fuck, he thought. It was her that was the glue that held this odd little family together. It was Sansa that they all loved. It was her that was the light. Not him. Never him. He had never done this. He wasn't good at this. He didn't know-how. But then he thought of her, and how much family meant to her and what these two had been through. He stopped them just outside the door to her room.

He put a hand on each of their backs, bringing them closer to him and making them a unit. "No matter what happens, I will be here for you. Both of you."

Tywin saw Ric visibly relax. "Yeah, ok. That's good. I mean, thanks."

Bran nodded at him. "Alright."

He brought both their heads closure to him. "We are family. She loves you. She is everything to me, and I know how much you mean to her." Both boys nodded.

"Family," they said.

"Now, no matter what she looks like, we do not upset her."

Then he turned, squared his shoulders and pushed inside. He tried not to react but seeing her with an IV, bandages on half her face, more around her arms where there had been some cuts and a hospital gown that covered the rest of her.

She cracked her eyes open, and they lit at seeing him before they filled with tears. He hurried to her side.

"Ok, love, I'm here." He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "I'm here, love."

"Tywin," she all but sobbed his name. It went straight through him.

"Sansa love, I have Bran and Rickon."

She sniffed. "Ok."

He kept himself by her side as the boys approached. They were gentle and kind to her, and she spent five minutes reassuring them. Tywin could see her starting to tire. When he went to leave, she whimpered.

"I'll be back. I'm going nowhere." He kissed her lips. "I will be here the entire time Sansa. I'm just going to get the boys settled with my family."

Her eyes warmed. "They came?"

He nodded.

"Everyone."

"Yes."

"Awwww," she crooned, and he arched an eyebrow. The pain medication had kicked in. He was serious when he said he wasn't leaving her side.

He took the boys back to his family. A quick discussion and Dorna and Genna took over, ensuring Tywin that they would see to everything.

"There are endless rooms. Make yourselves at home."

Before everyone could leave, Sandor pulled Tywin to the side.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you want my resignation."

Tywin looked stunned. "Fuck, no, Clegane what you did for her…" Tywin swallowed hard. "No." He shook his head, and Sandor nodded.

"I fucked up."

Tywin scrubbed a hand down his face. Fuck how long had it been since he slept. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 3 am. He was utterly exhausted.

"You didn't. She's safe, and he's in custody." Tywin paused. "Take care of everyone. And yourself. I'll text you tomorrow."

Sandor nodded and then turned to hustle everyone out the door and to Winterfell Manor. Kevan approached and surprising Tywin, pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad she's ok."

Tywin felt the emotion rise in him, his heart beating just slightly faster. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Tywin looked in his eyes and knew that it was true. He'd been such a bastard too so many in his family, and now, against all the odds, it appeared he might be getting a second chance with all of them. His eyes met Jaime and Tyrion's. His sons, who had dropped everything to be here for him and Sansa.

When they were all gone, he turned and walked back down the hallway to find Sansa. When he pushed into her room, she woke again and smiled softly at him.

He shucked off his jacket and shoes and then moving gingerly, climbed into the bed behind her so he could hold her.

"OK?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." He felt her shake. He knew that she would have nightmares; she had had them before this had happened. Now she had the full technicolour version.

"I'm here. I'm never leaving you, love. Never."

She cried and pushed back into his arms as he held her until she fell asleep.

When the nurse checked on her and saw him in the bed, he arched an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"She'll need rest. I'll give her some more pain medication and sleeping aid." He watched as she fiddled with the IV and then gave him a look.

"Thank you."

She slept for five hours and woke in Tywin's arms, the reality of the previous day rushing over. She shook, and he was there and murmured how she was safe.

"Where is he?"

"He was in surgery, and now I assume, jail."

"Good."

They were silent for a time. "I'm so sorry, Sansa. I failed you."

She couldn't turn fast, but she eventually made her way to her back, so he was stretched out alongside her. For the first time, she took in her room. It looked like an upscale apartment instead of a hospital room, and the bed was quite large compared to a standard hospital bed. Tywin had flexed his billionaire muscles to secure such lovely accommodations for such a horrible occasion.

She looked at his ragged face. He was such an arresting man; almost severe in his look, but so handsome to her. This morning he just looked… exhausted and defeated.

"You didn't, Tywin. Gods, you found me. How I don't know, but you came."

He tightened his grip on her ever so slightly, letting his head fall to hers. His chest felt tight, and he swore every breath hurt.

"When I saw what he was doing to you, what he had done…" the bile threatened.

"But I'm safe. And I'm alive. And he is going away for a long, long time."

Tywin shuddered. "It could have been so much worse."

She titled his chin up to hers. "It could have been. But it wasn't. It wasn't."

His breath that left his chest sounded almost painful. "It's going to take time, I suspect, for both of us. I can't lose you, Sansa. I can't. I wouldn't survive it."

She cupped his cheek. "When they had me, it was you I thought about. And I knew, Tywin- I knew you would never stop. Ever. You would find me. In this entire world, I know you will always find me."

"Always, love. Always."

She nodded. "And it hurt and was awful and scary and I'm going to have so much shit to deal with from this. But you'll be by my side. And it's done, which is such a relief."

He nodded.

"They thought that maybe the one stab wound had gone so deep that it might have affected your ability to have children."

She swallowed. "Did it?"

"No love. No."

Her eyes were glittering. "I hate them both so much."

He couldn't agree more.

They spoked longer about how his family had come, what Bran had done, how he'd gotten a talking to from the police. Eventually, the doctor and nurse were there and explained exactly what had been done. They were keeping her for at least a week to manage pain and swelling. Tywin demanded another bed; he would not be leaving her side. She didn't even protest. She wanted her husband near her.

The boys came back mid-morning to visit for a little while.

Sandor pushed in as well and looked awful.

Sansa was thrilled to see him. She had been so worried when he'd collapsed, afraid that they had done something permanent to him. When he tried to apologize, she waved it away and forced him to hug her.

Then it was Genna, Dorna and Kevan, followed by Robert and Myrcella and Tommen. Finally, Tywin's sons were there, and Sansa felt awful that she looked like she did, meeting Jaime and Brienne for the first time.

Jaime had stood back and observed all her interactions. His father fairly hovered over her, glowering if she let out the smallest whimper of pain.

He was so in love with, Jaime thought in wonderment. There were eight years between him, and he and Tyrion had remembered how awful his parents' marriage had been at the end. He'd tried to ask father once, about it, but Tywin had shut down and never spoken about it again. Jaime had long suspected that something more had been going on, but his father had never breathed a word. Instead, everyone had lamented how perfect their marriage had been and how tragic it was when his mother died.

But now, Jaime thought, watching him with Sansa, Jaime saw the second chance his father had needed.

Within the hour, everyone had cleared out, and it was just Tywin and Sansa.

"Happy first week of marriage," she murmured into his chest, where she was laying, he safe side pressed tightly against him.

He grunted something unintelligible.

"When all this is behind us, I'm taking you away. A villa with a private beach and nothing but sun, sand and sex. For a month, wife."

"Ohhh that sounds good. I have a string bikini I've always wanted to wear."

He growled at the thought of anyone seeing her in such a thing.

"Or sunbath topless."

He snarked out something nasty.

She giggled.

"You know it's only been you, Tywin. Always you. As if I've been waiting my whole life to meet you. Love you, husband."

"Love you, Sansa."


	17. Chapter 17

True to his word, Tywin didn't leave his wife's side for the week they kept her in the hospital. And while for most men that would have meant they had been idle, for Tywin that meant he had spent a week on the phone coordinating things. First, he had a new bed delivered to the house for their room. He knew she wasn't ready to move into her parents' room yet, but he would need her to have space and be comfortable. As delightful as it was to cuddle, he missed the massive bed in his penthouse in Kings Landing. Genna and Dorna were a literal godsend, ensuring everyone was settled in the Manor House. It had turned into a weeklong vacation for most, and surprisingly they were all getting along. Huge family meals, copious bottles of wine, and the unexpected relief that Ramsay Bolton had been caught had made Winterfell Manor a happy place.

October had just come when Sansa was given final clearance to leave. She was giddy with her happiness. The doctor looked at Tywin. "She needs to rest. Heal."

He grunted and squeezed her hand. "Sansa love, listen."

She pouted again, but even he could see she was treating the doctor's advice seriously. Her facial laceration and the wound to the abdomen had been the most serious and both had healed remarkably well. The facial swelling had gone down almost completely, and everyone was confident that within six months, no one would even be able to tell that a six-inch cut had been there. Sansa was infinity grateful, mostly because she didn't want to look at a reminder of Ramsay.

She had asked Tywin one night if he would have still loved her if they hadn't been able to fix her face.

He had stilled and looked at her, so long that she squirmed and became uncomfortable. Then he climbed on the bed and held her.

"Listen carefully, Sansa." His voice and tone were serious and almost stern, and she shivered slightly. "There isn't anything in this entire world that could happen to you that would make me love you less. Nothing." He held up his hand. "That includes what you look like, whatever he might have done to you. Nothing will make me love you less."

"What about children?"

"Oh love, however, we have a family, that is what makes me happy. It would never make me love you less."

She had sobbed into his chest. Angry, scared, frustrated at what had happened. But overwhelmed as well. Swamped with how much she felt for him. And how much he loved her and was willing to love her through this entire mess. She felt like she'd been on a rollercoaster since the moment she'd received the phone call from the North about her parents' death.

"Do you think we even would have met?"

Her voice was quiet when she'd calmed down.

He was stroking her hair. He'd had the same thoughts. What drew him into her orbit was his assumption that she'd be a smooth takeover for him. It made him feel ill to think that they might have missed each other if something as tragic as her parents dying hadn't happened.

"I'd like to hope so." He sighed. "I'm not sure how, but knowing what we feel for one another, I couldn't imagine not having this. I've waited so long, Sansa."

She heard the ache and the loneliness in his voice and knew it to be true. It had been longer than just Joanna's death; she imagined that he'd been feeling that way well before she had died if her cheating on him was anything to go by.

She tilled her head for a kiss. "I'm glad we found each other; despite the awful circumstances."

He smiled. "Me too, little wolf. Me too."

Now she was packed to go, and protesting the wheelchair, but the nurse insisted, and she finally plunked her cute ass down so Tywin could take her to the waiting car.

Sandor and Tywin had a long talk the other night. The big man still felt it was his fault, despite what Tywin said, but they had also indicated he wasn't leaving the North or the Stark's anytime soon. Sandor knew that he was happier up here than he had ever been in Kings Landing, and he gladly wanted him to stay.

When they got to the SUV, Tywin helped her. When she grumbled, he leaned in. "Let me Sansa. Please."

She relented. She'd known how hard it had been for him. She didn't even want to think what she might have done had their roles been reversed.

When they pulled up to Winterfell Manor, she was so relieved to be home that she felt the tears prick her eyes.

"Just happy," she said by way of explanation to both men who nodded.

Tywin insisted on carrying her into the house, which made her face turn red, and her embarrassment was further heightened by their family that was waiting for her, with balloons, banners and more flowers than she had ever seen. She buried her flaming face in Tywin's neck as he chuckled softly. "They love you."

He set her gently on the sofa in the great room; there was a massive fire going, and tables of food and drink. It felt warm and cozy, and as Dorna tucked a blanket around Sansa and pressed a kiss to her cheek, it felt like home. Her home, with her husband and their family.

Sansa was handed a cup of tea and a lemon pastry and then sat back and watched everyone interacting. It was fascinating.

Robert had been one of the first to insist on giving her a kiss and a welcome home hug. She'd discovered that he'd left last weekend but had flown back in for today. "I'm your Uncle. I needed to be here." He had puffed a bit with pride, but also a wariness as if they both knew he had been more than lacking in that department over the years. She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I'm so glad you're here, Uncle Robert." He beamed.

"Let your Dad down these past few years. Won't do that again, Sansa. You can count on me."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

Her two real uncles, Ben and Bryden, also gave her warm hugs. Ben shook a bit, telling her just how scared he'd been when Tywin had called. He assured her things were excellent at the office and that she needed to focus on her recovery.

Sansa watches as Jon, who'd gotten a few days off to be here for her homecoming, stood quite close to Jeyne. At one point, probably unbeknownst even to them, he'd put his hand on the small of her back and let it rest there. Sansa grinned. She knew they'd liked each other for years and now, finally, it seemed like the time was right. Jeyne had been by the hospital each day, and she and Tywin had grown closer. Jeyne had told her about the hug, and she'd also confessed she got what Sansa saw in him. "He's a super sexy older dude," her friend had said, waggling her eyebrows. Sansa blushed but didn't correct her- Tywin was a super sexy older dude. And he was all hers.

"What are you smiling about, love?" Tywin was suddenly there by her side. She turned, so her lips brushed his.

"Look and Jon and Jeyne."

Her husband turned her head subtly and then smirked. "About time."

"Wonder how his break up with Ygritte went?"

Tywin saw her tea was cold and stood to get her more.

That's when Jaime Lannister took a seat beside her. Sansa was startled by Tywin's son. He had to be one of the most handsome men that Sansa had ever seen. He was breathtaking, really. And then he smiled at her, and it stole her breath. He wasn't cocky or condescending, but warm and open.

"Hi, Sansa. I'm Jaime." He had a little grin and held out his hand.

She shook it. And grinned back. "Hi, Jaime. I'm your father's new wife. I promise I only want him and not his money."

He threw back his head and laughed, and his wife appeared at his side. She was a tall woman; taller than Jaime even and beautiful in a handsome way. Sansa was delighted when they gazed at each other with such love and longing, even knowing they had been together for a decade. It gave her hope for her marriage.

They head a rumble of laughter out of the Great Lion, and all three turned to see him talking to Kevan and Genna.

"I've never seen him so happy," Jaime murmured, and Sansa waved a hand.

"Surely, when you were younger…"

He shook his head, interrupting her. Then his eyes narrowed. "He's told you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Sansa nodded. "I know."

Jaime was stunned. He swallowed hard. "He wouldn't even discuss it with me."

She shrugged but would say nothing more. What was between her and Tywin was private. She let her gaze travel back to him. "I love him so much," she said almost to herself, tears coming to her eyes. She wanted him by her side, which was ridiculous because he was just across the room. It wasn't like her to be so needy.

"I'm glad. He needed it." She turned back to look at Jaime and saw the truth in his eyes. Then she felt Tywin's gaze on her, and he was back at her side in a second. His eyes narrowed on Jaime and Brienne at her apparent distress.

"Tywin, no. They were making conversation." She nuzzled into him, and he sat down, placing her on his lap and wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

"Is this too much?"

She nodded into his chest. "It was lovely, but I want our bed and to be alone. Is that selfish of me?"

He rumbled out a laugh. "No." He would always take time with her, above anything else. Then, without a word, he stood up, her still in his arms and walked out of the room.

She giggled a bit into his chest, and he purred almost at the sound.

"Tywin, that was rude."

"Do you think I care?" He arched an eyebrow, and she could see that he didn't.

When they got to their room, Tywin swung her around so she could see the new bed. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing." She felt the tears come as he put her down gently.

"What do you need?"

She bit her lip. "Can I have one of your t-shirts?"

He grinned and retrieved it right away, helping her out of her hospital clothes. Then he found her water and her pain medication and tucked her under the luxurious sheets. He flicked on the large TV he'd had mounted on the far wall and settled on his side of the bed. He had his laptop, his tablet and his phone.

She cuddled into him and sighed happily.

"Welcome home, baby."

He let her sleep almost on top of him, knowing they both needed this connection. It was only early afternoon, and she needed to heal, which meant she needed sleep. He knew most of their family was leaving tomorrow, and that he should be downstairs entertaining them, but for the first time since she had been taken, he finally let himself fully relax. She was here. She was safe. And she was his.

When Sansa woke after her nap, she was warm and comfortable, and she felt safe. She realized that at some point, Tywin had shifted, so he supported the majority of the weight of her body, and it felt amazing. She stretched along with him and ran her hands over his chest.

"Hello, beautiful," came her husband's voice in her ear.

"Hi."

She leaned up for a kiss, which he willingly bestowed upon her lips. When he stopped after a few minutes, she frowned.

"No more?"

He gave her an amused look. "First, love, always more. But not more, more." He held up a finger and pressed it against her lips. "Because the wound to your abdomen needs to heal, and we were advised against getting pregnant this month until you have fully recovered."

She pouted. "That's not fair."

"Two weeks, love."

She thought he'd be more upset about them having to limit their physical relationship. After all, they were newlyweds, and he could hardly get enough of her just yesterday. When she asked him, his face closed down.

"Tywin talk to me," Sansa pleaded softly.

"I will do nothing to compromise your health." His breath hitched. He let out a harsh sound, almost a keening noise. "I almost lost you, Sansa. He was so close to taking everything from me."

She shimmied slightly so that she came up on his chest just a bit more. "I know. It's going to take time. I can wait." Then she kissed him. "But later this week when we meet with the doctor, I'm going to ask if we can play."

He raised an eyebrow. She blushed. Then she pushed on. "I know there is loads you can teach me, husband. I can imagine ways we can be… creative without making a baby."

He let a chuckle rumble through his chest. "Gods, I love you."

"And I love you. And this new bed. It's amazing, Ty."

He smiled. It was the first time she'd ever called him by the nickname Genna and Kevan used. He found he liked it.

"Up for more family time?"

They glanced at the clock and saw it was 6 pm. "Genna texted. She's made a huge family dinner. Up for it?"

She nodded eagerly. "I must look at fright."

Tywin grinned at her. She was beautiful, always. But he understood that she wanted a shower.

He carried her carefully out of bed, and then they laughed as they washed her, trying hard to keep her bandages dry. She knew this would have been next to impossible without his help. She was delighted to find that despite his strong words about not making love with her until she was ready, she still could affect him. She grabbed at him and stroked, and he growled and nipped at her lip.

"Soon, little wolf, we'll play. I promise."

She pouted in her pretty way and then shrugged. She was already feeling the exhaustion and pain and let Tywin dry her. She groaned when he took a brush to her hair, and he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Someday soon, this will be foreplay."

"Yes please," she grinned, but he saw the pain and tiredness in her eyes. When they were both dressed, he scooped her up in his arms and brought her downstairs, putting her on the sofa as Genna hustled over with a plate of food for her. She let the conversation float around her, happy when Jon came to sit beside her.

She asked Jon how the breakup was going.

"Brutal. She freaked. Said I was a cold, closed-off bastard." He sighed and ran a hand through his slightly longer hair.

"I'm sorry."

Jon shrugged. "She thinks there is someone else." He let his eyes drift to Jeyne, who was opening a bottle of wine and joking with Bran and Ric. Tywin had moved to stand close to her; the two of them having bonded at the hospital.

"Is there?"

Jon had the decency to blush. "I want what you have San. That great love. A person who is your entire world."

At that moment, Tywin looked over to Sansa, and his gaze was filled with such a depth of emotion, that neither could deny it.

"What do you think Dad would say about him?" Both knew that Ned had been Jon's uncle, but they'd adopted him so young, that Ned had been like a father.

Sansa sighed. She pushed her plate away and hugged her knees up, taking a moment to observe her husband. Tywin Lannister. Billionaire. Ruthless. Cold. Controlling. A modern-day King in all but name. And hers.

"He'd probably not understand, at least at first. And I can see that. I can." Sansa reached out and squeezed Jon's hand. "But he and Mom would have been wrong about him."

Jon chuckled. Trying to imagine Catelyn Stark's reaction to Tywin Lannister was funny.

"It's worth it, Jon. Great love. It's so worth it."

He looked at his cousin. "I know. And I'm happy for you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "A few months and I'll be back permanently. Maybe they'll be a spot for me at Stark Ent."

Sansa gripped his hand hard. "Of course, there is. There will always be a spot for you, Jon." She winked at him. "Perhaps you should let someone else know you're coming home."

He grinned sheepishly and then went to find Jeyne.

Myrcella slipped in and handed Sansa a bottle of water and two pain pills. "From Grandpa."

Sansa grimaced but diligently swallowed them. "The man has eyes everywhere."

Myr smiled. "You love it."

"I do."

Myr cocked her head. "It's amazing to see."

"Yeah? You don't think I'm weird, married to a man so much older than me."

Myrcella paused to give the idea some thought. "Well I mean, it's not something you see every day. But you are both in really unique positions. I think it would be hard to trust someone your age, who was just figuring themselves out. You have this huge company; you're raising your brother, and all that money and power? What guy your age would get all that?"

Sansa looked a bit stunned at Myrcella's summary.

Then she smiled. "Plus, you two are so hot for one another, that man, who doesn't want a piece of that."

Sansa laughed. She reached for her hand, which Myrcella gladly gave her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to welcome you properly to the North. I hope the Carriage House is working out for you."

"It's great. Your brother has been amazing and so welcoming." Then she blushed. "I mean, not like that…"

Sansa laughed. "You two are both adults. I hope you are happy. Please, you're family."

They sat in companionable silence.

"I've never seen my family like this. I mean, mom and Joff are probably fuming, but having everyone else. It's so nice. And it's all because of you, Sansa."

"I love big families. I want one of my own. Four kids at least."

Myr's eyes got wide. "Four?"

Sansa laughed. "Yup."

"And Grandpa is ok with this?"

"Grandpa is more than ok with that," Tywin said, sliding in next to Sansa. He lifted her so she could sit on his lap, and Myrcella could see the truth in his eyes.

"Genna wants to stay, for at least a few weeks. How do you feel about that?" Tywin asked her softly.

"That would be lovely. I missed Ric's last football game, and hockey starts soon." Sansa frowned. "Sandor's staying as well, isn't he?"

"Yes, love."

They let the conversation flow around them, essentially holding court on the couch until Sansa tired too much and Tywin took her back to bed. She insisted trying to walk up the stairs by herself, to prove she wasn't as tired and weak as Tywin seemed to think. She made it four steps, and he scooped her into his arms.

"Please baby, just let me take care of you."

She murmured her acceptance into his chest. There was something so delicious about how he cared for her, and she just gave into it. He was her husband, and he needed this as much as she did. When he finally had her settled in the bed, he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'll be back shortly. I need to speak with Tyrion, Kevan and Robert."

She frowned, ignoring the iPad he'd put in her lap.

"What is it?"

"Cersei and Joff." Before he could say more, he held up a hand. "I'll explain more tomorrow. Rest now. I'll be back soon. And text if you need anything."

Sansa nodded. Jeyne slipped into the bedroom as Tywin walked out.

They had been best friends for so long that she slipped in beside Sansa quickly, hugging her gently.

"Doing ok?"

"I am."

The women smiled at each other, Jeyne stroking Sansa's long hair. Sansa leaned into her friend's gentle touch. It felt wonderful.

"That's some husband you ended up with, San."

Sansa sighed dreamily. "I know."

They giggled.

"Gods, your mom would freak if she knew, San."

Sansa nodded. "True story. I could see her if I'd brought him home after a second date."

The pain meds might have been making her loopy because Sansa giggled hard as they tried to picture Catelyn remaining polite but hating the idea of Sansa dating Tywin.

"I mean, the guy is way older than you, but damn San. Hot. Huge hotness factor."

She clutched her friend's hand. "I know. He does this rumbly little purring thing with his chest. And gods, his tongue and fingers. Should be illegal."

Jeyne sighed. "It's been way too long a dry spell for me; I have to live vicariously."

"Single-minded focus. All on me. It is so intense but amazing. I never really knew it could be like that."

"That sounds so lovely." Jeyne was so happy for Sansa. She'd waited forever for the right guy, and surprisingly, it seemed like the right guy was Tywin Lannister, despite their age differences. Jeyne had always worried that she would fall for some sleazebag that just wanted to use her. Sansa had a huge heart. Thankfully, it seemed like she had found a man that treated her like the Queen she was.

Sansa wiggled her eyebrows. "What about Jon?"

Jeyne had the grace to blush. "I hope something will happen. Said dry spell would last until he'd back here in Winterfell. I've waited a long time; I can wait a few more months. He's coming home for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, I'll talk with Ty. Maybe we can do a huge family thing here. I mean, the Manor is big enough, and I should be all healed up by then."

Jeyne's eyes filled with tears. "I was so scared when he called me and told me, San. I'm so glad he found you in time."

"Me too."

They stayed like that for a time, until Tywin showed back up at the door. Jeyne pressed a kiss to Sansa's forehead. "Get some rest."

She gave Tywin another hug on her way out and thanked him for loving her so much. He coloured a bit at that but nodded. When he had changed and used the bathroom, he slipped into bed beside his wife. She groaned a bit as she settled herself, and he was instantly concerned. She shook her head at just how protective he was of her.

"Good chat with your friend."

"Hmmm," Sansa said, feeling the medication fully kicking in, the comfort of her husband and the sheer exhaustion of the day making her sleepy. "She thinks you're hot."

Tywin scoffed, and Sansa pinched him. "It's true. You are hot. My hot husband. Yummy."

Tywin looked at her incredulously. Of course, her eyes were almost closed so she couldn't see the expression on his face, but still.

"I love you," came her sleepy voice and Tywin pressed a kiss to her head. She was home and safe and, in his bed, and he had never been more grateful for anything in his entire life.

The following week, Sansa learned just what an immovable force Genna Lannister could be. Tywin had agreed to temporarily take over running Stark Ent., along with her Uncle Benjen. She was allowed an hour in the morning and one in the afternoon to skype chat with him at the office. Beyond that, she was too exhausted to do much for the first few days after their family left, which was where Genna Lannister had stepped in. She immediately sat Sansa down and asked about the staff.

"An estate this size, well, sweetie, it needs to be a show stopper. From what I can tell, you are short about four full-time staff members."

Sansa's jaw dropped. Genna ticked them off. A butler, a maid, a cook and a groundskeeper. "At least, my dear."

"Are you sure?"

Genna nodded. "I don't know how your mother did it. I'm sure she must have had more help than poor Mordane that is only here temporarily." Genna squeezed her hand. "Love, you just blended two of the oldest and most powerful families in all of Westeros, shifting the power to the North. This is where people will look, and this house is fabulous. We need to get you help to deal with it all."

Sansa could see the truth in Genna's eyes and nodded.

"But we like to cook and to make family meals. I know it helps to have someone prepare them sometimes, but it's important to us."

Sansa blushed, and Genna smiled. "I think that is lovely. Does Ty help?"

Sansa saw that she was curious and not asking to make fun. "He does. He even picks a meal." At Genna's confused look, Sansa explained her system.

"Gods, you are so good for him. I thank whoever was looking out for you two that you found each other."

Sansa beamed. "He's so good to me."

Genna clasped their hands together and leaned in. "I don't know what happened between him and Joanna," she saw Sansa start to protest, "And I don't need you to betray his secrets. If he's told you, then it's more than he's told most. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but she used him. He won't see it, won't acknowledge it, but she was ambitious in her way. She loved the name he was making for our family, his power. He was a force and impossible to resist." Genna paused and was lost in a faraway memory. "I don't think she ever saw him for what he was or loved him fully." She shook her head. "That's not to excuse him. He's a hard man to get to know. He keeps people at bay. Brilliant but pragmatic, cool and logical. He's demanding and intense, and not many can handle the fully Tywin Lannister." She cupped Sansa's cheek. "I've never seen him so in love as he is with you, dear. And to watch you love him back, well, that's everything."

The women had a soft cry after that speech before Genna moved on the next item on her list.

"Next, I need to know if you might feel up for finally tackling your parent's room and the study."

There was nothing but sympathy in Genna's eyes. Sansa nodded and held her hand, stroking it.

"It's time. I know it." She wanted the space for her and Tywin, and she hoped that the adjoining room her mother had always used as a nursery would be in use. Soon. She knew this month was out, but next month she was fully prepared to make a baby.

"Let me get some totes for storage. Lord knows you have enough space. You don't have to throw a single thing out. We can pack it all up."

Sansa nodded. "I'd like that. But I do know some things can go."

Genna hugged her then. "Ty went through a bunch of things in your father's study. We might start there today. I'll do all the work."

Genna settled her with a cup of tea, a roaring fire, the business news on in the background and then bustled about the room. It was the first week of October, and the weather had taken on a chill in the North. They were going through the last of the piles that Tywin had made when he appeared at the door. He frowned and Genna waved a hand.

"She is fine. We are almost done so you can wipe that scowl from your face. I'll not push her too hard."

Sansa gave him a smile that said she was fine, but even she could tell she was tired. He stalked over to the couch, and Sansa mouth watered at the picture he made. No one wore a designer suit quite like him.

When he had settled in beside her, curling her onto his lap, she looked closer and saw tension on his face.

"What's going on? Is it something at Stark Ent?"

"No love." He gave her a look. "It's Cersei and Joff. They're acting up. You know the charges against him were dropped since no one wanted to say anything." Tywin ground his teeth in frustration at that. He knew, as well as both Robert and Cersei that Joff's behaviour was borderline. Robert, at least, had come to his senses. He was a couple of weeks completely sober now, and proud of himself. Cersei was not.

"I cut her off completely. When I dug deeper, I'm ashamed at how much she stole from the company. Robert is filing for divorce since she refuses to get help for her addictions." Her husband let out a pain breath. "It's a mess. And worst of all, I'm worried about Joff's state of mind. He seems fixated on our marriage. In one short conversation, he mentioned you by name several times, along with some disparaging comments."

"He's a sick fuck," came Genna's assessment and Tywin raised his eyebrow at her.

"Genna," he growled, warning her of her place.

She shook her head and pointed her finger at him. "It's true. Cersei is an entitled bitch that got away with too much, and she raised Joff to expect that same level of entitlement. Now you're set to take it away, Ty. Of course, they are going to lash out. Be careful. He scares even me."

Tywin felt weary, wondering when things like this might end. He's also heard rumblings about some fallout with Petyr Baelish. One of the substantial investors that Roose Bolton had been in severe debt to was Baelish. Tywin wondered what the man's interest in the North was. Stannis had all but disappeared once Tywin had permanently staked his claim. No one could think that Sansa would enter into any other agreement other than with other northern families or her husband. Of course, as the Bolton's had proven, desperate people did desperate things, and even though Baelish wasn't desperate, yet, he had looked at Sansa in a proprietary way that had raised Tywin's hackles.

"Did Uncle Ben talk with you about the Halloween formal event that Stark Ent., sponsors?" Sansa's face lit with excitement.

"Yes."

"You have to wear a costume."

Tywin grimaced. "Is it necessary?"

"Tywin, it's a fundraiser for developmentally challenged children. We have to go."

He gave her a look. She matched it.

"Trust me. It's more like a masquerade. It'll hardly be more than a tux, love."

Genna was laughing uproariously at the thought of her brother at a costume ball.

Sansa's voice dipped lower. "There will be masks."

She saw his eyes darken with desire.

"Can we use them at home?" He was like a child asking for his favourite candy.

"I'd imagine it would only be prudent of use to try them ahead of time," she told him.

He kissed her then. Hard. Full of passion and desire and need. It had been ten days since he'd last had her.

"When do we see the doctor?"

"Tomorrow." Sansa was practically panting. She wanted to know that she was healed enough to begin to make love to her husband again.

"I need you, Tywin," she all but moaned into his mouth. Genna had slipped discreetly out of the room.

His large hand traced over the bandages on her abdomen until she pushed his hand lower.

"Please baby," she all but begged him and he was helpless to resist. She wiggled slightly until he could slip his fingers inside her. Gods, she was so wet and warm.

"Fuck, Sansa. I missed this."

She moaned and arched into his, forcing his fingers deeper. "More."

He grinned and obliged her, stroking her the way she liked it, loving it as she writhed on him until she was about to shout his name and he captured her cry in his mouth.

When she was panting into her neck, he let out a little purr that meant she knew he was content. He finally removed his fingers from her.

"Trust me, little wolf?"

She nodded her eyes impossibly wide and shot with satisfaction. He brought his fingers that had just been inside her to her mouth, and she willingly opened and sucked them.

"Fucking hells, Sansa. That's the hottest thing I've ever seen."

She blushed but met his gaze. "I want to taste you. When I'm healed. I want to know everything in the bedroom Tywin."

"I promise, little one, we will."

When Tywin finally left to go back to work, Sansa was curled up sleeping on the couch.

"Not too much," he told Genna sternly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, because I'm the one wearing your wife out."

Tywin grinned.

"Gods, I'm so happy for you," Genna told him.

"Thank you. For staying. For helping her and us. It means everything, sister."

"Family Ty. You lost your way, and in my opinion, a lot of that had to do with Joanna and not you. But now you have a second chance."

He held her gaze and said nothing, but they could both see the truth there.

Later, when Sansa woke, she insisted they start in her parents' room; closets first. Sansa had already decided she'd donate all their furniture. Sansa couldn't imagine using it anywhere else in the house, but it was still top quality. She knew that Tywin wanted to hire a contractor to redo the whole space. That had led her to look at the rest of the Manor home. It had been about twelve years since her parents had last updated. She knew for a fact that the entire wing in which she and Tywin would take over could use new flooring. Bran had all but moved in with Myrcella to the Carriage House, and Ric was in a room in his dungeon in the basement along with Sandor. There was an entire wing, where they were currently staying, that also needed updates.

Genna had her situated on their bed as she went through the closet. She had invited Jeyne and Mordane to help as well, and by the time Tywin wandered in a couple of hours later, they had made a serious dent in the clothing. It had been an emotionally exhausting few hours, and Genna clapped her hands.

"Pasta. That solves everything."

Ben had come home with Tywin; there was paperwork that Sansa had to sign and a few things they needed to discuss. They do so in the newly cleaned out study, and Tywin and Ben ensured Sansa that she was missed and needed when she had been cleared by the doctor and not a moment more.

When they finally made their way to the kitchen, Jeyne was helping Genna cook her famous Bolognese sauce, Rickon was chatting with Sandor about football practice, and Bran and Myrcella were stealing sweet little kisses between making a salad.

"Happy love?" Tywin whispered in her ear.

She turned and kiss him. "So happy."

That night Ric asked if everyone was coming to the game this Friday night. He even invited Genna, who blushed and said she'd be there. Sansa watched as her perpetually single uncle Ben sat close to the boisterous Lannister woman, and swore they were holding hands at some point. When she mentioned it to Ty later while they were getting ready for bed, he stopped and stared at her, as if it had never occurred to him.

"Well, she's been divorced for an age. It's about time for her to find someone new." He shook his head. When he had settled into bed with her, he spoke with her again. "You know this will make it, so she never leaves."

Sansa grinned. "I hope so. She's amazing. I had no idea the staff I needed to run Winterfell properly, Tywin. I love her."

He startled a bit to realize that she had never been in charge of a house so large and made a note to thank Genna for her assistance.

The next day, after spending the next day and a half going through more of her parents' room, they had finally had all the clothes cleaned out and into boxes. Keepers, donations, trash. Sansa was surprised at how much she was willing to let go and knew that she should be proud of herself. There were still endless amounts of their personal belongings, but for now, it had been enough. It was time for her follow up appointment, and she was excited to see what the doctor thought of her progress. She was still sore and tender, especially the wound on her stomach and the most extensive facial laceration, but she could feel her strength returning and hoped she was cleared for half workdays next week.

Tywin was there to bring her to the doctor's office, and he was so sweet the way he held her hand. Sitting in the office, Tywin placed her in a seat and then went to tell the receptionist that she was there.

"And you're her father? No, her grandfather, I mean?" the harried woman said.

Tywin glowered at her as Sansa laughed. She knew this was bound to come up.

"My wife is here to see the doctor." He practically snarled the word wife and stalked back to sit by Sansa. The woman coloured and glared at him.

"Problem darling?" Sansa's eyes were dancing in amusement.

He growled at the woman lost in his anger until Sansa wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Passionately. He sunk into it, fitting his mouth over hers, carding his hands through her and keeping her close.

When she came up for air, she said, "Ahhh, there's my lion."

He nipped at her. "I know what you are doing wife."

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

He was adorable when he was grumpy, and she told him so. He looked aghast. "I have made empires fall, Sansa. I am not adorable."

She shrugged unconcernedly. "You are to me."

She was saved from his response by her name being called.

The plastic surgeon who had taken over her case was more than pleased with her progress. The one on her face was almost fully healed, along with the more superficial cuts on her arms and stomach. The only real outstanding concern was the deep laceration to her abdomen.

While it was healing, she still needed to be careful.

She squeezed Tywin's hand and blushed. "When can we resume… normal marital activities?"

The doctor grinned at them. "Now. Just be careful." He gave Tywin a pointed look. Tywin stiffened.

"He is. He's perfect." The doctor grinned at them.

"And a baby?"

He looked at them both. "Getting pregnant now would not in any way compromised with your health, or the health of a baby, Sansa." She looked like she'd just won the lottery.

"Thank you so much!"

"What about work?"

Tywin was still worried about her.

"Half days for a week and see how you feel. If your stomach starts to hurt, you need to be careful Sansa." She nodded solemnly.

When they were in the big SUV, Sansa was practically bouncing. "Take me home, husband."

He nodded and reached out for her hand, stroking his fingers over it.

"I love you, Sansa."

She shot him a look. "I love you, as well."

"How wet are you?"

She let out a pitiful little moan. "So wet."

"Gods, I can't wait to taste you."

"Hurry, Tywin."

When they entered the house, they were hand in hand. Genna came out from the kitchen and opened her mouth to ask Sansa a question.

"Not now." She dragged Tywin up the stairs as Genna smirked.

Once they were in their bedroom, Tywin flipped the lock. He took out his phone and sent a text to Ben. He wouldn't be in for the rest of the day. They'd see them tonight at the football game. Until that time, he had his wife to please.

She'd worn a loose sweater and leggings and had the sweater over her head, so she only had a tiny tank top and a lacy bra on. She pulled off her leggings until she was standing before him in the tiniest little thong.

"Seven hells had I known what you were wearing; I wouldn't have waited." He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed and then in one motion had her bra and panties gone.

"There she is, my little wolf." He had to look past the scars and cuts on her body. He knew she needed him differently right now.

He gently pushed her legs apart, delighted in her willingness to please him, and then he leaned down and licked her, drawing her essence from her and enjoying in the taste. It had been too long. Soon enough, he'd gotten one peak from her, and worked two fingers inside her to stroke her as she liked, licking at her nub until she ground herself on his face again, screaming his name and pressing him hard to her core.

"Tywin," she was heaving when he finally relented from licking her.

He grinned and undressed quickly, leaning down to kiss her.

"Do you like tasting yourself on me?"

"Gods, yes," she said, arching up slightly.

"Careful baby, let me, please." He was out of his mind with need for her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"I need you, Tywin."

He kissed her again as he sunk inside her, going hard and deep as she moaned and wrapped her legs around his middle.

"Hold on, baby," he said, and she nodded and did just that, clutching as his arms while he thrust inside her again and again. She felt incredible; like home and what he had been missing.

"I can't last, not when I've missed you so much," he grunted to her and looked, seeing that she was close.

"Touch me, bring me over," she demanded, and he did so, feeling her tighten around him and pull him deeper so when he emptied, he almost bumped her womb.

He was careful not to collapse on her and pulled her into his arms. Neither wanted to move, loving the mess they had made.

"Gods, I love you," he told her when he'd caught her breath.

She laughed. "I love you. And I want a baby."

He chuckled.

"Do you think we scandalized Genna?"

"No," he said, nipping at her shoulder. He could feel himself start to rally. It had been a painful two weeks for him.

"I think we did," she said, worrying her lower lip.

"A real scandal would be someone walking in when I have you laid out across the desk in the study."

"Oh," she moaned. Tywin turned her gently and sunk into her from behind.

He nibbled on her ear and neck as he lazily moved in and out of her.

"Now, all I want you to think about is me having you there, my love, and nothing else," Tywin commanded and watched as her eyes glazed over. He played her body in all the ways he knew she loved; tugging on her nipples, rubbing her center, until she was yelling his name again, and he felt himself let go again. She was utterly boneless by the time later afternoon rolled around, and they had to get ready for Ric's football game.

"Are you sure?" he asked her for the third time.

"Yes. I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable."

He grunted; still not sure she wasn't lying.

"I promise Tywin."

They emerged from their bedroom, starving and dressed for the game.

"Leftovers are in the fridge if you two are done making each other yell," Genna smirked. They saw that Benjen and Myrcella and Bran were all waiting for them.

Sansa blushed but willingly scarfed down dinner alongside her husband until they were out the door.

Much like the first night, only this time their group had grown, Sansa sat wrapped in her husband's arms and watched Ric kick ass.

Afterwards, the congratulations were much the same, as was Ric's delight that she had come. He gave her a gentle hug and then one to Ty.

"Thanks for bringing her. It means a lot."

They introduced Myrcella and Genna to lousy diner food, and the blended family look so at ease with each other that you would have sworn they were all related by blood. When Tywin was paying, a fellow diner looked at him.

"Great family you've got there, man."

Tywin looked over at them all. Sansa grinned and waved at him, and the rest were busy laughing with one another.

He turned back to the man. "Yes. They are."

He handed over his credit card and told the waitress to pay for everyone in the diner; his treat. The other man looked stunned. "Hey, thanks."

Tywin shook his hand. "No, thank you."

It had taken a long time, but the Great Lion finally had his second chance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took all my stories down because I had a few trolls following me from story to story. Clearly, someone didn't like my stories, me or my pairings and it was frustrating and I needed a break.
> 
> On said break, I wrote. This story is finished- I'll post the final three chapters over the next three days.
> 
> I also dove into another modern AU Tywin/Sansa story which has 10 chapters done already.
> 
> I know this pairing isn't for everyone so if it is not your cup of tea, please just don't read. That's all I ask.

Sansa awoke to the delightful sensation of her husband's tongue buried deep inside her, licking at her as if she was the best meal he'd had in a while. She gasped as he worked a finger inside her and twisted her hips so she could gain even more friction as he kept up his relentless pace.

"That's it, little wolf. Find your pleasure," Tywin ordered her.

Sansa would have blushed, had she been able to string together two coherent thoughts, but all she could do was grind down on him. He growled then and flicked her clit, and she came apart, screaming his name and clamping her thighs tight around his head, keeping his face on her core.

When she finally relaxed, Tywin grinned at her. She blushed then until he prowled up her body and leaned down to kiss her.

She moulded her lips to his and almost licked at him, and he rewarded her with a growl. That sound only made her hornier, and she canted her hips upwards, seeking him.

"Tywin…" she all but begged him.

He grinned. He knew that his wife was discovering what pleasure could come from a marriage bed. And he had full intentions of showing her everything.

"What does my little wolf want?" knowing he was dragging this out but wanting her to ask for what she needed.

"Your dick," she all but demanded as he nudged her legs apart just a little bit wider.

He nuzzled and nipped at her neck. "And how does my wife want it?"

Sansa let out a frustrated huff. "I don't care, Tywin. Just do me."

Tywin grinned and flipped her over, so she was on her knees. She couldn't even imagine what she looked like in such a position but felt a thrill run through her. This was her husband, and she knew that anything they did in the marriage bed was alright as long as they both wanted it. So far, everything Tywin had shown her made her feel fantastic.

He cupped her butt and stroked her cheeks, running a finger down her spine. She arched back into his touch and heard him groan. Knowing she had a bit of power, she wiggled and then gasped as his hand let out a small smack on one cheek. As soon as the hurt came, he soothed it away with his big hand. Her heart raced, and she swore she got wetter.

"I love how that gets you hot," Tywin murmured into the room and patted the other side, soothing it again. Sansa felt overwhelmed with sensation. She could feel how turned on she was, and the best part was, she wasn't embarrassed at all. She moaned long and needy.

"Can I have you like this, Sansa?" Tywin's low, guttural voice finally reaching her ears. He'd never had her like this before. No matter what, he always wanted her to feel comfortable with what they were doing.

"Gods, yes, Tywin. Please," she all but begged him. He was pleased to hear her almost desperate tone.

"Hold on love," he told her and grasped her by the hips before he slammed himself home, impaling himself so deep inside her he swore he touched her womb.

"God's baby, you feel so good." It was true. Sansa owned him. He'd never been with another woman who felt as good as her.

She surged back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He wanted to see how obedient she was willing to be. "Touch yourself, Sansa. Make yourself come as I love you, baby," Tywin commanded her, delighted when she moved one hand to comply immediately.

He stroked faster, pounding away at her, confident that she had healed enough to take such pleasure from him. She was all but writhing on him, and he had to pace himself for a moment until he felt her walls start to flutter, knowing she was close.

He leaned over her, pulling her closer as he stroked faster and deeper.

"You are mine, Sansa. Mine," he all but rasped into her ear. Gods, he felt so possessive of her.

"Yes, Tywin. All yours," she confirmed and then clenched so tightly on him he thought she'd suck him into her so far he'd never get himself back. He emptied himself with a primal cry, coating her womb with his seed, loving that she took it all. He dragged her to his side and collapsed onto the bed, both of them panting.

"Happy Saturday," Sansa said grinning at him.

He gave her a pleased look. She was sweaty, sated and happy. And he'd never loved anyone as much as her. He knew it was such a cliché; the wealthy billionaire and the young woman, but he also knew their relationship was so much more than just that.

"What is on the agenda today, Mrs. Lannister?" he asked her, stroked at her skin, happy when she shivered slightly as his touch. He thoroughly planned on having her again and again over the whole weekend before they were both back to work on Monday.

"Well, we have a charity coming by to grab all the furniture from my parents' room. Then I was hoping we could meet with the contractor I've picked out and decided on what we want to do. It's long past time we get started on our own space."

She was happy to see that he looked pleased with her plans.

"Come on my love, time to shower," Tywin said, pulling her from the bed. Sansa grinned. Showering with Tywin was never just showering, and she giggled as he patted her butt again and followed her into their bathroom.

Hours later, Sansa watched as the last of her parents' furniture made its way into the moving van. A local women's shelter was more than grateful to receive it, and Sansa felt a weight lift at it being out of Winterfell.

She loved her parents and she was starting to understand that it wasn't things that kept their memory alive, but actions and being there for her brothers. Ric and Bran had both agreed with her decision, and now she eagerly awaited the consultant she had hired to start the renovation. She had decided to go big; the entire wing of the Manor where her parents' rooms were would receive an update. Major updates. It meant living in a construction zone for a while, but it would be worth it.

She loved watching Tywin settle into the North. He seemed to thrive here, in a way that he didn't during their brief time in Kings Landing. Sansa had all but sensed his loneliness in the Capital, whereas here they were always surrounded by family and friends. Her lion, she had discovered, loved family.

He got along well with her Uncle Ben, worked well in their shared office space, and spent lots of time with Rickon to everyone's surprise. He didn't seem to miss anything about being in the Capital, and even though she knew he hadn't pressed her about their new business, she was excited to get started on that as well. Especially if Jon did come home to Winterfell and she could shuffle some of her day to day duties to her cousin.

One of Sansa's primary goals in redoing the entire wing was to create new rooms for any potential children they might have. She was still giddy at the prospect that she might already be pregnant; her period hadn't shown up yet, and she was due in a day, but sometimes she was a bit early or late depending on how much stress the month had thrown her. And this past month had been a doozy so she wasn’t getting her hopes up too high.

The idea of raising her children in the same house and location where she had grown up made her so happy; she was practically floating these days now that the Ramsay threat was gone. She was finally free to be a wife, and she enjoyed every moment of it.

She was humming softly as she poked around the suite of rooms, when Tywin entered with a tall, well-built, good looking man. He had on work boots and jeans and flashed her a quick smile that would have been devastating if she wasn't so in love with her husband. She barely even reacted, and his smile dimmed considerably.

"Hi, Mrs. Lannister, I'm Sebastian Garett, but you can call me Bash."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Garrett."

"Bash," he corrected with another one of his smiles that he'd used to charm his way into more than one woman's pants.

Sansa, it seemed, was immune. She frowned slightly and said, "Alright. Bash." Then her nose wrinkled, and she turned to find Tywin. When she saw him, her face lit up, and she grinned at him.

He was staring daggers at the contractor, but as soon as Sansa looked at him, his face softened.

Sebastian Garett was stunned. He’d never been so soundly rejected before.

Recovering, he gestured around. "So, what would you like done?"

For the most part, Tywin stood back and watched as his wife gave the man the full rundown on everything they wanted for this wing, including their new master bedroom. New floors and paint were a must. The entire master bathroom needed to be gutted. Thankfully it was already a big space, so it just required updates and no walls to be taken out. Sansa indicated the vision she wanted. Nothing sleek or modern, but natural materials that fit in with the North. Wood, stone, marble and granite. She wanted to expand their walk-in closet and gave him a look. He shrugged. He was a well-dressed man. That wouldn't change just because he was living in the North. She also got a bit misty-eyed when she took Bash, through the connecting room, and said she wanted this to become a nursery. Tywin reached for her then and saw the slightly started looked on the contractor's face.

He frowned and Bash caught the look.

"Sorry man." Bash was shaking his head. He couldn't figure these two out. The wife was one of the hottest women he'd ever seen, and yet she had eyes only for her husband. And the guy was old. Bash knew he was rich, but there had be thirty years between the two of them, yet the wife looked at him like he was everything.

Tywin grunted, not satisfied with the contractor’s answer, but unsure of what else to do. He knew their ages would always be an issue, but he hadn't exactly expected this man to be so obvious about it.

Then Sansa turned and found Tywin glaring at Bash and knew something had happened. She walked up to her lion and snuggled in closer, tilting her head to he could kiss her.

"Everything ok darling?" she asked, and he nodded before lowering his lips to her. She moaned slightly and adjusted herself to press her body along his. When he pulled back a bit, she drew him in for another deep kiss.

"Better," when they finally came up for air. Bash was absolutely stunned by their display. 

"Good," she said, smiling brightly before turning to Bash and indicating what colour she would like in this room. When she wandered to the next one, Bash came over to Tywin.

"I was a dick. Sorry. I get it, man. She loves you. That much is more than obvious. I just kind of thought it was a rich older dude with a hot piece of tail, but that's not the case."

"No, it is not." Tywin was furious as this man's summation of their marriage. Bash held up his hands in his defence. "Hey man, it happens." Tywin only grunted at that.

Both men looked at Sansa who was wearing capris and a t-shirt, her lengthy hair cascading down her back in auburn waves. Bash shook his head. She was stunning.

"You're a lucky man."

Tywin snorted. "I am well aware."

A few hours later they had made their way through the six bedrooms and three bathrooms that were on this wing. There was also a family playroom and another office that her mother had occasionally used, although Sansa could see it had most likely been years since Catelyn worked up here. Sansa had plans for all of it. Winterfell Manor was where they would raise their family and she wanted the space to be functional and beautiful for them.

Bash promised them a quote and then shook both their hands and said he'd get back to them within a couple of days.

Excited, but exhausted that the renovation had finally started, Tywin scooped her up in his arms and brought her downstairs to the great room where a fire was roaring.

They had both decided that they agreed with Genna and needed to hire more people to help them run Winterfell, and even though Sansa wanted nothing more than to work on the help wanted ad, Tywin was firm.

"Rest, little wolf," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll have my people put together an ad for help, love. Remember, delegation is key, Sansa."

She knew he was right. If she tried to do everything herself, she'd burn out. It was one of his many lessons, and she knew the sooner she learned it, the easier her life would become. No one wanted or needed a micro-manager if competent help was available.

She gratefully curled up in the warm blanket on the comfy couch and closed her eyes. She'd drift in and out for a few hours before they'd wake her for dinner.

Tywin caught Genna in the kitchen as she was cajoling Ben into taking her to the store to shop for groceries. Ben was spending an awful lot of time at the Manor house since he'd started seeing Genna Lannister, which didn’t bother Tywin in the least.

"Sansa out?" Ben asked, and Tywin nodded.

"Finally. She pushes herself too hard." Tywin frowned and turned back to look at her. He still worried about her health after the attack from Ramsay.

"How'd the contractor work out?"

Tywin gave him a sour look. "Let's just say he thought she was a bimbo and I was a dirty old man who'd found a new young plaything."

Genna threw back her head and laughed. She clapped her brother on the back. "Need to grow a thicker skin than that, Ty. Almost everyone you meet the first time will think that about you two. Just the way it is."

He frowned. He knew that, rationally. And he didn't care what anyone thought about him. But it did worry him that people might think poorly of Sansa.

"She loves you, Ty, so much. She knew that this wasn't the most conventional relationship, but she wanted it anyway. She'll deal with it."

He glanced back and saw her lying there, sleeping peacefully. She was his entire world, and seeing the man today almost gawking at her made his jealousy flare. He was beginning to suspect that it would be a constant thing for them throughout their lives. Sansa was a stunning woman. How she'd remained untouched until him was beyond his understanding.

Genna patted him again and then was gone with Ben, completely loving her role in the North and the life she was making for herself. Tywin had resigned himself to the fact, that after watching her and Ben last night at the football game, his sister wasn't going anywhere. And surprisingly, a small part of him was glad. He found he liked having her here.

He checked on Sansa once more, happy that she was still fast asleep, and then made his way to the study to send an email to his HR people to get moving on some staff for them. It would ease her burden tremendously, and they could focus on the things that mattered.

The rest of the weekend was spent with family, Ben sticking around as Genna and Sansa cooked, Ric, Sandor, Bran and Myrcella joining the adults, before Tywin finally convinced her to come to bed early. They spent a lazy Sunday making love and reading in their bedroom, taking time for themselves.

When Monday morning came, Sansa was nervous. She'd been away from the office for over three weeks. The Ramsay fallout had taken time to work through, and she felt out of touch. She was wrapped in a towel and was fingering her choices for clothing when Ty was suddenly there.

"Suit, love. You’ll feel confident in that." She could hear the slight frustration in his voice, but she ignored it. He still wasn't convinced that she was ready to be back 100% at work, but she wanted to try.

She dressed quickly, watching the heat flare in her husband's eyes as she put on a sexy little thong and rolled on garters and paired it with a matching bra. She smirked at how he would be hard, uncomfortable and wanting her all morning long. It helped distract her from her own nerves. She didn’t tell him she planned on letting him take her wherever he wanted in the office this week. Or next. 

When they went downstairs, their family was also up. Even Bran and Myrcella joined them this morning. They were both well into their fall semester at Winterfell University, and they were so sweet they made Sansa's teeth ache. It was so cute to see Bran with a girlfriend, and one that was clearly in love with her brother. Bran confessed that as the King of the Nerds at the University, it was a constant wonder to his friends how he’d ended up with such a hot girlfriend. He had no answers, just that they liked each other, a lot.

Genna shoved a massive bowl of oatmeal at Sansa, who smiled gratefully and then wolfed it down. Sometimes her nerves made it so that she couldn't eat, but she was ravenous today. Her period still hadn't shown up, and she would give it another couple days before she'd ask Tywin to stop for a home pregnancy test. She had a good feeling that she was pregnant but wanted to be sure.

When they walked into the office, they did it hand and hand. Sansa was done pretending that Tywin Lannister wasn't a huge asset for the North, for Stark Enterprises and her. It would take years for her to learn most of what he'd probably forgotten, and she trusted him implicitly. He would never undermine her or go behind her back ever.

As she walked through the office, her staff bombarded with well-wishes, hugs and pats on the back. Tywin tolerated most of it. He hated any man touching her that wasn't her family and even then, he preferred it when they didn't. Thankfully, Sansa kept their hands together and squeezed him now and then as if to reassure him.

Her ‘good friend' Willem hugged her long and hard, and Tywin had to remind himself, repeatedly, that he had a girlfriend and Sansa didn't think of him that way. Dacey was also quite excited to have Sansa back in the office and ready for their next board meeting today.

When they finally got to her office, Tywin let her enter first, and she noted that he hadn't been working from here.

"Why?" she asked, confusion clear on her gorgeous face.

Tywin shrugged. "It's your space, my love. I was content where I was."

The most startling part of that statement was that it was true. Tywin realized that watching Sansa succeed was as important, if not more important to him, than taking over and running things his way. He'd made his mark long ago in the business world and would continue to do so, but with her as his partner. He knew he was the most powerful man in Westeros, and that hadn't changed. His goal now was to have an equally powerful wife by his side.

She nodded at him and then cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Thank you."

He nodded and pointed to a file. "I've summarized your three-week absence in that folder, as well as the suggested agenda for today's meeting. If you are comfortable, you can chair, or Ben or I could. It's entirely up to you." He paused for a second and Sansa cocked her head.

"What?"

He cleared his throat. "When you are ready, I'd like to discuss our new business, Sansa. I haven't brought the topic up at home, because, well, I'm trying to keep our professional and personal lives separate. But I am eager to start."

She took him all in. She could see his eagerness, and that thrilled her. It also warmed something deep inside her to think that he was trying so hard. She knew he didn't want to make the same mistakes he had with his first wife, with her.

She buried her fingers in the whiskers on his face. "I love you so much, Tywin. And I'm not her. While I appreciate that you don't want to make the same errors, trust me when I say I will tell you if I need a break." She kissed him then and poured so much emotion into it; he was staggered. "I'm excited as well. If Jon comes back, I can give him some of the day to day for running Stark Ent, and we can concentrate on our new venture." Before she could slip out of his arms, he drew her back.

His green-gold eyes glittered with love and desire. He cupped her cheek. "You are mine, Sansa."

She grinned. "I am. Always."

He finally, reluctantly, went to his own office and let her review his notes.

When she walked into the conference room, he could see she was confident and ready to go. She gave both him and Ben a subtle shake of her head, and he had never been prouder of her. His wolf was back, and she was ready.

Three days later, on a miserable and grey Thursday afternoon, Sansa innocently asked Tywin to stop at a pharmacy on their way home from work. His eyes glanced at her, and she gave a little shrug and a grin.

"I'm late."

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. And then he grinned and pulled Sansa's hand to his mouth, kissing it reverently.

When they pulled into the parking lot, night had already fallen; it was mid-October in the North and winter was already in the air. Next weekend they had the masquerade ball to attend, and the weekend afterwards Halloween would be here. And then full-on winter. Sansa had expressed how much she loved the season, and Tywin had given her a look of slight horror. It was the one thing he didn't like about the North; the cold.

Sansa had convinced Tywin to allow all their family and friends to come to Winterfell Manor for Thanksgiving in November, along with Christmas in December. There was no better gift, in Tywin's mind, than a child with his wife and he hoped they had one on the way.

When he finally parked, he took his wife's hand. She raised her eyebrows. "You want to come with me?"

He gave her a patented Tywin smirk. "Of course, my love."

She shook her head and wondered for a brief moment what her life might have been like if she had ended up with a man like Harry. He was so young and inexperienced. Would he have been as excited for a child as Tywin? Most likely not. She knew without a doubt that she could only trust a man that was her equal with her wealth and business. Then there was the added burden of Rickon and Bran. Tywin was there for them; especially her youngest brother, in a way that Sansa couldn't see someone like Harry capable of it. Even this. She knew he wanted a family as much as she did; a second chance and also picking out a test was not something he would make her do alone. It made her feel warm down to her soul, just how much this man loved her.

When they finally came to home pregnancy tests, Sansa was slightly overwhelmed with all the choices. She'd been a virgin up until a month ago and had no reason to even think of buying one before tonight. Thankfully, Ty was by her side, and he scooped up several, a soft smile on his face. When they got to the register to pay, the clerk gave them a smirk.

"Knocked up your mistress. Nice."

"Wife," Sansa said, flashing her massive ring at the twenty-something loser working the cash register. He reddened and gave them the total and Tywin, and Sansa sailed out of the store.

"Gods, I hate people sometimes," she all but groaned when they were back in the Range Rover, annoyed at the clerk to no end. Tywin was silent, and his jaw fixed in a hard line.

"Ty?" Sansa said, her voice taking on a note of worry.

He slammed his fist into the steering wheel, so angry he saw red. "I hate how they cheapen what we feel for one another," he said by way of explanation.

Sansa let her hand come to the back of his neck and massaged the tense muscles there. "Love, you can't let it affect you. We knew people would judge us. We're Lannister's, right?" She gave him a little wink. When he didn't budge, she flipped off her seatbelt and shuffled closer to him. She gripped his face and turned it to her.

"Tywin. I love you. I want you. I will always choose you. So, fuck anyone else and what they think."

That elicited a small tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you sure? So far, this is the second person in a week to insult you. I can't handle that Sansa."

She let her forehead rest against his. "I'm sure my love. I'm so sure, Tywin. Now take me home so I can pee on a stick and we'll see if your super Lannister sperm knocked me up."

He let out a barky little laugh and then kissed her. "Fuck, Sansa, what I feel for you…"

She didn't answer because she didn't need to. She felt the same way. She loved him so much sometimes it hurt.

When they arrived home, they bypassed the kitchen. Sansa had texted Genna and said that they needed some time alone, and since they were essentially still newlyweds, no one questioned them.

Sansa stripped off her business suit and her heels and then gratefully pulled on some leggings and one of Ty's t-shirts. She loved wearing his clothes, and he never grew tired of seeing her like this. When he'd changed as well, he joined her on the bed. There were two types of tests before them. A digital one that promised to tell her before she'd even missed her period and another one with the standard two lines meant she was with child.

"Which one?" She furrowed her brow and held both boxes in her hand.

Tywin smiled and shrugged. He honestly would be surprised if they'd managed to get pregnant this month, considering how insane everything had been, so his expectations were low. "Doesn't matter love."

She shook the regular one and sighed. "Ok, wish me luck," and darted into the bathroom. When she emerged a few moments later, she walked directly into Tywin's arms. "I left it on the counter in the bathroom. I didn't look. It takes a few minutes."

He said nothing but stroked her back. "Alright my love," he told her and pressed a kiss to her head. After a few minutes of just holding her, she looked at him.

"Moment of truth?"

He nodded and took her hand. When they entered the bathroom, she looked at the test with a bit of trepidation. "Sansa?"

She gave a little cry. "I just want there to be two lines."

He felt the relief flood through him. He had been so worried that she was having second thoughts about being pregnant.

"No matter what it says, I love you," he told her softly, and she nodded. Then she made a shooing motion.

"You look first." When he gave her an incredulous look, she sighed. "You've done this before."

He stopped and thought about that. It had never been like this with Joanna. He remembered now how she'd come home from the doctor's office one afternoon confirming her pregnancy. They had been excited for sure, and Tywin was sure he'd bought her something; a bracelet if he remembered correctly to celebrate. But then he'd been gone, back to the Capital for business while Joanna remained behind at the Rock. He'd been arrogantly proud that his wife was pregnant and that he might get an heir, but entirely emotionally distant. Christ, and he wondered why his marriage had failed. It hadn't stood a chance.

Standing here with Sansa, he could imagine it all; all the steps, all the milestones that pregnancy and child would bring them. Hell, just shopping for the tests and taking it together. It was incredible to think how long it had taken him to find the one person in this world whom he loved this much. And that he had been given this second chance.

He kissed her. Hard. "Just so that you know, it was never like this before. You are everything, Sansa." He saw that she understood and then picked up the damn test and saw two very dark pink lines.

He hauled her into his arms and showed her, and her face broke out in such joy that Tywin wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything quite like it in his entire life.

"We're pregnant, Tywin," she all but squealed and threw her arms around him. He lifted her into his arms, placing his hands on her ass to hold her tight to him.

"Yeah, baby, we're pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sansa excitedly held up the two masks that she had picked out for her and Tywin for the masquerade ball. Her gown was a stunning deep blue couture one that her husband had insisted they purchase when he'd taken her into town to go shopping for this evening. Paired with her diamond necklace and earrings from the wedding, she looked stunning.

Thankfully since confirming the pregnancy with her doctor and a blood test, Sansa hadn't felt any of the early effects of being pregnant. She positively glowed, and as Tywin looked at her, standing in their bedroom, he was reluctant to put a mask on her gorgeous face. Still, it was a theme of this evening.

"Let me?" he asked as he plucked it from her hands. She smiled, and he walked to stand behind her. He leaned down and inhaled, loving the scent that was pure Sansa, lemons and lavender. He licked the back of her neck, her having been piled elegantly high on her neck and watched her shiver.

"Have you any idea what you do to me, little wolf?" Tywin asked.

She shook her head.

"You make me mad for you, Sansa. You are so beautiful, and I know what you taste like, what you feel like on my dick, how you come hard on my tongue."

She let out a breathy little moan.

"Tell me, are you wearing any underwear?" Tywin let a finger trail down her elegant back, tracing the perfection of her creamy skin.

"No."

"No. What a naughty little wolf," Tywin said, and she arched back into him.

He took that moment to secure the mask on her face. "Do you know, Sansa, that there are clubs where people wear masks because they like to watch a man with his woman?"

Her head turned a bit, and she had her plump lip in between her teeth. "I've heard of such places." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. "Is that something you would like?"

Tywin stroked her cheek. "No love, I doubt I could stand to have any man view you except for me." He saw a look of relief come from her. "But I can understand why people like it. I know it's not for us. I can't even stand the thought of anyone touching you."

She grinned and turned to kiss him and drew out their pleasure.

"Fuck baby, you have no idea what this mask does to me," Tywin said and returned the kiss, deep and hard. He couldn't imagine a more perfect woman for him.

"Remember, you're mine, Tywin. Mine as much as I am yours," Sansa said and nipped at his lip.

He put his hand on her neck and kept her close to him. "Always, my love. You have no idea, Sansa. None."

She grabbed his mask and then added it to his face. She sucked in her breath, overwhelmed by how handsome he was. Tywin in a tuxedo never failed to make her hot. With his mask? Out of this world.

He grabbed her hand and took her downstairs, where the boys met them and whistled at them. Genna and Ben were meeting them there, and as Tywin helped Sansa into her coat, he made the boys promise to be good. Myrcella wandered in and squealed at their masks, followed by Sandor, who thank the gods, only snickered a little bit at their outfits.

When they walked outside, Sansa gasped at the limousine that was in their driveway. When he had her in the back, he handed her sparkling water, and she grinned. Then he brought her closer to him, so she was almost perched on his lap.

Tywin smiled. "Trust me, love," he murmured into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

She nodded, and he felt himself harden. He ran his hand up her leg, and massaged her calf, feeling her arch into him. He kept going, higher and higher, tracing her thighs that were quivering and felt the garters she loved to wear. He loved that his wife had a passion for sexy lingerie.

He leaned in. "I'm going to make you come, Sansa and I want you to do so quietly," he told her and stroked her, rubbing her clit. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep the moan inside. She was a vocal woman, and this was torture to her.

"Good job little wolf," he said, working a long finger inside her and feeling how wet she was. He withdrew his finger and brought it to her lips. "Taste yourself, love."

She sucked his finger, her blue eyes not leaving his for a second. "Gods, baby."

He withdrew it and then sunk it back into her, using his thumb to stroke at her clit. She was biting her lip and arching her hips into his hand, and he swore she was going to scream if he let her.

He thrust into her, seeing the plea in her eyes. He leaned down and whispered, "Come, love," then moved his mouth to hers as she screamed into him. She convulsed on his fingers, and he kept stroking her as she sobbed into his mouth.

When she collapsed into his arms, he crooned to her. "So beautiful, baby." He was so proud of her. When she had recovered, she pulled him towards her.

"Tywin."

"You are incredible, wife," Tywin praised her and saw her the love in her eyes.

"So are you, Tywin Lannister, sex god."

He chuckled and held her close until they arrived at the posh downtown hotel where the ball was taking place. He had the most beautiful woman in Westeros on his arm, a baby on the way, and a new business adventure. Life for Tywin Lannister was almost perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

** October/November  **

The entire Lannister-Stark family had gathered to watch him lead his team to victory in football on the last weekend in October. Sansa had insisted on having the whole team out to the house for a celebration, and Tywin watched in amused fascination as she and Genna, along with their new staff, somehow pulled it all off. Of course, she'd roped Sandor, Ben and him into decorating for Halloween which fell on a Wednesday this year, so the Manor house already looked amazing. Tywin couldn’t remember ever having done something like that before, and he found he enjoyed it.

If Tywin had thought their lives were busy when football season was going, nothing could have truly prepared him for Ric's hockey. Ric's schedule was crazy as far as Tywin could tell. He was often on the ice twice a day; once before school and then in the evenings. Each weekend there was a tournament, and the coach had given the boys an office workout schedule. This was the year, Tywin learned, that Ric was hoping to make the jump to the junior league. It was the best league for 16-20-year-olds to play hockey in, and most of the kids getting drafted into the professional hockey league came from there.

At the first game, Tywin could see precisely why this was the sport Ric loved. He was exceptional.

Tywin watched Sansa as she watched him. He thought he'd see nothing but pride there for how well her brother was playing, but she was playing with her lip.

"What is it?" he asked her, wondering why she would be nervous or worried.

She gave him a rueful little grin. "What if he gets picked up by a team that's a long way from here, Ty? How can I let him go?"

He pulled her closer for a hug. "Ahhh. Well, we'll make it work. Somehow, Sansa. He needs to find his way." And Tywin had a private jet at his disposal. He would move heaven and earth to keep her happy, and that included flying her around Westeros to watch her brother play hockey.

"I know. He's just good, and I know Ric wants to be a professional hockey player. This is the next step for him, Tywin. I love him so much."

Tywin let his hand rest on her stomach. "Just like you're doing what you want with your life, he has to do what is right for him. And we can travel and watch him, Sansa."

"I know."

Still, Tywin felt a slight twinge around his heart as well at the thought that Ric might not be at Winterfell Manor next year. He’d become close with the boy, and he was as much as son as Tyrion and Jaime were.

Life settled into a routine, even if it was incredibly busy.

Jaime and Brienne and their children had pushed back their visit until Thanksgiving when everyone was coming up. With Sansa being hurt and recovering, everyone felt it was best. Surprisingly, Jaime and Tywin had started to talk. Only occasionally, but more than his son had been willing to do in recent years. Tywin could thank Sansa for this change in his relationship with Jaime.

Tyrion and Shae were also coming for Thanksgiving. Tywin had to admit he'd been impressed with the role his youngest son had taken with the company since he had come North. He had seemed to mature almost overnight, and Kevan reported that he was taking on more responsibility daily.

Sansa's pregnancy was almost textbook perfect. She glowed, floating through the first trimester and beamed whenever anyone asked her about it. She was thrilled to be pregnant, happy to expand their family. Tywin was more attentive than ever before, ensuring she was as comfortable as possible at all possible times. He fairly doted on her, more in love with her each day. Tywin would miss nothing with his new child, including the time that his child was in her tummy.

True to his word, their contractor had come back with a quote and Tywin hadn't even blinked at signing it. The work had started immediately, and while it was inconvenient and messy, it was mostly confined to one wing and was right on schedule. They wouldn't be done for another couple of months, but by Christmas, Sansa and Tywin would have a whole new living space.

The first snow came the day after Halloween, and Sansa squealed when they walked out into it on November 1st. Tywin finally learned the importance of buying snow tires and enjoyed maneuvering the Rover around the wintery streets.

The coming of winter also meant that Sansa was in full nesting mode and she spent hours wrapped up in his arms, in front of the fireplace in the library. More than one family member had walked in on Tywin buried deep inside her while they were there, that almost no one but them used the library anymore. Tywin couldn't have cared less; he'd have his wife wherever he wanted, wherever they were in their home. Another perk to her pregnancy was that Sansa was almost always ready to go sexually, and they couldn’t get enough of one another.

Now Tywin watched in amusement as Genna and Sansa put the finishing touches on their Thanksgiving feast. True to his prediction, Genna had not left the North. Her relationship with Ben Stark had only become more serious, and she'd moved into his house last weekend. Tywin had jokingly slapped the man on the back and asked if he was going to make an honest woman out of her, and he'd stumbled a bit and took out the ring he'd purchased her. He would ask her later tonight when he took her home. Tywin had never thought Genna would find another man she loved and trusted after her disastrous first marriage, but Ben was a good man, and Tywin gave them his blessing. Tywin was happy for his sister. Her first marriage had all but been an arranged one, Genna pressured into doing it by their useless father. He could see his sister loved this man, and as he was madly in love with his wife, he thought it appropriate everyone else was as well.

His sons and their wives and families arrived on Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Tywin having sent the plane for them. Jaime and Brienne's four children were delighted with the snow, the Rock being so south that they rarely experienced it. Their oldest, at eight, was still shy around Tywin, and the Great Lion once again berated himself for the behaviour that had kept him out of his grandchildren's lives for so long. He had been a first-class ass for a long time.

The youngest, at two, was fascinated with Sansa and almost clung to her. Watching his wife hold the toddler confirmed everything for Tywin, and he looked proudly at the tiny swell she sported now.

"When is she due?" Jaime asked, having watched his father, for the first time today, actually try with his children.

"June," Tywin answered.

"I'm happy for you."

Tywin looked and saw nothing but the truth in Jaime's eyes. He cleared his throat. "I don't deserve that."

Jaime cocked his head. "Maybe not. But I am. We can only go forward."

Tywin had nothing to add. He couldn't make up for being an absentee father at best, and a cruel one at worst. But he could move forward. With Sansa and this new family, they were creating and his other children as well.

Robert showed up with Tommen in the early evening, and shockingly enough, was still sober. He'd lost more weight, looked fit, and had a girlfriend he was eager to share. She wasn't with him now, but she was a nurse with two children of her own. Tommen said she was lovely.

Joffrey and Cersei had stayed in King's Landing. Neither had been invited, and both were, in essence, cut off, from the family.

Finally, around 8 pm, Jon and Jeyne walked through the front doors, holding hands. Sansa caught one look at them and let out a little shriek. Jon still had a few months to go up North, but he'd flown in last night and gone straight to Jeyne's apartment. She'd opened the door, wearing her oldest pyjamas, looking shocked that he was there. He hadn't said a word, just dragged her against him and kissed him.

When they finally came up for air, he gave a sheepish grin. "I've wanted to do that for years."

Jeyne tugged his lips back to hers, nipping at him. "Took you long enough."

They spent the next day getting to know one another intimately and decided to try, to be a couple. They were both half in love with each other and watching Tywin and Sansa; they knew it was time for them.

When dinner was served, Sansa sat beside Tywin at the head of the table and gazed at her family; laughing, drinking, and joking with one another. She couldn't have imagined there would be such joy in her life after such tragedy and squeezed Tywin's hand. They had somehow perfectly blended their families.

"Happy love?" Tywin asked her softly, and she nodded. Later, when the feast had been cleaned up, Ric took the little kids to the media room to put a movie on for them, and the adults gathered in the great room. Tyrion stood and announced that he and Shae were adopting a little boy from Lys. There were lots of tears and congratulations. They had concluded that they were just not able to have children the conventional way, but they still wanted them.

Tywin approached afterwards and held out his hand. "If you need anything," he said to his youngest son. Tyrion nodded.

"Not this time. But, perhaps next time, your influence might help speed things up."

"You have it. Just tell me what I can do."

Though they'd made no formal announcement, everyone knew that Sansa was pregnant. Given what she had been through with Ramsay, they figured it was best to keep it out of the public's eye for now, and they didn’t want to steal either Jon and Jeyne’s announcement or Shae and Tyrion’s. They had time, and right now, it was enough that they were excited for their baby.

**December **

As the North settled fully into winter, December was a whirlwind of activity. The worst was the trial date for Miranda and Ramsay had finally been set, and Sansa was stressed about having to face them both in court. They'd been in touch with their lawyers, as well as the prosecution. The North still had the death penalty, and they were going for it. Nothing was allowed to be done about the Bolton family home that Tywin had purchased until after the trial, and that made the Great Lion angry. He wanted that place demolished, and the earth salted where it had once stood. The trial was scheduled to begin in January, and they seemed to have meetings at least once a week to prepare.

If Tywin had thought that Sansa had gone all out for Halloween and Thanksgiving, it was nothing compared to what his wife was doing for Christmas. She'd decorated the main floor, but had held off; she'd said, on their wing because Bash promised that by the end of the week, it would be move-in ready.

The contractor had phoned Ty and said if he brought Sansa home Friday at lunch, the big reveal could happen. Of course, Tywin had already commissioned the man to start work on the wing they were leaving, hoping that the entire Manor would be done in time for the baby's arrival this summer.

Tywin said nothing about the work being completed the whole week, so when he walked into Sansa's office Friday at lunch, she gave him a somewhat startled look.

"Come on, my love. Let's go see what Bash has done to our house," he said, holding out his hand.

"Are you serious?" she asked, excitement lighting her eyes.

He nodded. "I am. He says it is ready."

She quickly pushed back from her desk and stood, and Tywin felt that surge of pride and love as he drank her in. She was so beautiful, and even though he knew it was still too soon, he swore her stomach got a bit bigger each day. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him and then smiled.

"I can't wait."

Bash met them at the base of the stairs. He grinned at the two of them. He'd come to like them in the couple months he'd been working on their house. They were stupidly in love with one another, and it was fascinating to watch a man like Tywin soften in the presence of his wife. Of course, Bash couldn't help but admire Sansa. She was the best looking woman he'd ever seen, and hey, no one could blame a man for noticing.

"I hope you guys like it. Go up and look around."

Sansa practically pulled Tywin up the stairs and to her parents’ old rooms. She opened the door and then gasped as she took in what Bash had done.

It was everything she could have hoped for in more. It wasn't a duplication of the penthouse in King's Landing, but their own, new space. It didn't even resemble what had been here when her parents were here, and for that, she was so thankful. The hardwood floors gleamed; the furniture was perfect. Everything they had discussed had been done to perfection, including the adjoining nursery and the master bathroom. Sansa was overcome, tears in her eyes, and she hugged Bash hard and thanked him. The entire wing was gorgeous, and Sansa was delighted to find that everything of theirs had already been moved here. Once their contractor left, promising to return on Monday to begin work on the other wing, Tywin pulled Sansa close.

"Happy?"

"Oh gods, Tywin, yes. So much." He brushed his lips along hers, letting his hands grab her butt and bring her closer. He nuzzled her neck.

"Want to test the bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sansa said, kicking off her heels.

"Let me," Tywin said, stilling her hands. He loved undressing her and took his time, kissing each part of her that was revealed, until she was shaking with need, naked and wanting him.

"Tywin," she almost cried as he tongued her and lapped at her core. "Please."

He finally took pity on her and nipped gently at her clit, bringing her to her first orgasm.

With her eyes still hazy, he entered her slowly, filling her gradually, so she felt every inch of him.

"I want you, husband," Sansa said, finally recovering herself enough to be demanding. She wrapped her legs around his middle and nipped at his lip. "Harder, Ty."

He growled and begun to thrust in earnest, watching her face the entire time. She was everything to him, and he never felt more alive than when he was connected with her like this. He roared his release as he emptied himself into her sometime later, having gotten her to peak twice more. She lay spread out, naked and wanton on their new bed, blissfully happy and content.

She blindly reached for him, and he pulled her closer. One look outside and they saw it had started to snow.

"This is perfect," she said, snuggling deeper into his arms.

He had to agree. He could have never imagined what a perfect choice it had been to come North all those months ago. He let her sleep for a time, and then woke her up by entering her gently from behind.

He loved how she gasped his name as she came awake, knowing immediately it was him. He knew they'd have to leave their warm bedroom for the ice rink, but they had time. It was the greatest gift Sansa had given him; the ability to be happy and appreciate what he had, and he worked hard every day to not take anything for granted.

The holidays had been a blur of activity; hockey, family, and presents. Too much food and cheer for some, but overall, happiness and joy. Sansa had outdone herself on the decorations, and everyone commented on just how amazing it was to have Christmas at the Manor. Jaime's children, delighted with even more snow, had been introduced to ice skating on an outdoor rink that was built each year on the pond in the back.

Jaime and Tywin had grown even closer on that trip, and his son had spent a full ten days at their home. Sansa knew that it was an essential part of his life that had been missing, and while Jaime wasn't ready to leave the Rock, Tywin wondered if they could arrange something so Jaime could be closer. For now, he had no answers, but he did enjoy his time with his son.

Sansa and Tywin still hadn't made a trip out to Casterly Rock; they had plans to go in the spring. Tywin had an entire wing that was his alone, and he was excited to share that with her. He made the occasional trip down to King's Landing, but between Kevan and Tyrion, he was hardly needed there anymore.

While Kevan and Dorna hadn't made it for Thanksgiving, the did come for Christmas, which was lovely.

Ben had finally worked up the nerve to ask Genna to marry him, and she had, of course, said yes. Now that she was living with him, and Sansa relied heavily on the staff they had hired.

Jon would be back in Winterfell full time at the end of January, and Sansa already had plans for him. Big plans. Tywin spent the majority of his time working on their new company, while Sansa split hers 60/40 between Stark Ent. and the new one.

As predicted, the scouts turned up in droves for Ric. He was having a hell of a season and was the leading scorer in the entire country for kids his age. Sansa fretted, knowing some junior team would draft him. He was predicted to go first overall in the junior draft, and the only saving grace was that the Winterfell team was dead last and therefore, currently in line to have the first pick. The second-worst team played in Dorne, and she was adamant he would not be going there.

Tywin loved how protective she was.

**January **

Tywin had come into his wife's office to ask her a question about mining regulations when he saw a slight frown on her face. He wondered immediately if something had happened with Ramsay, as his trial was set to start in a week. It was the first week of January, and they were hard at work, trying to get everything started for this new year.

"What is it?"

She looked at him. "My OBGYN. She wants us to come over immediately."

He felt his heart almost stop. He hoped to god there wasn't anything wrong with the pregnancy. So far, everything had been routine, and they were both already so in love with their child. He took one look at his wife's face, saw the worry, and knew he had to be strong for both of them.

"Alright love. Let's go," Tywin said, helping her into her coat. She held his hand, clutching it almost painfully. When they arrived at the doctor's office, they were shown inside immediately, and Tywin felt his stomach twist. Their doctor, a pretty woman in her early forties, smiled at them.

"Sansa, can I get you up on the table. I want to do an ultrasound to show you what we've found."

Sansa paled further and climbed up. Thankfully she had on pants today, so she pulled them down slightly and exposed her rounded stomach. She was just past three and a half months and was already showing. The cold ultrasound gel went on her stomach, and she clutched Tywin's hand.

"I'm here love," he told her, and she nodded. She knew that whatever it was, he'd be by her side.

The doctor moved the instrument and then smiled. "Here's your baby, Sansa and Tywin," she said, pointing to the screen. They could see him or her and Sansa let out a little cry.

"Oh my god, that's incredible."

The doctor moved the wand again and then grinned. "And here's your second baby."

Tywin and Sansa looked at the screen and then at one another; stunned. Then complete joy took over. Sansa was sobbing, crying she was so happy.

"So, there's nothing wrong?"

The doctor smiled and shook her head. "Nope. You have two perfectly healthy, identical twins, Sansa. Do you want to know if they are boys or girls?"

Sansa glanced at Tywin. He leaned down.

"It's your call love."

Sansa nodded.

"You are having twin girls. Congratulations. We'll need to speak about increased appointments and what a twin pregnancy means. There are some real differences, but overall, you're doing fantastic, they look healthy, and you are right on track, Sansa."

She printed a few grainy black and white photos for them and then left the happy couple.

Tywin pulled Sansa into his arms. Twins. Again. But this time, two girls. Identical girls. His mind was having a hard time comprehending it all.

"Can we skip going back to work?" she asked him quietly, and he nodded. He needed to be with her, just her and took her home, where they lay wrapped up in one another. He rested his hand on her stomach and then shuffled down to press a kiss there.

"Hello babies," he said, his voice deep and low. Sansa giggled. "I'm your daddy."

She felt her eyes fill with tears. Two daughters.

"Mommy is quite happy. I can assure you of that. I imagine you'll be just like her. Beautiful. Smart. Love to shop."

Sansa laughed.

"It's a good thing I can give you whatever you want, my girls. Your mama is the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros, and Daddy loves her and you, very much." He kept his face on her stomach, stroking lower until she moaned, and he slipped a finger inside and played with her, her orgasm washing over her in waves.

"Here are the rules, girls," he continued as Sansa lay there trying to catch her breath. His mouth was back on her stomach. "No fighting. No hair pulling. No dating until you're 30."

Sansa smiled, then felt her eyes tear.

"I love you so much, Tywin. So much. I can't describe what I feel."

He rested his chin on her and met her eyes. "You don’t have to, because I feel the same way, Sansa. The exact same way. You have given me everything."

He made love with her, tenderly and reverently, whispering words and promises to her that she knew he'd keep. He was hers; all of him and he held nothing back, not anymore.

They took the entire day for themselves and then made a skype call to everyone telling them the news. There were cheers and good-natured jokes and most of all, excitement and happiness for them. Tywin had waited forever for this second chance, and it was perfect.

The call about Ramsay came early Sunday morning. It startled both Sansa and Tywin out of their sleep, and as Tywin groggily answered the phone, he felt the relief wash over him. Both of them had been found dead in the showers in prison. Sansa had a hard look on her face. "I'm glad. I didn't want to sit through his trial." And that was all that had to be said. It was done. Her tormentors were dead, she was alive, and they had their entire future to look forward too.

**Spring**

Now that Sansa was pregnant with the twins, travel was out of the question. Tywin wouldn't risk it, and she had agreed. Bash had finally finished the second wing, and while there was more of the Manor that Sansa wanted to be renovated, she put her foot down for now. Enough had been done.

Jon was finally, thankfully, fully back in Winterfell and fit seamlessly into the company. Tywin found him to be a diligent worker and smart. He quickly took over some of Sansa's tasks, allowing her more time to work with Tywin on developing a plan for resource extraction in the North. The Glover's were the most interested, and there were substantial petroleum deposits so far North. It was an incredibly valuable commodity that also had a massive impact on the natural environment and had to be appropriately managed.

Sansa loved working with Tywin. He was incredible in his knowledge, vision and sense of how a company should function. Her board loved him as well. He had become one of them, and they all saw how much he loved his Northern wife. He was surviving his first winter, although they liked to joke that it had been an easy one. Nonetheless, they liked having the Great Lion in the North.

Sansa's pregnancy was as textbook as could be, although her doctor warned her that twins generally came early. She had an original due date at the end of June, but her OBGYN had predicted the babies would be here by the beginning most likely.

Sansa loved everything about being pregnant, including shopping for her daughters. To her astonishment and delight, Tywin came along when she picked out most of the things she needed. Strollers and cribs, bassinets and clothes. She had the nursery ready to go by the end of April, along with her hospital bag packed.

Tywin also loved everything about her being pregnant, including her ever-changing body. He couldn't get enough of her, much to her delight, and they snuck out of the office on more than one occasion to be with one another. She'd admitted to him one afternoon that she had been worried he wouldn't want her with so many changes, and he'd kept her in bed for two days, proving just how much he desired her.

Tywin had also grown to love watching people's reactions when they were in public. Most of the hockey parents had gotten over their initial shock at Sansa's marriage, but they still ran into people on occasion who just stared at them. Sansa always made a point to kiss him when she caught them looking, and he knew they'd shocked more than one person with their open and natural affection for one another.

To everyone's relief, Ric did indeed go first overall in the draft, but the Winterfell team selected him as they remained dead last. Sansa was beyond relieved, and her brother confessed to Tywin that he was glad he was staying home.

"I love it here. I love you guys," Ric said, colouring slightly. Tywin pulled him into a rough hug.

"You are mine, Ric. Not as a replacement for your father, but as an addition. No matter what, I will always be here for you," Tywin told the teenager. Ric hugged him back.

When Sansa's contractions finally started, on an early Wednesday morning in the second week of June, Tywin was there every step of the way. They waited a couple of hours until the pain was too much, and then he drove her to the hospital. Their family had been alerted, but for now, it was just Tywin and Sansa. She knew he was all she needed to get through her labour.

Like the rest of the pregnancy, Sansa had a relatively easy labour, and thirteen hours after the first contraction started, she gave birth to their first daughter. They had agreed upon the name Catey in honour of Sansa's mother. Tywin was in awe, holding her. She had bright green eyes and red hair, and she was perfection. Their second daughter, born a few minutes later, was her replica. They named her Elena, but soon everyone called her Elle. They were absolute perfection, and Tywin was so in awe of them and his wife, that he let the tears come.

He watched in fascination as Sansa nursed them, helping her hold their tiny bodies. He vowed to take more time away from work, to be the type of father he should have always been. He curved his body around Sansa's, supporting his wife and new family as his daughter's suckled from their mother. Sansa looked up at him with such love in her eyes.

"Tywin, they are more than I could have ever imagined."

He agreed and let his finger stroke Catey's soft cheek. Her eyes popped open and met his, and his entire heart exploded with so much love for them.

"Gods, Sansa. I can't even," he said, his voice choked with emotion.

Soon enough, though, the babies were whisked away to be bathed and measured. When the staff was finally happy, they brought them back to Sansa and Tywin, who had also been cleaned, and the small family settled in. They knew their family would show up shortly, but, for now, this time was theirs alone, and it was precious.

"I love you, Tywin," Sansa whispered as they watched their daughters' sleep.

He pressed a kiss to her head. "I love you, Sansa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the few who like this story- I have the last chapter written and will post tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

Life with two newborns was the best type of chaos that Sansa could have ever hoped for. Genna, Jeyne, Myrcella, along with Dorna who'd come to Winterfell for a month the moment they were born, were literal angels for Sansa. They rocked, burped, changed and held the girls whenever Sansa needed to sleep, shower or nurse.

Sansa insisted on nursing both her babies, a sight that never failed almost to bring Tywin to his knees. She was so stunning when she would sit in her glider with one of his daughters in her arms, that he often found himself losing track of time just watching her.

Of course, as much as the women in their lives were amazing, Sandor was just as good. He had stepped up to work with Ric on his conditioning for the summer. Ben and Jon had all but taken over Stark Enterprises for now. Tywin was keeping her in the loop every step of the way on their new venture. They'd finally settled on a name for their new company; SanWin Corporation. They knew it was silly and almost too cheesy, but they couldn't help themselves.

They spent hours with their daughters. Catey was an easy-going baby, almost always happy and cooing, while Elle demanded her father's attention constantly. She had the Great Lion wrapped around her little fingers, which were painted purple to distinguish her from her twin, whose nails were painted pink. They could lose an entire afternoon just holding their babies in their newly renovated suite of rooms, and often Genna would have food sent up to them, especially in that first month.

Early on, they'd decided to try co-sleeping with their babies and much to their delight, they all loved it. It was easy for Sansa to nurse; Tywin could hold one of his daughters on his bare chest where they would inevitably fall asleep, and it provided the least amount of disruption to their nights.

"I wonder why she likes it so much," Tywin asked one night, cupping Elle by her bum as she slept soundly on his chest. Sansa grinned.

"I totally get it," she said.

He looked baffled.

"You make this rumbly little growl Tywin," Sansa explained.

"I do not." He looked so offended that Sansa let out a pretty peal of laughter.

She just shook her head. "Ok."

He frowned and looked at Elle as Sansa had Cat in her arms, rocking her gently. They were such beautiful children.

"Do I?"

Sansa nodded. "I should know, I love it as well."

He never knew that fatherhood could be like this. Hands-on, rewarding and the most exciting part of his day. He loved Sansa so much he was overwhelmed him sometimes, and that was only trumped by the equal love he felt for his daughters. His girls. His family. She'd given this all to him.

In July, at the huge fourth of July bar-b-que the held at the Manor, Jaime and Tyrion showed up with their families. The girls had just turned three weeks old, and Tyrion and Shae finally received news that their adoption was finalized and that they'd fly to Lys to meet their son next month. Everyone was overjoyed for them.

Jon stood once everyone was seated with their food and coughed. He looked around to their family that was gathered around the large table. He smiled down at Jeyne. They'd moved in together within a month of him coming back to Winterfell, and everyone knew that they were madly in love. He toasted Tywin and Sansa and their great love and then hauled Jeyne to her feet, where he announced that he'd asked her to marry him, and she'd said yes.

There were cheers and congratulations and more rounds of drinks. Tywin leaned in to whisper in Sansa's ear. "I owe you a second wedding."

She turned and brushed her lips against his. "No. Our life is perfect. Let them have their moment, my love."

He pulled her closer, both of them holding a daughter in their arms and watched as their friends and family interacted. It was everything they had ever wanted.

Mid-august, when Tyrion and Shae were in Essos, Kevan phoned in a panic. Cersei had shown up at the office, high and belligerent and demanding money. Tywin told Kevan to call the police. She continued to refuse help and was bitter and angry at everyone in the Lannister family. To make things worse, three nights after she was arrested, Joffrey overdosed and was unable to be revived. He'd been taking so many pills for pain medication, and when the doctor had shut him down, he'd turned to street drugs. It was a sad ending to a bitter life, and Cersei tried to kill herself, finally necessitating intervention by doctors. Amazingly, it was Robert and his girlfriend that dealt with the massive tragedy taking place in King's Landing.

They all flew down for Joff's funeral, which was as depressing and upsetting as it should be when someone so young was lost to addiction. Cersei was still in treatment and wasn't there, and when they went back to the penthouse, Tywin glanced around. It no longer felt like home; not even a little bit. He'd left things here, not quite knowing how life might turn out in the North. He arranged for movers to pack and send the rest of his belongings. They would turn it into a place for them to come when they were in the south, but he wanted everything that was his in the North with his wife and daughters that he loved more than anything.

After King's Landing, they went with Jaime and Brienne to Casterly Rock. Sansa was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty and size of it. When they were finally in Tywin's private quarters, he brought her out on the terrace to overlook the Sunset Sea.

"Having met you, I wish now I had never given it Jaime. I had no idea I'd have another family," he said to her, regret lacing his words. She could see the thought of not having Casterly Rock anymore was upsetting him.

"I understand, Tywin. But Jaime's happy here, and a home-like this should have children." In truth, Casterly Rock was so immense that three or four families could live here and rarely see one another. "And our place is in the North. That is where we are making a legacy for our girls."

They both glanced back at the crib where their daughter's slept. They had both been amazing during their travels.

"I know." Tywin held her closer, nuzzling into her neck. They'd been recently allowed to resume marital relations, and they'd more than made up for the six-week absence. At first, Sansa had been incredibly self-conscious of her new body, but Tywin quickly divested her of any concerns she might have. He was even more attracted to her now, if possible.

They spent two weeks at the Rock, allowing Jaime and Tywin to finally bond deeply and make repairs to their relationship. Sansa often lounged by the pool or walked on the beach. They were treated to fabulous food and languid summer days, until finally, they both knew, the North needed them. Training camp for Ric's junior A hockey team started in a couple of days, along with his Grade 11 year of school.

Tywin had been working closely with the Glover’s and the Manderley's on the new oil he wanted to extract, refine and ship to foreign markets. And Sansa missed being in her home. They bid Jaime and Brienne a tearful goodbye and then were on their way back North.

Life settled in for them once they arrived home. Sansa was happy to help Jeyne plan her dream wedding, the twins were the light of her life, she was able to work from home more than she would have thought and Ric was having the time of his life, playing hockey and travelling.

It became the standard in the Stark-Lannister homes that all the holidays were spent at Winterfell Manor.

Tywin thought back to Thanksgiving last year when Sansa had barely been pregnant, and now his daughters were almost six months old and starting to eat solid food. Sansa had recovered fully from their birth, and she was already hinting that she wanted more children. He was never a man to deny her anything, and they practiced regularly.

On Christmas Day, Sansa handed him a small, slender box before they made their way downstairs, and when he opened it, he saw another positive pregnancy test. He grinned and kissed her hard. "When are you due?"

"September," she said, grinning away. His chest puffed in pride as they bundled the twins into their adorable outfits that Sansa had ordered for today.

"I'm so happy, Sansa," Tywin said, kissing her again as they made their way downstairs into the chaos.

"Jeyne's going to kill me. I'm going to be so fat for her and Jon's wedding this summer," Sansa said, looking grim. Tywin just waved away the concern. He loved what she looked like, ripe with his child. He couldn't get enough of her.

As predicted, Jeyne pouted for about five minutes, then squealed with delight. No one would say it, but time was not on Tywin's side, so the large family that he and Sansa wanted needed to happen sooner rather than later.

Ric's first season in junior hockey was a huge success. He was rookie of the year for the entire league, which Sansa knew would mean the scouts would be out in force for her baby brother.

Bran and Myrcella were still going as strong as ever and were all but married living in the Carriage House. Myrcella had taken what had happened to Joff and Cersei hard, but Bran had been there for her every step of the way.

Sansa's sister Arya dropped into their lives from time to time, but she was as nomadic as ever and weird. Sansa worried that her parents' and her older brother's death had changed her in some fundamental way and they never really connected.

Jeyne and Jon married on a beautiful weekend in June, a week after the twins had turned one. Sansa had been in full party planning mode for the past few months to make everything work, on top of managing another pregnancy. Thankfully, this time, she had a single baby boy to grow and was a woman who loved being pregnant.

Their daughters' continued to be the center of their world, although Sansa and Tywin knew it would all subtly shift when their son came along. They would make room for another child; one they would love as much as twins. 

Their son made a grand entrance. He was born on a stormy night in September, and Sansa and Tywin barely made it to the hospital in time for his birth, leaving the girls with Ben and Genna. Once again, watching Sansa labour to bring his chid into this world almost brought Tywin to his knees. She never failed to stun him with her devotion to him and their family. As he was placed on her chest, rooting to find his fist meal, Tywin held her, kissing her head and watching the newest lion latch and suckle from her. Her eyes met his, and she smiled tiredly.

“He’s so perfect, Tywin,” she said, tears in her voice. All he could do was nod. He was; blond hair and blue eyes and soon to be a replica of his father. They called him Jason Eddard, after one of Tywin's favourite Uncles and Sansa father of course.

He kissed her as he watched her nurse, his son, once again, stunned by how much he felt for her. She raised her blue eyes and met his, and he could see how deeply she loved him as well.

"I love you, little wolf."

"And I love you, Tywin. For all my days."

"For all my days, wife."

The Great Lion had finally found his place when he'd come North and fell in love with Sansa Stark. He’d been given his second chance. A wife and children to love, a new home and more friends and family then he thought possible. With three young children, three massive companies, a large house and more family and friends than they could have imagined, life for Sansa and Tywin was perfect. They were still madly in love with one another, and even though he had just turned sixty-one, he felt years younger, mostly due to the woman by his side. He thanked the gods repeatedly for bringing Sansa into his life, and never took her or his new family for granted.

Five years later

Sansa came through the front door of Winterfell Manor just in time to catch her daughters wiping blue icing from their lips and grinning at one another. When they spotted her, their little faces took on a guilty look, before they chimed, “Hi Mama.” They were six and currently in Grade 1 and were the light of Sansa’s life.

“Girls, what were you eating before dinner?” Sansa asked, trying not to grin at their antics. She knew somehow; her husband was behind this sugary treat.

“Daddy said we could, Mama,” Catey spoke first, the clear leader of the two.

“As long as we promised to eat all our vegetables,” Ella added, the negotiator.

Sansa gave them a stern look. Getting them to eat their vegetables was a constant struggle. Both her daughters were beautiful children; long curling red hair, bright green eyes and mischievous grins. They were all but inseparable most days, curious and intelligent.

“Where is Daddy?” Sansa asked them, knowing she wouldn’t win this battle.

“In his study,” the girls chimed before giggling and running off.

“Wash your hands,” Sansa called after them and slipped out of her high heels to find Tywin. In the past few years, he had stepped back from day to day running of their company, leaving more and more in Sansa’s hands. He had taken an active role in their children’s lives, having explained to Sansa he didn’t want to miss anything this time around.

Jason, now five, followed his father around constantly, and their daughters had the Great Lion wrapped around their little fingers. It was often Tywin that took them to school each day, having put his foot down and enrolled them in the private school of his choice.

Ric was grown and out of the house, having been signed by a pro hockey team in the Vale, much to Sansa’s chagrin and Bran and Myrcella had married a couple of years back and found their own home closer to Jon and Jeyne in Wintertown.

Sansa looked down and checked her purse, hoping that her surprise would have Tywin in a good mood. When she walked into the study, she found Jason sitting on Tywin’s lap, her husband and her son working on Jason’s numbers and letters. Tywin had infinite patience with Jason, who was struggling with his Bs and Ds and Js and Gs.

Tywin’s big hand was in Jason’s little one as they traced the letters on the paper in front of them.

“They get all mixed up, Daddy,” Jason said softly. Sansa’s heart clenched at the struggles her son was going through. School came easily to their girls, and they were already voracious little readers. It wasn’t as easy for Jason.

Tywin pressed a kiss to Jason’s blond hair. “I know son. Take it slow.” They retraced them, and Tywin made up a funny little story about how to tell them apart. They practiced a few more times before Tywin praised Jason and pushed the paper back from his son.

“Good job.” Their son snuggled further into his Daddy’s arms, never happier than when he was with Tywin. Tywin leaned down and whispered into Jason’s ear, and his bright blue eyes found Sansa’s.

“Mama,” he cried and wiggled until he was off Tywin’s lap and in Sansa’s arms.

“Hey baby, how was school?”

Jason was a shy child, but he’d made some friends and was coming out of his shell. Tywin claimed that he reminded him of himself when he’d been a boy, and he was determined to be patient with him. He was extraordinarily protective of him, and Sansa’s heart melted when they were together. Jason pressed a kiss to Sansa’s cheek and hugged her.

“Good, Mama. I made a new friend named Lexi.” She let his weight settle in her arms. She loved her son so much and ached for him and his struggles. "Daddy helped me with my letters."

"I saw that my little lion." Jason beamed, never happier than when Sansa compared him to his father. Tywin simply let his eyes settle on his wife and son, knowing how much he loved them both. 

Sansa sat on the small couch in the study and gave her complete attention to her son, who excitedly told her all about her day, before finally catching his breath.

“Can I go get my treat now, Daddy?” Jason asked eagerly. Tywin nodded, and he darted off to find a cupcake.

Sansa gave Tywin a look. “Cupcakes before dinner?”

He shrugged and then grinned. “Come here, wife,” he all but growled at her. Sansa felt the lust roll through her; it was like this each night she came home. Seven years of marriage and they couldn’t get enough of one another. She perched on his lap and then palmed the pregnancy test in her purse, before handing it to him. They hadn’t done anything to prevent another pregnancy, but it had never happened again for them. They were content with the three children, but secretly, Sansa had wanted just one more baby.

When she handed it to him, his mouth dropped open, before a wide grin spread over his face. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I’m late, and the doctor did a blood test as well. I wanted to be sure, before I told you, love.”

“Gods, this is amazing, Sansa.” He’d worried that it had been him that had prevented them from having one more baby, and he knew his wife had wanted more children.

Soon, they were joined by the twins and Jason, all piling on their parents, sticky hands and big grins. Tywin caught his wife’s eye, and both of them knew that they had been blessed beyond anything they could have previously imagined. Three healthy loving children and another baby on the way.

Later that night, when Sansa lay in her husband’s arms, she felt his large hand come and rest on her stomach.

“I love you, little wolf,” Tywin said. She arched back into him, turned so she could kiss him.

“And I love you, Tywin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing Tywin and Sansa. I hope I did them justice.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551302) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)


End file.
